You Saved Me
by Fire Inu Princess
Summary: Inko is transfered to U.A in her second year. Yet, it seemed that the moment she arrived she is harassed and bullied by Yagi Toshinori. But why though? What had she done to make him hate her so much? Not to mention, why does he look so familiar to her? It had her curious though she knew that if it wasn't for her best friend, her high school life would have been hell. Fem Aizawa
1. UA High

_"Stop it! Leave me alone!" shouted a small child, he tried to cover his head from the stones thrown by the other children. He whined and whimpered as he tried to get away from them. Though, the other children had used their powers on the poor boy to keep him from running away from them to tell a teacher. "You'll be sorry for hurting me!" shouted the boy._

 _"What are you going to do about it you quirkless loser?" said one of the boys that surrounded the smaller boy who just looked up with teary eyes. "No one is going to help you! No one cares about you!" shouted one of the boys with a laugh._

 _The quirkless child sniffled a little as he started to cry. One of the other children threw another rock at the child, causing him to cry out when the rock had broken the skin on his head, just hitting the side of his forehead. Blood dripped down his forehead as he held onto his head and whimpered from the pain on his forehead._

 _Why wasn't anyone helping him? Did these kids speak the truth? No one would ever really care about a quirkless loser like him?_

 _Sniffling a little, the little boy wiped at his forehead and hissed from the pain before he shook his head and looked up at the kids as they had dark smiles on their faces. His eyes widened in shock and fear as they rushed at him. Crying out from pain as they kicked and punched him, even going as far as using their quirks on him making him cry all the harder from the pain._

 _The little boy laid on the ground as he tried to push himself back up and all but cried out from the pain as he fell back onto the ground._

 _He whimpered as he looked up, staring at the other children as they just sneered down at him. "Look at him! Look at how he's whining and whimpering!" shouted one boy with glee at the sight of the smaller boy being in pain. The little boy tightly shut his eyes as he tried to call for help but it seemed as if his voice wouldn't work for him. It was as if the words died in his throat before he could voice them._

 _More tears streamed down his face as he cried in the dirt. "No one will come to save you, you quirkless loser." Said one of the boys as he went to throw another rock, causing the boy to close his eyes as he anticipated the hit._

 _Only for it to never come._

 _Opening his eyes, the little boy opened his eyes as he looked up and saw the stone just floating in front of him, causing him to frown. Was he doing that?_

 _"What the?" said one of the boys._

 _"Leave him alone!"_

 _Everyone turned over and saw a little girl with angry emerald green eyes and long green hair that was pulled back in a ponytail. Her dress, a bright pink was stained in dirt and grass though what the little boy noticed was that her hand was held out as she repeated her last statement. "Leave him alone."_

 _"What are you going to do? You're just a girl!" shouted one of the other kids._

 _It seemed that was a big mistake as she tightly shut her eyes, the rock seeming to glow brighter before it shot outward. Though away from the downed boy and toward the one that had originally tossed it. The boy yelped in shock and cried out in pain. The girl rushed forward after opening her eyes, making her way toward the boy as she helped him up. "You okay?" The boy just stared at her with wide eyes, as if not being able to process all that had happened to him. Or that someone had finally came to save him._

 _"Get the girl!" shouted one of the boys._

 _The girl though just narrowed her eyes as her eyes almost seemed to glow a bright pink as more rocks started to rise from the ground. The little boy could only stare in shock and awe as he watched as the girl glared at all the other children with threatening eyes. "Do you want to try me?"_

 _The children went pale at the thought of their own assault being used against them. One boy, mumbled about it not being worth it before running off._

 _The girl sighed softly before turning back to the boy and smiled at him before kneeling in front of him and helped him up. "You okay?" she asked as she checked the boy over for any other serious injury._

 _"Um…" was all he could say, causing the girl to look at him with concern._

 _"You have a cut on your forehead." She said with a frown before looking him over and blinked when she saw the scrape on his palm from when he fell. "Oh." She frowned a little before reaching into her pocket and pulled out a handkerchief before wiping at his forehead with the corner of the cloth. The boy noticed that it was decorated with bunnies and sunflowers. He couldn't help but think that it was rather cute._

 _"You should have these looked at. You don't want to get sick do you?" The girl said with a bright smile. He couldn't help but blush slightly at her. The little boy couldn't help but think her smile was rather cute and bright like the sun._

 _Soon, he felt her tugging at his hand, causing him to look down and saw that she was using her handkerchief to wrap his bleeding hand. "You'll ruin your handkerchief!" He said, trying to pull his hand away only to see her serious stare. "But…"_

 _"No buts. You're hurt, I can always get a new one, but if you can get the blood out, next time you see me you can give it back to me. How about what?" She said with a smile._

 _"Okay…" He whispered shyly._

 _"Why were they picking on you?" Asked the girl._

 _"Because I'm quirkless. I don't have any power and they decided to bully me because of it." He answered with a frown on his face._

 _"That's stupid. Just because you don't have a quirk doesn't mean you should be a target for bulling. You need to stand up for yourself! You need to be strong, not with a quirk but with your own strength." She said with a bright smile on her face before giggling. Even her laugh was cute. "I bet you could be someone's hero someday because of it."_

 _"Someone's hero?"_

 _"Sure! If you tried hard enough, I bet… you could make someone smile. Be someone's hero and they can always smile because of it." She said with a bright smile._

 _Looking down at his hand, the girl smiled at her handiwork as she finished wrapping his hand. "There!" She said with a giggle before looking up at the boy as she said "Oh! What's your name?" She tilted her head at him, a little confused but at the same time rather curious._

 _"Oh, I'm-"_

 _Before he could even give his name, a voice rang out, yelling out a name causing him to frown a little. "Oh, that's my mom I have to go. Bye!" She said with a wave before adding "I hope we can meet each other again." With that, she ran off, leaving the small boy behind. He couldn't help but stare after her before looking at his bandaged hand in confusion. He looked down at the cloth, wondering why she had helped him. Why she wasn't bothered by the fact that he was quirkless. He couldn't help but smile a little._

 _"I'll see her again, I'm sure of it." He whispered softly._

It had been twelve years since then. He didn't think that he would see her again, not after that accident and he had to move away. Honestly, the one thing, the very thing that brought some kind of joy to his life he couldn't ever truly forget. Of all the things that he wanted to do, it was to thank her but he never got the chance and never saw her again.

It brought a pain to his chest thinking that he never got a chance to tell her his name, to tell her 'thank you' for what she had done. For inspiring him that day, it made him want to change his life around and want to help people.

Closing his eyes, the young man let out a deep sigh as he thought about how he had tried to go back to the park he was hoping to see her but never got a chance to go back to that park. As he was forced to move away, forced to leave his only home because of the accident that took away the lives of his parents, leaving him and his sister alone in this world. Or, at the very least over here.

Looking over at his desk, the young man made his way over and pulled open a drawer. He looked deep within the drawer and had a nostalgic feeling wash over him. Closing his eyes, he took a deep breath before opening his eyes and pulled out the object on his mind. He looked at the handkerchief, doing all he could to make sure that the cloth never wore or tore due to age or over use. He couldn't help but frown a little though.

He had managed to wash the blood out from his injuries. Yet, he hadn't been able to return it to her. Even though she had given it to him in a way, he still felt like he had stolen it from her. He couldn't help but wonder where she was, what she was doing. So many thoughts and feelings washed over him but he hoped that maybe, while he was out and about one day he would bump into her.

There was no way that he could forget what she looked like. Eyes like that, a smile so radiant in his mind it was something that he could never forget. No matter how long time passes, he could never forget the person who saved him.

A small smile grew on his face as he let out a soft sigh. Shoving the cloth in his pocket, he always had it with him should the time come for him. Should it ever come where he ever saw her again.

Heck, maybe he'll even see her on his way to school. That would be something that he would be rather happy about seeing. Chuckling to himself, the young man blinked as he looked at the time. "Shit! I'm going to be late!" He shouted before grabbing his blazer, threw it on then grabbed his bag before running out of his bedroom and down the stairs before rushing out of the room. He'll have to buy something to eat on his way to school, he wouldn't have time to sit and wait for his sister to cook breakfast since he had spent so much time in his bedroom reminiscing about the past.

Out of all the memories that he could recall, that was the only happy one besides of his master, of his training. His friends, and his remaining family. Those were the only memories that brought him joy but, the memory of her that was something that brought a warmth to his heart, something that he couldn't really explain but he wasn't sure if it was because she was the first person to ever show him kindness, whom wasn't a family member. It had him curious, but knew that someday he would find the answers to his questions and finally thank her for everything that she had done for him.

It was because of her that she had taken the path that he had chosen. A path to help those in need and to help those who would cry out for help.

If one of those voices turned out to be hers, then he would gladly throw himself in the way to keep her safe from everything that would try to harm her.

He had a small smile on his face as he thought about saving people, of saving her and thanking her for everything that he had done. A chuckle escaped him as he hoped that he made his way through the school gates, buying something in the cafeteria quickly as he started to munch on it as he made his way to his class. Rather curious as to what would be in store for them all today. There had to be something new and interesting going on though he couldn't be sure as to what it was.

Frowning a little, he saw his fellow classmates sitting in their seats, chatting among themselves. Well, all but one tired girl who sat in the back who just seemed bored and well… exhausted. Frowning a little, the young man made his way over to his seat near the front as he sat down and sighed softly. He made it though, it seemed that their homeroom teacher hadn't made it yet so he wouldn't get his ass handed to him. For that, he was grateful.

That man terrified him to the point that his training and the like haunted his dreams. He shook just thinking about the harsh training before wrapping his arms around himself as if that would help make the fear leave his body. Okay, he just had to calm down that was all that he had to do. Simple as that right?

"Alright class listen up!" shouted a voice, causing the young man to look up at the teacher with a frown. "We have a transfer student today, she was excelling at her school, thinking that she wasn't being challenged enough so they decided to transfer her here. Please make her feel welcomed. You can come in now."

Soon, the door slid open, causing the young man to turn and stare at the new student but, what he saw made his eyes widen in shock.

* * *

The young woman stretched her arms above her head as she let out a soft sigh. Today was the day that she would start at her new school. Honestly, she didn't think the transfer was going to go through but, it worked out for her in the end. Giggling to herself, the young woman made her way over to her pink desk and picked up her bag, her handkerchief. She couldn't help but smile a little at it, as it was covered with bunnies.

She always had a soft spot for bunnies that was for sure.

Giggling a little, the young woman sighed softly as she shoved it in her skirt pocket. Checking herself over in the mirror, she had on a dark blue skirt with a grey blazer that had two blue stripes on the sleeve cuffs and one stripe along the shoulders with a gold button resting on them. As for the collar of the blazer, there were two blue stripes on them as well, one being a bit thicker than the other.

Next, she wore long black socks that seemed to disappear under her skirt. Next she had on her brown shoes, making sure that they fit her properly, she kicked her toe against the ground a couple of times and smiled at the result. Giggling, the young woman held her hand out, pink aura surrounding her hand as it picked up her pink elastic and pulled it toward her. Smiling to herself, she tied up her green hair into a half bun, her green eyes sparkling in joy and happiness to be going to a new location.

To a new school for that matter. Not to mention, one of her dearest friends are there as well. The only time that she had been able to see her friend was on weekends and even then, it was sparse as she had her own troubles with everything that was going on.

Frowning a little, she couldn't help but worry though. What if everyone treated her differently? After all, she was being transferred while they had to work hard to get into that school by the entrance exam. It was as if she had been given a referral to get in and hadn't even tried to get in on her own.

Sighing softly, the young woman looked over and blinked as she saw her glasses resting on the table. IT was one thing that she hated about herself. Because of her hard studying, the young woman's eye sight had grown poorly and knew that she had to wear them. Which was why her costume had a helmet that was made to help her see like contacts but otherwise she had to wear the stupid glasses.

Shaking her head, the young woman grabbed her glasses, using her quirk once again before slipping them on over her eyes. The glasses were simple really, small but a little curved around the edges. Teal fading into brown as she checked herself in the mirror once more. The only thing that she had left was her red tie.

Looking herself over once more, the young woman nodded to herself before walking out of her room, bag in hand as she made her way to the kitchen. Looked like her parents had already left for the day, so she'd have to walk to school it seemed. Oh well, it wasn't that bad of a walk anyway. Smiling to herself, the young woman hummed as she ate her meal, looking over the pamphlet as she saw the school in question.

"U.A high." It was a school that she had wanted to go too since she was little. The memory was a little foggy, having no idea what the boy looked like but she remembered saving a little quirkless boy all those years ago. Having used her own quirk which, at first she had thought was only to attract small objects to herself but… that day she found that having put more energy into it she was able to not just pull things to her body but able to throw it back. It was as if she had a form of telekinesis instead of just small object attraction.

Though there was still draw backs for her and it made it harder for her but it only made her work harder. She had been able to train and evolve her quirk for the most part but even she can only handle so much weight. At least not without straining herself too much.

Munching on toast, she looked at her class and saw that she was in 1-A in the hero department. Interesting. Her homeroom teacher was someone named Gran Torino. Never heard of him, what was his quirk? It had her rather curious, though maybe for now it was best that she wait and see until she met the man herself.

"I wonder if I'll make any other friends there though…" She asked herself before letting out a soft sigh. "May as not dwell on it too long, I have to make my way to school." The young woman told herself before making her way over to the front door before locking up behind her. Yup, this was going to be an interesting day though she just hoped that everything went alright.

Walking down the street, she looked around and saw that a few students were running down the streets. A couple of them had a uniform much like her own but what she noticed was a blue of grey and blonde. Frowning a little, she couldn't help but wonder who that was. Did they have some kind of speed quirk or was it just that he was naturally fast?

The journey to the school though otherwise was rather uneventful. It made her wonder why though, then again the heroes here must have been able to keep the peace for the most part. She knew that crime was still high up there, and knew that someday she would be fighting that, to put an end to the crime for the most part. Or at the very least try to help people to make their lives a little easier. But, would she be up for the task? She had no idea, but she wouldn't allow it to tear her down, the young woman knew that she would be able to be a hero, and nothing would stop her.

Once she made it past the school gate, the young woman looked around and frowned a little. Reaching into her pocket, she pulled up some notes that she had written down. She'd have to go to the student registration desk and meet her teacher there. Then he would take her to the classroom and introduce her to the students? Right. Not like that wouldn't be embarrassing.

Walking down the hall, the young woman couldn't help but wonder who the man would be. Who was Gran Torino? It was puzzling, though maybe it was something that she would again, have to figure out what it was. Or, who he was really.

Suddenly, she bumped into someone, causing her to help and fall over. "Ow, I'm sorry." She said.

"That's alright." Said a man's voice, causing her to look up and blink. There, stood a tall man, a very tall man. Mostly taller than her. He was muscular though not overly so. He wore a black eye mask that kept his eyes for the most part covered. Short white hair that was a little spikey but not overly so. Even had a lock of his hair that hung over his forehead.

His costume was white with yellow thick boots and matching thick yellow gloves. He had a long yellow cape that seemed to flutter out behind him even with little to not air around them. She even noticed a yellow belt with a buckle that almost looked like a G. "Are you lost little lady?" asked the tall man with a frown.

"Yes, I'm sorry I'm lost. I'm supposed to meet my homeroom teacher at the student register office."

"Oh, you must be the transfer student. Um… what was your name?"

"Um… Midoriya Inko."

"Who?"

Really? "Midoriya Inko sir."

"I'm sorry can you-"

"Never mind."

The man chuckled as he shook his head and helped Inko up to her feet and grinned. "I was merely playing with you little lady. I'm Gran Torino, I'm your homeroom teacher." He said with a smile on his face. Inko just blinked as she stared at the man. Honestly, this wasn't how she pictured the man but she wouldn't complain. "Follow me or you'll get lost again because I will not be coming back to get you." He then started to walk on ahead.

Okay, maybe he was a little like what she should have expected from the man.

"Remember little lady, while you are here, you are training to be a hero. You may have out classed everyone in your old school but here, you are training to be the best of the best." Inko nodded her head, feeling a little nervous. What was he expecting from her in the first place? It wasn't like she was trying to sign up to be a number one hero or anything like that. She just wanted to help people, nothing more. "But, I also want you to enjoy being young. We have school activities that you can partake in if you want but you have to keep up with your studies or else you lose that privilege."

"Yes sir."

"Good. Now, wait out here while I talk to the class and I'll tell you when to come in." Once he saw Inko nod her head, the man walked into the class, sliding the door shut behind him. Inko wasn't sure what her classmates would be like. But she knew that she had to be careful still. She couldn't really be sure if her friend was even in this classroom, for all she knew she could be in the other hero department.

Shaking her head, the young woman knew that she had to be prepared for anything that would come out at her. She had to, if she couldn't get through today then what was she to do with her life?

"You can come in now." She heard him say, Inko looked up and blinked before she slid the door open and walked to the podium next to Gran Torino and looked ahead. "Class, this is Midoriya Inko." So he was listening after all. "She is our new student, so treat her with respect like you would with everyone else. She is a student, but also a… trainee." Why did the class shudder at the way he said that? "Now go and take your seat."

"Yes sir." Inko said as she started to make her way around the desks. Trying to find a seat though wasn't sure where she could sit. Though, as she walked, she noticed a tall blonde man looking up at her with wide eyes. Eyes, blue as the ocean but held an electric charge to them that almost reminded her of a storm. His hair, blonde, rather fluffy in the back with two long locks that framed the sides of his face and hung down to his chest. She felt like… she saw him somewhere before.

Blinking her green eyes at him, she turned her head and looked ahead only to blink. "Shouko!" Inko said with a big smile on her face, causing everyone to look at her. "You are in my class!" She said with a giggle. Rushing over to the empty seat next to her friend, Aizawa Shouko, a girl that she had known for years. Since they were little.

Shouko has pale skin, as well as long raven black hair that mostly hung in her black eyes. Though she was still a beautiful woman that was for sure though, Shouko tends to scare any boy off with her personality. Inko wasn't sure why though, Shouko deserved happiness as much as anyone else. Though, maybe if Shouko didn't hide herself in such baggy clothes they may notice her better. Unless she was trying to Shouko looked up rather lazily at Inko and blinked as she said "I told you what class I was going to be in. Didn't you see the message?" She said a little bluntly.

"I must have missed it. I'm sorry!"

"Whatever." Shouko said before looking ahead. "It's good to see you though Inko. At least I have someone who understands me here." Inko giggled a little, ignoring all the looks that everyone was staring at the two of them. Yet, one pair of eyes just couldn't help but stare at Inko with shock within their blue depths.


	2. Boys and Legend

Inko couldn't help but smile as she listened to their teacher. Class was rather interesting, that was for sure. Though, she couldn't help but be curious as to why a lot of people seemed to fear the man. He seemed nice enough, if a little… odd. Such as him trying to pretend that he was senile when it came to her telling him her name. It was interesting to say the least.

Though, Inko couldn't help but feel like she was being watched.

Blinking her green eyes, she looked around, wondering if there was someone watching her, she couldn't help but be curious as to who it was that was watching her. It made her wonder, if someone was really watching her who it was and why that was in the first place.

Soon, her green eyes fell on a tall blonde who sat in the front of the class. Sitting down on his chair, Inko knew that they would be just a little bit at eye level, him still being taller than her. His eyes, blue as the ocean with sparks within their depths. It made her think of an electrical storm within.

His hair, was blonde and made her think of the petals of a sunflower. Two long locks of hair framing the sides of his face and ended just below his shoulders. Maybe down to his torso. He wore the typical uniform like what she had on, but with long black pants and black running shoes on. Inko wondered why he was staring at her like that. She couldn't really explain what it was that his eyes reflected but she couldn't help but be curious as to who he was.

And why he seemed so familiar to her.

 _"Eyes up front Toshinori!"_ shouted Gran Torino, causing the blonde to whip his head forward. So his name was Toshinori, interesting name. Though, she couldn't help but be curious as to why he was staring at her in such a way. It, well it confused her.

Shaking her head, the young woman went back to the lesson plan that Gran Torino was talking about. It seemed that he was telling them about rescue plans. That was what she wanted to do. Her quirk didn't work on people sadly, only on objects, so it would only come in handy for rescues more than it would for fighting villains but, it would still come in handy should she need something quick and efficient to knock them out.

Turning her gaze to Shouko, Inko couldn't help but smile a little at her friend. It seemed that the raven haired woman was trying hard not to fall asleep. It was something that Inko learned from the sleep overs that they had growing up. It was mostly that Shouko had trouble sleeping at night, having so much trouble to the point that she would have to take sleeping medication or she'd be up all night long. Yet, what she also noticed was that Shouko also had something in her hand. It made her curious as to what it was but knew that she couldn't invade her friend's privacy.

At least, not in that way.

Inko grinned at the thought of trying to figure out what it was that her friend was hiding from her, though for now she knew that she had to be patient with her. After all, Shouko was rather shy in her own way to the point that she didn't like to share certain things, such as what she was really feeling.

Letting out a soft sigh, the young woman looked up and blinked as she saw that Gran Torino was talking about the dos and don'ts when it came to rescues. Inko frowned a little at that, before raising her hand. "Yes Midoriya." Gran Torino said, it made her a little confused as to why he called her by her last name, and Toshinori by his first. At least, she was sure that was his first name anyway.

"Well, first we shouldn't cause any kind of panic sir. It we cause any kind of panic, it would seem as if we have given up on those who are trapped or in danger. Which is unnecessary and rather pointless for there is a very high chance that we would be able to save them." Inko said with a calm tone of voice, not to mention starting to mumble about other possibilities of what should and shouldn't have been done during the rescue.

"Midoriya!" shouted Gran Torino, causing her to jolt out of her mumbles. "That is correct, but please try to restrain yourself from any future mumbling in class."

"Yes sir." Inko sank a little in her seat, feeling a little embarrassed. It was something that she had struggled to avoid, it was something that she couldn't really help though at the same time. It had felt as if everything went wrong when she would start to mumble. People always thought that it was rather creepy when she did that as she would just go into her own world at the idea that would appear in her head as she tried to analyze it.

Feeling something patting her shoulder, turning her head she saw that Shouko was patting her. Giving her a calm yet tired gaze only to smile a little. Inko returned the smile before straightening herself back up and looked on ahead as the teacher went on with his lesson. She just hoped that everything would go the way it should. Though, she just wasn't sure what more to expect from this school. Really, she felt like she only got transferred because they were tired of her mumblings and of course, of hearing her complain about some of the students that would bully her.

She just hoped that she would be able to get away from it this time around. At least, she just hoped that it would work out in her favor. The thought of being bullied again made her shudder in fear. Though, for now she just hoped that everything would be fine for her.

Soon, the bell rang, causing Inko to blink her eyes as she looked around. "Come on Inko, lunch time." Said Shouko as she tugged Inko up by her arm. The green haired woman just laughed a little before picking up her things and followed her friend out of their classroom to their lockers.

"So, Shouko mind if I ask something?" asked Inko with a smile on her face.

"Yes, but I may not answer Inko."

"What is with that letter in your hand? I noticed you looking at it during class." Inko asked with a smile on her face.

Shouko looked over at her friend, just blankly staring at her for a brief moment before looking away. "That is something I don't plan to tell you soon." She should have figured that would be the case. Though again, she wasn't going to push the raven haired woman anytime soon about this. Shouko was someone that was always rather secretive about her life. Even to her best friend. Though, sometimes she did share her secrets depending on what it was.

"Shouko, it isn't anything bad is it?" asked Inko with concern.

"No, at least I'm sure it's not. I will tell you just…" Shouko frowned a little, her tired eyes looking on ahead as if she was trying to think of her words carefully. "Just not right now." She whispered softly. Inko nodded and patted her friend's shoulder, causing the raven haired woman to look down at her and smile a little. "Thanks for understanding Inko."

"Of course I would. We've been friends forever." Inko said with a big smile. Shouko just shook her head, an amused smile on her lips before they walked down the hall.

"So, is there anything I should know about the-"

 _"Hey Shouko!"_ shouted a male's voice.

Shouko groaned as she mumbled "Not him again." That made Inko frown a little in confusion. Turning around, she saw a tall blonde haired man rushing to them. She remembered him, he was in their class. Sat near the back if she remembered right. His hair was slicked upward, he wore orange tinted sunglasses and had this big smile on his face as he made his way over to the two women. "What do you want Yamada." Snarled Shouko.

"Come on Shouko! I just wanna know if you want to have lunch with me." Yamada said with a big grin on his face. "Your friend can join too."

"No."

"But-"

"How many times do I have to say no to you Yamada? I don't want to have lunch with you and don't plan to any time soon so knock it off before I kick your ass to next week." Shouko all but snarled at the man. Inko backed up a little from her friend, causing her to frown a little. Normally Shouko was just so exhausted and let nothing bother her. But, it seemed that this Yamada guy was really bothering her.

Yamada's smile slowly faded as he frowned at the raven haired woman in front of him. Letting out a soft sigh, he looked over at Inko before giving her a weak smile. "Hey, you're the new student right? Uh… Midoriya Inko right?"

"Yes?"

"Sorry, I should introduce myself. I'm Yamada Hizashi, I'm one of your classmates if you remember. Though I don't blame you if you don't since it's your first day." He held out his hand and Inko shook it. Not wanting to be rude.

"It's nice to meet you." Inko said with a smile.

"Come on Inko, let's go get our lunches." Shouko grabbed Inko's elbow and had all but dragged the green haired woman away from the loud blonde. Inko just blinked before waving good bye to Hizashi and walked with her best friend. Looking up at the raven haired woman, Inko couldn't help but wonder what was going on through her mind, there had to be something going on but what could it be? It wasn't like her to just hate someone that much to want to avoid them.

"Shouko?" Inko called out to her friend, hoping that she could get some kind of answer from her. Though, at the same time she didn't think her friend would give her any kind of answer in the first place. It just seemed rather odd that her friend would do that.

"I'm sorry Inko, it's… it's just that he annoys me so much." Shouko said with a sigh as they finally slowed down. Inko couldn't help but watch as her best friend ran a hand through her hair trying to get her thoughts together. IN all honesty, it made Inko a little concerned for her friend but wasn't sure if this was a case for her concern in the first place.

"How long has this been going on?" asked Inko with a frown.

"Maybe half a year now. Maybe a little longer, he doesn't seem to get it through his thick skull that I'm not interested in him. He's just so loud, obnoxious, annoying and so… so…"

"He's the polar opposite of you right?" Inko pointed out as she tilted her head to the side.

"Yes! Why would he be so interested in me of all people when I am just so different compared to him." Shouko said with a groan before running a hand through her hair. Turning her tired black eyes to gaze at pools of green, Shouko sighed. Just sounding so exhausted and it bothered her. "I just wish he'd leave me alone, I really don't know why he'd want to spend any kind of time with me."

"Maybe he sees something in you that you yourself don't." Inko pointed out with a soft smile.

Shouko just raised an eyebrow at her best friend before shaking her head. "I highly doubt that Inko. What could he see in myself that I don't even see? It just doesn't make sense."

"Well, look at us? I mean, we've known each other since we were what? Four? We're total opposites so what difference does it make?" asked Inko as she crossed her arms over her chest as she gazed at her friend. Shouko just frowned a little at that. It seemed that her words were starting to sink in, though at the same time she didn't want to accept those words.

"That's different Inko. We've been friends-"

"It isn't different. We met didn't we? We were total strangers and look at us now? We're the best of friends. So why can't you give him a chance?" Inko said with a frown.

"Just drop it for now Inko. I can't think properly while I'm hungry."

"Fine, we'll leave this for now but I will want you to give the man a try."

"No promises."

"I'll have to accept that."

"Oh, you were going to tell me something before, what was it?" asked Inko, hoping to go to a new topic.

"Oh right, I was going to tell you that the only thing that goes on here that no one can figure out is the legend here."

"Legend?" Inko said with a frown.

"Yeah, it's been going on for two years now from what I've heard. Though, a lot of people are new here even the teachers so they don't know how long it's been going on either." Shouko said with a frown on her face before shaking her head and turned her gaze onto Inko and smiled a little. "They call it 'The Legend of the Ghostly Musician.'"

"Ghostly Musician?" Inko repeated in confusion.

"Yeah, they say that during this hour, once or twice a week there is music being played on the other side of the school. Only a few people got to hear him so far, mostly those who had to go to their lockers who are on that side of the school, but never got to see who it was that was playing." Shouko said with a frown on her face as she crossed her arms in deep thought. "Every time they get close enough, the music and singing just stop and by the time they arrive to the gym, no one is there but the abandoned instruments that are left behind in the gym for storage."

"How are you so sure that it isn't just a student that is playing in the gym?" asked Inko with a frown.

"That's the thing, no student here had a quirk that would alert them of someone who was coming toward them. Or even anything remotely close. Not to mention, no one is invisible either, so no one can think of anything other than it being a ghost." Shouko said with a frown before shaking her head and sighed. It made Inko a little curious about that as well. There had to be a reason behind all of this, that much was for sure though what could she say? After all, she was a new student that had no idea what was going on here.

"So, is there certain days that the ghost plays?" asked Inko.

"No, the days are always different. No one ever really knows when the music will start playing, nor will they know what song it will be that plays." Shouko said with a shake of her head before looking up ahead as she said "Here's my locker, give me a second to grab my wallet."

"Okay." Inko said before noticing that her locker was just across from Shouko's. Smiling, she walked over and unlocked it, grabbing her bento and looked over at Shouko and smiled a little at her friend before making her way over toward her friend, only to bump into someone.

Yelping out in shock, the green haired woman fell onto the floor and groaned a little as she rubbed at her rear. "I'm sorry." Said Inko as she looked up and stared at the large towering figure that stood over her. Both of them just stared at each other with wide eyes. It was that Toshinori man from her class, she wouldn't forget hair like that. Just as she was about to say something, Shouko made her way over and helped Inko up to her feet. "Shouko?"

"Let's go." Shouko said, tugging Inko along. Yet, the green haired woman couldn't help but look over her shoulder as she stared at the blonde behind her. It made her wonder why he stared at her like that. Why did she feel like she knew him from somewhere and why did he just seemed too lost. As if he had no idea what he was doing, or what he should do around her.

"Don't talk to him, he's nothing but a show off." Shouko mumbled.

Huh?

"That's Yagi Toshinori. He's Gran Torino's privet student. No one really knows what goes on with them but everyone sees them training outside after school. It's as if he's the teacher's personal punching bag or something with how quick the man moves." Shouko mumbled, causing Inko to seem even more confused. But how did that make him a show off? Tilting her head, Inko was about to speak until Shouko had cut her off once again. "He just seems to be good at everything, he gets top grades, he already has all of his attacks figured out-" Shouko went on with reasons why Toshinori was a show off.

Honestly, it just sounds like the man was just trying to be a hero like anyone else. Frowning a little, the young woman was about to say something until Shouko stopped. Blinking her green eyes, Inko looked up and saw that they had arrived to the cafeteria. "Um… Shouko is there another reason why you don't want me to talk to Toshinori?"

"He's friends with Hizashi, anyone friends with that guy has to be up to no good." Shouko grumbled before groaning a little. It just made the green haired woman sigh. It just seemed that everyone bothered her friend one way or another. Though, she couldn't be sure if that was the case, or if everyone just left Shouko alone for one reason or another.

Looking up, Inko checked her pocket for some extra change and smiled as she went to pay for a drink. "I'll meet you at a table, I'm just gonna get a drink okay?" Inko smiled at her friend as she made her way over to the vending machine and hummed a soft tune under her breath as she picked a drink after paying for it. Giggling to herself, the young woman smiled all the more before making her way over to the table. Yet, she couldn't help but think about a few things.

There was a guy that wanted Shouko's attention, Shouko was hiding something from her then of course there was the way that Toshinori would look at her. So, what did all of this mean for her life here? Was it only going to be full of mystery among other things or was there something more that she couldn't think of? It just didn't make sense to her, though she just had a feeling that there was something that would come around.

She just hoped that there wouldn't be anything that would make her life a living hell here. That was the last thing that she wanted. Letting out a soft sigh, the young woman looked out the window once again before smiling. At least it was nice out. Though, she still felt that odd feeling that someone was watching her from afar.

Looking around, she tried to find someone that could be watching her, yet there was so many people around that she couldn't pin point who it was that could be watching her. Maybe she'll never know who it was that was watching her… maybe.

For now, she may as well just enjoy her lunch with her friend and try to get through the rest of the day.


	3. Movie and Kittens

Inko hummed softly as she laid in her bedroom. She couldn't help but be curious as to what was going on with that letter that Shouko was hiding. It made her curious, though Inko knew that at some point her friend would tell her what it was though, she had learned nothing about such a thing.

Letting out a soft sigh, the young woman rolled onto her stomach as she tried to think on what she could do. Classes were fun so far, and she was learning a lot from Gran Torino though, she still didn't get why everyone was so scared of the man. He seemed nice enough even a little… odd. Shaking her head, the young woman laid her cheek against her pillow as she looked over at the time. It was odd, the whole school was odd that was for sure.

Such as the legend of the Ghost Musician.

It made her curious as to who it was playing. Was it really a ghost that was playing the music in the gym or was or was it really someone that was somehow able to escape before someone could find them? It had to be someone playing, but how was she to prove that? It just didn't make sense to her, there had to be something going on that she could do to figure this mystery out.

Though, she also wanted to figure out why Shouko really hated Hizashi. What was so wrong with him in the first place? He seemed like a nice guy so what could be wrong with him in the first place?

Shaking her head slightly, the young woman pushed herself up to her feet and started to make her way out of her room to get a drink. It was the weekend so she didn't really have anything interesting to do today. Maybe she could see if Shouko wanted to go out somewhere. Where though, she had no idea though just hoped that she would be able to think of something that they could do.

Maybe even go to the movies or something. Unless there wasn't anything good playing… Checking her pocket for her cell, Inko smiled as she found it and shot a quick text to her friend. Maybe they could check out that horror movie today, she wasn't one for them but this was something that she was rather interested in. It was based off of some scary video game character and it was also based off of some kind of legend or something like that.

She had seen many playthroughs of the game online but hadn't really played herself. As she mostly just liked watching the reactions of everything.

Pocketing her phone, Inko made her way to the kitchen and saw that it was empty as usual. Her parents were normally gone for work so she almost never saw them. So it was mostly her, and her brother when he came home from school overseas. Letting out a soft sigh, the young woman opened the fridge and pulled out a can of soda before cracking the can open and made her way to the living room as she went to see if there was anything left for her to tend to before she would go out and about.

It was something that she had learned to deal with over the years. Her parents weren't dirty to say, but they didn't clean up after themselves all that often.

It seemed clean enough so that had to mean something. Looking at the coffee table, she saw a note and picked it up as she read it over. _Inko, don't worry about anything today just go out and enjoy yourself and don't worry about the house for once. Go and enjoy your teenage years and spend time with your friend._

Inko smiled a little. It seemed that her parents did want her to have fun. She couldn't help but smile a little more. Giggling a little, the young woman crumpled the note in her hand before tossing it in the trash.

 _Notice Me!_ shouted her phone, causing her to pick it up and look over the text.

 _You really want to see that movie Inko? It is a pretty scary movie, what if you end up with nightmares from it? Remember all those sleepovers we had and we'd watch scary movies, you'd be up all night freaking out thinking you'd be attack by the killers or monsters._ Shouko texted, Inko couldn't help but frown. Okay, she knew that was the case as a kid but she was a teen now. There was no way that it would bother her this time. After all, she was training to be a hero so how scary could a movie be?

Letting out a soft sigh, the young woman started to type up her reply to her friend.

 _I'm sure I'll be fine. I've done my research on the movie, plus I've seen people play the games that the character is about, plus I've looked up on the legend the creature is based off of as well so I should be fine!_ Inko had to assure her friend that she would be fine, after all, what was the worst that could happen in the first place?

Her phone alerted her of a text, causing her to blink as she looked down at the text.

 _Fine, but if you end up with nightmares again don't blame me. I tried to warn you, I even tried to keep you away from it but knowing you, you are rather stubborn._ Inko giggled at that. Her friend didn't really try at all to get the green haired woman to change her mind. Though, she was happy to be able to spend time with her friend at all.

It had been a while since they had any time to hang out. Mostly because her school would always have her come in for other classes that they thought she needed but really it was just a waste of time.

 _I'll be fine Shouka, don't worry about me so much. You should worry more about your little brother._ Inko sent with a giggle escaping her.

 _Whatever. Anyway, the next showing that we can do is in two hours. That gives me time to shower and clean up, you on the other hand knowing you for the same but for your make up._

Inko blushed a little at that. It wasn't her fault that she liked to dress up nicely while she was out and about. At least, when she wasn't going to school. That was something that she couldn't help, she was a girly girl and that was how she was. _I'll see you in a bit then. Also I think it's gonna rain so bring an umbrella._ Inko said before pocketing her phone once again as she made her way back up to her room and went to get ready.

After all, how scary could this movie be in the first place?

* * *

Inko was wrong, oh so wrong. The whole thing was scary to her, how was it that Shouko didn't even flinch at all? She just stared at it with a tired expression. Hell, she had even seen the woman fallen asleep even during the screams and cries for help. How it was that she couldn't or wouldn't show any kind of fear?!

"So?" Shouko said, turning her tired eyes to the green haired woman with a tilt of her head.

Inko had no words really. It had felt as if her whole body was stuck on 'trembling in fear' from the movie. Oh god, why did she pick such a thing?! Suddenly, she jumped when she felt someone place a hand on her shoulder, the shock had caused her quirk to in a way, flip on as something glowed and rushed toward the green haired woman, and whacked Shouko in the back of the head.

 _"Ow!_ shouted the raven haired young woman as she rubbed the back of her head.

"Oh god! Shouko I am so sorry!" Inko said with wide eyes. Of all the things that had to hit her friend it had to be… a small rock? Oh god! "Shouko are you okay? Are you bleeding?"

Shouko winced a little as she rubbed the back of her head. "I'll be okay, I don't feel blood or anything…"

"You should still get yourself looked at though. Not sure if you'd get a concussion from a hit like that." Inko said with a frown on her face as she tilted her head to the side. Shouko just gave her a tired stare as she let out a soft sigh.

"Fine, I'll go after we go our separate ways. I just know though that there is nothing wrong with me here."

"Because you have a hard head?" Inko said with a frown.

"No! First off that is my brother that has the hard head, you were so freaked out that the speed and strength from your quirk wasn't as strong as it usually is so anything it just felt like it went by normal speed so I should be fine." Shouko said as she rubbed at her head.

"Shouko, can I ask you something?" asked Inko.

"Sure." She replied.

"Why do you hate Hizashi so much anyway? There has to be more to it than what you've told me." Inko said with a frown on her face.

Shouko sighed softly as she looked over at her friend with a frown. Inko wondered if she had crossed a line, though she really hoped that wasn't the case. As she didn't want her friend to hate her, didn't want her only friend really, to be mad at her should be crossing some kind of line.

"I don't really know Inko. He's just so loud, obnoxious… at least to me he is. Plus… I know how people see me." Shouko said with a soft sigh.

"What do you mean? How do people see you?" questioned Inko.

"They always see me as 'Cold-Emotionless Aizawa'. No one wants to bother with me because they think I have no feelings. Because I push everyone away from me-"

"You kind of do push people away though…" Inko whispered.

"Because they wouldn't understand me Inko. You can see through me, can see the kind of person I really am but… everyone else? They just assume that I think I'm too good for them. That they aren't worthy of being in my presents or even being my friend." Inko couldn't help but frown a bit at that. Did people really think that about her? Was that why she never made friends at U.A because they all just assumed that she believed herself to be all high and mighty?

"Shouko… what does this have to do with Hizashi?" asked Inko.

"Because if he got to know me, even just for one day he'll just think of me as nothing but an egotistical hero-in-training." Shouko whispered, and for a moment Inko thought that she had seen tears building up in the woman's black eyes. It seemed that this was something that had bothered her for a while, something that had her so upset and lonely that it was only hurting her friend all the more. How was it that people would think that about a person without ever really knowing them?

It just didn't make sense to her, and Inko knew that better than anyone. She was always seen as a nerd because of her glasses and that she was just a little smarter than others but not overly so. But that doesn't mean that she was a nerd though.

Shouko though, she was still a person. Still a human being that had feelings. Someone that could feel pain, be sad, happy, scared and the like. So why would people just assume things like that? It made Inko mad, mad that people would just assume things like that and it made her want to march right up to them and slap them hard across the face for such things.

Looking up at her friend once again, Inko saw that Shouko had managed to blink back her tears before her face went back to its usual blank yet tired expression before gazing down at her. "Shouko that is going to change. I'm here, I'll make sure that you make lots of friends! There will be many people who know you, who will know who you are not just by your outer appearance but by the person you are inside." Inko said with a smile on her face.

"Don't smile like that." Shouko said with a frown.

"Why?"

"Because that makes me think of Yagi, he smiles like that when he's in training… well, not when he's training with Gran Torino anyway." Shouko mumbled before closing her eyes as she took a deep breath, as if trying to calm down her nerves. Though what she had said made Inko frown a little. Toshinori smiled like her? Or, was it the other way around? She had no idea, though she didn't think about it too much. Maybe it was just a coincidence, after all there could be many smiles in the world that would make anyone think of someone else… right?

"Well, let's head home then shall we?" asked Inko with a smile on her face, well a more toned down smile anyway.

It was time that they head on home anyway, though Inko still couldn't help but wonder if there was something that they could do. There had to be some way for Shouko to make some kind of friend at the school other than herself. But, what could she do? She wasn't all that great at making friends either but Shouko, seemed to have more trouble with it than others. So, it was rather confusing and rather concerning.

 _'Maybe I'll cross that bridge when it comes…'_ Inko thought to herself.

Looking up at the sky, the young woman noticed some clouds roaring overhead, they were dark and looked rather angry. It seemed that the weather was right for a change. It was going to rain and even seemed as if it was going to rain rather heavily.

* * *

Shouko couldn't help but look at the sky through her clear umbrella. The rain, it always helped her to relax when she was at her lowest point. It was hard for her, to hide away what she really felt anymore. The times that she would try to hide away what she felt, trying to shield herself from any and all emotions but only when it overwhelmed her was when she would break down like this.

It had taken all of her will power not to break down in front of Inko, but had been damn near close to doing so. Being at that school for as long as she had, it had nearly broken her to be so alone. Sure, Hizashi was around but she didn't count him as a friend, just an annoyance more than anything. Even though he did help her pick her hero name.

Thinking back on it now though she wished that she had agreed on something a lot better than 'Lady Eraser'.

Letting out a soft sigh, she gazed on ahead as she decided to take another route home. Maybe a walk would help her out, it had been a long day and she needed to clear her thoughts. The trip to the hospital wasn't very eventful, they just told her to ice her head and relax at home. That nothing serious was wrong, so for that she was thankful.

Yet, as she had waited to be looked over it made her think about everything that had happened since she had made it to U.A. Of course, she had been lucky, making it through by helping everyone during the giant robot attacks as her quirk could only do so much. Looking up at the sky, the young woman saw the rain landing against her umbrella, making her think of a water fall, yet in her memories it reminded her of the falling bits of robots such as bolts and scraps of metal.

If it hadn't been for that little tidbit, she wouldn't have gotten into the hero course with her quirk. As she can only erase people's quirks until she blinked or they were no longer within her sight. Letting out a soft sigh, the young woman walked down the street. It was a dream that she has had for a long time now, her and Inko both promised each other that they would become heroes. Though, at first Inko wanted to go to U.A but had thought that maybe she wasn't good enough for such a school so she applied for another school.

Shouko though had thought if anyone had a shot at being in U.A it was Inko. The woman had no confidence in herself, nor in her abilities. It made the raven haired woman wonder what had caused her to have such low self-esteem in herself in the first place. What had happened to her happy go lucky friend, someone who always believed in people and tried to help those who needed help? There had to be some reason as to why Inko stopped believing in herself like that.

"I should ask her but how?" Shouko asked aloud, not really expecting an answer from anyone. Maybe it was best not to force the answers out yet. Knowing Inko, she would most likely keep some of those to herself. That woman was so stubborn in her own right, and never wanted to burden others with her own problems for the most part. That was her own personal downfall.

Sighing softly, the young woman couldn't help but sigh softly as she made her way around the corner toward her apartment when a noise caught her attention.

 _"Meow!"_

Blinking her tired eyes, she looked around and blinked when she saw a little kitten laying on the sidewalk. The poor thing let out little weak meows as it tried to stand back up on its little legs. Frowning, she rushed over toward the kitten and set aside her umbrella as she kneeled down onto the concrete. Ignoring the rain as it splattered against her clothes and skin. "You poor thing." Shouko whispered softly.

The kitten, a little closer seemed a bit big, looked like it was at least over two months in age. A tiny meow reached her ears once again and Shouko couldn't help but feel her heart reach out to the little thing. "Guess no one wanted you either huh?" Shouko whispered softly, feeling that this kitten was the same as her. No one would want to be around them, having no friends (save for Inko of course) but otherwise, no one would want to be around her.

Reaching out, the young woman gentle ran her fingers through the wet fur, feeling that it was quiet long. From what she could see, and from what she had learned about different cat breeds, it appeared to be a main coon. Yet, the colour was different from all the pictures that she had seen about this kitten.

The fur was for the most part, mostly white but had splotches of orange, black and grey over the back. The tail itself was black with a few specks of orange, the paws and legs themselves were white but had a couple splotches of black here and few orange spots. The head, along with the ears were covered in black with orange spots around the left eye, the right ear and on both cheeks. Shouko blinked in shock seeing a calico main coon.

It was sad, to see such a beautiful creature out in the rain alone with no one to help. No one to look after the poor thing. At this rate it would die from the cold alone.

Shouko frowned as she carefully reached out and lifted the poor critter in her hands, feeling the poor thing shiver against her hands. "It's okay, I got you." She whispered when she heard it give a weak meow. "I'll take you home and warm you up. Nurse you back to health and look after you." She said gently, a soft smile gracing her lips. As if to respond to her words, the animal looked up, pools of blue, green eyes looking up at Shouko and she felt her heart strings being pulled.

The poor thing, looked so weak and tired. Shivering from the cold and it made her heart thud painfully in her chest. "Shh, it'll be okay." She whispered gently before holding it close to her chest, clipping the poor creature under her shirt, against her chest and placed her hand against the animal in the hopes of keeping it warm. Reaching out with her free hand, Shouko grabbed hold of her umbrella and held it in her hand as she held it above her head and made her way home.

Yet, what she had failed to notice was a pair of green eyes staring with wide eyed shock. Only for those eyes to soften into a soft loving gaze. "Shouko… you are capable of love, I know you are. If you weren't, you wouldn't have helped that poor kitten." Whispered the stranger before disappearing toward their own home.


	4. Music and Fights

Inko sighed softly as she walked down the street toward the school. It was a nice weekend that was for sure. Though she was still haunted by the memories of the movie itself. Seeing that monster appear in her dreams, no, her nightmares, made her think that she had been infected in some way. That the creature, the monster was going to take her away as he only preyed upon the innocent youth.

It had taken all weekend to get her over such a nightmare but she had managed to get through it. Heck, it even made her think that if she could get through nightmares, maybe… maybe she could handle the villains as well? At least, should the need ever arise of course. She isn't sure if such a thing should happen, but she highly doubted that it would happen in her line of work for when she would become a pro hero.

Looking up, the sky, clear as day. Yet, she couldn't help but blink as she pictured the eyes of the tall muscular blonde man in her class. Why though? Yes, she knew that he looked familiar to her but otherwise she had no idea who he was. He just seemed like a perfect stranger to her, and there was nothing more to it than that.

Sighing softly, the young woman looked on ahead and smiled as she saw her friend walking down the street. "Shouko!" shouted Inko as she rushed on ahead.

Said woman stopped walking and looked over her shoulder before turning around and gave a small wave to her friend. Inko smiled as she reached the raven haired woman and smiled up at her. "Hey Shouko, I haven't heard from you since the movie, are you okay?" Inko asked with concern.

Shouko blinked her black eyes at her friend before looking away. "I'll explain as we walk." She answered, Inko nodded her head before the two started their walk on toward the school. "On my way home from the hospital, I ran into a little kitten."

"A kitten?" Inko whispered softly as she gazed at her friend.

Seeing Shouko nod, Inko knew that it had to be true. There was no way that this could be a lie, after all it was a known fact just how much Shouko loved cats. It was the one thing that showed people the kind of person Shouko really was. She cared for anyone, and it showed more when she would help someone in need, or in this case a poor kitten. "The poor thing was soaked, shaking, and cold. I almost thought the poor thing wouldn't make it and…"

Inko frowned as she reached over and patted her friend's back, causing the raven haired woman to look over in confusion. "How is the kitten?" asked Inko.

"She's fine now. Miyu is just curled up in some blankets with a nice bowl of water and food for her."

"Miyu?" Inko said with confusion.

Shouko blushed a little before looking away. "Well, after I had managed to dry her off, I saw that she was like what I thought she was. A main coon, plus her fur colouring is that of a calico and since calicos have natural beautiful fur patterns and main coons are known to be gentle giants, why now Miyu?"

Inko giggled a little at her friend. Of course she'd think of a name like that. Though at the same time she did have a point there, why not name the kitten something that matched parts of it, such as the breed and the colour. Smiling gently at her friend, the young woman calmly said "I think it's a lovely name really. Are you going to keep her? Would your parents be okay with that though?"

"They're fine with it. Mom and dad both love cats so they have no issue with it. Though, if she isn't better soon I'll have to take her to the vet to get her looked at. I want to make sure that she'll be healthy, I'd give her a bath but she looked upset enough as it was so I used a blow dryer to help provide some kind of warmth." Inko nodded at that, at least Shouko had thought of a few things to help the poor kitten out.

Shouko smiled a little before smirking. "How did you do after the movie?" asked Shouko with an evil chuckle.

Inko went pale and Shouko just laughed. "I knew it, I knew you'd get nightmares the moment you finished that movie! There was no way that you would have been able to stop those nightmares even if you tried!" Shouko just kept on laughing, causing Inko to pout a little.

"It's not funny!" Inko whined.

"I'm sorry Inko, it's a little funny." Shouko said with a giggle before looking at her friend with a happy smile on her face. "It's just that, I remember when we were kids every time you would have a nightmare during our sleepovers, you'd end up snuggling me or a pillow in the hopes of it, or me, chasing away the nightmares from hurting you in some way." Shouko said with a smile before it slowly faded away from her face. Returning to her natural tired expression, but a twinkle of humor remained in her tired eyes. Inko sighed a little at that, of course that was something that she would remember.

How was it that no matter what her friend would always seem to remember the most embarrassing things about their childhood? It just wasn't fair.

"I will get you back for this one day you know that right? One of these days, I'll find something that will embarrass you to the point that you are so red that it'll stay!" Shouko seemed to roll her eyes at that little threat. Though Inko knew that she would just have to find something that embarrasses her. Whatever it was, she'd find a way to use it against her friend. Though just wasn't sure what it would be yet.

Looking up, the young woman noticed that they had arrived at the school and she couldn't help but smile a little at that. It seemed like the journey itself was shorter this time around and she couldn't help but be curious as to what they would run into today. Inko couldn't help but smile at the idea of what kind of adventure they would find today.

As they made their way toward the classroom, Inko could make out the sounds of giggling girls and laughing boys. She could have sworn that she heard someone saying something about 'more gifts' and 'who would want to give her gifts anyway'. So, that made her all the more curious. Frowning a little, the young woman pushed through the crowd of their classmates and made it inside only to blink as she saw a couple clear bags tied up in red silk ribbon that rested on… Shouko's desk?

"Shouko? What's going on?" Inko asked with a frown.

Turning to her friend, she saw a faint pink dusting her cheeks before she made her way over to her desk and looked at the bag. Inko could make out that the bags were filled with cookies… in the shape of cats? "Shouko?" Inko tried again, hoping to get some kind of answer from the woman though it seemed that her friend was rather distracted once again.

Shouko looked at a letter that was left with the treats and she started to open the letter, a softness overcame her eyes. Inko couldn't help but wonder what it was that was going on.

Rolling her eyes, Inko waved her hand and used her quirk on the letter, pulling it from her friend's hand and pulled it toward her. "Hey!" shouted Shouko though Inko was dying to know. She knew that it was wrong to do this, but she so badly wanted to know! "Inko!" Shouko had nearly whined.

Inko looked at her friend and saw that she looked a little afraid. Frowning at her friend, Inko calmly said "I'm not going to judge you Shouko. Don't you trust me?" Inko frowned, was that why Shouko didn't say anything about this? Why she didn't want Inko to read any of this.

Shouko lowered her head a little, her eyes peeking out from her bangs before she nodded her head at the woman. "Okay…" She whispered shyly.

Inko frowned a little before walking over to her friend and pulled her to their desks and sat down. "Here, this way no one else can read over our shoulders." She said with a smile, wanting to make sure that her friend would feel assured of no one else reading the letter. It made her friend feel a little safe for the most part. "Ready?" asked Inko, and saw Shouko faintly nod her head.

Looking down at the letter, Inko started to read.

 _Dear Shouko,_

 _I am hoping, that you enjoy these cookies that I have baked for you. I have discovered that you love cats and, I had decided to bake you cookies in the shape of cats this time around. I made them from scratch and hope that you find them as wonderful as I find you. I hope, that someday that I will be able to show my face to you, but I fear that if I do, that you won't be happy with who I really am. I will not lie, when I first started to send you these letters I had thought that you would just crumple them and toss them away._

 _Yet, I have seen that you have kept them all._

 _I know, that people see you as a cold and heartless person, someone who doesn't show what she really feels because you are too good for everyone and anyone. But, I can see it deep in your eyes the kind of woman you really are._

 _You are kind, compassionate and you care for others. In fact, I have seen you smile more since your friend has arrived to the school. But that isn't the only thing that I see as well. I can also see that you are a strong and independent woman who never allows herself to break or shatter her fighting spirit. But, I also see a sad and lonely woman, someone who seems unreachable but someone who wants to be reached out too, someone that wishes to have more friends and just know that I will always be here for you Shouko._

 _Just remember, it doesn't matter what others think about you if they judge you based on your outer appearance. If they can't see who you really are, a woman with a heart as pure as gold itself, then they just aren't worth it Shouko. It is something that any man would be lucky to have and you and… I hope to be that man someday. I do not expect you to wait for me of course, but I do hope that you find solace in my letters and peace as well. One day, I shall reveal myself to you._

 _From, your secret admirer._

Inko blinked a couple tomes as she read the letter. It was in a way rather sweet but it made her curious as to how this guy would know so much about Shouko. How long has she been getting these letters in the first place? Turning her green eyes to her best friend, Inko was about to open her mouth to ask him until Shouko sigh seemed to have silenced the green haired woman. "I've been getting letters from him for a while now."

"How long is a while?"

"Six months?"

"Shouko! Why didn't you tell me that?!" Inko almost shouted at her friend. Shouko blushed a little as she placed her hands on her lap, tightly gripping at her skirt as she tried to get herself to calm down. Inko couldn't help but frown a little at her friend in concern.

Moving her tired gaze to pools of green Shouko blushed a little more before looking away once again. "I didn't really know what to think about it honestly. I thought that the letters would stop, I thought that it would have just stopped by now but, it started out with just letters then he started to send gifts and treats." Shouko whispered softly, it made Inko tilt her head a little sideways before looking over at her friend with confusion.

"But how do they make you feel?" asked Inko.

"Like I am loved for a change. Though, I'm still surprised that he finds time to bake all of these and write the letters. I still don't even know who leaves them for me." Shouko whispered softly, causing Inko to smile gently at her friend. "Please don't say anything Inko. It's embarrassing enough as it is but…"

To think, before Inko wanted to embarrass her friend but… not like this. The one thing that makes her happy and this was no way to do it. Gently, she placed a hand on the raven haired woman's shoulder and gave her a calm yet gentle smile. "Don't worry, and hey maybe someday he will show himself to you."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Alright everyone, get in your seats, we have an important lesson today!" shouted Gran Torino as he walked into the classroom.

Yup, it was going to be rather interesting.

* * *

After class, Inko made her way with Shouko toward the cafeteria humming under her breath. She looked over at the raven haired woman and saw that she nibbled on one of the many cookies from the little bag. It was obvious that Shouko was already smitten with the mystery man, though couldn't help but be a little curious herself. Who was this man? What was his intention with Shouko and did he really care about her or was it just some kind of ploy to hurt her friend?

She had no idea, but she knew that she would have to find out at some point.

"Shouko, do you think that this guy really does care?"

"If he didn't, he wouldn't have written me letters like this for six months."

"Point taken." Inko said with a frown on her face before looking up and saw the line. Great, the one thing that she hated more than anything.

"Shouko! Hey!" shouted a familiar voice, causing said woman to groan. Turning their heads, Inko and Shouko saw Hizashi making his way over toward them with a big smile on his face. "Hey, wanna join me for lunch?" he asked with his signature smile on his face. Huh, he didn't have his glasses today. His eyes were like a forest green that was different.

Shouko though on the other hand just narrowed her eyes at the man. "Yamada, do we really have to do this again? Just how many times, do I have to keep turning you down until you really get this through your head? I don't want to have lunch with you."

Inko sighed softly as she ran a hand through her hair and sighed softly. This was going to turn ugly real fast that was for sure. Hizashi just frowned a little, Inko could see that the rejection hurt him more than he let on, but he tried to keep a smile on his face as he spoke. "But, Shouko… I want to get to know you but you don't let me." Okay, he has a point. Kind of hard for her to make friends if she never gives anyone a chance. He looked genuine, that he wanted to get to know Shouko more but it seemed that she was fighting this far too much.

"Shouko, just give him a chance."

"Inko-"

"Look I'll be right back, I forgot my wallet in my locker." Inko waved her friend before she started to make her way out of the cafeteria and toward the other side of the school. Just wanting to be quick so she could get her wallet and make sure that her friend didn't kill the blonde.

The journey toward her locker seemed rather strange as there was no one else in the halls. It had her a little frightened, even though the halls weren't dark like in those horror movies from when she was a little girl. Though it was still so strange to see the halls so empty and quiet.

Yet, before she could think of anything else, she had heard something echoing through the halls. It was… a piano?

 _Alone for a while I've been searching through the dark,_  
 _For traces of the love you left inside my lonely heart,_  
 _To weave by picking up the pieces that remain,_  
 _Melodies of life - love's lost refrain._

Frowning a little, the young woman followed the sound. It was such a lovely melody, as was the voice that sang. It didn't sound anything like a ghost, at least not like the ones in scary movies. She felt her heart reach out to this poor soul, it made her wonder if it was someone just playing in the gym by themselves so no one else would hear them.

 _Our paths they did cross, though I cannot say just why._  
 _We met, we laughed, we held on fast, and then we said goodbye._  
 _And who'll hear the echoes of the stories never told?_  
 _Let them ring out loud till they unfold._

Tilting her head a little, the young woman carefully made her way down the hall as she followed the sound of the voice. Maybe if she was lucky, she would find whoever it was that was playing such a lovely melody. A soft smile graced her lips at the thought of seeing such a thing, though she couldn't be sure what it was that she would discover. It could be anything, but she knew that she had to do this. If she saw who it was that was playing, then she would finally prove that this was nothing more than a stupid story that people made up for something they couldn't explain.

 _In my dearest memories, I see you reaching out to me._  
 _Though you're gone, I still believe that you can call out my name._

Reaching up, Inko couldn't help but place a hand on her heart as she wondered who it could be that was playing. Why they played this song in the first place. Did they lose someone close to them in the past? Had someone forgotten them in some way or another? Frowning a little, Inko tried to hurry, tried to see if there was any indication as to who was playing.

 _A voice from the past, joining yours and mine._  
 _Adding up the layers of harmony._  
 _And so it goes, on and on._  
 _Melodies of life,_  
 _To the sky beyond the flying birds - forever and beyond._

Odd, why had she heard guitar playing? Was there more than one person playing or was it something that someone recorded and wanted to play along to the song? This was making her more and more curious the closer she was getting. Though, she couldn't help but feel rather touched. It made her feel special that she was hearing such a song like this.

 _So far and away, see the birds as it flies by._  
 _Gliding through the shadows of the clouds up in the sky._  
 _I've laid my memories and dreams upon those wings._  
 _Leave them now and see what tomorrow brings._

What memories was he thinking about? What could he be thinking about that would make him think of such a song? It was a song that she had heard once before but it was mostly a woman that played this. At least if she was remembering this correctly as she wasn't that knowledgeable about songs. She could sing, kinda, but even she was no expert on songs.

 _In your dearest memories, do you remember loving me?_  
 _Was it fate that brought us close and now leaves me behind?_

She was almost there. The young green haired woman was getting closer and closer to the gym but still no idea who it was that was playing the piano, nor on who was singing. Tilting her head a little, the young woman blinked as she placed a hand on her chin before holding up her phone and started to record the voice. Maybe if she could record it, she would have an idea as to who it was that was playing it. Unless their voice changed while they sang so that would make things a little more difficult.

 _A voice from the past, joining yours and mine._  
 _Adding up the layers of harmony._  
 _And so it goes, on and on._  
 _Melodies of life,_  
 _To the sky beyond the flying birds - forever and on._

The guitar was joining the piano playing at this point. It made her all the more curious as to who was playing again. Or at least the desire to know was stronger now more than anything she had ever thought. She smiled a little as she was just around the corner now from the gym. Though still a bit a ways from the doors that would lead her to the gym. She should still have enough time to make it and see who it was that was playing.

 _If I should leave this lonely world behind,_  
 _Your voice will still remember our melody._  
 _Now I know we'll carry on._  
 _Melodies of life,_  
 _Come circle round and grow deep in our hearts, as long as we remember._

Oh no! The song was done! Quickly, Inko ran down the hall in the hopes of seeing the man that was playing. To see the one that sang so beautifully. Yet, the moment she got to the door, Inko couldn't help but frown as she opened the door and saw that… no one was there. The only thing that remained in the room was the piano. Yet, she couldn't help but wonder, if it was a ghost then shouldn't this room be freezing but it still felt normal…

"Who plays so beautifully…?" Inko asked softly.

* * *

After school, Inko couldn't help but be a little curious. She had been so close to discovering who it was that plays and sings in the gym, but it seemed that it wasn't meant to be as she hadn't had any luck in finding out as they had disappeared. But, she knew that it had to be a man, the voice was far too deep to be a woman.

Letting out a soft sigh, Inko looked up at the clock. She had decided to stay in the library to work on her hero costume or at the very least to get ideas for her costume. So far, the only thing that she had decided on was the capture gear. Though that was because it was similar to what Shouko had mentioned to her last year while thinking about her costume idea.

It seemed like a good idea that was something that she could use for her rescues that was for sure. Though, it was her costume design that she still struggled with. She wanted something that could help her with her quirk usage but for the time being she would have to think about it another day.

Packing up her things, the young woman started to make her way out of the library and started to make her way down the hall. A little curious as to what would await her when she got home. Most likely another empty home, maybe she should invite Shouko over to her home tonight. Just to have some kind of company even if it's small. She'd even let her friend her new kitten over.

As she walked down the hall, she thought that she heard groans of pain and someone yelling about getting their ass back up. Blinking a little, the young woman followed the sound to the gym. Who would still be here other than students who were studying for upcoming tests or something else along those lines. Tilting her head a little, the young woman made her way over to the gym and blinked at what she saw.

Standing there, was Toshinori in a U.A gym uniform, the suit mostly blue with lines of red, and white lining the chest, shoulders, legs and arms. Toshinori was breathing heavily as he and Gran Torino stood on a mat. It made her wonder, how hard was this training if it made someone this exhausted. Or was it that they had been going at it for a while? It made her curious as to what it was that was going on.

"Ready for more Toshinori?" said Gran Torino.

"I… I don't know sir." Toshinori managed to get out, and she blinked at the sound of his voice. Honestly she had thought his voice would be deeper than that. But, it wasn't, it was pretty much average for a man.

Inko blinked as she watched their teacher rushing toward the blonde and slammed his gloved fist into his stomach. Toshinori ended up spatting out his stomach contents from the force of the punch. Before Toshinori could even respond, their teacher threw his other fist which connected just under his chin, sending the poor young man flying until his back slammed into the mat.

Gasping out in shock, Inko rushed forward as she said "Sir, what are you doing?!"

Gran Torino blinked as he looked at Inko as if he was seeing her for the first time in his life. "Training." He answered simply, which only made Inko want to groan. Were all men like this? Shaking her head, Inko gave her teacher a small glare before reaching over to Toshinori and held out her hand. "Midoriya, he is fine."

"You knocked him on his back!" Inko all but shouted at their teacher as she looked at him over her shoulder before looking over at Toshinori. The blonde groaned as he rubbed his chin at the pain while his other hand rubbed at his stomach. He looked up at Inko and blinked his blue eyes in confusion. "Let me help you." She said with a smile on her face.

Toshinori just blinked his blue eyes in confusion as he looked up at her in even more confusion. In fact, he almost seemed to stare at her in some kind of… shock? No, remembrance or something. It was as if he was reliving some kind of memory with how he was looking at her. Inko frowned a little as she asked "Are you okay?"

Toshinori looked away from her, before he nodded and pushed himself up. Frowning, the young woman pulled her hand back as Toshinori just seemed to brush her off. "Sir, I'm gonna… head home… I don't feel well." He whispered before he started to walk on home. What is going on? Inko could only watch as the man walked off, only to turn to her teacher who just gave her a shrug of his shoulders.

"He's never been sick from training, must have eaten something bad." Gran Torino said with a frown on his face before shaking his head. "Anyway, you should be heading home Midoriya."

"Yes sir."

Meanwhile, someone sighed softly as they spoke on their phone. "Come on, it seems to be working for you. So why can't I do the same thing? I've been wanting to do something like this for years!"

"That may be so, but you need to come up with your own idea. Leave mine alone alright? If you want to do that so badly, then just do what you enjoy doing. Do something creative or even just something that shows that you can return that kindness for what she had done for you years ago."

"I know, but… I haven't even spoken to her. I'm kind of afraid to speak to her honestly."

"Man up and just talk to her already. Get it over and done with and just hope and pray for the best."

"… Are you sure that I can't use your thing that you're doing with Shouko?"

 _"Yes I'm sure! Do your own thing damn it!"_


	5. Trip

Inko hummed softly to herself as she made her way to school. She didn't see Shouko so maybe her friend had made her way to the school already. Though, to her that made no sense as Shouko hated early mornings, always been more of a night person than anything else.

Shaking her head a little at the idea of her friend being up early, maybe Shouko had merely over slept. That would make sense with a kitten around now. The poor thing must have kept her awake most of the night so she was rather exhausted.

Turning her gaze upward, she saw the sun shining brightly above. It's warm and bright presents brought peace to Inko and she couldn't help but smile at the sight of it all.

That was something that made her day at the very least. Though, she couldn't help but wonder what would be in store for her today. So far, everything seemed to be going rather well, but she couldn't help but wonder about the few things that she had learned the other day. Or at the very least experienced.

First of all, she had heard the Ghost Musician playing and singing. His song seemed to touch her heart in a way that made her wonder what it was that he was feeling in that moment. It had her wondering why she would feel what he was projecting in his words. Was it a quirk that he had? Or was it that he could easily express himself through song? It was rather puzzling, though she knew that she would find something out at some point.

She just had to figure out how to corner the mystery man.

Secondly, Shouko had a secret admirer and it made her curious as to who it was. Though, if she really thought about it she had a sinking feeling on who it was though couldn't really pin point it out yet. As there was no real way of knowing who it was until he revealed himself. Though it seemed that he did truly care about her, why go so far out of his way to bake her cookies, and other treats and in the shapes of cats no less?

Not to mention, trying to lift her spirits when she was at her lowest point.

Then of course, she thought about the third problem that she had encountered. Yagi Toshinori. The man was a mystery to her, he seemed to act like he knows her, yet he seemed to never say anything directly to her. She wasn't sure if it was because the man hated her in some way or another or if he was shy. It was hard to really say, yet she at least knew what his voice sounded like.

If it wasn't for the fact that he had spoken to Gran Torino during their training, the young woman would have thought that he was some kind of mute. Yet, he seemed to be capable of speech but it still had her curious as to what was going on in his head. Gran Torino didn't even know what it was that was going through the blonde's head, though she figured maybe he only acted like he had because she had tried to help him.

Help him in front of his teacher, which must have made him think that she believed him to be weak. A weakness that heroes shouldn't have and it may have hurt his pride.

Closing her eyes, the young woman couldn't help but let out a soft sigh as she gazed up at the sky once more. It just seemed as if everything that was coming around was starting to hit her at once and it had her a little concerned for her high school life now.

Knowing her luck, there was something that was going to happen and it was only going to upset her in some way.

Sighing softly, the young woman made her way through the school gate and made her way into the classroom. Everyone was chatting among themselves, it was nice to see that hadn't changed at the least. Though someone had walked up to her. "Hey, can I ask you something?" asked the girl.

"Um, sure?"

"Why are you friends with Aizawa? She's so cold, and thinks she's-"

"I'm going to stop you right there!" Inko bit out, her green eyes narrowed into slits yet held a pink glow to them. "I won't just stand here and listen to you insult my friend. You don't know the first thing about her! Shouko is nothing but a kind person, someone that I've known since we were children, and no matter what you say, she is a human being too. She has feelings and can be hurt as well." Inko shot back, remembering how Shouko felt about how everyone treated her.

Just because she always seemed so distant, seemed so cold and alone. It was just the way she was, just the way that she became because everyone around her thought her quirk was useless in the terms of being a pro hero. That she couldn't make it as a pro hero, having everyone tell her that she couldn't be this. Couldn't be that. Well, she proved them wrong, proved that she could be whatever she wanted to be.

"If I ever hear you talk about my friend that way again, I'll make sure you regret it. You're trying to be a pro hero? Maybe you should try being a better human being first." Inko all but snarled at the girl before walking toward her desk and sat down. There was no way that she would allow anyone to hurt her friend in anyway. She would always protect her friend, no matter what happens she would do what she could.

"Hey, Midoriya."

Inko blinked as she looked up at Hizashi as he gave her a big smile. "I liked what you said about Shouko. I agree too, you shouldn't judge someone based on what they appear as. They could be a completely different person inside." She had no idea how to respond to that. It seemed rather odd that he would just come up to her and well, be rather happy that she had stood up for Shouko who hadn't arrived yet.

Hizashi rubbed the back of his neck as he gave Inko a nervous chuckle. "I'm sorry, I know this is sudden and all but it's just that, I've never heard anyone stand up for her like that. I've tried but I guess she doesn't want to hear that I've stood up for her and she beats me up for it during training." Inko blinked a little more at that. Hizashi seemed to be getting nervous from the green haired woman's silence.

"Look, I'm sorry if I sprung this on you I am. It's just that, I want to say that I'm happy that Shouko has someone that cares about her. Someone that would be willing to look out for her and her well-being for a change." He had a faint blush on her face as he let out a soft sigh. It seemed to her that Hizashi had a little crush on her friend.

"Do you like Shouko?"

Hizashi blushed madly before looking away. "I don't know what you mean." He calmly said before turning away. "Again, thank you for everything that you've done for Shouko, since you've been here it seems like I'm seeing a new side to her. A happier one, and even though she won't give me the time of day, I'm just happy that she can be happy." Hizashi took a deep breath before making his way over to his desk and sat down. His hands laying against the sides of his head as if he couldn't believe that he had said those words.

Inko blinked her eyes at the man before shaking her head. Honestly, she thinks that Shouko would be happier with Hizashi as he seems like he does really care about her. But like he said, Shouko won't give him the time of day.

Maybe Inko should fix that but then again, Shouko seemed that she had a thing for the man who was writing her those letters. She didn't see them so that had her a little curious as to why that was. Shouko never did divulge her curiosity about the man and when he send her gifts. Looking over at the raven haired girl's desk, she didn't see any gifts, maybe he only brought them once in a while? Hm, it would be an interesting thing to find the man in the act.

"Inko?" came Shouko's voice, causing the young woman to look up and smiled at her friend. "I didn't think you'd be here when I didn't see you on the way here that you weren't going to come."

"Why?"

"Dunno, just thought maybe you had over used your quirk again and had another headache."

"I only get those when I've gone past my limit…"

"Plus body pain."

"Yes, that too." Inko sighed softly.

"Alright class, listen up! We're gonna get a head start on the lesson for today before you go on to your English lessons." Gran Torino said as he made his way to the podium. He looked at the rest of the class before letting out a soft sigh and went to work. He started to talk about how to handle a hostage situation.

Honestly, it was something that she wasn't sure if she would ever handle herself as she was hoping to be a rescue hero. But, she knew that everything at some point would have to come to crosshairs so to speak. Tilting her head a little, she wrote down any notes that the teacher would write down. Making sure that they got everything that they would need in the real world once they got their license.

In all honesty, the class seemed to be going by a little slow, well, at times it would be going by slow for her and other times it would be moving rather quickly. She couldn't help but wonder what would come around out of this class. Tilting her head, the young woman wondered what Shouko was thinking about this class experience.

Turning her gaze around the class, she thought that she saw Toshinori staring back at her, when their eyes locked, his seemed to widen before he looked back at the teacher. Odd. What was that about? Was he trying to plan something or was it that she was mumbling under her breath again? She had to stop doing that.

Her green gaze went back to Shouko and saw that the woman was idly writing notes as she listened to the teacher. Inko wondered how her friend was able to handle such a thing. Being so tired and still able to take notes in the first place. Tilting her head a little, Inko whispered "How are you able to take notes while you look like you're about to fall asleep?"

Shouko turned her tired gaze before giving a smile that made the green haired woman think of the Cheshire Cat from Alice in Wonderland. "That is my little secret Inko, something that you'll never figure out." She said before giggling a little in her hand. It almost made Inko think that she was some kind of over the top super villain from cartoons before the giggling started to die down.

"Girls, if you two are done talking maybe you'd like to join the rest of the class when it comes to taking notes." Inko and Shouko blushed as they stared at their teacher. Inko sinking in her seat a little as Shouko just stared at her notes.

Yup, it couldn't get worse than that.

The rest of class had gone by rather quickly. It almost seemed as if a blur of colours had all but seemed to zip by Inko as she finished her notes about the class. Letting out a soft sigh, the young woman looked up and saw that Gran Torino was packing up his things for the moment as he said "Now if you'll excuse me, I have more important matters to prepare. Such as your future training." Everyone shuddered at that. Again, Inko has no idea what is so scary about the man.

Once he was out of the room, everyone started to chat among themselves. Really, Inko was rather curious as to what made everyone so scared of their homeroom teacher. It just didn't make sense to her, though then again what did she know? She was still new here, and nothing was going to change that though she just hoped that everything would be alright.

Letting out a soft sigh, Inko turned to stare at her friend and noticed how she was staring at everyone else in their class. It had her curious as to what was going on in her friend's head right now. "Shouko? You okay?" Inko asked with a frown.

"Yeah, just noticed that… no one is mumbling things about me for a change. I wonder what made them stop." Inko blushed a little at that, there was no way that Shouko would know that one of their classmates had asked her why she was even friends with the raven haired woman. It made her think that if she did, that Shouko would either be shocked that Inko even said such a thing in the first place. Or, be angry that Inko got herself involved. "Inko did you do something?" asked Shouko.

"Um… define 'something' for me?" Inko said with a nervous giggle.

"Inko."

"I uh… was angry with what they've been calling you. One asked why I was your friend and started insulting you and I said that if they wanted to be a hero, then they should work on being a better human being than use their energy by bad mouthing someone they know nothing about?" Inko gave a nervous laugh as she stared at her friend. Shouko just blinked her black eyes before laughing.

Everyone in the room just stared at Shouko as if she had been replaced by some kind of alien. It was the first time that someone, no, that anyone other than Inko had ever heard laugh before in their lives. To hear such a thing, it made a few people think that the world was going to end with how much the tired woman was laughing.

In fact, Shouko was laughing so hard that tears appeared at the edge of her eyes and she had wrapped her arms around her stomach. Inko was starting to worry about her friend, the last time the raven haired woman laughed like this she had tears streaming down her face from how much she was laughing.

Getting up, Inko calmly said "Stay here Shouko, I think Gran Torino has some tissue on his desk." She made her way to the front of the class, hoping that their teacher did keep such a thing at his desk.

Yet, as she started to walk forward she felt her foot hit something, causing her to yelp out in shock as she found herself falling onto the floor and cried out in pain as she landed on her arm. Breathing deeply, Inko looked up and stared into the wide eyes of a certain blonde. The same one that she had noticed been staring at her since she had arrived. A man that hadn't spoken one word to her since she came to this school. In fact, the only time she had ever heard him speak was when he talked to the teacher during their training and she had cut in to help him up.

He tripped her.

Tears started to fill her eyes, it seemed that his eyes widened more in shock. Inko wasn't sure why he would be staring at her like that, maybe he had been shocked to have only broken her arm. At least, she assumed it was broken, and now he had no idea what he was to do. It seemed as if everyone in the room had frozen when they saw Inko on the floor. Even Shouko's laughter had finally died down.

"Midoriya-" He went to say, but Inko didn't want to hear it. Didn't want to hear that he got a kick out of tripping her like this. That he seemed to have enjoyed to have caused her pain. Instead, she just ran, ran as fast as she could go. Holding onto her arm as she pushed herself to keep running until she could get herself to the nurse's office. Or at the very least, as far as she could go.

"Inko!" Shouted Shouko, causing the green haired woman to stop in her tracks as she looked up at her best friend as she ran to catch up to her. "Inko, it's okay." Shouko whispered before pulling her friend into a hug and patted her back. "Come on, we'll take you to see Recovery Girl then see if we can leave early. Okay?"

Inko nodded her head. Honestly, she just wanted her arm treated and to go home. Maybe she was over reading everything, but she just knew that she had to get away from Toshinori. He had still tripped her, and not to mention the aftermath was most likely breaking her arm in the process. Sniffling, the young woman looked up at her friend as Shouko walked with her to the nurse's office. Though, she just hoped that by next week they would forget about everything that had happened.

Maybe they would be able to just go back to the way it was. To him not speaking to her and maybe just ignoring her for the most part. That was the only thing that she wanted right now.

"Hey, how about after this, we go do something fun like we did when we were in Junior High? Huh? Remember that? We always had the best of fun." Inko couldn't help but smile at that. Yeah, that did sound like something that she would need right now. Letting out a soft sigh, the young made her way to the nurse's office, hoping to get in and out as quickly as possible.

At least, she hoped that would be the case for this.


	6. Karaoke

Shouko sighed softly, nothing could get better than this. Once she had made it to the nurse's office with Inko, the head nurse Recovery Girl, had checked Inko over to make sure if it was indeed a broken arm. Turns out that it was, and that Inko hadn't started to feel the true pain as her body was still producing adrenalin from the fall. Though that was good as it would make the healing process a lot quicker.

As she kissed at the green haired girl's arm, healing the broken bone and couldn't help but smile. "There you go dearie." Recovery Girl said as she reached into her long white lab coat pocket and pulled out some gummies and handed them to Inko with a bright smile on her face.

Recovery Girl was indeed a great hero yes, mostly healing those who had just came from fighting off a villain or even healing those from disasters and the like.

The healing hero, had raven hair that was pulled up into a bun, a few streaks of grey lined her hair, as well as a syringe, and she giggled at the two teenagers in her office. She wears a pink helmet that only wraps around her temples with a blue shield covering her eyes. She wore a simple dress with yellow and red vest like designs with a pink belt. Turning to look at her hands, both teens saw yellow gloves, and even saw her clicking pink boots against the floor in amusement.

"Thank you." Inko said with a small smile, accepting the treats only to yawn softly. The green haired young woman looked at the healing hero with a tired expression in her eyes.

Recovery Girl smiled softly before reaching over and gently grabbed a hold of Inko's hand as she gave her a warm chuckle. "You can rest here. Don't worry, I'll leave a note for your homeroom teacher that you'll be going home early." Inko could only nod before she all but fell over onto her side on the bed. A soft yawn escaping her as she snuggled against the pillow as she sighed softly in content. "As for you, are you her friend?" asked Recovery Girl.

"Yes, I'll take her home."

"Well, with how exhausted she is it'll be best to take her home when she wakes up." Recovery Girl said with a soft sigh before looking over at Shouko. "Though, with her also being emotionally drained as well, I wouldn't be surprised if she doesn't wake up till the end of the day." Shouko wouldn't be surprised either, honestly, Inko had gone through a lot in just a short amount of time. Though, Shouko had a little score to settle with Yagi. She would make sure that if he tried to hurt her friend again she would make his life a living hell.

Turning to her friend, Shouko couldn't help but narrow her eyes. Feeling her blood boil in rage as well as her hair floating above her head. Her quirk had activated due to her anger. "Now, now Aizawa-chan, anger isn't the answer."

"You're right, but I'll make sure that he knows, that if he ever lays a hand on my friend again… I'll make him regret it." Shouko said as she closed her eyes as she took a deep breath. Hoping to calm herself down before she decided to go on with her threat. Sure, she knew that Yagi was a lot stronger than her, far stronger than any other hero out there. But she would make sure that he squirmed.

"Are you going back to class?" asked Recovery Girl with a frown.

"I am, just call for me when Inko wakes up. The moment she wakes up we're leaving. I'll have her school work prepared for her by the end of this." Shouko whispered before letting out a soft sigh and made her way out of the nurse's office.

Shouko knew that revenge was a terrible thing to feel. Not to mention, it was something that Inko would never want her to do. It was something that the green haired woman was always against, that revenge solves nothing. That it doesn't matter what her words were enough rather than her actions. Well, Shouko wasn't just going to use her words but her actions for the most part. Narrowing her eyes all the more, the young woman made a mad dash to the classroom. Or at least powerwalked as her shoes had a small heel to them. Though these were in similar fashion to her hero costume.

Looking on ahead, Shouko saw that she had already arrived back at her class. Oh, she was getting a mad speech ready for Yagi. Marched into the class and saw all of the students talking among themselves, but they seemed to have sensed what Shouko was feeling, as they stopped right away. The aura that the raven haired woman gave off was rather intimidating to the point that they all shrank in their chairs.

Her black eyes searched the room until she saw her target. Yagi was at his desk, hands buried against his hands. He was mumbling to himself and that only made Shouko all the more pissed. Most likely thinking about how much fun it was to trip her friend.

Snarling, her eyes glowed red once again, ignoring the itch of her dry eyes from using her quirk twice in a row like this. She'd have to make a stop at her desk later but she wouldn't allow the man to get away with what he had done to her friend. No, she would make sure that he knew that she meant business.

Walking over toward Yagi, Shouko's hand shot out and slapped him against the back of his head. He yelped out in shock, turning to stare up at her, Shouko shot out both of her hands as she grabbed the blonde by his blazer and glared down at him. His blue eyes were blown wide in shock, confusion and… some kind of submission. As if he knew that this was going to be something that he should just allow to happen. As if he had just given up the moment she grabbed him.

Though, Shouko was going to make sure that he knew it. Both verbally and physically. "Listen here you ass wipe." Yagi just stared, opening his mouth to speak but Shouko beat him to the punch. "If I ever hear, or see you hurting my friend again, if I ever see her crying in any shape or form because of you I'll make your life a living hell."

"I-"

"Don't even try to weasel your way out of this Yagi! I don't care if you're at the top of the class. That doesn't give you the right to trip someone as they break their damn arm!" Shouko shouted, causing the blonde's blue eyes to widen all the more. Shouko glared, her quirk still active as she added "Just remember my words Yagi. Because they aren't a threat, they're a promise." With that, she released her hold over the man and made her way back to her seat.

Class went on as usual though without Inko as the green haired woman rested.

* * *

Inko had taken a long time to wake up, Shouko hated that. But, she knew that her friend needed the rest. As for Yagi, he had stayed quiet the rest of class, though that wasn't really all that different. The guy hadn't really spoken much since Inko showed up and that had her a little confused. Tilting her head a little at the thought, the young woman sighed softly as she made her way over toward the nurse's office and started to walk with her friend home.

For the most part, her friend seemed fine, but she had a feeling that Inko was still sad about the whole thing. That she had been tripped, that she had broken her arm in the process and just the reminder of the pain itself.

Shouko knew that she had to do something for her friend, to cheer Inko up. Though she wasn't sure as to what would cheer her friend up right now.

Inko let out a soft sigh as she grabbed onto her arm. The one that had been broken hours ago, it seemed to still bother her in a way. Most likely because even as a child, Inko was bullied yes but not to this extent. Shouko wanted to reach out to her friend, though she wasn't sure what she should really say. No, not 'should' say but what she 'could' say to her friend.

Letting out a soft sigh, Shouko looked up at the sky and thought that besides the tripping, that today was a nice day. But, damn it all she had to think of something!

Looking up, Inko saw her solution.

Blinking her black eyes in shock, Shouko grabbed Inko's wrist and dragged her into a restaurant. "What's going on?" Inko called out, seeming to be in shock about what it was that they were doing here. It was sudden, the raven haired woman knew that better than anyone, she wasn't someone that made quick decisions like this but would rather follow logic. But, right now this was the only thing that she knew that Inko would enjoy. That was enough logic for her, as this was the one thing that the green haired woman enjoyed a lot as a child.

"I'm gonna cheer you up and I know that this is the place to do it." Shouko mumbled before looking around the restaurant. She knew this place, or at least knew it by reputation alone. Frowning a little in confusion, the young woman blinked her tired eyes until she saw the sign up list of the very thing that she had wanted. "I remembered this place from some site and I knew that it had some karaoke."

"But you hate karaoke." Inko pointed out.

"No really? I didn't know that little tid pit. At the moment, I just want my smiling, giggly friend back and this sad depressing person is a far cry from who my best friend is." Shouko pointed out before making her way over to the sign-up sheet as she said "Sign us both up please. Inko, you pick the song." Shouko moved over as she watched her friend go over the list. Inko though seemed to be a little concerned as she looked over at her friend, concern was definitely in her eyes. "It's fine Inko, you're my friend so just hurry up and pick the song before I change my mind."

Inko nodded her head as she seemed to pick a song at random and looked up at her friend with a small frown on her face. At least they had picked a song, though Shouko had a feeling that she wasn't going to like the song regardless. Letting out a soft sigh Shouko calmly said "I'll deal with the consequences later. For now, I'm more focused on trying to cheer you up. You're my friend, hell Inko you're like my sister and I want to be able to keep you safe. Which, is a lot harder than it should be I won't lie. You make it rather difficult to be your friend."

"Sorry."

"You just need to work on that for any future boyfriend you get." Shouko said as she rolled her eyes at the green haired young woman. "Let's just do this before I seriously start to change my mind." Shouko mumbled as the man held out microphones to the two young women. "Thanks." Mumbled the raven haired woman as she made her way up to the stage. Inko accepted hers and followed her friend, this was going to be a huge pain in the ass that was for sure.

The moment they got on stage, the music started and Shouko wanted to groan. Of course it had to be this song, a song that they used to sing all the time growing up and now it was a song that was going to cheer Inko up.

 _Hey now  
Hey now_

Shouko was already starting to regret this, though she knew that she was only doing this to help her friend. God, why did she agree to such a thing in the first place? It was one thing to be a hero, to fight in front of people but to sing? That was another thing all together. It made her want to claw someone's eyes out as singing was something that she hated to do in front of people because she felt judged for it.

 **Hey now  
Hey now**

Taking a deep breath, she sang her part as it came up, Shouko looked over at Inko and placed a hand on her hip as she gazed at the green haired woman. Her eyes seemed a little brighter than the dull green they had been when they had arrived so that had to count for something at least. Right?

 _Have you ever seen such a beautiful night?  
I could almost kiss the stars for shining so bright  
_ **When I see you smiling, I go  
Oh oh oh  
I would never want to miss this  
'Cause in my heart I know what this is**

Inko moved her free hand in a wave, as if gesturing about the whole sky. She had a soft smile on her face as she gazed at a sky that only she could see. Shouko though swayed her hips side to side, not really much of a dancer but she would at least do something just to keep Inko entertained though, she would rather be far away from here as possible.

 _Hey now  
Hey now  
_ **This is what dreams are made of  
Hey now  
Hey now  
** _This is what dreams are made of  
_ **I've got somewhere I belong _  
_** _I've got somebody to love_ ** _  
This is what dreams are made of  
_** **(Hey now...)**

Pressing their backs against each other, as well as one of their shoed clad foot, just using each other to keep the other up. They both gazed at the ceiling as if deep in their own thoughts. It was a little routine that they had done so many times growing up, that it was hard for her to forget. After all, this was a song that had brought them a lot of joy for the most part. Though, that was when they were alone and no one was watching.

 ** _This is what dreams are made of_**

Pushing away from the other, Shouko and Inko walked away from the other, as if trying to make some kind of journey of self-discovery.

 **Have you ever wondered what life is about?  
You could search the world and never figure it out  
** _You don't have to sail the oceans  
 **No no no  
** Happiness is no mystery it's  
_ **Here now it's you and me**

Inko turned to Shouko with a tilt of her head. And of course Shouko shook her head as she shrugged and turned back to her friend. Shaking their heads as they started to twirl back to the center of the stage until they were standing next to each other, holding out their hands as if to grasp at their dreams, as if they were in front of the two women.

 _Hey now  
Hey now  
 **This is what dreams are made of  
**_ **Hey now  
Hey now  
 _This is what dreams are made of  
_** _I've got somewhere I belong  
_ **I've got somebody to love  
 _This is what dreams are made of  
_ (Hey now...)**

Leaning shoulder to shoulder, the girls just smiled at the crowd. Well, mostly Inko as Shouko's expression had yet to change from its usual tired expression. She did have a twinkle of enjoyment though in her black eyes as she sang with her friend. Even though they weren't alone to do this, it still brought some kind of happiness to see that her idea was at least working for her friend.

 _Open your eyes  
_ **(This is what dreams are made of)  
Shout to the sky  
** _(This is what dreams are made of)_

Inko had a soft thoughtful frown on her face. Shouko held her hand upward to the sky, as if her cries would be heard by the gods themselves. It was rather enjoyable to act out the song, or at least do their own little routine for the song.

 **Then I see you smiling, I go  
 _Oh oh oh  
_** _Yesterday my life was duller  
_ **Now everything's Technicolor**

Turning to each other, the girls smiled, Inko was mostly hoping up a little as she stood while Shouko just swayed her hips a little before jumping back to stare at the crowd. Big smiles on their faces as they sang their hearts out to this song. Just wanting to enjoy themselves and forget about their problems.

 _Hey now  
Hey now  
This is what dreams are made of  
_ **Hey now  
Hey now  
This is what dreams are made of  
** _I've got somewhere I belong  
_ **I've got somebody to love  
** _This is what dreams…  
_ **Dreams…**

Both girls swayed their hips side to side as they sang. Only to have one of their arms above their heads waving them back and forth. Shouko wouldn't ever tell Inko this but she was having some fun. It was nice that she could enjoy herself like this again, much like when they were kids though she knew that she still had to make sure that her friend never knew this.

 ** _This is what dreams are made of  
_** _Hey now  
Hey now  
_ **Hey, hey, hey, hey  
** _Hey now  
_ **Hey, hey, hey, hey  
** _This is what dreams  
_ **Hey now hey now  
** _Hey, hey, hey, hey  
_ **what dreams are made of**

Inko started to jump a little to the beat, Shouko almost laughed at that. It was nice to be able to have some time like this. Shouko took a deep breath, hoping to calm herself as she heard the song end. Closing her eyes in relief, she turned to Inko just as the woman started to drag her off the stage and it made her wonder if she had done something stupid. "Inko?"

"Thank you Shouko, I… I really needed that. It made me feel better singing with you, just like when we were younger." Inko said with a big smile on her face. Well, she had to count that as a win. Now, she just had to figure out what to do about Yagi, if the man tried anything again that would hurt her friend physically then she would have to take some kind of action against the man. Somehow anyway.

For now, she needed to get Inko back home.


	7. Lunch is On You

Inko had to admit, when she broke her arm and had left with her friend she hadn't expected Shouko to take her to a karaoke restaurant of all things. It was something that Inko herself rather enjoyed, she loved to sing, didn't matter if people could see or hear her. She didn't know them, and that made it easier for her.

Shouko though was a different story. The girl had a wonderful and beautiful singing voice when she put her heart in it. Yet, Shouko refused to sing as she hated to be judged and that was what made the singing something that was only between the two of them. Though, she couldn't help but be a little curious as to what was going on with Shouko otherwise.

Since her accident, since she had broken her arm, it seemed that she would glare at the back of Toshinori's head. In fact, she almost thought that she saw Toshinori flinch, as if he could feel the raven haired woman's glare.

What did Shouko do to the man? Sure, he had broken her arm but… that had to have been an accident right? After all, what reason would he have to want to hurt her anyway? It just didn't make any kind of sense to her, though for now she may as well just enjoy her time at school. She had arrived early, none of the other students had arrived yet so that gave her some time to herself. At least, for the time being.

Tilting her head a little, she was rather surprised that she had yet to see any teachers. Maybe they were off in the teacher lounge, just getting their classes prepared for the time being. It would make sense as, as they would have to prepare for the whole day. Yet, it made her wonder how far in advance did they have to prepare. Letting out a soft sigh, the young woman made her way toward her locker in the hope of grabbing her things. Though, she couldn't help but be a little curious.

Letting out a soft hum, she turned her gaze toward her arm, thinking back to the pain that had gone through her arm, to think that had been a couple days ago now. She had no idea, though she just hoped and prayed that she wouldn't have another broken arm. At least, not now anyway. In the line of duty it was bound to happen, sometimes worse than that. But, for it to be caused by one of her own classmates well, that was a different story all together.

Rubbing at her arm a little, the young woman tried to keep herself calm and collected. Knowing that she had to think back on the present. Right now, the only thing that she wanted was to focus on her studies and nothing more.

Running a hand through her hair, the young woman sighed softly as she made her way over to her locker and hummed the tune that she heard the 'ghost musician' play the other day. She had only heard the man once, and yet his voice seemed to have her captivated in some way. But why? She hadn't seen him, and Inko couldn't figure out who it was that sang such a beautiful song. Closing her eyes, she hummed the tune, mumbling the lyrics under her breath as she did so.

It was so beautiful, and the memory of hearing the song… it was enough to have her heart thump quickly in her chest. Mostly out of excitement, she wondered if she ever found out who played such a beautiful song, that they would play a song for her, or even just play the music and she sang along to the song that they played. It had her giddy with excitement, though she would have to figure out what they did to keep her from learning who the singer was.

God, did she _really_ want to know this. The mystery itself was killing her, and it peeked her curiosity more than anything in her entire life. Ugh, she had to know, had to know more than anything else in the world but she had to plan this carefully. If she went about this irrationally, she had to make some kind of plan though she couldn't be sure as to what that would be yet but she would find out something at the very least.

Sighing softly, the young woman set her bag in her locker before slamming it shut. Honestly, it was as if she had a one tracked mind. All she wanted to do was solve the biggest mystery that this school has and yet she couldn't seem to keep her mind focused as to why Toshinori had tripped her in the first place. _'Maybe because I didn't want to remember what he had done…'_ Inko thought to herself with a groan.

Placing her head on her locker door, she couldn't help but be curious. What was she to do really? This school was the best hero schools in the world and it was the one thing that would give her a chance to get into any hero agency when she graduated but, she wasn't sure what more she could do. It just seemed as if everything was tearing at the seams already and she didn't know what more she could do. What could she really do in the first place?

Shaking her head, the young woman closed her eyes as she took a deep breath, hoping to calm herself, though it seemed that even that was in vain as she couldn't stop herself from her own drifting thoughts. Her mind going to both the tripping events and to the singer that had just seemed to disappear before she could even get to the gym. What was wrong with her?

It just felt as if her whole world was spinning on her, and she didn't know what she could do about it. It just felt as if there were some things that she would never figure out, and somethings that she would figure out at some point in time.

Soon, she started to hear music starting to play. It sounded like a guitar, along with a piano. Though from the sound of it, the piano sounded like it was recorded in some way. Frowning, she looked around and saw that there had been no one else in the school other than her so who could be here? Frowning a little, she started to follow the music.

 _The spell you got on me, it's like magic_  
 _Got me feeling like falling in love_  
 _Got me feeling like I'll never give up on_  
 _Got me feeling like I'll never give up on you_  
 _It's like magic I got you feeling like you're falling in love_  
 _I got you feeling like you'll never give up on_  
 _I got you feeling like you'll never give up on_

Inko found herself tapping to the beat with her hand against her side. She couldn't help but smile at the sound. It was another lovely tune, though it had her a little curious as to how the singer came up with songs or even found them in the first place. The songs themselves she had never heard before, and it made her wonder if they were translations from other songs into Japanese and it made her smile a little at the thought of learning who it was. Maybe they could teach her the true lyrics of the song.

 _It's like magic_  
 _Got me feeling like falling in love_  
 _Got me feeling like I'll never give up on_  
 _Got me feeling like I'll never give up on you_  
 _It's like magic_  
 _I got you feeling like you're falling in love_  
 _I got you feeling like you'll never give up on_  
 _I got you feeling like you'll never give up on_

Looking around the hall, she had no idea who it was. There was no sign of anyone in the halls that would be following the beat. It made her wonder if the singer just picked random times of the day to play music. To make sure that he wouldn't be heard, or ever be found out. Now this really had her curious. What more did the guy did just to make sure that he was never heard. Never discovered. It had her all the more curious.

 _Magic, magic, oooh_  
 _Magic, magic, oooh_  
 _Magic, magic, magic, magic, oooh_  
 _Magic, magic, oooh_  
 _Magic, magic, oooh_  
 _Magic, magic, magic, magic_

It made Inko wonder if this guy really did believe in magic. She wouldn't deny that at one time it was a possibility but since the arrival of quirks who knows how long ago, it wasn't anymore. It was rather hard to be surprised by magic anymore as quirks had ruined that for anyone. Everyone no longer believed in magic, at least not that kind of magic, yet she still believed in other kinds of magic just wasn't sure what kind it was and that was what really had her disappointed.

 _It's not the way you wear your hair_  
 _Or you just crept out of bed, oh no_  
 _It's not the way you move your eyes_  
 _So it took me by surprise, oh no._  
 _Before this night is over, I pull your body closer_  
 _I'mma give it to ya_  
 _I wanna get back_  
 _Before this night is over,_  
 _I pull your body closer._

Inko turned another corner, trying to make her way over to the gym as quickly as she could. She knew that it had to be him that it had to be the mystery man that played right now. Though, what she was going to do when she found him well, that was a different story all together. What was she going to do when she arrived and saw him? Would she be able to corner him? She had no idea, but she just hoped and prayed that she would be able to get some kind of clue as to who he was.

 _The spell you got on me, it's like magic_  
 _Got me feeling like falling in love_  
 _Got me feeling like I'll never give up on_  
 _Got me feeling like I'll never give up on you_  
 _It's like magic_  
 _I got you feeling like you're falling in love_  
 _I got you feeling like you'll never give up on_  
 _I got you feeling like you'll never give up on_

Inko wondered if this guy was in love with someone. It had her curious, or at the very least more puzzled than before. If this guy was in love with someone why just sing about it? Why wouldn't he just go to the person that he loved? It had her all the more curious and knew that that would be something that that she would have to ask him when she finds him. At least, if she could corner him, then she would ask him why he kept doing this, why wouldn't he tell the person that he loves that he loved them? So many questions yet so little answers.

 _Magic, magic, oooh_  
 _Magic, magic, oooh_  
 _Magic, magic, magic, magic, oooh_  
 _Magic, magic, oooh_  
 _Magic, magic, oooh_  
 _Magic, magic, magic, magic_

Inko groaned. The song was done, she had to book it now! Running as quickly as she could, of course she skid into a wall here and there while trying to stop before smacking into the wall. Inko didn't think of anything other than to hurry to the gym before it was too late. She was so close, so darn close that she could still hear the music echoing through the halls.

 _'Come on! Keep moving darn it!'_ Inko cursed to herself as she tried to keep running. Tried to keep moving as quickly as she could. There was no way that she would allow him to slip from her fingers now, there is nothing that will stop her now! She had come too far to let him slip through her fingers again!

Inko quickly arrived at the gym and slammed the door open, yelling out "Got you!" Only to see that the gym was once again empty. The guitar set on its stand in the corner causing Inko to whine. "Darn it!" She shouted before groaning and glaring at the empty room. "I missed him again!" Inko shouted, her voice echoing through the room.

Sighing softly, the young woman leaned against the door, sliding down onto the floor as she groaned loudly. "How could I have missed him? There has to be some kind of system or something but what could it be?" Inko called out into the empty room, not really sure if anyone was really listening though she highly doubted it.

Yet, what she had failed to notice was the head that popped up from the other door across the room. The man sighed softly, not wanting her to learn the truth of who he was yet. He didn't want anyone to know that he sang, he couldn't play in front of people. "I'm sorry Inko, but I promise that at some point I will…" He froze at the words he wanted to say. He reached into his pocket and pulled out an old and worn out handkerchief that for the most part had only faded with age. "Someday, but not today." He whispered softly before walking off.

Lunch rolled around and Inko felt like she had been blown off in some way. She had hoped with all of her heart to see who the mysterious musician was but was no closer to finding out than before. It made her want to pull her hair out, and Inko knew that she shouldn't let that bother her as much as it was. Everything was a mess and it only irritated her all the more. It just felt as if he never wanted to be discovered and made every precaution to make sure that he was never discovered.

Sighing softly, Inko ran a hand through her green hair as she looked up and saw Shouko already at their usual table. Her friend still had that tired look on her like she does every day, though a harder look told her that she was also irritated. So that was a matter of two things.

Whatever she said to Toshinori still bothered her from what he had done days ago.

Or Hizashi was trying to get her to eat lunch with him again.

Shaking her head, the young woman was sure that the guy should just give up already. Shouko had rejected him every single time and it made her wonder why he kept trying no matter how many times Shouko rejected him.

It seemed that would be another mystery.

Making her way over to her friend, she smiled at Shouko as she asked "Did Hizashi ask you out for lunch again?"

"I don't want to answer that." Was her reply.

Inko sighed softly before sitting down with her friend and gave her a small smile. "Look, one of these days you'll have to say yes. Even just once. Maybe if you got to know him you'll like each other? You'll never know right?" Inko said with a small smile on her face.

Shouko's responds to that though? Was a death glare, it made Inko give a nervous giggle as she ran a hand through her hair trying to get herself to relax. Her friend was rather amazing but at the same time she knew that she had to keep herself collected. She was the calm one after all. "Shouko, what harm would it do to give him one chance?" She said with a frown on her face.

"The fact that if I gave in he'll see it as some kind of win for his book." Shouko mumbled before sipping at her water.

"Book?"

"I swear he keeps a book or something of all his little victories. He sure sounds like the type to keep such a thing." Shouko grumbled as she rested her chin on her palm. Inko frowned a little at that, didn't the raven haired woman just complain about people judging her before really knowing her? Yet, here she was doing the same thing to the man that was pursuing her.

"Shouko, may I say something?" asked Inko.

"You just did."

"You know what I mean."

"Fine."

"Look," Inko began, causing her friend to turn her black eyes to green. "Didn't you complain about how people seem to judge you before they really got to know you?" Inko asked, looking her friend straight in the eye as she tried to get through to the raven haired woman. Shouko just seemed to stare at her in confusion before tilting her head. "Aren't you kind of doing the same thing to Hizashi? From what I've seen, he hasn't really done anything to you other than just ask you for him to join you for lunch. It isn't like he's trying to take your wallet or humiliate you or anything like that." Inko pointed out with a frown.

"How are you so sure though?"

"Would a guy keep bugging you just to humiliate you? Not to mention, didn't you mention that he helped you with your hero name? What was it again, Lady Erasure?"

"Okay, okay you have a point." Shouko groaned a little before placing her forehead on the table. Inko giggled a little before reaching out and rubbing her back. Yup, this was going to be rather interesting though she just hoped that her friend would give Hizashi a shot, even if it was a small one at that. Though, she also hoped that she wouldn't be hung up over the secret admirer of hers as he had yet to show himself. IT had her a little curious about him as well though that was Shouko's business, not hers. No matter what she wanted to ask but had to refrain herself from doing so. "Alright, I'll be right back I'm gonna go and get some food." Inko said with a smile before pushing herself up and made her way over to the line.

Inko hummed the song that she had heard earlier under her breath as she started to fish around for her wallet in her shirt pocket. Only to frown as she couldn't seem to find it. "Huh?" She looked around some more, digging around the pockets of her blazer and just about taking her shoes off to check if she had somehow stuck her wallet in there.

"Aw man, I must have left my wallet in my locker." Inko whined, not really wanting to make the journey back to her locker.

"Um… hey Midoriya I-" Before he could finish anything, Inko had started to turn around just in time to see food splatter over her face, and her blazer.

Blinking her eyes quickly, Inko reached up and wiped the noodles and sauce from her glasses as she looked over and frowned as she saw Toshinori standing in front of her, tray in hand as he just seemed to stare at her with wide eyes. It seemed that it hadn't gone through her head as to what had happened. "Midoriya I-!" He was about to say, reaching one hand out in some way, though Inko quickly ran out of the cafeteria.

"Wait!" She thought she heard him say, followed by her friend's screams. Inko didn't care though, the only thing that she knew was that she wanted to get away from the man. To get as far away from the man as possible right now. Plus, she knew that she had to get herself cleaned up. Yet, she couldn't help as the tears started to stream down her face.

Inko made a mad dash for the girl's changing room and quickly made a break for the showers. She knew that she had to get herself cleaned up. The young woman just wanted to get herself cleaned up, wanting to get all of this off of her. Removing her glasses, her uniform everything. In all honesty, she also wanted the shower to hide her tears.

What did she do to make that man hate her so much? What could she have done to have that happen to her in the first place? It just seemed as if everything was against her with that man, that he would do everything he could to make sure that her life was a living nightmare. It made her sad, what could have happened? She was really starting to think that it was because she tried to help him, that it made him think that she saw him as a weak man.

Tightly shutting her eyes, the young woman leaned against the wall, feeling her eyes fill up with tears. "What did I do?" Inko whimpered out as she wiped at her eyes, trying to stop the flow of tears.

"Inko?" came Shouko's voice, causing her pull the curtain aside a little as she looked over and saw Shouko looking at her. Black eyes shining with concern. "Thought I'd find you here. Here." Shouko held out a spare uniform, causing her to frown a little in confusion. "I keep a spare uniform, though you'll have to go without your tights since I don't have those." Shouko mumbled before letting out a soft sigh. "I just hope it fits with me being a little taller than you."

Inko sniffled as she wiped at her eyes once again as she pointed over to the bench. "Sit over there, I'll be out in a second." She whimpered a little before closing the curtain before her and started to clean herself up once again. Really, it was rather annoying to pull noodles from your hair, and she knew that she'd have to clean her glasses.

"I had to yell at him, I threatened the man that if he ever hurt you again I'll make sure he'd never have kids." Shouko said with a snarl. Inko was starting to think her friend had some serious anger issues.

"Don't do that Shouko." Inko said with a sigh.

"Why not? He's hurt you twice now." Shouko pointed out.

"I know but… really? That's kinda going a little too far." Inko said with a watery smile.

"So? Not like he's gonna have kids, not with his little groupie following him around everywhere." Inko blinked a little at that. Huh? "He has some black haired chick following him around everywhere, no idea who she is but she keeps trying to get him to sleep with her or something." Shouko said, Inko could see Shouko shrugged, or at least pictured her friend doing such an action.

"How are you so sure that they aren't together?" asked Inko.

"Oh, he keeps shoving her away and telling her to leave him alone. You haven't noticed since you have been trying to avoid the man like the plague." Shouko pointed out with a sigh before humming softly.

Inko had to agree with that. She had tried to avoid Toshinori a lot lately, it just seemed to make the most sense. All she wanted to do was to avoid him at all costs, wanting to make sure that she could stay away from him so he couldn't hurt her again.

Closing her eyes, wanting to just relax as she felt the water run down her body. When she was sure that she had no more tears to cry out, Inko walked out of the shower with one of the many towels that she had grabbed in her haste. Wrapping it around herself, the young woman made her way over to her friend and accepted the spare uniform. "What should I do Shouko? We're in the same class, I can't avoid Toshinori everywhere." Inko said with a frown.

"Just avoid him when you can, that's all I can say." Shouko said with a frown on her face.

"That's the best advice that you can give me?" Inko asked with a frown.

"Sadly yes, now hurry up and change, I brought some food with me that you can eat since you didn't have a chance to really have lunch." Shouko grumbled before turning away for the green haired woman to change. Really, Inko just hoped that everything would get better… she hoped anyway.


	8. Talks

After that little disaster, Inko decided on having her lunch outside. To get away from everyone that was in the cafeteria and of course, to get away from Toshinori. It had seemed that it wasn't just her trying to avoid him but he had done everything he could to avoid her it seems. Did the guy really hate her or did he hate her?

Mixed signals.

Shaking her head, the young woman figured that maybe this was the best. Maybe it was best that she forget about Toshinori. After all, he hasn't really done anything other than hurt her in some way or another. It made her sigh as she thought about such a thing. Looking up at the sky through the trees, the young woman knew that lunch right now was rather peaceful.

Though she missed her friend.

Shouko had to try to find a new route every day as she was trying to hide from Hizashi while at the same time trying to find out who was leaving her those treats. It had started to bother the raven haired young woman about who it could be that was leaving her all of those treats, but at the same time she would come up empty handed as she would find no one.

It just seemed that even Shouko was getting a little impatient about who it was that she was to meet. About who was sending her those amazing treats and gifts and cards that it bothered her. Inko sighed softly as she pulled her knees to her chest, trying to think on what she was to do. What she could do to help her friend though wasn't sure what it was that she could do to help her friend out with this. Though, she also couldn't help but think about Hizashi the more she thought about the fact that the guy did ask Shouko out almost every day even if it was only to have the raven haired woman join him for lunch.

She thought back to when Hizashi thanked her for speaking up for Shouko when their classmates were saying such nasty things about the girl in question. How he blushed when Inko asked if the blonde liked Shouko, if he had a crush on her. It made her think that maybe he did, but had no way to really just outright ask Shouko out or he was holding himself back on purpose.

Inko just sighed softly, no matter what she just couldn't think of everything clearly. It just seemed as if everything was going against them one way or another and she felt like she was trapped. Trapped like a cornered animal that was trying to fight for its freedom. What was she to do?

Resting her knees on her knees, the young woman tried to think. Tried to think of a way to help her through the rest of the year. There had to be something, anything that she could do though again she wasn't sure what that would be.

"Inko?" came Shouko's voice, causing the girl in question to look up and see her friend with her usual tired face. Inko couldn't help but smile at her friend as the raven haired woman sat down and let out a soft sigh. Why did it sound like a sigh of relief? "Sorry, I was having a little trouble trying to avoid Hizashi, it was as if he knew where I was going to go." Shouko said with a sigh before laying on the grass.

Inko frowned a little at that, "You should give him a chance." Inko calmly said before sipping at her juice and handing one to Shouko who tiredly accepted it.

"Not right now no I don't. I'm more focused on trying to keep Yagi away from you. He's friends with him Inko, if anything he may be behind it as well." Inko frowned a little more at that. She hadn't thought of that as a possibility but he didn't seem like a bad guy. In fact, he seemed rather sincere enough when he thanked her for sticking up for Shouko.

That wasn't fake, she knew that better than anyone.

Shaking her head, the young woman calmly said "I highly doubt that he's in on it." Laying on the grass, both of them looking up at the sky as she let out a soft sigh of content. "I've spoken to him before, it was before you came into class and he seemed really nice."

"What did he ask you?"

"Nothing, he just wanted to thank me for speaking my mind against everyone in the class for when they were speaking poorly of you." Inko calmly answered before just staring up at the sky once again. Honestly, she just wanted to be able to enjoy her time living her life but now here she was trying to hide away from the man that was tormenting her some way or another. What was she to do? It just seemed that everything was against her and she knew that it wasn't going to get better.

At least, that was the part of her that she hated about herself kept telling her. A part of her that she hadn't even told Shouko. That she was worthless and that no one would care about her. That Toshinori knew about that and was using it to his advantage and was going to make sure that he made her life a living hell. That he would make sure that she would want to leave the school and never come back.

But she had to make sure that she never gave in to that voice. Never wanting to give into that voice out of fear as to what the voice would want her to do. It had her scared that much was for sure though she knew that she had to stay strong. For her family, for her friends well, in this case friend as Shouko was her only friend right now.

"Inko, you okay?" asked Shouko, causing the green haired woman to snap herself out of her dark thoughts. "You looked a little pale there."

"I'm fine…" Inko lied, really she wasn't sure what it was that she was feeling. It just seemed as if her dark thoughts had managed to pull her into the darkest part of her heart for a brief moment. It wasn't that she was at a dangerous part where her mind was telling her to kill herself. (If that happened, Inko would have had herself admitted for help before anything else) And of course, Shouko would have chided her for such a thing but now?

Inko just didn't know what to do.

Letting out a soft sigh, the young woman looked over at Shouko as she asked "How about we go to the park? I bet we could use some time to unwind." Inko grinned a little, hoping that would put her friend at ease.

Shouko frowned a little as she stared at her friend. Though it seemed that she would go along with it as she sighed softly and nodded her head. "Alright, I need to get Miyu out anyway."

"What? Miyu's a cat though."

"I know, I'm trying to get her to be an outdoor cat as well as indoor." Shouko said with a small smile, causing Inko to giggle a little. Yup, Shouko was a strange one but she wouldn't change her friend in anyway.

* * *

After lunch, Inko had made her way to her art class for the day and couldn't help but sigh in content. It was rather nice that she could do something that would help her relax. If it wasn't singing, it was art. She had taken a lot of practice to get where she was at right now. Looking up, she listened to the teacher as she spoke. If Inko remembered right, her quirk was that she could bring any of her paintings to life in a sense, with her ink that was mixed with her blood.

Inko couldn't remember her hero name.

"Okay class, today I want you to try to paint something from your childhood. Just some memory that you have some kind of fondness just remembering the memory itself."

Inko could do that. Though it was trying to think of the one memory that brought her a sense of peace. Closing her eyes, she had her hands folded on her lap as she tried to picture one memory that brought her a sense of peace, that made her feel happy and proud of herself.

A flash of memory flashed in her mind. A little boy with shaggy blonde hair and bright blue eyes, tears rolling down his cheeks as he was being abused by the other children their age. She could remember seeing how scared the little boy was, how hurt he was when she saw the blood that came from a cut on his forehead. In all honesty, that had bothered Inko more than anything in the world.

It was because of that day, that she decided to be a hero. Opening her eyes, she started to sketch out the memory. She could still remember bits and pieces of what the boy looked like, but other details she couldn't seem to recall. She even remembered the handkerchief that she had given him. That was something that she hadn't gotten back, as he had just seemed to have disappeared.

It just seemed rather odd, it was as if the boy never existed, as if he was nothing more than a figment of her imagination. Inko couldn't help but be curious, if he was real, where was he? What happened to that quirkless boy? Was he even still alive or had something terrible happened to him? It had her so curious, but at the same time it also had her worried.

Maybe he was only just a figment of her imagination. Why else would he have just vanished without a trace? Unless he had moved away but she had recalled him being in her class for a few months and everyone had bullied him. All because, he possessed no quirk and that was what disgusted her. She had done all she could to keep them away with the name callings…

Yet, when it got to them physically hurting him? That was where Inko had drawn the line that she had to stop them from hurting him. She had made her way over toward those children and when she saw them throwing that rock at him. Her quirk had just activated on her without her meaning too.

Before, her quirk was just an attraction of small objects to her but, it seemed in that moment, her own anger had forced her quirk to evolve in some way. She felt so much anger at her classmates, so much hate that she wanted to make them stop their assault toward the quirkless boy. Her quirk changed from attraction to normal telekinesis.

At first, she hadn't figured it out that her quirk had changed. It was as if it had already been a part of her. As if it had always been like this, that she always had a powerful quirk, it just worked with her thoughts. Her desires to protect just crept up on her and acted without thinking. Her quirk activated and latched onto the rock that would have hurt the boy.

Throwing it back almost felt like second nature to her that was a feeling that she would never forget, though she just hoped that she hadn't hurt the other boy too much when she threw it back. Though lifting those other stones from the ground when they were going to go and rush her, she couldn't help but feel anger when they had tried to attack her back then. Of course, her threat worked as they backed off when she had used her quirk and they went running for the hills.

Inko sighed softly as she looked back at the drawing. Without even thinking, she had added more to it. It was a drawing of her, and the boy as she was patching him up.

"Wonderful Inko!" shouted the teacher, causing the green haired woman to jump from her seat a little as she looked over at her teacher. "I can see just how much tender and care you placed in this sketch. Mind telling me the reason for it?" asked her teacher.

"Uh… well, this is the reason why I want to be a rescue hero. I helped a boy in my class and, it was that day my quirk evolved from attraction of small objects to what it is now." Inko said softly, a faint blush on her face as she looked back at the drawing. "I don't know whatever happened to him after, but it had seemed as if he just disappeared after that." Inko couldn't help but sigh softly as she just seemed to gaze at the sketch, looking at the surprised yet awed expression on the boy's face.

It made her wonder why she remembered such an expression on him. Looking up, the young woman just smiled at her teacher as she said "I hope someday I find him again. I want to make sure that he's okay after that day. I know that, it's hard being quirkless, how everyone thinks that they are useless to everyone around them but…" Inko's gaze soften as she looked at the sketch. "They are just as important as anyone with powers. They help our community in their own way, regardless if it's in the police force or entertainment or anything in-between. I believe that they could do anything that they put their hearts too."

"That is very king of you Inko." The teacher said before patting the young woman's head and walked off. Inko blinked her green eyes in confusion before looking over and sighed softly. She wanted to hang this on her wall if she could keep this. Yet, she wasn't sure what she could do.

"Oh wonderful work Toshinori!" said the teacher, causing her to look over. Inko couldn't see Toshinori's expression, though he seemed to try to shrink in on himself a little. "Though I'm curious, what is this?"

"Uh… well, just something I remembered years ago. It was something that changed my life and I feel like I need to repay it back somehow but, just not sure what I can do about that yet." He said softly. Inko couldn't help but try to look over his shoulder, though it was hard to do so when he was so tall and broad. Yet, from what she could see, she noticed that it was well, best way to say it was an attempt at trying to draw two people. One helping the other but she couldn't tell what it was.

Turning her gaze to the tall blonde, she saw that he seemed to shrink in on himself a little more, as she saw that he tried to curl up in a little ball. Strange, didn't he like praise? Tilting her head a little to the side, the young woman wondered what kind of memory that he was trying to draw? Frowning, the young woman tried to think on the picture a little more but nothing came to mind.

Soon, she saw Toshinori straighten himself out and turned his head as he gazed at her. Blushing, the young woman looked away, feeling a little embarrassed at being caught. How did he know that she was watching him? Did he have some kind of sixth sense that had nothing to do with his quirk? Shaking her head, the young woman went back to her drawing, hoping that he forgot about her staring at him from afar.

God, what was wrong with her.

* * *

School was done for the day, and she couldn't help but think about everything. For the most part, class had gone out pretty well. Nothing bad happened and so far Toshinori had left her alone. For that she was grateful but at the same time she could help but wonder what she could do. There had to be something that she could do, some kind of peace offering or something that would get him to well… back off.

Sighing softly, the young woman was walking down the hall as she made her way over to her locker. Though she couldn't help but look around at everyone. Students chatting among themselves as they talked about their plans for the day before they'd have to meet their curfew for others or be up all night partying.

It made her think, maybe she should just use some time to herself to unwind and relax. Tilting her head a little, the young woman knew that maybe she should stick to what Shouko had suggested. A nice walk through the park would be what they both needed at this point. Though, honestly she didn't want to go home yet.

"Midoriya?" came a voice, causing the green haired woman to look over her shoulder and frowned a little as she saw Hizashi. He looked nervous, shifting his weight from side to side as he looked up down at the green haired woman and frowned a little in worry and concern. "I wanna talk to you about Toshinori."

"I don't want too. I'm sorry but I have to go." Inko was about to leave until Hizashi gently grabbed her wrist.

"Please, just hear me out and I promise I won't bother you about this again." Hizashi said, his voice sounding calm and cautious. It was as if he was afraid of upsetting her more than he was letting on. Inko looked over at him for a moment, trying to read him. His orange tinted glasses fell down his nose, allowing her to see his green eyes looking down at her and she saw that he was serious and kind. Nothing of malicious intention.

"Alright." Inko said with a sigh.

"Great, thank you." Hizashi said with a smile on his face. He let out a soft sigh for a moment before he gave her a kind look. "Look, I know you must think that Toshi is a bad guy but he isn't. He's nothing of anything but kind to people. Just give him a chance to prove himself to you that he is a good guy."

Inko just gave him a frown. He was trying to make Toshinori look like a good guy. Well, right now she was having a hard time trying to see that since he hadn't really done anything to show that he was a 'good guy' when really so far he has either avoided her or hurt her in some way or another. Lowering her gaze for a moment, the young woman let out a soft sigh as she looked up at Hizashi and was about to open her mouth to speak, until he held up his hands and stopped her.

"I get it, he hasn't really had a chance to show you the kind of guy he really is. But honestly, he is a good guy. Why else would he be here to be a hero of all things?" Hizashi said with a frown on his face. Okay, he had a point but that still didn't excuse him for what he had done so far.

Shaking her head, Inko looked up at Hizashi as she said "I'm sorry Hizashi, but he hasn't really proven himself to me yet that he is a good guy." Inko sighed softly as she ran her hand through her green locks and crossed her arms across her chest as she looked away and down at the hallway. So many students were swarming the halls, either trying to make their way out of the school or just chatting with their friends still.

Yet, as she gazed down the hall, she thought that she saw a mop of messy blonde locks. Was that Toshinori looking her way? If that was the case, why was that? "He's broken my arm, pretty much dumped all of his food from his tray on my head and now you are trying to talk to me and convince me against all of that, that he is a good guy?" Groaning, Inko covered her face with her hands before dragging them down her face as she gave him an angry look. "Until he can prove himself to me, I can't forgive him for that. Also, if you are trying to get Shouko to go out with you, even if it is just lunch maybe you should think of a different strategy than what you are doing."

Hizashi just seemed to stare at her with wide eyes before he let out a soft sigh. Scratching the back of his head as he gave her a frown and looked away. "Look, just please take my words to heart okay? I'm serious, he is a good guy, just misunderstood." With that, Hizashi started to walk away until he stopped and looked over his shoulder. "And, please don't tell Shouko anything about this okay? I… I want to try to show her I care in my own way." With that said, he started to walk off.

Blinking her green eyes, the young woman just groaned. Life was only getting more and more complicated as time went on. What was she to do? Honestly, she wanted to believe that he was a good person, but, after the tripping and food well, she wasn't sure if she could place her trust on the man. It just seemed as if there was no point in trying to believe Hizashi's words for his friend. It just didn't seem that it was going to help.

Sighing, the young woman groaned as she dug the heels of her palms into her eyes as she wanted to all but cry out her frustration. Not sure if she could even do such a thing while she was still at school, in the middle of the hallway. It would have been better if she was at home for this or alone with her friend but in the middle of the hall with a chance of Toshinori finding her? No, no way. She wouldn't allow herself to show that he was getting to her. There was no way that she could allow such a thing to happen.

"I really need to get away from him, from all of this." Inko whispered to herself, trying to think on what she should do so she can get away from him. From her troubles and everything that surrounded her lately. "Maybe I should just go and lay in bed. I'm sure Shouko would understand." She whispered to herself, not really sure what she was to do at home. Maybe some music would help her calm down and relax.

Yeah, that was something that she needed. Some nice and relaxing music that would help her to relax. That was always something that would help her calm down and relax, it always helped her to comfort her. Though, the young woman couldn't help but lower her hands from her eyes as she looked around, the sea of students had for the most part dulled down. Yet, as she looked she saw that Toshinori was still in the hall. Staring at her.

Eyes widening, she saw that Toshinori was just staring at her. His eyes seeming calm, yet there was a reflective sheen to his eyes. As if there was something building up within the blue depths, she could even see the electric charge to his blue orbs.

What was he trying to do?

Suddenly, he started to walk toward her. Inko, felt her eyes widening before she quickly grabbed her things and ran as quickly as she could out of the school. She had to get away, had to get away from this school as quickly as she could. Get away, and make sure that the blonde couldn't follow her home and hurt her more.


	9. Life Will Change?

Laying on Shouko's bed, just staring up at the ceiling Inko had decided to hang out with her friend. Both herself, and Shouko had been trying to figure out what they could do this weekend. It just seemed as if everything had blurred together, she wasn't even sure how long it had been since she had gone to U.A by now. Maybe a month and a half by now. Maybe a little less than that. It made her a little curious as to what she should expect now.

Rolling around on the bed, Inko rolled onto her belly as she rested her head on her crossed arms as she looked at Shouko. The raven haired woman was going through a magazine of locations that they could go too. Though it seemed that even that was going to be a lost cause as she couldn't find anything.

Inko frowned a little as she looked at the magazine in her hand and looked over it. "Is that even a new magazine?" asked Inko.

"It is. Well, at least it's a couple days old minimum. There should still be events going on this weekend that we can do so don't worry about it." Shouko mumbled tiredly before sighing softly.

Inko turned her gaze to Shouko for a moment, she had been debating on if she should tell her friend about what Hizashi had told her. That Toshinori wasn't a bad guy, that he was just misunderstood more than anything else. It had confused her more than anything. Why would Hizashi try to convince her that Toshinori was a good guy when really he hadn't shown any sign that he was a good man when really he hadn't done such an act of kindness to her to even show her that.

"Inko you okay?" asked Shouko with a frown on her face.

"I'm fine, don't worry just have a lot on my mind is all." Inko said with a sigh.

Shouko didn't seem to be buying it as she was just giving her friend a blank stare. Inko had to get her friend to get off of her back about this. There was no way that she could tell the raven haired young woman that Hizashi had spoken to her about Toshinori. What was she to do? What was she to say?

"Meow." Came a voice, causing Inko and Shouko to look over at the door as the main coon calico kitten walked in the room. Inko remembered that the cat's name was Miyu at least that was the name that Shouko was going to pick. Shouko smiled as her furry baby walked into the room. Miyu's fur was very fluffy and soft to the touch. Her blue and green eyes looking up at Shouko before she let out another 'meow' and made her way over toward Shouko and laid on her lap.

"She loves you so much." Inko said with a giggle.

"Animals know who they can trust." Shouko said with a giggle. Miyu purred as she laid on Shouko's lap, curled up in a ball as the raven haired teen ran her fingers through the fluffy fur. "She had changed so much since I found her in the rain." Shouko whispered softly before scratching the kitten's head.

Miyu just purred and meowed in content. Inko smiled softly, honestly, she would have loved to have a pet like that. Yet, she couldn't have any animals at home herself. Yet, it was rather lonely at home. With her parents gone most of the time, and her brother away. She had no idea what she could do other than to hang out with her friend, but at the same time her mind would wander around to before she got into U.A.

But, when she is alone Inko's thoughts sometimes like to drift. Drift to the thoughts that she liked to keep to herself, to hide away where they couldn't hurt her in anyway. Yet, sometimes they would surface and scare her thinking that no one could love her because her powers were still weak.

Closing her eyes, the young woman tried to keep herself calm and collected as she looked at Shouko and saw that her friend was still petting at the kitten with a smile on her face. Turning her gaze to the kitten, Inko smiled as she said "I wished I had a pet, but my parents would never allow that." Inko sighed softly at the thought.

"I was just lucky enough to have found her." Shouko said with a smile before looking up at her friend with a frown on her face. "Are you okay though? You look troubled."

"Just… thinking."

"Inko, is this about Yagi?" asked Shouko with a frown.

"No, not really. But, his behaviour has brought up feelings that I wished stayed buried."

"Is this about Hisashi?" asked Shouko.

"Never speak of him again." Inko glared a little at her friend. That was someone that she never wanted to think about. Someone that she hadn't really thought about since Junior High, and hoped to never think about him again. He was the reason for her self-doubt. The reason for her problems when it came to men. Then of course the whole thing with Toshinori, it brought up those feelings again. IT brought up feelings that she had never wanted to feel again and yet they did.

"Inko, he isn't worth your thoughts or feelings. Neither Hisashi or Yagi are worth it, just forget about them and move on with your life." Shouko said with a soft sigh.

"Easy for you to say, you have someone that cares about you even though he has yet to show his face." Inko pointed out.

"Hey, this isn't about me, this is about you." Shouko said with a mock glare. Inko just smiled a little at that, she knew that Shouko was only trying to help her though she wasn't sure if there would ever be enough to heal her own fragile heart. Sighing softly, the young woman laid her head on her arms as she listened to Shouko slap her thighs and stand up, Miyu already pushing herself up. "Alright, let's go and have fun. I think we've been cooped up in here for too long. Let's go to that restaurant again. You like that place."

"Shouko you still hate karaoke."

"You need cheering me up but this time you are flying solo."

Inko just gave her friend a bland look before an evil idea came to mind. Oh yes, she had a way to get Shouko to still participate with her.

Though for now she would have to leave that as a surprise for her friend, and it made her smile all the more just thinking about it.

* * *

Shouko sighed softly as they arrived at the karaoke restaurant. Yes, she wanted to help her friend, though she had a feeling that it would take a lot to cheer the green haired woman up. After everything that Inko had to go through in Junior High, it still seemed to bother her today. It wasn't good for her psyche and her heart. Hisashi, was someone that Inko was seeing back in Junior High, yet he turned out to be an ass.

Stringing her along, promising her this and that, promising that his heart belonged to her and that no one else could ever take him away from her.

That had all been a lie though.

He had been seeing other girls on the side. Shouko didn't even know how many, and he had once tried to get together with her until he realised that she was Inko's best friend. The guy disgusted Shouko and for a moment, Shouko and Inko almost stopped being friends. Shouko had tried to tell Inko about what had happened back then, but Inko didn't believe her. Having decided to take Hisashi's word over hers and saying that she was jealous.

Shouko knew better though, Inko only lashed out because she was scared. Scared that the words were true, that the words that Shouko had spoken were the truth.

The raven haired woman still remembered that day too. She had found Inko in the pouring rain, seeming so down. So sad that it would break anyone's heart. Shouko had made her way over to her friend and sat next to her, holding am umbrella over their heads. The words that Inko spoke that day still rang in Shouko's head.

 _"Can I ever be loved? Will there ever be a man that could ever love me for who I am?"_

To hear Inko so down, so broken like that it made Shouko promise herself that day that she would never allow Inko to be that low in the dumps ever again. It hurt her to see her friend in such a state. She would never allow herself to see Inko in that state again, she would do all that she could to make sure that Inko always smiled until her best friend found a man that would love her for who she was. So far, Yagi was making a mess of that as he was making Inko seem as if there would never be a man out there for her.

What was she to do to help her friend? It just seemed as if everything and everyone was against Inko in some way. Yagi this time around was the main cause, only difference was that he wasn't dating her and that he was really just bulling the poor woman and she had to make sure that everything was back to the way it should be. Closing her eyes, the young woman opened her black orbs as she turned to stare at her friend and saw that Inko was already at the front counter signing herself up for the karaoke.

At least Inko seemed happy right now, for that she could be thankful.

"Shouko?" came a voice, causing her to freeze a little as she turned her head and whined a little. There, behind the counter was Yamada with a big smile on his face. His blonde hair was still slicked upward, still wearing his orange tinted glasses as he stared at the young woman before him. Shouko blinked a little as she was about to ask Yamada what he was doing here, until she noticed something different. He was wearing a white shirt with a red vest, along with a long red tie. "What brings you by?" asked Yamada, it was, rather odd not to hear him asking if she wanted to join him for lunch though it still had her a little cautious around the man.

"I'm here with a friend, why are you here? Trying to pretend to work here and pick up women?" asked Shouko blandly.

"I work here on weekends, sometimes after school if they need me." Yamada said with a chuckle before he leaned on the counter. "Though, I am rather surprised to see you here. Didn't think you liked karaoke." Chuckled Yamada before he gave her a soft smile. Shouko couldn't help but blink at him. Thinking back, she couldn't recall ever seeing him with such an expression. He was always nothing but smiles, loud, and almost like a sickening ray of sunshine that made her want to shy away from it all because it was too bright.

Now though? She was sure that her heart skipped some kind of beat.

"It isn't my thing. I'm here for Inko, she needed some cheering up from what your friend did." Yamada seemed to flinch at her words. "Oh right, you should know all about that since you are his best friend. I bet you guys just high five each other over what he does to Inko." Narrowing her black eyes at him, she said "I will not have Inko go back to that dark shadow of her heart again. She is a gentle soul and if I ever see her go back to that empty shell of hers again I fear she'll never come out of it again."

"You care about her eh?" Yamada gave her a small smile before he let out a soft sigh. "Look, it's a misunderstanding. Toshinori isn't trying to hurt her, I promise you that-"

"That is such a sack of shit. I know for a fact that he is hurting her. He's trying to make Inko leave, I bet that is the case isn't it? Or, is it so his fan club don't find out that there is another girl in the class and try to make sure that she learns her place? That she doesn't stand a chance with someone like Yagi eh?"

"Shouko, I swear that isn't what he's trying to do at all. Toshinori was never trying to do a thing like that to her. He is a good guy, he's just-"

"Shouko!" The raven haired woman looked over her shoulder as she saw her friend walking over to her with a giggle. Tilting her head, the young woman wondered what it was that Inko did. What could she have done in the first place that would make Inko have such a sly smile on her face. That had her a little confused, though she couldn't be sure what it was that she would be up too.

"Yes?"

"Well, don't be mad but-"

 _"Aizawa Shouko, please come up on stage and sing."_

"You didn't."

"I did."

"I hate you."

"No you don't, you love me."

"… Damn it."

"I've never heard Shouko sing before." Yamada said with a chuckle, causing the woman in question to glare at him. He just chuckled at her as he said "Well, while she's singing would you like something to drink Midoriya?"

"You work here?"

"Yup! Now, what can I get you?" Yamada said with a smile on his face. Shouko glared a little more before making her way up the stage. Oh, she would have to make sure that she got back at Inko for this, though as for how that would be she had no idea. She would just have to think about it somehow. Closing her eyes, the young woman made her way over to the stage and looked over at the man who would be playing the song.

"So, what song would you like to sing?" It seemed that Inko would at least let her pick the song so that had to mean something. Going over the choices, Shouko frowned a little as she couldn't seem to find one that would suit her. Tilting her head a little to the side, the young woman bit her lip, god why did picking a song have to be so hard?

Oh. "I'll pick this one." Shouko said as she pointed at one of the song choices. This was a song that she rather enjoyed to listen too. Smiling at the thought, she looked as the man nodded his head and chuckled as he went through his computer and started to get the song set up for her.

This was going to be a long ass night.

 _It's not a game_  
 _I'm not a robot AI challenging you_  
 _I'm not a phantom_  
 _I'm in your face and_  
 _I'm here to see it through_

Shouko took a deep breath as she started to bounce on the balls of her feet. Looking at the crowd with a blank yet tired gaze. She couldn't help but think that this was Inko trying to get her to impress someone. In fact, it made her wonder if her secret admirer was out there watching her. Maybe he was, she wanted to at least impress him with something though she wasn't sure if it would be enough. Taking yet another deep breath, she sang, putting all of her effort into it. Swaying her hips side to side to the beat before holding the microphone to her lips.

 _Right before your eyes_  
 _Watch us multiply_  
 _Come to claim our rights - it's time_

Pointing at the crowd, she gazed at everyone as they seemed to stare at her with wide eyes. In fact, some of them were in her class yet the gaze that surprised her the most was Yamada. He just seemed to be staring at her in shock. As if he hadn't thought that she could sing. In fact, it made her a little curious as to what he was thinking. Though, then again maybe it was better that she didn't know as he could just be thinking of something that would make her want to punch him later.

 _As our power grows_  
 _Tryin' to stop us shows_  
 _Might as well go try'n stop time_

Shooting her hand up at the sky, only to slowly lower it at her side as she closed her hand into a fist as if she was getting ready to fight off anyone that would dare try to challenge her. Everyone in her class knew that she was highly trained in self-defence and of course, acrobatics. Nothing would stop her for the most part, though she could at least handle three opponents in hand to hand combat but that was about it for the most part.

 _So you know that we're out there_  
 _Swatting lies in the making_  
 _Can't move fast without breaking_  
 _Can't hold on or life won't change_

Spinning on her goes only to sway her hips to the beat, Shouko gave everyone a serious stare as she took a deep breath. Allowing herself to loosen up as she sang the song. Shaking her head as she gazed up at the side, her expression soft. For a moment she thought that she heard a gasp coming from the crowd and it made her wonder where it came from. Looking around, she thought that maybe it was from her secret admirer, was he here? Was he in the crowd watching her?

 _And our voices ring out, yeah_  
 _Took the mask off to feel free_  
 _Fought it out in the debris_  
 _Now we know that life will change_

Making a gesture as if she was removing a mask, a mask that would have shackled her to a life that she didn't want. A life that no one would ever want to face. The life, of where no one wanted to be around you because you weren't like them. She wouldn't allow herself to wear a mask of another, she would never be someone that she wasn't. Shouko knew that better than anyone, she had once tried that growing up and it was thrown back in her face when she had decided against it. Shouko would never allow that to happen again. Not to herself, nor to Inko.

 _Ain't it a shame_  
 _I'm not a figment of your ailing, old mind_  
 _I'm just as real as -_  
 _I'm just as dangerous_  
 _As you soon will find_

Shouko swayed to the beat, ignoring everyone that was in the room. Placing her index finger to her temple she gave everyone a blank look only to smile widely. Spinning on her heel, her hair flying away from her face as when she stopped and faced the crowd, they got a full view of her face causing another gasp to escape from the crowd. Or at least one male gasp that again she had no idea where it came from. It made her wonder where it was coming from though Shouko knew that she wouldn't be able to locate it as there were too many people here.

 _A taste of your own meds_  
 _Fire in every breath_  
 _Fire inside your head, your heart_

Shouko turned her gaze over to Inko and saw her friend giving her a thumbs up. As for Yamada, he just stared at her. His eyes so wide that she could see them from the tops of his glasses. Was he that surprised that she can sing? Sure, she couldn't really judge herself properly as to herself, she sounded average for the most part. Though Inko just clapped her hands while her foot tapped against her stool as she sat at the bar, just sitting there and forgetting for a moment that Yamada was friends with Yagi.

 _And as your crippled brain_  
 _Tries to fight in vain_  
 _Your empire will fall apart_

Holding onto the mic with both hands, Shouko felt a little nervous right now. Feeling that if the man that had been sending her treats and letters was in the crowd, what would happen. Would he still like her or would he just walk out. God why was she thinking about this now of all times when before she was so concerned about Inko? This wasn't very logical. Biting her lip, she looked over at her friend once again and saw Inko clapping and… so was Yamada? He had a big smile on his face, clapping with the beat of the song as if he was at some kind of concert.

 _And you'll know we were out there_  
 _Swatted lies in the making_  
 _Your empire for the taking_  
 _Can't hold on or life won't change_

Shouko wasn't sure why but she felt like her heart was beating rather quickly in her chest as she stared at Yamada. He seemed as if he was enjoying himself as he heard her sing. But why? She was so average looking and wasn't that great of a singer so why did he seem as if he was trying to enjoy himself when really he shouldn't? A faint blush rose to her cheeks before she looked away and went back to trying to finish the song. Letting out a soft sigh, she looked back at the crowd only to look back over at her friend and Yamada. They kept smiling, even Yamada was cheering for her and that made her heart beat quicker within her chest.

 _And our voices ring out, yeah_  
 _Took the mask off to feel free_  
 _Fought it out in the debris_  
 _Now we know that life will change_

Once the song was over, the young woman set the mic back on its stand before she started to walk off of the stage. Though, as she walked off she saw Shouko and Yamada walking over to her. Inko smiled and hugged her friend. "You did so good Shouko! I told you that you had a talent for singing!" Inko said with a big smile on her face.

Shouko nodded to her friend before looking toward Yamada. He had a faint blush to his cheeks, why would he be blushing? It didn't make sense to her, she tilted her head a little to the side. "You okay Yamada?" asked Shouko.

"I'm fine!" He squeaked before coughing into his hand and looked back at Shouko. Seeming a little calmer as he stared at her. "I'm fine." He calmly said before rubbing the back of his neck. "Sorry, I… I mean, I never knew that you could sing so-"

"So what?" Shouko snarled.

"So beautifully."

Shouko blinked once. Twice. Thrice. She couldn't help but stare at Yamada with wide eyes. Did he really just say that? Was he trying to hit on her? Shaking her head, Shouko calmly said "Inko, it's your turn I'm going to go get myself something to drink." With that, she walked off yet, for some reason she couldn't help but wonder why her cheeks felt warm at Yamada's words and… why did her heart beat so quickly within her chest.

Was there something wrong with her or was it something more. She wasn't sure, yet the young woman couldn't help but gaze over her shoulder and wonder what was really going on through the blonde's head. There had to be something going on but, when she looked over at him and saw him staring back at her. A soft smile on his face as he smiled, it made her heart twist in a strange way that she couldn't really put into words. What was wrong with her?

Not to mention, why did she feel like she had liked the words that Yamada said about her singing?


	10. Toshinori's Thoughts

Toshinori sighed as he gazed up at his ceiling. He had been trying to do something nice for Inko, after what she had done for him years ago. Honestly, he hadn't planned for the results to have happened and wanted to whine a little at the memories of her expressions as they haunted his every waking moment. It had been a nightmare really. How hard was it for him to just go up and say 'thank you for what you've done for me years ago!'?

His first attempt? That was terrible. He had seen Inko about to get up so she could go and help her friend by getting the tissue that Gran Torino keeps at his desk. He knew that his teacher always kept some on hand when his allergies would act up.

That failed when he only tried to get up and out of his seat to talk to her. He didn't know just how close Inko was to him when he had tried to get up and he accidently tripped her. Not knowing what had just taken place, he hadn't been able to catch her and he hated himself for it. Yet, the look on her face, that was enough to tug at his heart and make it twist painfully within his chest as he tried to say he was sorry.

But was never given the chance to do so.

Only being able to watch as the shine of tears filled her green pools only made him hate himself more. To see those tears made him want to die a little more inside every time he saw her shed tears that were caused by him.

Closing his eyes, the young man groaned as he covered his face with his large hands. The other time he hated himself was the second attempt at trying to thank her.

Toshinori was in the cafeteria talking to Hizashi trying to think of ways that he could talk and thank Inko from when they were younger. It was something that he had been trying to think about since Inko had first transferred to the school. He had been discussing with Hizashi about any idea that would get him to show Inko just how much her act of kindness meant to him all those years ago but that was a fail.

When he saw Inko with no tray, and seemed as if she was struggling to find a wallet. It had given him the idea of maybe giving Inko his food and he could easily just buy himself some more. Or, if she didn't want his food because she didn't like what he had, then he would offer to buy her something to eat and he wouldn't take no for an answer. He had pushed himself up and with ambition, he made his way toward Inko with his tray in his hands. He just hoped that Inko did like what he had on his tray, he would make sure that she at least had some kind of food to enjoy.

Yet, it seemed that the fates were against him again as he stumbled when his toe caught on someone's tail that was laying on the floor. Because of someone's screw up with not keeping their tail close to them instead of having it just lying on the floor, he tripped and all of his food had fallen on Inko and that only seemed to upset her more.

Why did this have to keep happening to him in the first place? All he wanted to do was to thank Inko, and yet it seemed that everything was against him from doing such a thing in the first place. In fact, it only seemed to make Inko more upset with him as when he last saw her, she ran from him after Hizashi spoke to her. He had hoped that maybe, his best friend speaking to her about everything being an understanding didn't help matters. It didn't make her hate his friend, but it just seems to have made her think that it was all a lie.

Seeing her run like that, made him feel like he was no better than the villains that he wanted to stop. In fact, it almost made him feel like the children that used to bully him when he was a child, when he was… considered quirkless.

Letting out a deep sigh, he knew that he had to come up with a new plan. School wasn't helping him in anything and in fact, it only seemed to make things worse for him that much was for sure. Trying to thank Inko at school just made his plans turn into something worse. It always made him come out as the bad guy, not to mention he didn't want to take the risk of running into Inko's friend.

Aizawa Shouko, he had respect for her. Even though the woman had no friends, didn't have what people would call a 'flashy' and 'powerful' quirk itself it had its own usefulness. Not to mention, it would come in handy when it came to capturing villains. He knew that she was strong and powerful in her own right, she had a set of skills that even he wouldn't be able to gain no matter how hard he would work toward such a goal.

Yet, he also had to respect her, and her desire to protect those she cared about. Yet, her threats did scare him a little. When he had broken Inko's arm, and her threat to hurt him well he couldn't help but feel intimidated by the short woman.

It made him wonder why his friend had such feelings for her in the first place but then again, who was he to judge? Everyone had a type and if Shouko was Hizashi's type than who was he to judge or say anything about it in the first place?

He shuddered thinking back to Shouko's threat. If he was honest though, he would allow Shouko to beat him up. He wouldn't fight back if it was because he had hurt Inko more than he should have. Or would have ever wanted. Hurting her was the last thing that he would have ever wanted in his life, and yet that was what he has done, twice.

"Nori, you coming down?!" shouted a woman's voice, causing him to sigh.

Damn it of all things that had to happen it had to be this.

Sighing softly, Toshinori rolled out of bed and made his way out of his room and down the stairs. It was a nice little house that he and his sister got. Sure, it was paid for by their aunt in America, then of course his sister's part-time job to help pay for anything else that they would need. Yet, while he was at school his sister was pretty much the one that took care of the house.

Running his fingers through his hair, the young man walked down the stairs as he grumbled about his life. Honestly, he just hoped that things would get better for him though he wasn't sure what he could do. Toshinori yawned against the back of his hand, maybe after he spoke to his sister he would go out for a walk. That was something that he could do. Or even a quick ride on his bike would help him relax and calm down, it would give him some kind of rush at the very least.

Walking into the kitchen, the young man looked at the sink and chuckled a little as he saw his sister. A tall woman, just a few inches shorter than him. She had long black hair that was pulled back at the nape of her neck, yet her hair reached her waist. She was thin, though that was mostly thanks to her teaching dance class on the side.

"Hey Yoko." Toshinori said with a sigh as he sat down at the table.

"Nori, you need to talk to me here." His sister said, looking over at her brother from over her shoulder and stared at him with her soft brown eyes. Wiping her hands on a dish towel, the young woman made her way over to the table and sat down as she gazed at her brother. "So what's going on?"

"I don't know what you're talking about Yoko." Toshinori said while looking away from his sister.

"Don't you try to pull anything over my eyes. I know when you are upset, I can sense that much from you." His sister said as she crossed her arms across her chest. Brown eyes narrowed into slits. "Don't forget Toshinori, I can easily sense what it is that you feel remember? The twins bond? We sense each other, such as how I sense how upset you are?"

Damn it, he forgot about the twins bond.

Looking away, he let out a soft sigh as he leaned against his chair as he covered his face and whined a little. "Toshinori, please say something. What is going on?" Asked his sister.

"Listen, Miyoko I'm just trying to thank a girl that I remembered from when we were kids. I've been trying to thank her but two times I've tried its back fired on me." Toshinori said with a sigh. He was angry with himself, he had tried to thank her but it's failed. Looking over at his sister, he saw that she frowned a little at him before shaking her head at her twin. "What?" He asked with a frown on his face.

"Have you tried to thank her by, oh I don't know, saying 'thank you' instead?" asked Miyoko with a frown on her face.

"It doesn't seem like a simple thank you would have been enough." Toshinori responded with a frown as he crossed his arms on top of the table and rested his chin on his arms. Why did he have to tell his sister this anyway? Oh right, because if he didn't there would be a repeat from when they were in elementary school while living in the states. He shuddered just thinking about it.

Miyoko got up from her chair before making her way over to her brother and ran her fingers through his shaggy blonde locks. "Okay, you think that isn't enough? Maybe it is Nori. You have to think about it from a different perspective. Your first two attempts ended in utter failure, so what more do you have to lose by saying 'thank you for what you have done for me all those years ago'?"

Toshinori gave a mock glare at his sister before burying his face against his arms. Of all the things that his sister had to say it had to be that? Why did she have to say it like that in the first place? "It isn't as easy as it sounds Yoko. I mean, I have…"

"Yes, yes I know. It's why you've never dated even though you have turned down that other girl who has been throwing herself at you for… how long now?"

"Two years but that is besides the point." Toshinori said with a sigh before leaning back in his seat, letting out a moan as he stretched his arms above his head. Sending another glare at his sister, the young man just glared more when his sister just smiled all the more at him and she giggled a little.

"Nori, you know your glares don't work on me remember." He grumbled a little more. "Now, as for how to thank her…" Miyoko said, suddenly Toshinori yelped out in pain, his arms raising a bit as if he was about to fend off his attacker but his body was paralyzed by pain. "You are going to talk to her, tell her 'thank you' then be on your way!" She dug her nails deeper in his shoulder, damn it why were her nails so long?!

"Y-"

"Do you understand me Toshinori?!" Miyoko said sweetly, yet he could tell that her words were more of a threat than a question.

"Yes!"

"Good." She released her hold over her brother before making her way toward the stairs. "I'm gonna get ready for work, so you can go and do whatever. Maybe if you're lucky you'll find her or at the very least plan on when to say your thanks to her and say you're sorry for the screw ups."

"Yes Yoko." Toshinori grumbled. Damn it, he was the older twin, he should be the one ordering her around not the other way around!

"Nori, just because you're older doesn't mean you can tell me what to do. Because right now I'm the responsible one." With that, his sister walked out of the room, leaving the young man alone in the room.

"Damn it." He muttered.

Groaning, he dug his fingers into his skelp and rubbed furiously as if trying to remove all of his troubles but, he knew that his sister was right. He should just go and tell Inko what he had been trying to do all this time. It was a feeling that he knew he should have done all this time but, he just felt that he should have done something more to fit what she had done for him all those years ago. Closing his eyes, he let out a soft sigh before he looked out the kitchen window and frowned a little. "It's still nice out, maybe a drive around will do me a world of good." Toshinori whispered to himself before getting up from his seat and checked himself over quickly. He had his muscle shirt. Something his sister bought him to be funny, it was a picture of a sun flexing its biceps saying 'Sun's Out Gun's Out' and he had to admit, it was a little funny.

He also had on blue jeans, and a pair of black biker boots. Checking his pockets, only to remember he hadn't grabbed his keys yet. Though he did remember to bring the one item that he never left his home without. In the hopes that he would see Inko again, he would give it back to her like he had promised he would.

Smiling gently at the memory, he let out a soft sigh before grabbing his leather jacket and keys before he left his home. "Time for a drive." He whispered softly.

* * *

Toshinori drove around on his bike, just watching as everything drove past his line of sight. It just made him a little more relaxed as he drove. The wind blowing past him as he rode around, though if he could he would have had his hair blowing back behind him but, he'd prefer wearing his helmet.

Looking around, he wondered if he should pick up something while he was out here. Frowning a little, Toshinori looked up and saw that he had to stop at a light. Reaching into his pocket, he shot out a quick text to Miyoko asking her if there was something that she would need at the store or anything like that. Setting his phone back in his pocket, he looked up and saw that the light was green.

Smiling to himself, he quickly drove off as he wondered if maybe he should make a stop in the park today. Just sitting around and relaxing as he tried to get his bearings. Maybe if he was lucky, he'd be able to think on what he should do, on how he should thank Inko Yet, he wasn't sure on what he should do still, was it really as simple as just saying 'thank you' even though she was, in a way, a reason why he decided on being a hero?

Frowning a little at the thought, he couldn't help but think about that day. Hell, it made him wonder if she even remembered him in the first place. After all, she never showed signs of remembering him. Or even having any kind of sign as recognition from seeing him. He wondered if she had somehow forgotten him, and in a way that kind of hurt.

Sighing, Toshinori knew that it would happen. After all, they were nothing but children when that day had happened, and he had to move not too long after that day. Maybe he should remind her, should let her know that he was that boy all this time but at the same time he wondered if she would even believe him. After all, around then he was seen as quirkless.

Closing his eyes for a brief moment, Toshinori made a sharp turn before parking. He felt his phone vibrate in his pocket, causing him to kill the engine of his bike before he fished out his phone and looked it over and chuckled at his sister. She had forgotten to get a couple things for miso soup tonight so wouldn't hurt to buy a couple things for the two of them to eat.

Sending a quick text back, the young man removed his helmet and ran his fingers through his hair before he sat the helmet on the handle and looked around. He's never been on this side of the city before so this was going to be quiet an interesting shopping trip. "Well, may as well get it over and done with." Toshinori muttered to himself before getting up, double checking to make sure that he had his wallet and walked on toward the store.

Humming softly, he looked around as he wondered which store would be the best in price. Yet, as his blue eyes searched he saw a flash of green at the corner of his eye. Blinking in shock, the young man looked over as he saw Inko walking down the sidewalk. Staring with wide eyes, he couldn't help but think that maybe this was the day.

He could finally tell her! Yes, this was his day, his day to finally tell Inko what he's been trying to tell her all this time!

Though, Toshinori just hoped and prayed that it would work out in his favour finally.

Rushing over, Toshinori managed to avoid cars as he rushed across the street. He saw Inko wearing a beautiful purple short dress that reached her knees. She had on a jean jacket that he saw was decorated in some flower patterns. Yet, getting a better look he saw that it was sunflowers. He blushed a little at that, it made his heart beat a little quickly within his chest.

He couldn't help but smile a little at the green haired woman. He knew that this sounded a little creepy following Inko like this. Though he wasn't sure what he could do really. It seemed that Inko was rather distracted, he noticed that she was carrying a basket with her. Toshinori couldn't help but tilt his head a little, his long blonde bangs falling in his face before shaking his blonde locks out of his face.

"Okay Toshinori, you can do this, just go up to her and talk to her. What's the worst that could happen?" He whispered softly, hoping and praying that nothing would bad to him.

Taking a deep breath, hoping to calm down his nerves and his quickly beating heart before he started to walk on ahead. Inko had for the most part stopped as she checked her phone. It seemed that she was either checking for a message of some sort, sending a message or even just checking the time. He couldn't help but be curious as to what she was doing today.

With the basket, it made him wonder if maybe she had some kind of date. No, that couldn't be right, she didn't really speak with anyone other than Shouko and Hizashi. Even then, Hizashi only ever spoke to her pretty much in passing. Then again, what if Inko didn't like men? It had him curious about that though again he couldn't really be sure about that in the first place either. He didn't really know Inko after all, she did try to avoid him at all costs.

Could he do this? Could he really go up to her and talk to her? To tell her 'thank you' after everything that had happened? No, he had to do this. Not to mention, had to tell Inko that he was sorry for everything that had happened since she started to attend U.A High. The last thing that he had ever wanted, was to hurt her in anyway.

Narrowing his blue eyes in determination, Toshinori marched forward before he found himself right behind Inko. She was so much shorter than him, even shorter than his sister. He couldn't help but feel his gaze soften as he stared at her. His heart beat quickly in his chest, made him almost think that it was flipping within his ribs at being so close to her. God, how was it that such a tiny woman had so much power over him in the first place?

Gulping a little, Toshinori took a deep breath before he reached out and tapped Inko's shoulder. The young woman looked over her shoulder before her green eyes widened at him. Green eyes that shined with nothing but fear. Frowning a little, Toshinori turned his gaze away for a moment before breathing deeply, hoping to steel his resolve. "Midoriya, I wanna say something to you." He calmly said, causing Inko to look away from him. It almost seemed as if she wanted to avoid speaking to him all together, but couldn't find any means of escape. Not that he could blame her.

"What is it?" She whispered softly, it was so soft that he almost didn't hear her.

Sighing softly, the young man tried to think of his words carefully. He knew that any screw up would only make things so much worse for him later on. This was either going to make, or break what little chance he had with Inko, or at the very least to be her friend. Turning his gaze to her, he saw that she was growing more and more nervous as time went on. Yes, this was something that he had to do.

"Everything that has happened lately, it isn't what you think it is Midoriya. I swear, it was anything but what you think it is." Toshinori began, causing Inko to look at him in confusion. It seemed that she had no idea what it was that he was trying to say. Licking his lips a little, he was hoping to think his words carefully, trying to find a way to make this easier on him and her though he wasn't sure what it was.

"What is it?" asked Inko with a frown, it seemed that she was starting to get a little calmer at the very least. Maybe it was because he was actually speaking to her this time instead of doing something entirely stupid. That had to mean something… right?

"It's-" He went to say until the ground started to shake. Toshinori and Inko looked around as he saw a giant villain. A man that almost looked like a mole of some kind. The villain snarled and swung his arm, causing the buildings around him to tremble and break apart. "This way!" Toshinori shouted as he went to grab Inko, only to frown when he looked over and saw that Inko was nowhere in sight, in fact he saw her running into a building, causing him to curse under his breath. "Midoriya!" shouted Toshinori as he followed the green haired woman into a nearby building.

"Leave me alone!" Inko shouted at him, it seemed that she was still afraid of him and thought that this was also his fault or, her own fear was blocking any rational thought to not go _into_ possible buildings that would fall apart.

Rushing after her, Toshinori knew that he had to protect her. That he would have to keep her safe from anything and anyone that would dare harm her. Even if she didn't want him to save her, he couldn't live with himself if she got hurt while he was around, could have even prevented it. "Midoriya we have to go _now!"_ shouted Toshinori. Looking around, he saw Inko struggling to stay on her feet, the villain was making the ground vibrate from his stomping around, and he rushed over, the building trembling and shaking. He saw bits of the building already crumbling around him.

No, he couldn't allow it to end this way!

Looking ahead, he saw that Inko had crouched down, her arms above her head as if to shield herself from whatever was going to fall over her. He looked up and couldn't help but feel his blue eyes widen in shock as he saw parts of the ceiling falling apart and falling straight at Inko. "Midoriya!" Shouted Toshinori as he rushed forward, before he knew what happened, he felt pain and saw darkness starting to overtake his vision.

* * *

 **okay, first time that Toshinori is speaking to Inko without something he did fucking it up, and yes, it ended on a cliffhanger, I hope you like the chapter for this because this was my fav chapter besides chapter 11. Also, I have a couple ideas I do wanna mention for future fics. One, the next story will be with a Wolf Toshinori, and I think I finally got something in mind for it to work, I won't say what it is though. The other idea, which was inspired by a friend's story with fae and elves, where Toshinori is a half-breed, someone who is half elf and half fairy and is hated for it. Now, the third idea, the one I thought up of while doing dishes (no idea how that happened really) was where Toshinori is a ghost and his spirit is attached to Inko and they fall for each other, but I'm stuck with one thing... should it be a quirkless AU or in the original universe so to speak, because I have an idea on how it starts with either but can only pick one. what do you think? should the ghost idea be with Toshi having One for All, or where they are all quirkless? let me know, but that idea won't be for a while but the werewolf one will be the first story I'll work on after this one. oh and about the shirt that Toshi wears well, I got the idea from a drawing I saw on DA, if you want a link let me know and I'll share it. Later.**


	11. Thank You For Being My Hero

Inko groaned as she rubbed at her head. Everything hurt, she looked down at herself only to frown as she couldn't really see all that well. Reaching into her pocket, she pulled out her cellphone and turned the screen on as she checked herself over quickly. She had a small cut on her ankle, it let out a dull throb of pain. She wasn't sure if she had sprained it, though now that she thought about it what happened?

Frowning a little, the young woman remembered that there was a villain attack. She had ran into a building to get away from the villain and from Toshinori- Eyes widening, she remembered that Toshinori rushed to her, but? "Toshinori?"

"Up here." His voice came to her, causing the green haired woman to look up and stare in shock. There stood Toshinori, his arms spread out as he held the ceiling up above her, sweat dripped down his forehead though he also looked like he was in some kind of pain. Slowly, her gaze fell to his leg as she saw a steel rod had gone through his calf, upon closer inspection she saw that his leg was trembling, as if he was putting a lot of strain on it. "Are you okay?" He asked, causing her green eyes to look back up into pools of blue.

Toshinori looked down at her, his teeth bared as his body was going through so much strain just to hold the roof above the two. Yet, seeing the concern in his eyes, Inko felt her own tears building up within her eyes. "Midoriya? Are you hurt?" He asked.

"Why?"

"Huh?" Toshinori frowned a little, letting out a grunt as he shifted his weight a little, only to hiss in pain. "Why what?" He asked, giving her a confused look on his face. It seemed that he didn't know what she was saying, though she couldn't blame her as she wasn't being specific to what she was trying to say.

"Why did you save me? Why did you try to protect me when you hate me?"

"Hate you? Midoriya, what reason would I have to hate you?" Toshinori said with a frown on his face.

"I dunno." She whispered, looking away with a frown on her face, before she looked up at the man. Tears still in her eyes. "Wasn't it because I tried to help you up after Gran Torino knocked you down?"

"No! That's normal, he always kicks my ass." Toshinori said with a small chuckle before hissing in pain. Inko gasped and checked her pockets for her handkerchief. Though it seems that she had forgotten it at home. "Check my pocket, can you also grab my cell for me and text a couple people." Toshinori said, causing Inko to blush a little. "My jacket pocket, I should also have a handkerchief in there if that's what you were looking for."

Inko nodded her head before reaching up and carefully slid her hand in his leather jacket's pocket, fishing around for a phone and cloth, only to frown as she only found the cloth. "Wait!" He shouted, only for Inko to pull it out and blinked in shock at the cloth. It was rather old, faded with age but still in good shape. It was decorated with sunflowers and bunnies, she knew this handkerchief. "Midoriya please wait!" Though she ignored him as she unraveled it and reached up to wipe at Toshinori's forehead, he grunted a little.

"Why do you have such a cute handkerchief? I remember having one like this when I was little but I gave it away… too… huh?" Inko frowned as she looked at the cloth and saw a name stitched into the corner. Tilting her head a little, the young woman looked down at the cloth and thought she would have seen Toshinori's name, but instead she saw… hers? "Huh?"

Looking up at the tall blonde, she just stared at him and saw a faint blush on his face. "I… I tried to thank you." Toshinori whispered, causing Inko to just stare at him in shock. "All of those incidents, the tripping, the food, those were failed attempts at trying to say 'thank you' for helping a small boy who believed that he was quirkless." Toshinori whispered, causing Inko to just keep staring at her. Toshinori looked away from her, seeming a little bashful.

"Toshinori?"

"I tried to go back, I tried to give it back to you. Yet, I never got that chance, never got the chance to say 'thank you' to you. I had to move away, my sister and I were forced away from our home but, that cloth made me keep hope within my heart of seeing you again so I could say six simple words to you."

"What are they?" Inko asked softly.

"Thank you, for being _my_ hero."

Inko looked up at Toshinori as her tears finally spilled over her cheeks. "You don't hate me at all?" Inko said with a sniffle.

"Of course not, those were just really bad attempts at saying 'thank you'." Toshinori said with a sigh before grunting in pain. "Damn it." He grumbled.

"Are you okay?"

"I'll be fine, the heroes should be removing this soon, we'll know once we can see natural light instead from your phone-wait. Do you have Aizawa's number?"

"Yeah?"

"Text her, then grab my phone to get Hizashi to come and help."

Inko nodded and opened her messages and sent a text to Shouko. Telling her where she was and that she needed help. That she was trapped under a building with Toshinori before hitting send. After that, she grabbed his phone, which was in the other pocket and shot Hizashi a text, telling him the same thing that she had told Shouko. Though, Inko had no idea how long it would be until their friends arrived. Though she just hoped that Shouko would put aside her difference with Hizashi long enough to help the heroes to get the two out of there.

"Inko, may I ask something?" asked Toshinori.

"Sure."

"What were you doing before I came over to you?" asked the blonde with a frown on his face.

"I was on my way to see Shouko. We were gonna sit in the park and have snacks, just chatting really. I think she wanted to make plans on getting revenge for the things you did." Inko said with a frown.

"Great, she really was going to go on with her threat." Toshinori said with a sigh.

"Threat?"

"Yeah, she kinda made a threat to me when I broke your arm. By the way, I am _so_ sorry about that. I never wanted to hurt you." Toshinori said with a sigh. Inko gave him a small smile, at least he was sorry but, one thing still bothered her about all of this. When they were children, he was quirkless, that much she knew for a fact but now he seemed to possess a quirk so how was it that he was able to do such a thing in the first place?

"How did you get a quirk anyway? You were quirkless when we were kids." Inko said with a frown on her face.

Blushing a little, he calmly said "Late bloomer I guess. Ever since that day though when you saved me… it made me want to be a hero. Didn't matter to me if I had a quirk or not, I wanted to help people. I wanted to be a hero to those in need, put a smile on their faces and be a pillar of support. A symbol of peace! That is my dream."

Inko couldn't help but smile a little at that. He had such an admirable dream yet, she only wanted to be a rescue hero. Looking down at her hands, the young woman calmly said "You know, that day you made me want to be a hero as well." Toshinori blinked at her as he tilted his head at her. Inko gave him a small smile as she started to explain herself. "Saving you, it made me feel happy to see just how helping those in need felt. Helping you made me happy to see that I could have made someone else happy."

Toshinori chuckled a little at that before shaking his head, only to hiss in pain. For a moment, Inko thought that it was from the weight, that he was about to cave in from all the weight that was building up on him. Toshinori grunted from pain and strain, which made her remember his leg. Looking down, she saw that the rod was still embedded in his leg, causing her to cover her mouth in shock. "I'm fine Midoriya, you don't have to worry about me. I'm trying to keep this off of you."

Inko frowned a little as she looked down at his leg, blood still oozed around the steel rod before she looked back up at the man. He just smiled down at her, sweat beaded down his forehead from the strain that he was putting his body through.

Reaching into her pocket, she pulled out her handkerchief before reaching up and wiping his forehead. "Hold on Toshinori, I think I have something that could help make it a little easier…" Toshinori frowned a little at that, she just gave him a small smile before digging around in the basket. It seemed that he was a little confused as to what she was doing. Before he could even open his mouth, Inko pulled out a bottle of water and unscrewed the cap. "Think you can drink this?" asked Inko with a frown on her face.

"I can try." Toshinori said, Inko sat on her knees, unable to stand up properly though she had managed to get Toshinori to tilt his head back enough for him to drink some kind of water. He let out a soft sigh, feeling the cold refreshing water quenching his throat. "Thanks Midoriya."

Inko looked at Toshinori and frowned a little. He didn't seem to have a problem with her calling him by his first name so why does he refuse to call her by hers? It doesn't make any kind of sense to her unless it was because they still didn't know each other that well, even though he had tried for years to thank her for what she had done for him when they were children. "You okay?" He asked with a frown on his face.

"I'm fine, but… why don't you call me 'Inko'?" asked the green haired woman with a tilt of her head.

If it wasn't for the light on her phone, Inko would have missed the red tint to his cheeks as his blue eyes seemed to turn away from her. Did she somehow embarrass him? "Um… well, I thought that with how you first thought of me that um… it would be rather odd?" Toshinori said with a soft voice, it almost made her have to lean closer to him just to know what it was that he had said. "So, I thought it was proper to call you by your surname instead." Inko smiled a little before reaching up and placing her hand on his cheek as she giggled at the flustered look on his face. It was a little cute to see such a large man like this be so easily embarrassed.

"I have no trouble with you calling me Inko." She said softly before removing her hand. Why did she hear a small whine from him when she did that? Tilting her head a little, Inko wondered if he was even going to call her by her name. Maybe that was a little too soon for him as she had just learned that everything he had been trying to do was nothing more than a huge misunderstanding.

"Okay… Inko." Toshinori said, his face's red tint growing darker as he spoke her name. Why did her heart beat so quickly?

Just as she was about to speak his name, Inko swore that she felt the ground starting to shake and tremble. "Huh?"

"I think that's Hizashi's quirk."

"He can make the ground shake?"

"No, his quirk is voice. I'm amazed it can work since it can't travel through the ground."

"We're not underground Toshinori. There are still gaps that would allow us to breathe and have some kind of light just not enough of the light to see." Inko said with a giggle.

"True, so true."

 _"Yo! Toshi!"_ shouted Hizashi, Inko smiled a little hearing his voice.

"Down here Hizashi!" Shouted Toshinori, Inko couldn't help but look up at the tall blonde above her. IT seemed that it was starting to wear him down now. He was struggling to keep the ceiling off of her. "Hurry!" Shouted the blonde, he was struggling now, she could see his body trembling from the strain and it had her fearful for the blonde. If he couldn't keep it up any longer he'll get crushed!

 _"Hold on Toshi! Yo, is Inko down there too? Shouko is here!"_

"I'm here!" Inko shouted.

"Hizashi hurry the fuck up damn it! This is getting heavier and heavier!" Toshinori said, his leg starting to give out on him as he soon bent down to one knee. Inko reached up and placed her hands on the blonde's cheeks, causing him to look down at him. "Inko?" He whispered softly, his voice filled with the strain his body was going through.

"Just hold on a little longer Toshinori, I believe in you." Inko said with a smile on her face. She felt the warmth under her hands as he looked down at her. Toshinori's eyes narrowed as he nodded to her. Grunting, he planted his foot back on the ground as he pushed the rubble higher off of them, his body almost seemed to glow for some reason. Inko wasn't sure what it was, but she almost _felt_ his power radiating off of him.

Soon, she saw that his usual muscular body seemed to bulge, growing twice the size. His two long locks went from limp hair strands at the sides of his head to sweeping up into a V at his forehead, as for the rest of his hair almost looked like it had been gelled back in a professional way. His eyes darkened around his blue irises as he pushed himself to stand on his feet.

"Toshinori?" Inko whispered in shock and awe.

"Hold on, I have an idea. Wished I used it sooner but I wasn't sure if my leg would be able to support my transformation." Toshinori said, causing Inko to frown a little. "With my body's growth, I could have made the injury stretch itself, making it worse. But, I had to take that risk to do this Inko, heroes are always risking their lives!" He then held the roof above his head with one massive arm as he looked down at Inko. His bright blue eyes looking down at her as if telling her to hurry and grab onto him.

Nodding quickly, Inko latched onto Toshinori's leg as tightly as she could. "Ready? There will be a lot of air in here so take a deep breath on the count of three." Toshinori said, causing her to nod her head against his leg as she buried her face against the fabric of his jeans. "One, two, three! _Detroit Smash!"_ Toshinori shouted, using his one hand to smash at the ground blow them.

Inko was so grateful that she had taken a deep breath when she did, as when Toshinori threw his fist at the ground, all the concrete remains of the building blew upward in a spiraling tornado. She couldn't help but notice that her own body was starting to lift off of the ground as the wind started to increase in power. Toshinori quickly grabbed onto her as he pulled her close to his chest and wrapped his arms around her in the hopes of keeping her safe.

God, it was so hard to hold her breath like this. She felt like if she tried to breathe with this wind pressure flying past them that it would only rob her of that breath. "Hold on!" Toshinori shouted over the wind, though she could hear faint traces of pain etching itself in his voice. Inko couldn't help but look up at the blonde man as he tightened his hold over her. "Close your eyes and keep your mouth shut Inko." He ordered. Inko nodded against his chest, tightly shutting her eyes and keeping her mouth closed. God, it felt as if all of the wind was biting at her skin, trying to tear her apart with the force of the air as it circled around the two of them.

Inko no longer felt the ground beneath her feet, had Toshinori jumped into the air once there was nothing else keeping them trapped. She couldn't believe that Toshinori had this much power within him. How could he possess so much power pent up within his body? Was that why he could change forms? Because his body wasn't able to contain such power that it had to shift in order to do so? She had no idea, but it was the only thing that made sense to her right now.

Soon, Inko found herself touching the ground once again. Feeling Toshinori's body shrinking in her grip before she found both of them on the ground. Toshinori's leg must have given out and bleeding far more than before. Opening her eyes, the young woman saw that the blonde's skin was a little pale, blood starting to pool around his leg as he tried to get back up. "Toshinori!" shouted a voice, causing Inko to look up in time to see Hizashi and Shouko rushing toward them. "Oh god, I didn't think you'd do that!" shouted Hizashi.

"Had too… I figured that the heroes would have kept everyone at bay. Then of course, knowing you, you would have heard me when I shouted my attack name to get everyone out." Toshinori said, starting to mumble under his breath about the calculations of how much time would be needed to get the heroes away from the buildings remains, and of course to make sure that everyone had taken cover. Though he wasn't sure if he had given all the heroes or even his own friend enough time to get away before he had used his attack.

He didn't stop his mumbling until Inko slapped him upside the head, causing him to yelp in shock and look over at the green haired woman with a frown. "What was that for?" He asked with a frown.

"You're mumbling and it's creepier than when I do it. So please stop." Inko said with a bland stare.

"Inko are you okay?" asked Shouko as she rushed to her friend.

"I'm fine, but we need to get Toshinori to a doctor. He's bleeding badly." Inko said with concern before holding up her phone and seeing that it was dead. Or the battery was knocked out from Toshinori's attack in order to get themselves out. Either way, she hoped that Shouko or even Hizashi had their phones fully charged in order to get Toshinori to the hospital.

"There's an ambulance there. They must have called it when they had heard there being people trapped in the building. Though it seems that the building itself was abandoned." Inko wanted to slap herself for that, of course of all the buildings that she had to run into, it had to be an abandoned one? There would have been a chance that no one would have known that they were trapped in there. Who knows how long they would have been stuck in there…

"Come on Inko, let's get this big blonde idiot to the ambulance." Shouko mumbled as she went to help Toshinori to the vehicle in waiting.

Inko shook her head. "If we move him we could make the wound worse than it already is. You and Hizashi go and get them to come and get Toshinori. I'll stay with him to keep an eye on him." Inko smiled, giving Toshinori a happy smile which only made him smile softly at her in return.

"Alright, we'll be right back. Come on Shouko." Hizashi said, dragging the complaining raven haired woman away.

"One of these days he's gonna have to tell her that he likes her." Inko said with a laugh.

"I don't know if he ever will." Toshinori whispered before trying to get up, only to freeze as he saw Inko glaring at him. "What?"

"Don't you dare move. You'll only make it worse, if I see you trying to move so help me I will _make_ you stay on the ground do you understand me?!" Inko threatened as she narrowed her green eyes into slits. In fact, one would almost swear that her eyes glowed a dark pink before returning to their natural green. Toshinori just gave a nervous laugh as he looked away.

Things were going to be interesting from here on out, he was sure of that. As was Inko as she sat with the blonde, waiting for their friends to come back with help.

* * *

 **just a heads up, my step dad isn't doing so well right now, it's getting to the point that he is now at stage 4 cancer and we're going to lose him. I don't know when we'll lose him, but when that day comes I may not post for a while because of well, everything. Such as the furenal, the grieving and of course I'll be helping mom find a new house as I'll be living with her but of course with my own space in the basement. So, when it comes I may not even post anything for a while, let alone writing or even posting the chapters that I have already written up as I just wouldn't have the emotional/mental energy to even post anything... so when I don't post I am sorry to all my readers...**


	12. Aftermath

Toshinori didn't think that his day would end up in the hospital. Though, at the same time he wasn't going to complain, it could have been worse. He, or even Inko could have been dead. The thought of failing her in anyway made his heart hurt at the thought. Closing his eyes for a moment, he remembered how Inko had offered to go into the ambulance with him, as she blamed herself for him being hurt in the first place and of course, forcing his hand in order to get them out by shifting his body into its larger form.

It wasn't her fault though, he knew that better than anyone. After all, it was his choice to do so, his decision that allowed him to save their lives. He knew that, if he hadn't done such a thing that he wouldn't have been able to get them out. Though, because of the damage done to his leg, such as the metal rod that had once gone through his leg, had caused some damage to the nerves. But, nothing that couldn't be fixed.

Though, because of what damage had been done, plus the process to fix it well, Toshinori knew that he wouldn't be on his feet for a while. He'd have to stay at home to rest unless he could wheel himself in and out of the school. Sadly, Toshinori knew that it wouldn't be that simple.

Turning his gaze out the window, the young man couldn't help but wonder where his friends were. Maybe they were stuck in the lobby or just waiting for the 'Okay' from the nurses that he was fit to have visitors now.

Shifting a bit on his bed, Toshinori sighed softly as he ran a hand through his hair. Honestly, the waiting was what bothered him the most. Okay, that was one thing, the other was how his sister would act when she arrived. If there was one thing he learned over the years it was that his sister could be scary. Other times, she was kind, sweet and caring even though she was a bit of a worry wart. Not that he could blame her, after all with how they lost their parents…

Sighing softly, the young man leaned back against his bed as he gazed at the white ceiling. It was the one thing that seemed to always come back to him. All his life, he found himself in the hospital for one thing or another. First with his parent's deaths, his fights getting brutal to the point that he ended up in the hospital to have his injuries treated. He's lost count really with how many times he's ended up here as a child.

Or at the very least at the hospital from when he was in America growing up. Closing his eyes for a brief moment, taking a deep breath in the hopes of calming his nerves. It all felt as if everything was starting to feel like nothing more than a dream. Yet, the pain, the emotions, everything made him know that it was far too real to be anything but.

After all, if it was a dream well, that was the only way for him to have met Inko like he had when they were kids. How he could have met her again and of course, through a couple misunderstandings to finally tell her what he had wanted to say all this time. To let her know that he was so grateful for what she had done for him as a kid.

It made him smile at the memory. Yet, he couldn't help but frown a little that was the only thing that he had done so far. What more could he do? It was nice, to see that she had let go of all the fear that she had started to harbor deep within her heart. That anything before the accident, had been removed from her heart, such as her fear of him. But, he wanted to do so much more to return the favor but he wasn't sure what it was.

Groaning he covered his face with his hands as he leaned back in his seat. God, it just seemed as if everything was against him in some way. He had felt like this since the accident, wanting to just hold onto her… okay not like when he had to hold her so she wasn't blown away from his punch. He wanted to have that feeling against yet at the same time it felt wrong to want such a thing. What if she didn't want him to hold her? What if it was too much to ask of her?

But to ask what? He had no idea, and it bothered him. Sighing softly, Toshinori felt like his heart was in some kind of tug of war. He wanted to be around Inko, more so now that the misunderstandings were out of the way. But, did he even have a right to even feel like this when before all he had done was hurt her just so he could say 'thank you'?

Whining a little, the young man dragged his hands down his face as he turned his head and looked out the window. His own feelings bouncing around as he tried to sort himself out. What was he to do? He wanted to be closer to Inko, wanted to be there for her and… maybe even be part of something special as heroes. He wasn't sure if that was something that he could do. It just felt as if everything truly was against him.

"What the hell is wrong with me? Why can't my life be simple for a change?" He asked, not really expecting any kind of answer.

"Because if anything was that easy Nori then everything would have been too easy for you."

Turning his head, the young man blinked as he saw his sister walking into the room. Though her brown eyes narrowed down at him in a glare. "Uh… hey Yoko." Toshinori said, hoping that she wasn't mad at him. Though, he had a sinking feeling that she was far more than angry.

"You seriously fucked up Nori."

Shit. Miyoko swore, she normally never swears. His sister gave him a glare that reminded him of both their mother, and their aunts. How was it that the women in their family could be so scary and intimidating?! "Yoko, listen I had a good reason for this I swear!"

"What reason could that be?!" shouted Miyoko.

"I was trying to talk to Inko!" Toshinori shouted, his blue eyes narrowed at his sister, causing her to glare right back at him. "I saw her, I wanted to apologise for what I had done to her. Yoko, she was _scared_ of me for crying out loud! All because I've fucked up with trying to talk to her! That…" He grunted, eyes tightly shut from the pain as he looked down at his leg. Remembering what he had done just to get his talk with Inko. With what he had to say, what he had said to her. If he had to do it again he wouldn't change a thing. "I…" He whispered once the pain faded. "I feared that maybe I had lost any chance trying to talk to her Yoko. I thought, that if I didn't take that chance, didn't take that risk that I'd never tell her 'thank you' for being my hero."

"Nori…"

Looking up at his sister, he saw that all the anger and fire had all but faded from her brown eyes. She just stared at her brother with worry and concern. "Yoko, you have to understand… if I hadn't taken that risk I may have lived my life with so many regrets and never be able to tell her how much she had done for me back then! It's because of her that I wanted to be a hero, because of her that I am on this path."

"Nori, I don't want to stand in your way from your true calling." Miyoko whispered before letting out a soft sigh as she sat down on the chair near his bed. He couldn't help but wonder what was going on in his sister's head. It was something big, he could tell that much. That was always something that he could feel, not really sure if it was because they were twins or if it was something else. But every time they had such huge bouts of emotions, such as strong pain, sadness or anger, the other would feel it.

The feelings he was getting from his sister were rather conflicted. Concern, worry, fear, all of them were rolled around into a ball that almost seemed as if they were suffocating her. Toshinori frowned a little before he reached out and grabbed a hold of his sister's shoulder. "Miyoko," He began, her gaze falling onto his with a frown. "I'm not going to leave you like mom and dad did. They didn't have a choice in the matter, I promised you that I would always be around for you and nothing is going to change that."

"How are you going to be so sure of that Nori? Being a hero is a world with nothing but fights and blood and death rolled into one. What if I lose you too?" Miyoko had tears building up in her eyes, this had been bothering her. Though, it made Toshinori wonder just how long this had been bothering her for. It had to have been a while, and it had finally just overwhelmed her to her breaking point. "What if there is ever a day that I end up hearing that you won't be coming home? I don't want to lose you like we lost our parents." Miyoko said with a frown on her face.

Toshinori let out a soft sigh as he leaned back in his seat as he gazed at his sister with a frown. If he was honest, he had no idea how to comfort her with this. It was going to be like he was lying to her and well, he couldn't do that to her nor anyone for that matter. It was one thing to dodge the question from fellow students about what his quirk was, but this wasn't even about his quirk. It was about his own well-being, to tell his sister that there wouldn't be anything to worry about but there was everything to worry about. What was he to say? What _could_ he say to her?

Sighing softly, Toshinori calmly said "I won't lie to you Yoko, but I can't promise that there won't be a day where there is no risk for me." He turned his gaze to his sister, seeing her head bowed a little. It reminded him back then, to the day when they were in the hospital when their parents had been admitted. To when she was crying about what was going to happen to their parents, what would happen to them after they learned of their parents passing.

Reminded him though of his other desire of being a hero. Of getting stronger and stronger until he couldn't move his body anymore. So his sister wouldn't worry about anything again. "But I can promise that I'll try hard to never leave you alone okay? Besides, we still have Aunt Nicole right?"

"But she lives in the states remember?" Miyoko said with a frown on her face.

"Good point." Toshinori sighed before shaking his head. "But my point still stands. Besides, I can't leave my kid sister alone while she is still trying to get her name out there." Toshinori chuckled a little when he saw his sister giving him a mock glare. Only for her glare to turn into a small smile as she punched his shoulder earning a chuckle from the blonde. "Miyoko, I still stand by that promise I made when we were kids. I'll always come back alive."

"But how can you be sure of that though?" asked Miyoko with a frown.

"Because I'm rather stubborn." He answers with a chuckle.

Miyoko smiled a little as she laughed at her brother. Toshinori couldn't help but laugh at his sister. Honestly, it helped to erase his problems, though just the problems with Miyoko's worries about whether or not he'd come back home in one piece. His mind started to drift about his own feelings about Inko. Really, he was happy that she was at least wanting to talk to him now but… what was he to call them now? Friends? Acquaintances?

"Nori? You okay?" asked Miyoko.

"Yeah, just trying to think on what I should call Inko and I. Are we friends now? Or is it even too soon for that?" Toshinori said with a groan as he grabbed at his face, not really sure what he could say or do.

"Well, do you want to be her friend?" asked Miyoko.

"Of course I do. I've been wanting to be her friend since we were kids but with everything that happened from then and now? I have no idea if Inko even wants to be my friend. For all I know, even with everything that happened, there is a chance that she doesn't want to be my friend."

"Because you lov-"

"I don't feel that for her!" Toshinori shouted, his blue eyes aglow as he glared at his sister. Though Miyoko just crossed her arms across her chest as she stared at her brother. "I don't!" Her stare remained. "Yoko I swear to god that that look of yours isn't going to work on me!" Miyoko just leaned back in her seat, crossing one leg over the other as she gave her brother a rather bland yet serious glare. Toshinori fidgeted in his seat as he stared at her. "Okay! Okay…" He said before looking down at his hands.

Hands that he used to grab onto Inko. Hands that he had used to keep her safe from the building that had wanted to crush and kill her. Tightly shutting his eyes, the young man took a deep breath as he tried to calm himself. Damn it, it was a feeling that he had tried to ignore the whole time, a feeling that he had wanted to forget about as he felt like he didn't deserve to have these feelings. As the path that he had chosen was something that made it rather difficult for him to have such a life. To allow him such luxuries as these feelings that would flood his heart with these feelings.

"Nori, would mom and dad want you to hide what you feel all the time?" asked Miyoko as she tilted her head at her brother. He turned to her for a moment, a frown marring his face as he wondered where she was going with this. "They would want you to be happy." Miyoko said softly, reaching over and grabbed a hold of her brother's hand, causing him to look over and see his sister's smiling face. "They would want you to be happy Nori, so why won't you let yourself be happy?" asked Miyoko.

"Because I don't think I deserve her Yoko. I spent the good part of my life trying to come back. To find her, to learn where she is and to return that handkerchief to her while saying 'thank you' all these years. Now that I did, I don't know what I can do. I want to be a part of her life, I want to be there for her and comfort her but… all without telling her how I feel."

"Nori, what do you really feel for her?"

Toshinori frowned a little. Letting out a soft sigh as he gently grasped his sister's hand in his. "I love her, I have since we were children but I just don't deserve her." Toshinori whispered before letting go of her hand. "Look, Yoko, I know you are trying to help me with this, and I appreciate this from you. I love you for it but…"

"You still feel like you don't deserve her?" Miyoko said with a frown.

"Yeah." He whispered gently before closing his eyes as he sighed. "It isn't what I want, but it is something that I'll put up with." Toshinori whispered softly as he leaned back in his bed a little more. Giving his sister a small yet sad smile. "If Inko can be happy, then I'll just have to be happy for her. After all, there isn't much that I can do for her right?" He gave a weak laugh before it died at his lips. Sadness was an overpowering emotion that was for sure.

Though he had never known just how overpowering it could be. It was one thing to lose his parents that was for sure. Yet, to feel the loss of something that had never been his in the first place? Something that he had no right in having? It seemed to hurt him a lot more but, if he could just be friends with Inko then that would be enough… right? It had to be enough, just to be around the one person that had brought him some kind of sunshine into his life no matter how brief it had been.

Closing his eyes, he looked at his sister once again as he said "Can you do me a favor Yoko? I'm kinda thirsty and the nurse hadn't brought in my water pitcher yet so… can you go get me some water? Please?"

"Alright, but the moment I sense distress I'm coming up." Miyoko said as she pushed herself up and made her way to the door before turning to stare at her brother for a moment. "You deserve to be loved too Nori, if you can't see that then you truly are blind." She said before walking out of the room. Though, Toshinori just sighed softly as he just leaned against the back of his bed. Of course his sister would have the last word in the little dispute. It was rather silly really but he couldn't really argue with her, there was no point. She would only win in the end like always.

"Toshinori?" came a voice, causing Toshinori to look over and blinked as he turned his gaze to the door. Standing by the door was Inko. He couldn't help but be a little surprised. With how much time he was in the room, he was sure that she would have left after all that time waiting. "Can I come in?" asked Inko with a frown on her face.

"Oh, yeah come in." Toshinori said, giving her a soft smile as the young woman walked into the room. Her clothes hadn't changed, though then again they had only been dusty from when the building had tried to fall on top of them.

Inko gave him a smile in return before she walked into the room and took her seat. She looked up at the blonde before looking away as she seemed to tremble a little in her seat. Toshinori couldn't help but frown a little in concern at her. "You okay?"

"I was worried about you if I'm honest." Inko said, causing him to frown a little at her. The young woman looked up and gave Toshinori a small smile, running a hand through her hair as she said "I was worried that you would have bled out before they could help you. I didn't want things to end like they did before I could ask if… um…"

"What is it?" he asked, his heart all but pounding in his chest so quickly that he wondered if she could hear it.

"I wanted to know if we could… well be friends." Inko said before curling in on herself a little. Toshinori just blinked at her in shock and awe. She wanted to be his friend? "No, I know what your answer is going to be. You don't want to be friends with a nerd like me. After all, I'm still the new girl and don't have that many friends yet-"

"Inko."

"Huh?"

"I'd love to be your friend." He said with a chuckle before he reached over and gentle patted her head causing her to look up at him in shock. Chuckling a little more, Toshinori had a big bright smile on his face as he gazed at her. "Honestly, that is what I had wanted from you all along Inko. I just wanted to be your friend, that's why I was trying to go so far out of my way just to say thank you. So I could be your friend as well." Why did his heart twist painfully when he thought about such a thing? That he would only be her friend and nothing more? This… this was the only way for them to be close. To be friends, nothing more, he knew that better than anyone yet he couldn't stop the pain in his heart.

"Are you okay?" asked Inko.

"Yeah, leg just hurts a little." Wasn't really a lie, the pain killers were starting to wear off so he was really starting to feel the pain. Looking around, Toshinori couldn't help but frown as he noticed that Hizashi nor Shouko were with Inko. "Hey, where are…?"

"Oh, they didn't like the hospital food so they went to go get something. Though, I don't think it's going all that well since Shouko is sending me texts to save her before she kills Hizashi." Toshinori couldn't help but chuckle a little at that. Hizashi didn't know that many boundaries but, at the same time he was still respectful of people's space. But, he knew that he couldn't help it with Shouko as he was trying to get the woman to have one date with him.

Toshinori had to admire his friend for at least trying, and not to mention still trying to give Shouko the choice instead of trying to get with her but at the same time he felt bad for his blonde friend. "Um… Toshinori, I was wondering."

"Huh? About what?" Toshinori said as he blinked his blue eyes innocently.

"You see, since you may not be able to go to school for a little while I was wondering if you wanted me to bring your homework? I mean, it is kind of my fault that you got hurt like this so I think it's a good way to repay you." Toshinori felt the blood rushing to his cheeks. Inko wanted to bring him his homework. Wanted to come to his _house_ so that would mean that she may end up sticking around to help him understand what it was that they were talking about in the class.

So many things went through his mind, causing him to swear that steam was flowing off of his body in that moment. "Sure!" He squeaked, causing him to curse in English before shaking his head. "Yeah, I'd like that Inko. But, just remember that it wasn't your fault that I got hurt okay?" He reached over as best as he could, lifting Inko up and setting her on the side of his bed and grinned at her. "If I had a chance to do that again, and was given a choice if I would do anything different I wouldn't change a thing." He chuckled only to grab at his bangs as he curled it around his index finger. "Though, I would try to stop you from going into that building or even stop the villain myself but well, I don't think that would have happened anyway."

Inko looked up at Toshinori with wide eyes. What was going on in her head right now? He didn't know, though he felt like it was her trying to think of another reason to blame herself for his state of being. Giving her a soft smile, he released his hold over his hair and placed it upon her shoulder as he gazed softly at her. "Inko, you don't have to blame yourself for anything. No matter what you say, I'll _never_ blame you for anything. What I did, I did to keep you safe, to keep you alive. Nothing will change my mind over what had happened." Toshinori whispered softly, his blue gaze softening as he saw how close he was to her.

So close, if he leaned in closer he could kiss her. Toshinori started to lean in closer to her, not being able to stop himself from what his body wanted him to do.

"Yo! Toshi! Inko! Shouko and I got the snacks! Hope we didn't miss anything!" shouted Hizashi as he walked into the room, causing Toshinori to pull himself back quickly. His face a deep cherry red as he tried to calm himself down. Damn it all, of all the times that his friend had to walk in… no, maybe it was better that way.

He didn't deserve to kiss Inko.

* * *

 **okay, um... just a little update. My step dad passed away monday morning, I was asleep when my brother called me so, I've been at my mom's house trying to support her and of course help in anyway I could. I won't lie, I've had my fair share of crying as well. The service will be saturday so I may be busy besides updating this, I know I said I wouldn't update but my mind is so exhausted from everything, sadness is the last thing on my mind plus, I think it's also due to that mom has company over and she's laughing at the very least, but I just know, just freaking KNOW that once the service is done it'll hit us all like a ton of bricks. I'm gonna give a speech at the service, otherwise, he is being cremated and mom will bring him home, because he wanted to be with her, and buried with her when she left. *takes a deep breath* oh boy, anyway, I hope you all enjoy this chapter, it at least brings me a little joy to see people reading and enjoying this story, though I won't lie, by chapter 20, at least I'm hoping for it, it'll get a bit dramatic and there will be some heartache for a bit before it becomes official. Later, and maybe I'll work on the second chapter of my werewolf fic just to take a break from this story, as I have up to 17 chapters finished and haven't started on 18 yet due to well, this happening. Anyway, I've gone on long enough, have a good day everyone.**


	13. Attempt at Study

Toshinori sighed softly as he sat in his living room. Had been back for a couple days since he had gotten out of the hospital. To be honest, they had managed to stitch up the wound but at the same time Recovery Girl couldn't use her quirk to heal his injury as because of his transformation it made the injury so much worse than it should have been.

So now he had to wait a little while to regain his strength and allow the wound to heal on its own a little. But, at least he could move around on his own for the most part. He just wished that he didn't have to miss school because of this. Letting out a soft sigh, the young man looked out the window of the living room as he wondered what he could do. He felt as if everything was limited to him, it almost felt as if he was a little kid again.

Covering his face, he knew that that was the least of his problems as he recalled what had happened in the hospital. He had tried to kiss Inko and he hadn't been able to stop himself. If it hadn't been for Hizashi bursting into the room, he didn't know what would have happened. _'Most likely kissed her like I wanted too.'_ He groaned a little as he tried to erase the images of him kissing Inko out of his head. What was he to say about that?

He and Inko had just started to be friends. It was improper to tell her 'Oh by the way I've loved you since we were children, even though I've only spoken to you that one time and never stopped loving you and seeing you in my class made that love surface with a vengeance'. Yeah, that would look great.

Why couldn't his life be simple?

Shaking his head, the young man grunted in pain before swinging his body around so he could grab his crutches and start to walk around. Just lying there wasn't going to solve his problems, that much was true though he couldn't help but keep thinking about Inko. It just felt as if his life circled the green haired woman and without even having to try.

Then again, love made you do stupid things and his stupid thing was apparently kissing Inko or, at the very least attempting too. That was something that he didn't want to do, he had tried everything to get his mind off of kissing her but really that only made it worse. He felt like some kind of creep with how much he wanted to kiss her but damn it all. He just wished that he could throw a punch at his wall but then remembered if he did that again Miyoko would throw a fit and scream at him.

She was still scary like their aunt when she was mad.

Toshinori couldn't help but shudder at the thought of that. Miyoko could be sweet and caring but damn it all, he knew that he couldn't stop the feeling of his own fear against his sister when she was angry, or the fear he felt toward Gran Torino with his training methods. Then again he was stronger and more capable of fighting and protecting those because of the training but he wished that it wasn't so brutal.

Shaking his head, the young man walked to the kitchen, the sound of his crutches clacking on the ground echoed in the empty house. It was a sound that made Toshinori think about all the times that he had to deal with when he was growing up. A few kids used to beat him to that point, until he could no longer walk on his own, until he would need crutches and that was bothered him.

Yet that was before he met his master, the woman who gave him hope. The woman that believed that he could be a hero even though he was quirkless. Yet the price for gaining such a power? It was that he could never tell anyone of the quirk, only a very selective few who knew, people who were trusted with such a secret was what made Toshinori think twice for a moment about being a hero for the first time in his life.

But he knew that he couldn't say no. Back then, his reason was so he could see Inko again. So he could see her smile and hope that he could return the favor, of being her hero just like how she had been his back then. Now though? He had finally returned the favor, and it had bloomed into a friendship even though he wanted it to be more. He felt like he couldn't allow it to be anything more than that as he recalled what pain his master had gone through when she had lost her husband and had to place her own son in foster care.

It broke Toshinori's heart. Made him think that he could never have a wife, could never have children of his own but he couldn't help but think differently. He had to do this. Had to be her friend at the very least and protect Inko from anything that would want to hurt her. He didn't know what that would be as of yet, but he knew that he had the rest of his life protecting her from anything and all harm that would dare to come to her. Yet, at the same time he couldn't help but wonder what would happen should she ever get married.

Inko would leave him for another man. That was for sure, though he also knew that he couldn't stop her in whom she loved. Inko was free to love whoever she wanted, and he would just have to be happy for her. As there would be nothing more than that, that would make him happy. Even if she wasn't with him in the end, he could at least be happy for her.

Right?

 _'Why must this be so hard?'_ thought the blonde with a whine.

The doorbell rang, echoing through his home. Toshinori blinked as he looked toward the door. He wondered if it was Hizashi. After all, there was no way that Inko would have come all the way to his home just to bring him homework right? Frowning a little, the young man took a deep breath as he called out, saying that he was coming and to give him a minute. Yet the doorbell kept ringing. "Really?" He muttered under his breath before trying to hurry himself up.

And almost slipping on the way to the door.

Taking a deep breath, the young man managed to get to the door and sighed softly as he said "Look Hizashi I don't know what is so important but-" He cut himself off when he saw Inko standing there. Holding books in her arms, pressed against her chest. He looked and saw that she had ear buds stuck in her ears, he was sure that she didn't have music playing in her ears unless this was a calming mechanism for her.

"Hi." She said softly, almost shyly as she removed one of the ear buds from her ears. He found it rather cute, it made him want to hold her and comfort her from the whole world. "Um… may I come in?" Inko asked softly.

"Uh… yeah." Toshinori said, wanting to slap himself for sounding so awkward right now. Moving aside, the blonde let the green haired woman in, though she shuffled slightly as she walked. "So, um, how did you get my address?" asked Toshinori, his voice filled with curiosity.

"Oh, when the teacher gave me your homework, I asked Hizashi if he could tell me where you lived and I used my phone to get directions since I've never been down here before." Inko said, then she started on one of her mumblings. Saying such how she had never been in this side of town before so it was never nerve wrecking and that she was happy she had music on her phone. Though felt bad for ringing the doorbell so much but she was nervous and scared being out here.

"Inko."

"Huh?"

"It's okay, you'll be fine." Toshinori said, giving her a soft smile hoping that would assure her of any trouble that would plague her mind. Inko looked up at him, a faint blush tinting her cheeks. Most likely because he had caught her mumbling under her breath. Who was he to judge, he does it too though he hoped that he would break that habit. It was rather creepy, even to him when he does it. Yet, when Inko does it, he couldn't help but find it rather cute. "Follow me, we'll go to the kitchen and I can get you something to drink."

"You sure that'll be comfortable for you?" Inko said with a frown on her face.

"It'll be fine, plus this way there is something in front of me at my level. My sister and I are rather tall." Toshinori said with a soft sigh as he made his way to the kitchen.

"You have a sister?"

"Hm? Yeah, her name is Miyoko. She works around this time though so I don't know if you'll meet her today." Toshinori said as he pulled out two bottles of water and carefully made his way over to the table. Thankful that his hands were large enough to at least hold onto the bottles by the caps as he made his way over to the table.

"What about your parents?" asked Inko.

"Oh… they're dead." He answered her before sitting down and unscrewed the cap.

"I'm sorry…" Inko whispered, causing him to frown at her. Tears building up in her eyes and he right away started to panic. "Oh god Inko are you okay?!"

"I should be asking you that!"

"Inko, I'm fine." He whispered gently, reaching out and grabbing her hand. Noticing her green eyes looking at their hands before looking back up at the blonde, a soft blush tinting her cheeks. Toshinori blushed himself and pulled his hand away as he twirled a lock of his long bangs around his index finger. "They died a little after you saved me… It was why I hadn't been able to go back. After they died, Miyoko and I were sent to America to live with our aunt."

"What happened to them?" asked Inko.

Toshinori sighed softly, holding the bottle in his hands as he remembered that day. He and Miyoko were waiting at home with the babysitter for their parents to come home but instead got cops coming to them instead. "They were on their way home, and got in the crossfire of a villain attack. The villain had some kind of quirk that shot out thick and sharp quills from their back like a porcupine and…"

"They hit your parents didn't they?"

"Yes. From what the cops could tell my aunt when she arrived, well, she didn't know I was listening as I came to get some water well…" Toshinori sighed softly before running a hand through his hair. Sadness glossed over his eyes. Even though it doesn't bother him as much as it should, Toshinori couldn't help but feel some form of pain in his heart at the reminder that his parents were gone. "Mom died instantly, had one hit her in the head. Dad though, they suspect that he had to suffer as the first one only hit him in the lung first before the second round had managed to hit him in the heart killing him instantly."

"Toshinori." Inko whispered.

"But it's fine… I know they didn't have a choice in the matter. I know that if they could, they'd still be with us, and it wasn't that Miyoko and I grew up alone. We had our aunt… even though for the first while it hurt to see her." Toshinori said with a sigh before draining the bottle of water in a single breath.

"What do you mean?" asked Inko.

"My mom and aunt are twins, just like Yoko and I."

"Yoko?"

"Right, sorry… that's a nickname I have for Miyoko… I call her that out of habit, I've tried to say her name more often but well, it's hard to stop a habit." He said with a chuckle. Yes, he would say 'Miyoko' here and there, mostly when he was in the presents of friends and the like but there was still the odd time that he would slip and call his sister by his nickname for her.

"What does she call you?" asked Inko, a smile on her face. Tears forgotten for the time being, though it only caused him to blush a little.

"I'm not saying it."

"Come on! It can't be that bad!"

"No."

"Come on."

"No way."

"Please?"

"No."

Inko gave him a pout, only to get a smile on her face. He didn't like that smile, it made him fear for his life right then. Lifting her hand, now aglow in a soft pink in colour opened the fridge and pulled out another bottle of water. He looked over and saw that she was also using her quirk to unscrew the cap. "Oh hell no!" Toshinori shouted as he got up as quickly as he could with only crutches and one good leg to help him hobble along.

"You're not going to get away Toshinori!" Inko shouted as she chased after him.

"I can try!" He shouted back.

Quickening his pace, he made it to the living room until he felt Inko all but slam into him. Eyes widening, he felt himself slip and his crutches flying out of his reach. Instead, he allowed his instincts to take over as he twisted his body around and wrapped his arms around her, tightly holding her to his chest as he felt the floor slam into his back.

"Toshinori?" squeaked out Inko.

Groaning, he opened his eyes and looked down at the green haired woman. Blue met green, he couldn't help but gaze deeply into her eyes, it made him fall more for her with how expressive her eyes could be yet, at the same time Toshinori couldn't help but feel like this was wrong still. That it was wrong of him to even want to hold her like he was now. To have her as his, this was all wrong and he knew that. Of course he knew that but at the same time, he didn't care.

"Yeah?" He whispered softly, god he couldn't believe how close they were. They were so close, and from when he had held onto Inko he hadn't realised that he had pulled her up until they were mere inches from each other. Or at the very least, so close that he could kiss her. It was a sensation that he had wanted to feel for so long but he wasn't sure if he should follow that instinct.

"I… I don't have the water anymore." She whispered softly.

Of course she wouldn't, a shock like that would cut anyone's concentration on their quirk. Inko would have lost hers from when she ran into him and knocked each other down to the ground. Toshinori could only nod slowly at her, seeing every aspect of her face. Big, bright green eyes. Long green hair with a few locks falling loose from her ponytail. Glasses that had all but slid down her face, just at the edge of her nose, made her cuter that way. He even noticed a couple of tiny freckles that was sprinkled over her cheeks, hard to see unless you were right in her face so to speak.

He wanted to hold her, wanted to kiss her. In a way, he wanted her to be his but again that one part of his mind kept telling him that this wasn't right. That he couldn't have Inko like this. That this whole thing just wasn't right and it was immoral. Closing his eyes, he took a deep breath in the hopes of calming himself down, though he wasn't sure if he could calm down. Not with the woman of his dreams sprawled on his chest like this!

"Inko I… um…" Damn it, he had no idea what he could say, on what he could do at this moment! It just seemed as if everything was against him again. This was really starting to irritate him though he had no idea on how he could stop this. Shaking his head, he tried to catch his breath but it felt as if his lungs didn't want to cooperate with him.

"Toshinori? Are you okay?" She wiggled a bit in his grip, he wanted to tell her that he was fine, that he was alright yet, at the same time he couldn't speak anymore. It had felt as if his heart would burst out of his chest in that moment. It was beating so quickly and loudly that it was ringing in his ears again. Just the mere thought of pulling Inko close was enough to make the blood rush to his cheeks.

"Inko I'm… I'm okay." He managed to get out, though it seemed to have fallen on deaf ears as she placed her hand on his forehead. The blonde wanted to shudder at the cool touch on his heated skin. Damn it all, he hated this! Of all the things that he wanted to do, it was this! He just wanted to hurry up and kiss the girl but damn it all he just couldn't bring himself to do such a thing.

"You feel warm but no high fever." Inko said, looking down at the blonde that she laid on top of. He gulped a little and found himself closing his eyes for a brief moment and opened his blue pools once again. Just gazing into pools of green. Toshinori even found himself thinking that if he looked at them for too long, that he would find himself drowning in her eyes. "Are you okay?"

"Inko I have to tell you something. I-"

"I'm home!"

Damn it!

Toshinori gulped as he tried to get Inko off of him. Yet, doing so he had agitated his leg, causing him to cry out in pain. "Nori?!" shouted Miyoko as she rushed into the living room. It was then that he wanted to cry out of embarrassment. Damn it all, of all people it had to be his sister that saw this?! "Nori?" Miyoko said as she looked at her brother, only to cover her mouth with her hand and giggled. "Now, now Nori, you shouldn't be doing such things with your female guest!"

"Yoko it isn't what it looks like!" Toshinori shouted, his face a bright red.

"Nori? Your nickname is Nori?" Inko said, causing Toshinori to blush darkly. "That's so cute!" Inko said, causing the blonde to turn even a deeper shade of red.

"Can someone help me up please? And, can someone get me my pain meds my leg is killing me here." Inko giggled a little, as did Miyoko. Why did girls have to be the one thing that he couldn't fight against? Give him a villain any day of the week but girls? Not too much.

Miyoko laughed a little more before walking over to Toshinori and Inko, helping the latter up onto her feet before both women decided to help him up onto his feet, and move him over to the couch so he could prop his leg up. "Okay Nori, I'll be back okay? Don't do anything else until then." Miyoko said before walking out of the room.

"Nori? That's what she calls you? That's so cute! Do your friends call you that?" asked Inko with a smile on her face, taking a seat on the chair next to the couch.

Groaning, he covered his face as he let out a soft sigh. "No, I keep 'Nori' as a nickname for my sister and Toshi for my friends. Nori sounds so childish and silly that I hate it when anyone else calls me that even though it's only the last form of my name."

"I think it's cute though." Inko said with a soft smile before scooting closer to the blonde, or at the very least as close as she could get while sitting on a chair. The young man looked over at the young woman and blushed a little. Her green eyes soft, kind and caring. Much like how he remembered them being when he was a child. "Though, I won't call you that if it bothers you that much. Though, can… can I call you Toshi too?"

Red tinting his face once again. Toshinori couldn't believe what he was hearing. Not even a month of friendship and she already wanted to address him by a nickname? He couldn't help but feel his heart beating quicker than it did moments ago. Gulping a little, Toshinori nodded his head quickly, unable to really speak.

"Thank you Toshi!" She said with a smile before letting out a soft gasp. "Oh wait, stay here and I'll go get the books!" Inko said as she rushed to the kitchen. Miyoko on the other hand was already on her way out with a glass of water and a pill bottle as she walked over to her twin.

"Here you go Nori, and is that her?" Miyoko said, asking the last part in a soft whisper. Toshinori nodded his head slowly before he accepted the bottle of pain killers and water. "No wonder why you like her, she's so adorable." Miyoko said, earning a glare from her brother. "But you didn't tell her did you?" Toshinori sighed before he opened the bottle and popped two pills before swallowing them with water and sighed softly.

"How can I? I just became her friend not long ago, it isn't like I could tell her." Toshinori said with a soft sigh before leaning back against his seat. Really, what could he do? What could he say to the woman that he fell for so long ago? He felt that it was far too soon for anything like that to be possible. After all, Inko was a kind and gentle soul and he was far from such a thing.

Closing his eyes, Toshinori looked up at his sister as he asked "So, why are you here so soon anyway? I thought you were still at work." Toshinori tilted his head a little at his twin.

"Yeah, I was allowed to go home early. It was rather dead." Miyoko said with a giggle before reaching over and ruffling her brother's hair before adding "I have homework myself to finish so I'll see you later." Miyoko started to walk away before turning her head back and grinned at her brother. "Oh, by the way… if you go further than friends make sure to use protection Nori, I love you but I don't wanna be an aunt yet."

 _"Yoko!"_ hissed Toshinori, his face a bright red.

Miyoko only laughed before she was no longer in Toshinori's sight or range of hearing. He groaned a little as he leaned against the couch and groaned. Of all the things that his sister had to say, it had to be that. Though, at least Inko didn't hear anything… at least, he hoped that wasn't the case. "Toshi!" came Inko's voice, causing him to blush darkly as he looked over at the kitchen as he saw the woman whom haunted his dreams. Hell, haunted his every waking moment.

He was so thankful that the pain killers didn't make him dopey.

"Yeah?" He said, gulping loudly.

"I hope you don't mind but I thought I'd do my homework with you just so you know what we have been learning today." She said with a big smile on her face. Toshinori smiled gently at her before nodding his head at her. The young man shifted a little on his seat before he leaned over the table, Inko had her own books open as she started to explain to him what they have been learning that day. Though, he had a little trouble focusing on his work as he couldn't help but look at the green haired woman across from him. Giving her a soft smile, he felt his heart swell with love for this woman, though yet again it would never come to be.


	14. Beach Trip

Inko hummed softly under her breath as she got her beach bag ready. It was a nice day out and most likely going to be the last one at that. So, everyone, well, mostly her and Toshinori decided on going to the beach. Though, because of his injury, he can't be in the water for very long even though the skin itself has mostly healed. Yet, he was still sensitive to certain sensations.

Recovery Girl could only heal so much, or at the very least only willing to heal so much. It seemed that Toshinori had some history with Recovery Girl. It seemed that he had visited the recovery hero a lot during freshmen year and now? Well, she refused to heal any kind of injuries that he would put on himself.

Yet, this time she had healed most of it due to the fact that he wasn't expecting to be hurt. Only meant to as a means to keep her from being squashed. Though because he still put himself in risk to the point of injuries that he would inflict on himself.

Of course, Inko still blamed herself for what had happened, but she knew that Toshinori wouldn't blame her. Wouldn't allow her to blame herself and in a way she was grateful for that. Yet, what she couldn't help but notice was how Toshinori would act around her. It seemed, as if any time that he would get really close to her, much like in the hospital and a couple times at his home, he would lean in toward her. Why that was, she wasn't really sure but every time he did, she would feel her heart beat quickly within her chest, as well as his own.

Now that she thought about that sensation, the young woman couldn't help but feel as if their hearts would beat as one. As if they shared the same heart and that was what confused her the most. Closing her eyes, the young woman felt like she had wanted him to do… whatever it was that he was trying to do. She knew that Toshinori wasn't going to try anything that she was uncomfortable with, that much was for sure. Though, she just wasn't sure what it was that he was trying to do.

Yet at the same time a part of her did.

Sighing softly, the young woman looked over at her nightstand, smiling at the picture of her and Shouko. They were only seven in that picture, Inko had a big smile on her face while Shouko just had a small smile on her face. It made the young woman wonder what her friend was going to do. It seemed that her mystery man, or her secret admirer was hiding himself as he hadn't written anything for the raven haired woman for a while now. It made Inko a little worried about her friend, thinking that the man had all but ditched Shouko.

It seemed as if Inko and her friend were having trouble in the guy department. Though for her it was different…

Right?

Covering her face a little, Inko couldn't help but wonder what it was that was going through Toshinori's mind now. They had become good friends, as if they had been friends for years. Though, if she was honest with herself, she couldn't believe that she hadn't pieced him and that boy together. Though, then again it was rather unheard of for someone to get a quirk so late in their lives.

She couldn't help but be a little curious about the kind of quirk that he had. It almost seemed as if he had some kind of transformative quirk of some kind. Why else would he have just doubled in size like he had? But then again, all of that wind, the air pressure that surrounded the two of them when he threw that punch. Inko just couldn't figure out what his quirk was as it was something that she had never seen before.

Not to mention, why something like that wasn't in the record books. After all, he had to have some kind of heritage of his quirk but he never spoke of his parents having quirks of their own.

It was rather puzzling, so she had no idea how to confirm anything. It just seemed, almost as if she just kept hitting dead ends at this point. Maybe this was something that she could never figure out. No matter how hard she tried, there was no way that she would be able to solve this mystery. Hell, Inko had even asked some of her teachers in the hope of learning on what his quirk was, but there was no way of knowing what it was.

The teachers didn't know.

The files had nothing.

It seemed as if this quirk, was something that no one had ever heard of before and that was all the more confusing. Closing her eyes, the young woman let out a soft sigh as she tried to figure this out. Yet the longer she thought about it, the more it was driving her mad with hitting so many dead ends in her research. Maybe there was no point in trying to learn about his quirk, after all it wasn't as if the quirk itself demonstrated what kind of person he was. He was a person, because of how he had been raised and she saw that he was a kind man.

And, it was that kind of man that made her happy to have Toshinori in her life. Even Hizashi was a good man, as it seemed that his words had been nothing but the truth when he spoke to her in the hall. Though, she kind of wished that she had allowed Toshinori to explain himself in the hall then he wouldn't have gotten hurt like he had from saving her.

Closing her eyes for a moment, Inko took a deep breath, in the hopes of calming her nerves about the whole thing. There was nothing that she could do to stop her guilt other than to help Toshinori in any way that she could. Though, she just wasn't sure what it was that she could do to help him.

Soon, her phone started to ring, a soft yet lovely melody playing in her room as she smiled at the memory. Giggling a little, the young woman answered her phone. "Hello?"

 _"Hey Inko, we're on our way to get you. Hope you have everything you'll need."_

"Yeah, I'm done packing everything that I'll need. I'll meet you all outside." Inko said with a smile on her face. She had a feeling that Shouko was going to grumble the whole time since she had been talked into coming to the beach as well. It made Inko smile a little more at the thought of having her best friend coming with her.

 _"Alright, see ya in a bit."_ said Hizashi before hanging up.

Inko smiled all the more before giggling a little as she hung up her phone and grabbed her bag. After that, she made her way out to meet everyone, today was going to be an interesting day that was for sure.

Inko frowned as she stood in one of the changing tents that resided on the beach. She was having second thoughts about her swim suit. She only picked this because she thought it was cute, now though? She was really starting to hate herself for such a thing.

She couldn't help but wrap her arms around herself, as a means of trying to shield herself from everyone and no one. The suit was a simple two piece, the top had frilly shoulder straps and was a soft pink that reminded her of the colour her hands would glow when she would use her quirk. The two straps, of course, had the frills meet in the center and tuck under her breasts. While the bottoms, mostly just looked like a really short frilly skirt, the same colour as the top.

It made her skin somehow seem paler. She wasn't sure if this was even something that she could show to her own reflection. At the time, it had seemed like a good idea to buy it. Now? She was having some second thoughts about the whole thing and it made her hate herself more for it. Inko knew that she didn't have a very curvy body. She wasn't small by any means, but compared to Shouko? She was pretty small.

The young woman couldn't help but tremble, her bangs covering her eyes as angry tears filled them. Damn it, of all the things that she had to deal with it had to be feeling self-conscious because of _him_ of all people. Tightly shutting her eyes, Inko wanted to scream, wanted to cry, just wanted to do something, anything just to make her feel better.

Sniffling a little, the young woman fell to her knees, not being able to stop herself from feeling overwhelmed by her own feelings of everything that had happened.

"Inko?" came a voice, causing her to look up as the flaps of the tent opened up. There was Shouko, her black eyes looking at her friend in concern. Shouko wore a simple black two piece. At the tops of her bikini were two triangles that resembled a pair of cat ears. While the bottoms were like a pair of shorts but had two white ties at her hips that almost resembled whiskers.

Looking up at her friend, she saw that Shouko had her hair pulled up in a high ponytail, her bangs were even out of her face. Inko couldn't help but look away from her friend before letting out a soft sigh. "What's wrong?" asked Shouko.

"It's my swim suit I… um… I don't think I can go out there." Inko said with a sniffle.

"Are you being self-conscious about your body again?" Shouko asked with a concerned frown.

"Maybe?"

"Inko, there is nothing wrong with you. You are worrying over nothing, besides it isn't like you're trying to impress anyone right? Besides, Yagi and Yamada aren't worth trying to impress." Shouko said softly before helping the green haired woman up from the sandy floor. Inko frowned as she looked at her friend and Shouko groaned. "Don't give me that look, you act like I just kicked a kitten."

"But isn't the expression puppy?"

"I know what I said." Shouko said before rolling her eyes at her friend.

"But Shouko, I don't want them to see me like this." Inko said, trying to go back and grab her regular clothes. Though Shouko wouldn't allow her to do such a thing. "Shouko!"

"If I have to show my body to the guys then so do you." Shouko pointed out as she hefted the green haired woman up and onto her shoulder as she started to walk out of the changing tent. "Come on, they're waiting." Shouko grumbled.

"Put me down!" shouted Inko.

"Not a chance, if I have to suffer than so do you." Shouko grumbled as she walked toward the guys. Inko though had a lot of trouble trying to see where they were going, since she had taken off to the tents before they could find a place to set down their towels. So she had no idea what it was that the guys were wearing for their swim wear. Though, not like Toshinori could go in the water for very long anyway and if he could, he would most likely have to sit down after a while.

"Shouko put me down!" shouted Inko as she struggled, though Shouko merely shifted her hold over her friend. Inko could only whine as she kept trying to get down from her friend's grasp. Nothing seemed to work as Shouko managed to get the green haired woman to the towels and set her down. Though, Inko merely ran and hid behind her friend and whined a little. "I'm not coming out." Inko shyly said.

"What's wrong with Inko?" asked Toshinori.

"She's shy about her swim suit, thinking that she doesn't look good in it. She won't listen to me but maybe some of her new 'friends' will be able to tell her otherwise." Shouko muttered before stepping aside and Inko was out in view. Looking around wildly, Inko tried to find another place to hide, another place to try to shield herself though she wasn't sure what she could or should do.

When her green eyes found blue, Inko didn't know what was going over Toshinori's expression. His eyes were wide, a soft pink tinting his cheeks as he stared at her. The young woman saw that Toshinori wore a white tank top with a sun wearing sunglasses. The sun looked like it was flexing with the words 'Suns Out, Guns Out' written on it in bold black writing. He wore a pair of blue trunks with swirls of sky blue swirling around on the legs.

Then her eyes turned to the bandage wrapped around his calf from when he saved her from the falling building. Just looking at it made her hate herself for it, that he had risked his own life just to save hers. Tightly shutting her eyes, the young woman hid back behind her friend, though would peek out to stare at the guys. Yet, her gaze fell on Hizashi next as he saw his glasses falling down his nose, his green eyes wide as was his smile as he stared at Shouko.

He didn't have a shirt on though had a pair of white trunks with black music notes on them. In a way, it suited him though she knew that he did have a thing for Shouko. Before she could even voice anything, Hizashi jumped up to his feet as he said "I'm gonna hit the waves!" With that, he ran off to the water.

"I'll go in too, later." Shouko grumbled before walking to the water.

Inko couldn't believe that she had been left alone with Toshinori. Gulping a little, the young woman sat down with the blonde and peeked over at him. He just seemed to be looking over at the ocean with some kind of longing expression on his face. It made her wonder what it was that was going on in his mind. Tilting her head, Inko called out to him. "Toshi?"

"Hm?" He looked over at the green haired woman and blinked his blue eyes at her. She couldn't help but notice that his eyes, in a way made her think of the ocean. "Something wrong?" He asked, tilting his head to the side.

"I should be asking you that." Inko said with a small smile.

Toshinori chuckled a little before he looked away. His gaze falling back onto the ocean as he let out a soft sigh. "I just wished that my master could see this. When I moved back here for school, I ran into someone, who ended up being my master really." Toshinori sighed softly before running a hand through his hair. "I saw her as my own mother but, she's gone now."

"I'm so sorry."

"It's okay, I won't lie I am still hurt by her death but… in a way you kind of remind me of her."

"Oh?"

"Mostly your hair style is the same. But, you're also both strong at heart. Fighting for what you believe is right and what you know is to be the right thing to do."

"How did she die?" asked Inko, scooting closer to the blonde as she wondered if he has ever told anyone this story.

"She was killed by a villain. Someone that I may have to fight myself one day but for now I have to try to get better. To be a better hero so I can avenge her." Toshinori said softly, causing Inko to frown at him. Was he trying to get revenge or was it something more? He didn't sound angry about anything, sad about the loss of his master yes, no doubt about that but, there was something else. As if it was some kind of resignation over the whole thing.

"Do you really have to fight this villain?" asked Inko.

"Someday, it is the fate of those with my kind of power." Toshinori said with a soft sigh before running a hand through his hair, brushing his bangs back before they bobbed back out in place at the sides of his head. Inko smiled a little at his hair before tilting her head a little. A little curious as to how his hair felt. Was it as soft as it looked? "You okay?" He asked with a frown on his face.

"Yeah, I'm fine…"

"You sure? You kinda keep staring at me with some kind of weird look on your face." Toshinori tilted his head, blinking his big blue eyes innocently. Inko found it kinda cute, it was odd though to see such an innocent look on his face, or anyone as big and muscular as Toshinori.

Then he smiled as he said "Oh, I forgot to tell you but I like your swim suit. It's cute, I think it suits you." Inko blushed darkly at his words, causing his eyes to widen before throwing his hands wildly. "Not that you aren't! I mean, you totally are cute and all but! Damn! I bet any guy would be lucky to have you! But they have to treat you properly! They have to treat you like the princess you are and-FUCK!" Toshinori shifted his body, causing his leg to smack into the basket that held their lunch, he held onto his leg as he winced in pain.

Inko quickly rolled onto her knees as she grabbed a hold of his leg and frowned a bit. "Do you have any extra bandages with you?" asked Inko.

"Yeah, in my bag. Yoko asked me to bring extra in case I go in the water." Toshinori said with a wince. Nodding her head, the young woman pushed herself up and made her way over to the blonde's backpack, deep blue and a bright yellow in colour. She dog around until she found a first aid kit and smiled brightly when she found it and giggled. "Find it?" He asked, his voice laced with a hint of pain.

"Yeah, just hold on." Inko said before making her way back over to the blonde and giggled. He had already started to unravel the bandages from his leg. What she saw made her want to cringe. For the most part, there was nothing more than a scab from the injury though it seemed to have opened up a crack from his movement. Frowning a little, she made her way over to him and dug around in the first aid kit. Finding the disinfected swabs before starting to wipe away at his injury.

Though he hissed in pain as it stung. "Calm down Toshi, this will just help it heal faster." Inko calmly said as she went about wiping at his leg.

"I can't help it, it hurts." Toshinori whined a little. It was cute when he whined like that though she knew that she had to keep her focus on the task at hand. "So, you're trying to be a rescue hero right?" asked Toshinori.

"Yeah, my quirk isn't meant for battle for the most part, but I can at least still defend myself when the need arises." Inko said with a smile on her face before setting the swabs aside and grabbed the bandages as she hummed under her breath as she started to warp up his leg. "Just hold still now okay? I want to make sure that I wrap this up properly." Inko calmly ordered, earning her a nod in return. Smiling, Inko started to wrap up his, casting a glance up at the blonde as she wondered if he would allow her to run her fingers through his hair. It looked so soft, it was driving her mad.

"You okay?" He asked.

"Um… I… uh…"

"Inko?"

"I wanna feel your hair!" she blurted, causing herself to blush a deep crimson.

Toshinori blinked his blue eyes in confusion, the pink blush rising back to his cheeks before he gave her a small chuckle. "Sure, I don't see why you can't. You're the first person to want to touch my hair." He said with a chuckle. Inko just stared in shock before smiling. It was nice to see that he didn't turn away from such an odd demand.

Once she was sure that his leg was patched up, the young woman pushed herself up, dusting her legs free of sand before she made her way over to the blonde's back. He was still rather tall while he sat down on the towel. Though she was still able to reach him at the very least. Smiling softly, the young woman reached out to touch his hair, when she was just a centimetre apart from touching the strands of golden blonde, she frowned a little.

Was this the right thing to do?

Was it even right of her to do such a thing in the first place?

Inko took a deep breath, looking at the back of Toshinori's head as he let out a soft sigh. It seemed that he still wanted to go in the water but he was being patient with her. Taking a deep breath, the young woman closed her eyes before she gently ran her fingers through his blonde locks. Toshinori flinched a little at first before relaxing into her touch. It had confused her from such a reaction. Though, she smiled at the touch. Giggling, the young woman dragged her nails gently across his scalp, causing him to shudder a little as he took a deep breath.

"Toshi?" She called out in confusion.

"I'm fine." He called to her, which made Inko feel a little better at the very least. Though, she couldn't help but feel like he was hiding something from her. Taking a deep breath, the young woman kept running her fingers through his hair. It was so soft, it was like touching silk, and the feeling that she could think of was like touching the petals of a sunflower.

"You have such soft hair." Inko whispered, causing him to look up and blink at her in shock. "It's like… silk." She whispered, Toshinori couldn't help but stare at her. She wasn't sure what it was that was wrong, but Toshinori's face was tinted in a pink blush. It made her want to run away but it was as if Inko was frozen on the spot.

"Inko…" He whispered softly drawing closer and closer to Inko. She felt like he was going to kiss her, and honestly, she didn't feel the need to run away. Closing her eyes, the young woman leaned closer and closer to Toshinori. They were mere inches apart until…

 _A voice from the past, joining yours and mine._  
 _Adding up the layers of harmony._  
 _And so it goes, on and on._  
 _Melodies of life,_  
 _To the sky beyond the flying birds - forever and on._

Toshinori seemed to flinch at the song that was playing on her phone. Inko pulled back before she made her way over to her own bag and pulled out her phone. Smiling, she saw that it was only a call from her brother.

 _If I should leave this lonely world behind,_  
 _Your voice will still remember our melody._  
 _Now I know we'll carry on._  
 _Melodies of life,_  
 _Come circle round and grow deep in our hearts, as long as we remember._

"Inko, where did you get that?" asked Toshinori.

"Oh, I heard the mystery singer playing and recorded part of it. Now it's my ringtone and I love it." Inko said with a giggle. Answering her phone, the young woman chatted with her brother, though what she had failed to notice, was the surprised look on Toshinori's face. It seemed that her words had hit something within him, and the gears turned in his head giving him an idea.


	15. Take a Hint

Inko sighed softly as she sat at the karaoke restaurant while she waited for Shouko to arrive. They had decided to make the place their new hang out so to speak. As it was a way to help her relax. She kind of wished that Hizashi was here so she had someone to talk too though it seemed that she wasn't allowed to have a friend to speak too. Though, then again maybe it was best that he wasn't here.

Not while her mind was so conflicted.

She had no other word to really explain it. But, it seemed as if the more time she spent with Toshinori, that she felt something. Not really sure what it was really, though what she did know was that he made her happy. She wanted to spend more time with him but wasn't sure if he would even want to spend all of his time with her.

Letting out a soft sigh, Inko rested her chin on her palm as she gazed around the restaurant. So many thoughts would go through her mind, not really sure what she was to think. What to even feel for that matter. It seemed as if Toshinori was the only one that brought out these feelings, feelings and thoughts that she hadn't had since…

Letting out a soft sigh, the young woman felt her head hit the counter top as she whined. Why did she have to feel this?

There was some kind of connection that was for sure. It was something that she had never felt with another person before, not even _him_ of all people. Though, she couldn't help but be a little scared at the same time. After all, what could she do about such a thing in the first place? It wasn't as if she could just go up to Toshinori and tell him that she felt something for him when they had just started to be friends.

More so, when she had no idea what it was in the first place.

Sighing softly, the young woman lifted her head, rubbing the sore spot on her forehead before looking around. Still no sign of Shouko, must have been held up or something at home. Or, she lost track of time playing with Miyu. That kitten craved all of Shouko's attention, not that Shouko minded as she did love cats and Inko understood that better than anyone.

Looking up, she saw one of the waiters making his way over to her and she gave a small smile. "Just an iced tea please." Inko said, he nodded his head and started to make his way over to the counter to get her her drink.

Now, she was back to when she arrived. Her mind and heart in some swirling turmoil. Closing her eyes, the young woman took a deep breath as she tried to get herself to calm down and sort out her thoughts and feelings but it seemed that nothing came to mind. No matter what, she just couldn't figure out what it was that she was feeling. All she knew was that her thoughts, along with her own heart would go back to trying to figure out what she felt for the tall muscular blonde.

The young woman just wasn't sure what she was to do. It all felt as if everything was swirling around her in some kind of tornado and it bothered her. Closing her eyes for a brief moment, the young woman took a deep breath in the hopes of calming her nerves. Yet, she felt like it had done little to nothing for her.

Soon, a glass was set in front of her, snapping her out of her trance as she looked up and blinked as she stared at the waiter. "There you go, an iced tea." He said with a chuckle.

"Thank you." Inko said as she gave a small smile. Really, this was the one thing that had brought a smile to her face while she waited for her friend. Though, she couldn't help but be a little curious as to what was taking Shouko so long to arrive. Maybe something held her up at home or something. Maybe the bus is late, those were the only things that she could think of that would hold her up.

Sipping at her drink, the young woman couldn't help but wonder what was going to happen now. It was why she wanted to talk to Shouko. She wanted to know, what would happen since she was friends with Toshinori along with Hizashi. With the loud blonde, she saw him as a good friend, but… Toshinori, she couldn't help but see something else. No, not see, but feel something else. It was a feeling that she had never felt before in her entire life. Not even with her ex, and it confused her more than it should.

Toshinori made her want to smile, made her want to laugh and felt rather happy. Sure, she knew that she didn't know him as well as Shouko but, she felt some kind of connection with the man and that was what confused her more than anything.

There shouldn't be any kind of connection yet and yet she felt like there was. That was what scared her, not enough to want to run and hide from what the feeling was. Far from it, but something that made her want to learn more about Toshinori but she wasn't sure if he would feel the same thing toward her. Whatever it was that she was feeling in the first place. God, why was it that she couldn't figure out what it was that she was feeling for the blonde man that had captured her attention during every waking moment as well as her dreams?

None of it seemed to make sense to her, though she knew that she had to do something. But, what could she do? It wasn't like she could go up to Toshinori and say 'I feel something for you more than friendship but I don't know what it is! Please don't be creeped out!' Yeah, that would go so well.

"Inko!" came Shouko's voice, causing the green haired woman to turn her head and blink over at her friend. Shouko was wearing a short sleeved black shirt that reached past her waist. She also wore a pair of blue jeans and a pair of black heeled boots. The heels weren't that high, but the boots themselves reached just below her knees. If Inko remembered right, those were the same boots from Shouko's hero costume.

"What took you so long?" asked Inko with a frown on her face.

"Had to do a few things around the house before my parents would let me leave." Shouko said with a soft sigh before taking a seat next to her friend. "I tried to text you but my phone needs to be replaced so I had no way to contact you. I'm sorry." The raven haired woman said with a frown as she gazed at her friend. Inko couldn't help but frown a little. She couldn't really be mad at her friend for such a thing. Her parents were the same, so how could she be mad about such a thing in the first place when she herself has to go through the same thing when her parents were home.

Letting out a soft sigh, Inko gave her friend a small smile as she said "It's okay, I forgive you." Shouko just smiled before looking over at the waiter and ordered herself something to drink. Turning back to her friend, the raven haired woman tilted her head, as if trying to figure out what it was that she wanted to talk about. Inko looked away, trying to get her thoughts together, wondering what she could say. On how she should ask for advice on something that even Shouko wouldn't understand.

"So, what did you want to talk to me about anyway?" asked Shouko as she gazed at her friend. Her head tilted to the side, causing her black locks to fall in her face.

"It's about Toshinori." Inko whispered.

"What the fuck did Yagi do this time? Did he do something to upset you again?" Shouko snarled.

Inko just blinked at her friend in confusion. It seemed that Shouko wanted to find anything that she could use against Toshinori, though hadn't had anything yet. She really hated Toshinori, though not to the point of telling Inko not to be friends with him. At least, it hadn't gotten to that point yet.

Closing her eyes, Inko took a deep breath hoping to steel her nerves. "I've been noticing something while I've been around Toshinori." Inko whispered softly, that had seemed to make the angry expression on Shouko's face disappear. Instead, it was replaced by a look of concern. In fact, her friend made a gesture for her to keep going. "I've noticed that my heart seems to beat quicker around him and… I think he's tried to kiss me a couple times." Inko whispered, just low enough for her and her friend to hear her words. Shouko frowned a little, as if she was trying to think about what it was that Inko was saying.

"Like at the beach… we just sat there really, yet his leg kinda reopened his wound so I fixed it up and… I saw his hair and wanted to run my fingers through it. I also swear before he hurt his leg again he had tried to kiss me."

"You wanted… to run your fingers through his hair?" Shouko said, sounding as if the idea itself sounded a little strange coming from her own lips.

"Yes…"

"What did he say to that?"

"He let me, and it's so soft! Like silky curtains of gold!" Inko let out a dreamy sigh as she recalled how smooth Toshinori's hair felt through her fingers. It made her giddy with excitement at the memory before she laid her head on the table.

"You sound like a girl with a crush." Shouko mumbled, causing Inko to shoot up in her seat as she stared at her friend with wide eyes. Inko was about to open her mouth to say otherwise, though it seemed that Shouko wasn't going to hear it as she held up her hand, silencing her friend. "Think about it. Toshinori saved you, you are spending so much time with him even more so than with me or even Yamada."

"You can call him Hizashi you know."

"Don't care. Anyway, think about it. You felt guilt over what happened to him from when he saved you. You tried to make it up to him by helping him with his homework and the like right?" Seeing Inko nod, Shouko went on. "Because of that, you are spending time with him, getting to know him and knowing what kind of person he is. This is the first time in a while that I've seen you this happy around someone." Shouko whispered before looking over and saw that her drink had arrived.

"How are you so sure that it's a crush though?" asked Shouko.

"It's just a feeling. You look as happy as I do when I read my letters from my secret admirer. Inko, why don't you allow yourself to be happy with someone? I know he of all people was an asshole, but you can't let one guy ruin any future you have with someone." Inko winced a little at the thought. Honestly, she wasn't sure if she could be happy. Her ex had pretty much made her not want to get together with anyone. Knowing that there was always a chance that they would betray her, only stringing her along hoping to get lucky.

Inko couldn't help but feel like her heart was twisting in pain at the thought of losing any chance at romance, but at the same time felt like it would only be hurt thinking that she would be betrayed in the end. Maybe she had lost any desire to be in any kind of relationship like that. It was the one thing that made her hate herself.

"Hey, look at what I see here!"

Blinking, both girls looked up and stared at a couple of guys that made their way over toward Inko and Shouko. They both had big smiles on their faces, Shouko glared but Inko just stared with an annoyed stare. One sat at Inko's side, while the other sat at Shouko's and grinned at each other while the girls just seemed rather annoyed. "Look at what we have here Ryu."

"I know right Yu. I didn't think we'd find such lovely women here tonight!" said Ryu, causing Inko to roll her eyes at the guy. Honestly, did these two think of themselves as irresistible? That just made the green haired woman sick to her stomach.

Shouko though turned her gaze to Ryu and snarled as she said "Uh, can you leave us alone? We're just hanging out."

"But that's all we're doing too. Why don't we all hang out together?" asked Yu with a big smile on his face as he high fived his buddy. Inko and Shouko just rolled their eyes. Really, didn't these guys see that they didn't want them around? Or were they just that stupid in the first place? "So, what's your name?" asked Yu with a big grin on his face.

"None of your business." Shouko snarled.

"Just leave us alone alright?" Inko said with a sigh.

"But why? When we all can be… alone together." Said Ryu with a grin on his face. "So, tell us, what school you both go to?" asked the young man as he looked at the two young women with a big smile on his face.

"U.A." Inko mumbled, sipping at her iced tea in the hopes that they would leave them alone. Though it seemed that they only got more interested in them. The guys just high fived each other again before saying that they had to be super talented to be in that school. "Just go away already." Inko grumbled.

"Awe, come on baby! Don't be like that, you seem like you could use a manly man in your life." Said Ryu with a smile on his face.

"Yeah, we're manly men. We're trying to be heroes as well." Said Yu with a chuckle.

"I already have someone interested in me thank you." Shouko grumbled.

"And I'm already kinda interested in someone." Inko added.

"Don't see these guys here so, how are we to be sure that they are true or not?" Ryu said with a tilt of his head.

Inko wanted to whine, god why couldn't this guy and his friend get the hint? That Inko and Shouko just weren't interested in the first place. It would be nice that they would get the hint though it seemed that it only made the two guys smile all the more when the girls didn't answer them or retaliate about having people being interested in them already, or that they themselves were already interested in.

One even had the gull to rub the knuckle of his index finger under Shouko's chin making sounds that one would think was trying to attract an animal toward you. Inko just looked at her friend and saw that Shouko looked ready to murder but her passion for being a hero was holding her back. The guy just grinned all the more, as if he hadn't noticed that Shouko looked ready to kill at a drop of a hat. Inko knew that she had to do something, hoping that she would be able to keep her friend from killing someone.

"So, what else do you girls do? Are you talented in anything else other than trying to be a hero?" asked Yu with a chuckle escaping him.

That gave Inko an idea, what better way to tell guys by something else than by… If life was like a cartoon, she would have had a light bulb appearing above her head right about now. "Shouko, how about we show these guys just how 'talented' we really are? After all, we do come here once in a while for more than just the food."

Shouko blinked her tired eyes for a moment. Wondering what it was that Inko was trying to tell her. The green haired woman just stared at Shouko, her green eyes turning to the corner of her sight, toward the stage. It took a moment for it to click into the raven haired woman's head as she smirked. Her smile seemed to unnerve the two boys as they seemed to back off a little.

"Well, now that you mention it we do love to sing here." Shouko said, causing Inko want to grin the same kind of smile as Shouko did moments before.

"Oh ho, you two can sing?" asked Ryu.

"Oh yes, we would sing all night long until we couldn't even talk anymore." Inko said, a bright smile on her face as she stared at the two boys. Shouko nodded, as if wanting to confirm what Inko said was nothing but the truth. "In fact, we sang a lot while we were children and still do even now." Inko said with a giggle, wanting to play the 'adorable girl' card.

The guys seemed to buy it, as they just smiled all the more at the idea of hearing the two girls singing. Inko knew the perfect song to tell them to leave her and Shouko alone. This would be the only chance for herself and her friend to get out of here. Or at the very least get these guys to leave them alone, and hopefully the girls could enjoy the rest of their nights.

"Let's go up there shall we Shouko? I even have the perfect song for these two." Inko said as she pushed herself up from her seat. As did Shouko and soon, both girls started to walk on over to the stage with smiles on their faces. "I hope you're ready for this Shouko, because we never did do this song before."

"Thank god for us then that the lyrics appear on the walls for us." Shouko said with a smirk on her face. Once they got to the stage, Inko picked the song and the guy couldn't help chuckle a little. As if he knew the reason for the choice. Inko just shrugged before accepting one of the mics, as did her friend. After that, they started to make their way over to the stage and soon the music started to play.

 _Why am I always hit on by the boys I never like?_  
 _I can always see 'em coming, from the left or from the right_

Everyone in the room stared at the girls as the music started to play. It seemed that a lot of them had expected this song to play tonight as a lot of them had already started to tap to the beat. Inko had a small smile on her face, almost a playful one. Giving everyone a bit of a questionable glance, she looked at her left than her right, as if she was seeing a crowd of boys who seemed like they had wanted to ask her out even though it was just the two guys who didn't know when to take 'no' as no.

 **I don't want to be a priss, I'm just tryna be polite**  
 **But it always seems to bite me in the...**

Holding her arm upward, Shouko turned her head left and right, her hair flying around her face. Inko couldn't believe that her friend was already flowing with the beat so well. Had she already heard the song before or was it by pure luck. Unless she could just read the lyrics very well.

 _Ask me for my number, yeah, you put me on the spot_

Making a gesture with her thumb and pinkie like a phone at her ear. As if she was telling the guys that she wanted them to call her. In fact, they even looked at her as they clapped to the beat. Expecting either one of the girls to give their numbers to them.

 **You think that we should hook up, but I think that we should not**

Shouko's hand rested at her hip as she sang, it seemed that her eyes gave nothing away as the guys seemed a little confused as to what she would do. She held up her hand, waving her index finger side to side to indicate that she would never give her number away to them. The guys seemed a little dejected though the girls had to teach them a lesson on when to take 'no' for an answer.

 _You had me at "Hello", then you opened up your mouth_

Inko waved, as if she was waving hello to them only to seem a little disgusted. It wasn't that they were ugly guys, far from it. But they weren't her type. She would rather be with her ex then either one of those boys who sat where the girls once had once occupied. The guys seemed a little more curious as to why the girls were singing such a song.

 ** _And that is when it started going south oh!_**

Throwing their arms up in the air, Shouko and Inko both girls walked around the stage to the beat, soon they found themselves at the edge of the stage, the guys seeming to have forgotten the whole point of the song. Well, both girls knew that they would have to do something to make sure that they learned the truth.

 ** _Get your hands off my hips_**  
 ** _'Fore I'll punch you in the lips_**  
 ** _Stop your staring at my... Hey!_**  
 ** _Take a hint, take a hint_**  
 ** _No you can't buy me a drink_**  
 ** _Let me tell you what I think_**  
 ** _I think you could use a mint_**  
 ** _Take a hint, take a hint_**  
 ** _T-take a hint, take a hint_**

Brushing their hips, as if to get the boy's hands off of them, and soon waved their hand as if they were truly about to punch them in the face or, at the very least shove them away and even made a gesture that they were going to just hit them as they turned around, and getting angry at any guy that would be staring at their ass. Leaning against each other's backs, both girls pressed their foot against each other as a means to support as they sang. Holding up their free hand and waved their index fingers, only to gaze back at the crowd while waving their hand in front of their face as if to swat away a terrible stench.

 _I guess you still don't get it, so let's take it from the top_

Pushing away from each other, Shouko and Inko started to walk on toward the edge of the stage once again, their free hand on their hip as they walked. Their gazes seeming empty, but what their eyes, their said everything that they had been trying to say all damn night.

 **You asked me what my sign is, and I told you it was "Stop"**

Lifting her hand, Shouko waved her finger at the boys with a smirk gracing her lips. Turning to Inko, as if asking her friend an unanswered question and Inko could only smile. Yet, as she turned back to the crowd, she almost thought for a moment that she saw twin sets of blonde hair. One gelled back in an upward hair style, while the other reminded her like a sunflower. What were they doing here?

 _And if I had a dime for every name that you just dropped_

Inko placed her hand on her right hip, shifting all of her weight to her left leg as she sang into the microphone. For a moment, she thought that she saw a pair of blue eyes staring at her wide eyed shock. There was no way that Toshinori was here. Oh god, if he was what if she messed up? He'd see her screw up and he may laugh at her and maybe not even want to be her friend anymore.

 ** _You'd be here and I'd be on a yacht oh!_**

Both girls looked at each other and nodded before they gave each other a high five. Indicating that it was time to do something that may be a little unexpected. Since, for all the times that they have both been here, they had yet to see anyone just well…

 ** _Get your hands off my hips_**  
 ** _'Fore I'll punch you in the lips_**  
 ** _Stop your staring at my... Hey!_**  
 ** _Take a hint, take a hint_**  
 ** _No you can't buy me a drink_**  
 ** _Let me tell you what I think_**  
 ** _I think you could use a mint_**  
 ** _Take a hint, take a hint_**  
 ** _T-take a hint, take a hint_**

They just walked off the stage, seeing both boys having gotten up from their seats though the girls had stopped them. Inko sitting next to Ryu for a moment as she wrapped her arm around his neck, getting in his personal space. Shouko mostly sat next to Ryu and leaned back as if she was getting comfortable. Everyone that surrounded the bar clapped and cheered for Shouko and Inko as they seemed to finally understand what it was that they were trying to prove.

 _What about "No" don't you get?_

Shouko had already gotten off of her chair and walked off. Inko pushed herself up from her seat and seemed to glare at the two boys as they seemed to stare at her. Eyes wide as if they were seeing a new person though, for a moment Inko thought that they were looking at something above her.

 **So go and tell your friends**

Shouko still walked, swaying her hips side to side as she looked back at the two boys that had been left alone with Inko. If there was one thing that even Shouko knew, it was to never piss Inko off as she may be short and sweet but even she could have a wicked temper. Though, it seemed that even Shouko noticed something else that was behind Inko, even at a distance his presents was threatening.

 ** _I'm not really interested_**

Soon, Shouko joined Inko, having walked around in a circle until she stood next to her friend. Both guys had seemed a little surprised that not just the girls were ganging up on them, but so was everyone else. Inko and Shouko started to wonder if the boys here, had been flirting with every woman here tonight or every night they were here. If that was the case, it was no wonder why everyone was with them.

 _It's about time that you're leavin'_

Inko took a step forward, her green eyes narrowed into slits. She was done playing games with these boys. It was time that they finally got what they had to hear. Not just from them, but from every woman that they would flirt with and need to learn to take a hint.

 **I'm gonna count to three and**  
 **Open my eyes and**

Everyone cheered, Inko could have sworn that she heard Toshinori's voice in the crowd yelling "Go Inko!" as was Hizashi's voice cheering for Shouko. Though she couldn't be sure if that was the case, as she was sure that they couldn't be here. It would have been a little odd for either of them to be here. Okay, maybe not Hizashi since he works here but Toshinori it was a strong possibility for him not to be here.

 ** _You'll be gone_**

Taking a step forward, the guys had tried to take off though it seemed that everyone only left a path for them to be shoved out of here by the girl's words as they sang. Their stares were narrowed into a glare as if they were getting ready to use their ultimate attacks on the boys.

 **One**

Shouko held up one finger as she started to count down. The guys seemed truly terrified at this, wondering what it was that the girls were going to do to them at any given moment. It scared them, and the girls could see the fear within their eyes.

 _Get your hands off my..._

Inko all but got in the boy's faces as she was demanding that the boys would leave them alone. Along with not continuing with their unwanted flirting.

 **Two**

Shouko held up her middle finger, her smile wide as she seemed as if she was getting ready to fight off anyone that would get in their way.

 _Or I'll punch you in the..._

Inko looked ready to punch them in the face. The boy's skin even turned pale and Inko was sure that she heard two cheers louder than the rest. Sounding so much like Toshinori and Hizashi but again she was so sure that they couldn't be here.

 **Three**

Shouko held up her ring finger and all but jammed her index finger against Ryu's chest, her smile turning twisted as if she was starting to enjoy the fear in their faces. Not enough to get pure joy out of it but enough to know that the boys were starting to finally get the hint about the whole thing.

 _Stop your staring at my... Hey!_  
 _Take a hint, take a hint_

Inko shifted her hip, as if stating that they couldn't or shouldn't be looking at their asses. Even Inko was jamming her index finger into Yu's chest, just like what Shouko did to Ryu. There was no way that the girls would allow the boys to get away with this. Though, it seemed that the boys wanted to have a word, but Inko and Shouko wouldn't allow it.

 ** _I am not your missing link_**  
 ** _Let me tell you what I think_**  
 ** _I think you could use a mint_**  
 ** _Take a hint, take a hint_**  
 ** _Take a hint, take a hint_**  
 ** _Whoa_**

The guys looked like they wanted to try to say something, as they soon started to invade the girl's personal space. Though, Shouko and Inko wouldn't allow it as they shoved their hands against both boy's faces and shoved them aside before they started to make their way back to the stage. Shouko and Inko wouldn't allow them to have the last word, and just seemed to smirk back at them as it seemed that they had won this battle.

 ** _Get your hands off my hips_**  
 ** _'Fore I'll punch you in the lips_**  
 ** _Stop your staring at my... Hey!_**  
 ** _Take a hint, take a hint_**  
 ** _T-take a hint, take a hint_**

Soon, the song was over. The boys tried to go over to the stage, as if demanding something from them. Though, before they could get far, Inko and Shouko stared in shock. Toshinori grabbed onto Ryu and glared at him. Hizashi did the same with Yu. "You have two choices, leave on your own two feet, or I'll personally throw you both out." Toshinori said, which only made Inko stare in shock.

Both boys grumbled before walking off, Inko and Shouko walked off the stage as they left the microphones for the next singer. Inko rushed to Toshinori as she asked "What are you doing here?"

"Yeah, I made sure that Yamada wasn't working today." Shouko mumbled.

"Well, we thought we'd come in for some food and heard you two singing. Didn't think that you were being hit on, great choice by the way." Hizashi said with a chuckle.

"Whatever." Shouko grumbled, her cheeks pinking a little.

"Wished I was here sooner though, I would have taught either of them not to mess with either of you." Toshinori said, yet he was just staring at Inko as he said that. Inko could only look up at Toshinori as a faint blush tinted her cheeks. It seemed as if he was angry about something, but wasn't sure what he was angry about. "Anyway, come on Hizashi let's go get some drinks and food for the girls. What do you two want? I'll buy."

Both girls told the guys what they wanted, and soon it was just Inko and Shouko left alone. Shouko seemed to be lost in thought. "Shouko?" Inko called out, causing the raven haired woman to look over. "You okay?" she asked.

"I think Yagi likes you, I don't think he'd be that pissed off about a guy flirting with you." Shouko said.

"No! He can't like me, I mean… we just became friends so why would he be… well, jealous?"

"It's the only reason he'd be jealous. Anyway, let's go get some refills." Shouko left, though Inko couldn't help but think about what Shouko had said. Was it true? Did Toshinori like her and if that was the case, how long had he liked her since they had only just become friends. It confused her, though at the same time she didn't think it was possible for him to like her already.

"Maybe I'm over thinking this." Inko said with a shake of her head before joining her friends. Just wanting to be sure if Toshinori really did like her, or if Shouko was just making it up. Either way, she didn't think that he would have any kind of feelings for her. It was rather silly to think of such a thing… right?

Maybe she was over thinking this.

Shaking her head, Inko made her way over to the bar and went to get a refill on her iced tea. Just wanting to enjoy the rest of her night and nothing more.


	16. The Encounter

Toshinori sighed softly as he made his way toward school. He had plenty of time, well enough time for him to do what must be done. Or, at the very least something that he wanted to do. He couldn't help but frown a little at the memory from the Karaoke Restaurant. It had been Hizashi's idea to go hang out there and just enjoy the music since the two of them did enjoy to hear the musical talents of others.

Yet, what he saw had put him in shock.

Seeing Inko on stage, singing with her friend it made his heart beat quickly within his chest. He had no idea that she could sing so beautifully. Hell, he even had to give Shouko credit as well, as even her voice was amazing. Though to him, not as beautiful as Inko but that was just him.

Though when he saw that she was next to a couple guys after walking off the stage, it made a bubble of jealousy form in the pit of his stomach.

It was a feeling that he didn't like. He knew that he wanted Inko to be happy, but he felt like neither those boys were good enough for Inko. That she deserved someone better. Covering his face, he couldn't help but groan a little. God, he sounded like some kind of jealous boyfriend or something. He wasn't even dating her! Toshinori lowered his hands as he slowly turned his gaze to the sky. "Is this how you felt dad? Did you and mom ever have this problem?" asked Toshinori with a frown on his face before he let out a soft sigh.

Yet, Toshinori had to admit that he felt a little better knowing that Inko and Shouko were really just singing a song to get those guys to leave them alone. It was rather funny from the song pretty much reflecting what it was the girls had felt. At least, that was what he was getting from the lyrics. The blonde had a soft smile on his face as he remembered that night.

After the song, he couldn't help but feel like his heart had fluttered up into his chest. It made him feel important, the way Inko ran up to catch up to him, it made him almost hope that she would have jumped into his arms. How he wished that would be something that she would do, he couldn't help but wonder what would have happened though. If Inko had done such a thing, would he kissed her in the end? He had no idea, though he knew that he would have caught her and enjoyed the feeling of her in his arms.

"Why do I feel so conflicted? I want Inko to be happy but at the same time I want her with me." Toshinori whispered softly, not really expecting any kind of answer. He knew that this was something that he would never get an answer too. After all, who would have the answers in the first place?

Hell he wondered if his master was ever this conflicted… Or even if Gran Torino had dealt with this before in his life time. It had him rather curious, but at the same time he knew that he couldn't ask his teacher. There was no telling what he would do to the blonde. Toshinori shuddered just thinking about the beating that was bound to come his way.

Looking away from the sky, the young man dug his hands into his pockets as he started to walk on ahead. His hand brushing against the cloth of Inko's faded handkerchief. He hadn't had a true chance to give it back to her after the whole 'confrontation' thing. Sure, he knew that Inko used it to wipe the sweat from his face, he couldn't help but sigh.

Inko had slipped it back into his jacket, must have forgotten that it was hers. The only time she could had slipped it back into his pocket was when she was trying to grab his cell. Must have been in her hand still while trying to take the cell from his pocket and in the process, had managed to drop the cloth into his pocket where it was forgotten.

Taking a deep breath, the young man knew that he would have to get Inko to see him again. To get her to talk to him while they were both alone so it wouldn't be as awkward as it should be. Though, he couldn't help but feel the blood rushing to his cheeks as he took a deep breath, in the hopes that it would calm his nerves. Though, he couldn't be sure if that would be the case.

Though again it would seem that his mind would only wander back to the green haired young woman whom seemed to haunt his thoughts. His every waking moment and even his dreams. Closing his eyes, Toshinori had to think of something. He had to think of something that would allow him to let Inko have a better life. To allow her to love someone and be happy even if it wasn't him.

Damn it though he wanted it to be him. He wanted to be the lucky man that would make Inko's every single day like a dream come true. Though, it seemed that at the rate he was going that Inko had no true romantic feelings for him. Maybe that was how it was meant to be, that it was nothing more than a fleeting fantasy. Turning his gaze, Toshinori blinked as he thought he saw someone up ahead. "Is that?" He had to squint his eyes as he wondered if that was really who he thought it was.

Walking a little closer, the young man saw Inko alright. Though he also noticed that she was talking to another person. Squinting his eyes a little more, he saw that it was a man, a high schooler like himself and Inko. Tilting his head, he couldn't help but wonder who it was, maybe he was a friend of Inko's.

Toshinori frowned as he saw the young man. He was tall, at least compared to Inko, the man himself only came up just below his chest while Inko was at the very least just above his stomach. He saw Inko looking rather angry, though he saw no quirk being used as her eyes didn't glow like they usually did. He couldn't help but tilt his head a little at her.

The man had a frown on his face, he was speaking to the green haired woman though Toshinori couldn't hear what it was that he was trying to say. He wasn't close enough and that was what bothered him. Inko seemed rather angrier than before and felt like he had to step in though, he knew that she was capable of fighting her own battles.

Though it seemed that the man was starting to get angry at her. His eyes narrowed as he was waving his arms in a display of his anger before he went to grab her. Inko slapped his hand away and tried to run though, it seemed that the man had regained his composure as he reached out and grabbed a hold of Inko's wrist and seemed to glare at her.

Inko turned back and stared at him with wide eyes. Fear flashing within the green depths and Toshinori knew that he had to do something. The man raised his hand and went to slap her.

Only for Toshinori to have zipped by and grabbed a hold of his wrist. "What the?!" the man said, causing him to turn and look up at Toshinori, only to grow pale. "Who the hell are you?!" asked the man.

"I'm Inko's friend, and I'd love to see that you let go of her. Also, do you know that it is never right to slap a woman?"

"Why should you care?! This is my business, not yours." He said with a snarl, his lips sparking in flames. Toshinori narrowed his eyes into slits as he twisted his arm and pinned the young man to the ground and heard him gasp out in pain as he struggled to get out. It seemed that he hadn't expected Toshinori to strike like he had. "Let go of me!" shouted the young man, struggling to get out of this though Toshinori held a firm grip on the man.

"You have two choices. Leave Inko alone as you can see that she didn't want anything to do with you, or I can call the cops for you trying to harass an innocent woman." Toshinori said, his blue eyes sparking in shadows. The young man snarled before he sighed. Toshinori released his hold, standing up and stood in front of Inko in a protective stance. He glared at the two before walking off.

Toshinori turned around when he felt Inko's grip on his forearm, causing him to look over and blink at her in concern. She was trembling, her eyes wide in fear. "Inko?" He said softly, gently, not wanting to frighten her more than she already was. "It's okay, he's gone now." Toshinori whispered, carefully reaching up with his free hand and gently grabbed a hold of her hand, yet he didn't remove it.

Damn it, a part of him wanted to protect her. Wanted to shield her from everything that was wrong with the world. To make sure that everything that would want to hurt her wouldn't even have the chance to hurt her. Yet… he does not have that right.

"Y… Yeah…" Inko whispered, clinging to Toshinori like he was some kind of life-line. Toshinori couldn't help but feel rather giddy that Inko depended on him like that. He felt a flutter in his chest at the thought of someone he cared about had such a feeling like that when they were around him. Sadly, he knew that it wasn't meant to be as he shouldn't be the one for Inko even though he felt like it was but, at the same time he knew that Inko was free to love anyone she wanted to love.

Any man would be lucky to have her love that was for sure.

"What was that about?" Toshinori asked in a soft whisper, only to frown as he looked at his watch and cursed in English. "Damn, we're gonna be late…"

"That was my ex." Inko whispered, causing Toshinori to blink as he looked back up at eyes. Toshinori couldn't help but blink at her in concern. If that was her ex, then what the hell did he want with her? Was he trying to get back with her? No, he would never allow such a thing. If he was going to hit her, and of course with how she was acting before he arrived to stop her ex well, that spoke volumes.

"If you want, you can explain to me on our way to school." Toshinori whispered, giving her hand a reassuring squeeze. A soft yet gentle smile on his face as he gazed at her. Inko couldn't help but stare at him, tears filling her green eyes. To him, every tear that she had shed felt like a knife piercing his heart. He couldn't help but to reach out with his free hand, cupping the side of his face as he wiped away her tears with the pad of his thumb. Toshinori couldn't help but smile gently at the woman as she gazed up at him.

Her eyes, wide as she stared at him. Her gaze, shined like sparkling emeralds. Pools of green met pools of blue as he stared at the woman. Toshinori even noticed the pink dusting her cheeks, damn it all he wanted to kiss her though he knew that now was not the time to do such a thing. Closing his eyes, the blonde young man pulled himself back and gave Inko a big wide grin as he said "We should get going, we don't want to be late right?" He chuckled, hoping to wash away any kind of pain that went through his heart in that moment. He knew that he wanted to kiss her but… he had to wait. If he took advantage of how scared she was by kissing her well, it made him no better than any bastard on the street who took advantage of girls.

"Okay." She whispered softly.

Smiling gently, Toshinori started to walk with the young woman toward school. He hoped that maybe him being nearby would at least help the young woman to calm down, though he couldn't help but look at her from the corner of his eye every now and again. Inko had her hands folded in front of her, rubbing her palms, the back of her hands and her fingers. As if the whole encountered had frightened her. If that was the case, how would she ever become a hero if she couldn't face her fear?

"He wanted me to go back to him." Inko whispered, causing Toshinori to blink at her in shock.

"Huh?"

"My ex, his name is Hisashi." Inko whispered as more tears filled her eyes. Damn it all, he wanted to wrap his arms around her. Wanted to protect her, to shield her heart but knew that it would only make him seem desperate in some way or another. At least, he was sure that would be the case.

"Why did you leave him?" asked Toshinori.

Inko gave a laugh, one that was void of true humor. "I… I thought he was the one back then in Junior High." Inko began, causing Toshinori to frown a little in confusion. "He told me that he loved me, told me that I was the only one for him." Inko wrapped her arms around herself, wanting to shield herself in some way. "I believed him too." Inko whispered softly before she let out a soft sigh before looking up at Toshinori and gave him a smile, tears streaming down her face.

"Inko." Toshinori whispered.

"I was a fool to think someone could love me. I wasn't enough for him, Shouko had tried to tell me that he was flirting with her as well but I didn't believe him." Inko sniffled a little, using her sleeves to wipe at her eyes. "I found him kissing another girl and called him out on it."

"What did he say?" asked Toshinori, causing him to frown a little. Afraid of what it was that she was going to say. It had Toshinori scared for her mental health in some way but, if she had been dealing with this pain for so long then she wasn't that bad in shape… right?

Inko wiped at her eyes, laughing a little as she did so. "Said that no man would be caught dead loving me. That I wasn't beautiful, that he was only saying all of that stuff in the hopes of getting lucky but I refused to do so." Inko said softly, more tears still streaming down her face as she cried and laughed at the same time. Toshinori felt his anger bubbling under the surface. If he didn't have a reason to beat him before he sure as hell does now. Oh, he would make sure that he would pay though at the moment he had no way to do such a thing.

Crossing his arms, Toshinori calmly said "He's an idiot then Inko."

"What?"

"Come on Inko, he has to be blind or just really stupid." Toshinori snarled a little as he stared at Inko, causing her to blink her wide green eyes owlishly. "If he can't see you for the kind of person you really are then he isn't worth your time Inko. Not worth your tears nor your thoughts. Just forget about him, and move on. If he has the gull to come back to you then that means he's desperate for a woman in his life and you are far too good for him." Toshinori said, causing Inko to only blink at him.

He knew that she was still having some kind of self-doubt in her heart about him. No, he wouldn't allow such a thing to happen. Reaching down, Toshinori grabbed a hold of her shoulder, causing her to flinch though not in pain but out of fear. Made him wonder if Hisashi had smacked her a couple times in the past. He'd have to ask her about that later. "Inko," He began, his gaze softening as he stared at her. When the green haired woman looked up at him he knew that she was giving him her full attention. "You are beautiful Inko, don't ever doubt that."

"I'm… beautiful?" Inko whispered softly.

"Of course. Any man would be so lucky to have you as their girlfriend. You're beautiful, kind, and you go so far out of your way to make people happy. Even though you were scared of me, you never once tried to hurt me in retaliation." Toshinori said, his gaze softening a little more as he stared at her.

"Toshi?" She whispered softly.

"You have beautiful green eyes, they remind me of emeralds… they sparkle so beautifully, pure and filled with laugher. Your hair, it reminds me of silk that makes me want to run my hands through them." Gulping, he reached up and gently cupped her cheek against the palm of his hand as he held her gaze. "Your skin is soft and smooth, it makes me just happy to even just hold your hand, and… you just have this presents about you… an aura if you will that makes people around you so happy… I feel happy just being around you and damn well glad to be your friend Inko. If he can't see that, any of that then he just isn't worth it. Never think so poorly about yourself because all the things that he called you was nothing but a lie."

Inko couldn't help but stare at him, it seemed that his words had hit something deep within her heart. More tears filled her eyes and for a brief moment, Toshinori thought that he had fucked up. That he had said something stupid that made Inko cry out in pain. "Inko?" He said, panic starting to grow deep in his stomach as he pulled himself back a little. Trying to think of something to say, only to yelp out in shock when he soon felt tiny arms wrapping around his waist. "Inko?" He said.

"Thank you Toshi." Inko said with a soft sniffle. Toshinori blinked a little before giving a soft smile. Bending down, he wrapped his arms around the green haired woman and held her close to him. Placing his cheek upon her head as he let out a soft sigh. He couldn't help heal her heart in that moment, but Toshinori felt like he had at least done something for her, even if it was as small as this. It was enough for him.


	17. Fall Formal and Mystery Revealed

Inko sighed softly as she sat in class. Idly writing notes as she listened to Gran Torino's lecture about villain attacks. Though honestly, she was thinking back to the other day, to what Toshinori had said to her. About her eyes, her hair, skin… how he called her beautiful. That any man would be lucky enough to have her in their life. A faint blush tinting her cheeks as she thought about his words.

Why would he say such words to her in the first place? It just didn't make sense to her, but at the same time she couldn't help but think back to what Shouko had said to her the other day. Did Toshinori really like her? Was that why he had said such words to her in the first place?

Frowning a little, the young woman looked over and blinked as she looked over at the blonde man that was starting to haunt her thoughts.

He was focusing on what to write down for notes. She could see the young blonde twirling his pencil between his fingers here and there. Writing down notes between pencil twirls, it made her wonder what was going through the blonde's mind in that moment.

Inko had tried to ask him why he would have said those words to her but he would always dodge the question. When she would have asked him if he had even meant his words, he would counter by saying "I never lie Inko. I meant every word." Just thinking about that made her heart beat rather quickly within her chest.

This was such a strange feeling for her. The young woman couldn't help but frown a little, not sure if this was a good feeling, or a bad one. It was rather warm, and maybe comforting? She didn't know, Inko couldn't help but let out a soft yet dreamy sigh as she looked over at her friend and frowned while she saw Shouko reading over another letter from her secret admirer. How was it that Shouko's secret admirer didn't show himself yet? It had her a little curious about the whole thing, though she hoped that he would show himself sooner.

Letting out a soft sigh, Inko turned her gaze away from her friend as she saw that Gran Torino had stopped speaking before he made his way over to the podium. The green haired woman tilted her head in confusion.

"Alright, as everyone knows, the big dance is coming up. The Fall Formal." Inko just blinked a little at that. They had dances like that at a hero school? Amazing. "Normally, we don't do any kind of themes as it is to be just for fun but this year we decided on a masquerade. The only thing that everyone is required to have for their mask is that they be domino styled masks. Otherwise, go crazy with any design that you would want to have for them." The teacher said, only to smirk as he said "Also, enjoy this while you can because once the formal is done, we'll get back to our battle training once again." Once again everyone shuddered at that. Again what was so bad about their teacher that they had started to shake like that? It just didn't make sense to her.

Inko looked around her class and saw them all chatting rather excitedly and it made her wonder what they were all going to wear for the dance. Tilting her head left and right, the young woman saw a few people getting up and chatting with whoever it was that they wanted to go to the dance with. Though Gran Torino had to slam his fist against the podium. "I wasn't finished teaching! Return to your seats!"

Without missing a beat, the students returned to their seats. Inko wanted to rub at her face wondering what it was that was going through their heads. Why did they even think that they could just go and already start asking others out for the dance when the teacher hadn't even excused himself in the first place? Letting out a soft sigh, Inko looked up at the clock that resided on the wall and watched as it ticked away the seconds.

Class just felt like it was going rather slow today. She couldn't help but feel like everything was going slow really. Maybe it was because with everything that had happened lately.

The building collapsing on her and Toshinori.

Spending time with him, and him leaning close to her with that strange expression on his face.

The beach, just sitting with him on the shore as they talked.

How he looked at her when she was singing to get those guys to leave her and Shouko alone.

Then, the words he said to her about her being beautiful.

Inko reached up and placed a hand over her rapidly beating heart in the hopes of calming it down. What was this feeling that she had in her chest? She felt like it was something that she should know, a part of her that told her that this feeling was the right thing to feel when it came to Toshinori. He made her happy, he went out of his way to make her happy.

Blushing softly, she couldn't help but reach up with her free hand as she touched her warm cheek. It felt so wrong yet so right to feel this for Toshinori. Wrong, that she felt this because they had just become friends. Right, because it was something that her heart yearned to have once again.

What was with these feelings in the first place? Damn her mind, how was it that she could sort out other feelings but not this one? It just didn't seem to make sense to her.

Sighing softly, the young woman looked up as she saw that everyone was starting to pack up for lunch. Oh, she didn't hear the bell ring. It seemed that she had been so distracted that she hadn't heard a thing that Gran Torino said after he told everyone to return to their seats.

"Inko you okay?" came Shouko's voice, causing the woman in question to look over and blink at her friend. Inko nodded her head a little as she tried to assure her friend that everything was fine. Though, she couldn't be sure if that would even be the truth. Was she fine? Was she really even okay in the first place? Honestly, Inko had no idea, though what she did know was that she didn't want her friend to worry about her.

"I'm okay." She said finally, giving her a small smile.

Shouko frowned a little, not believing that her friend was okay. Inko could see the concern flashing within her dark eyes. The green haired woman couldn't hold her gaze with Shouko anymore, feeling like if she did, then her friend would know that she was lying. "I'm just tired." She lied, taking a deep breath as she looked around the classroom and blinked a little. She didn't see Toshinori anymore, he must have taken off to get his lunch.

"Hey girls!" Shouted Hizashi as he made his way over to Shouko and Inko. A big smile on his face as he took a seat in front of the two teen's desks and just grinned. "Looking forward to the dance? I had so much fun last year. Didn't think they'd go for masks though." Hizashi said with a chuckle before he turned to look over at Shouko, Inko noticed the way he gazed at her friend.

His green eyes held a dreamy expression within their depths. A look that she had seen a couple times with her parents in the past. Hizashi almost looked like he loved Shouko but, if that was the case then why didn't he say anything? Or, was it that he has tried in his own way but had never gotten a 'yes' from the grumpy young woman?

Inko couldn't help but feel a little bad for Hizashi. He seemed to be a little nervous as he seemed to shift a little in his seat. His green eyes looking back and forth between his folded hands that resided on the desk, and toward Shouko. He was indeed nervous, it seemed that this was something that he had tried to think of what to say for a while. Tilting her head a little to the side, the young woman couldn't help but be a little curious as to what it was that he wanted to say to Shouko.

Hizashi took a deep breath before leaning back and grinned at the raven haired woman. "So, Shouko, with the Fall Formal coming around do you wanna go with me? Ya know, as my date?"

"Why?" Shouko blandly said as she looked over at Hizashi.

"Um… well… so none of us go alone?" Hizashi said, seeming as if he had decided to back out on what he truly wanted to say to the raven haired young woman.

"No thanks." Shouko grumbled before pushing herself up and started to make her way to the cafeteria. "Inko, I'll go save us a table." With that, the young woman started to walk out of the room, leaving Inko and Hizashi alone to their own thoughts and an awkwardness hanging in the air.

Hizashi groaned and slammed his head into the desk and whined. Inko could only frown at the blonde as she reached over and patted his back. "Why don't you tell her the truth?" asked Inko with a frown.

"What truth?" He grumbled as he lifted his head, giving Inko a curious look.

"That you like her, no that you love her." Hizashi's eyes widened at what Inko said, he pulled himself back from the desk, sitting up straight. He looked like he was about to object until Inko held her hand up silencing him. "I know for a fact that you feel something for her. Why else go so far out of your way, to keep trying to join her for lunch, when she refuses? To ask her out on many occasions to hang out with her outside of school and be rejected time and again? The only time you get to hang out with her is when I'm with her, and even Toshinori is there."

Hizashi looked down at his folded hands before he let out a soft sigh. "I like her, of course I do. I can see the kind of person Shouko tries to hide herself to be. I know that she's a kind person, she can even be so very cute when she doesn't think people are even looking." He had a small smile on his face before letting out a soft yet sad sigh. "Honestly, she is everything that I'm not. I know I'm loud, excitable and hyper and a dreamer. While she is quiet, calm, relaxed and realistic."

"So, you think she could even be something like your better half right?" Inko said as she tilted her head to the side.

"Something like that yes. But, she doesn't see me as anything other than the annoying loud guy." Hizashi said with a frown before looking up at Inko and gave her a small frown. "I don't want to ask this of you, I really don't Inko but do you think that maybe, you could put in a good word for me? To Shouko to just give me a chance?" asked Hizashi, his eyes looking a little hopeful.

Inko frowned a little at that. It seemed that he was at a loss, at his own wits end. He didn't want to give up on Shouko, she knew that much. Seemed as if he did truly love Shouko in his own way, after all why would he always look like he was a kicked puppy? To Inko, she could see it in his eyes that he wasn't looking for just a one night thing, he wanted to see Shouko, and see her for who she really was. To love her and know that she loved him in return.

But that was something that Shouko wasn't willing to give a chance for.

Closing her eyes, the young woman took a deep breath before she looked up at Hizashi as she had her hands closed together. Fingers intertwining with each other as she leaned close to the troubled blonde. "Hizashi," Inko began, earning a hopeful glance from the blonde in question. Honestly, she didn't want to hurt him like this but the green haired woman knew that this had to be put out there. "I can't just put in a good word to Shouko. She believes in logic remember? If you want her to like you, or even give you a chance you have to prove it to her in a way."

"How?" asked Hizashi.

"That is something I don't know, but it is something that you yourself will have to figure out. Think of something that Shouko would want to see, want to hear and hope for the best that she would return your feelings in the end." Inko calmly said before pushing herself up and started to stretch her arms above her head. "Anyway, I have to go and get my wallet. I forgot it in my locker again."

"Okay, I'll see you in the cafeteria later and… thanks Inko, I think I have an idea on what I can do." Hizashi said with a small smile on his face. Inko just smiled in return before waving to him and started to make her way down the hall.

In all honesty, it made her rather curious as to what it was that Hizashi was going to do. What would he do to get Shouko to give him a chance? It had her curious, though she knew that it was best that she let the man think this plan through and do his own thing. After all, if he had a plan to get Shouko to at least give him a chance, she would let him do what he needed to do.

A small smile graced her lips, hoping that Hizashi would get what he had always wanted.

Just a simple shot at making Shouko happy.

Sighing softly, she wandered the halls, making her way toward her locker as she wondered what it would be though that Hizashi would do. Then of course, what would that mean for Shouko's secret admirer. It had her so curious though again she'd have to wait and see.

Humming softly, the young woman arrived at her locker and smiled as she saw her wallet sitting on the top shelf. "I wonder if Shouko was able to get our usual table." Inko said to herself before letting out a soft sigh. Yet, what she hadn't expected was to hear a guitar strumming. The sound itself seemed to almost echo through the halls, it was a rather alluring melody.

Looking around, she saw that she was left alone in the halls again. It was just her, though she couldn't help but tilt her head a little in curiosity.

 _There's another world inside of me that you may never see_  
 _There's secrets in this life that I can't hide_  
 _Somewhere in this darkness there's a light that I can't find_  
 _Maybe it's too far away, maybe I'm just blind_  
 _Maybe I'm just blind_

"The Ghost Musician." Inko whispered, not believing that he was playing again. Would she be able to finally catch him? Finally be able to learn who he was at long last? Her green eyes were wide before she carefully shut her locker and followed the song. She knew where he was playing, there was no way that he would ever switch locations. At least, not from the last few times that she had managed to arrive… only to have arrived too late.

 _So hold me when I'm here, right me when I'm wrong_  
 _Hold me when I'm scared and love me when I'm gone_  
 _Everything I am and everything in me_  
 _Wants to be the one you wanted me to be_

Running as quickly as she could, Inko tried to make sure that she could make her way toward the gymnasium. In the hopes that she would be able to finally learn the truth. To learn, that the musician is nothing more than a normal guy that loved to play music when no one else was around. Though, at the same time she had the sinking feeling that she would be wrong, that it would really be a ghost that was haunting the school. Though, she hoped that wouldn't be the case.

 _I'll never let you down even if I could_  
 _I'd give up everything if only for your good_  
 _So hold me when I'm here, right me when I'm wrong_  
 _You can hold me when I'm scared you won't always be there_  
 _So love me when I'm gone, love me when I'm gone_

Making a sharp turn, Inko almost slammed herself into the wall, or even slid on the floor. Gliding on the floor's smooth surface, Inko carefully made her way down the hall. The music was getting louder, in fact it didn't even seem as if the man was trying to get away from her this time. She couldn't help but be curious if there was a reason for that this time. It was as if he wanted to be found, wanted to be discovered. But why would that be? If he had tried this hard not to be found after doing it for so long why would he risk himself being found now of all times?

 _When your education x-ray cannot see under my skin_  
 _I won't tell you a damn thing that I could not tell my friends_  
 _And roaming through this darkness I'm alive but I'm alone_  
 _Part of me is fighting this but part of me is gone_

Carefully, Inko found herself at the gym and breathed deeply, she couldn't believe that she had finally arrived. It seemed rather odd that she was here. The music still playing, it seemed a little too easy. As if they were expecting her to finally arrive. Breathing deeply, the young woman knew that this was something that she had wanted for a long time. Yet, a part of her was scared of what she would find. Looking up, she saw the window wasn't even covered, so there had to be something wrong with this picture.

 _So hold me when I'm here, right me when I'm wrong_  
 _Hold me when I'm scared and love me when I'm gone_  
 _Everything I am and everything in me_  
 _Wants to be the one you wanted me to be_

Taking a deep breath, wanting to just build up her courage. She knew that this was something that she had to do. That this was what she had always wanted so why hold herself back? Narrowing her green eyes, Inko reached down and grabbed onto the handle and tugged the door open as she walked into the room. She couldn't help but stare in shock at who was playing.

 _I'll never let you down even if I could_  
 _I'd give up everything if only for your good_  
 _So hold me when I'm here, right me when I'm wrong_  
 _You can hold me when I'm scared, you won't always be there_  
 _So love me when I'm gone_

There, standing in the middle of the room was Toshinori. Headphones over his ears as he strummed away at a guitar. His head thrown back as he sang the last line of the verse. Honestly, Inko didn't think that he would have been this talented. Sure, he was an amazing hero-in-training but to be able to play guitar and of course to sing to boot? Well, that was the last thing that she would have expected from the man.

 _Maybe I'm just blind_

Head bobbing side to side, his long bangs flying left and right as he moved, only to bend forward to the point where Inko thought that his body looked rather weak. Rather frail as if the weight of the world was upon his shoulders. She couldn't help but feel her heart reach out to him in a way. What was he hiding from everyone? Not just her, but everyone…

 _So hold me when I'm here, right me when I'm wrong_  
 _Hold me when I'm scared and love me when I'm gone_  
 _Everything I am and everything in me_  
 _Wants to be the one you wanted me to be_

Inko couldn't help but walk forward, unable to move her eyes from Toshinori as he seemed to be swaying to the music. It felt as if the music was a part of him. As if it was a part of his life itself rather than it being a separate entity. Inko couldn't help but reach up, placing a hand over her heart as she listened to the man in question. Why did he do such a thing in the first place? Why not share his gift with everyone instead of playing in secret?

 _I'll never let you down even if I could_  
 _I'd give up everything if only for your good_  
 _So hold me when I'm here, right me when I'm wrong_  
 _You can hold me when I'm scared, you won't always be there_  
 _So love me when I'm gone_

Toshinori leaned back a bit, his face looked rather relaxed and calm. As if he had no idea that he was being watched. Inko couldn't help but walk closer to the blonde as he played away without a single care in the world. Carefully, she walked toward the man, wanting to make sure that she was out of his reach or at the very least, not close enough where she would alert him of her presents. Inko took a deep breath, hoping that he would finish. And maybe, learn the truth of why he was playing in the gym of all places.

 _Love me when I'm gone, whoa_  
 _Love me when I'm gone, when I'm gone_  
 _When I'm gone, when I'm gone_

Toshinori dropped to his knees, strumming the last few notes as he seemed to let out a soft sigh. Inko noticed that he seemed a little more relaxed before he opened his eyes, he nodded his head to himself before he reached up and pulled his headphones off and hummed to himself before he looked over and all but dropped them. "Inko?!" He said, seeming a little surprised but at the same time he didn't seem as surprised as he should have been.

"Toshi, why didn't you ever say that you could play?" asked Inko.

He had a dark blush on his face as he gulped a little. Rather nervous before he looked away and pushed himself up. Making his way over to the stand in the corner before he looked over his shoulder and sighed softly. "I… I'm rather shy about this kind of thing. I learned how to play from my dad before he died." Toshinori whispered before he looked away, his eyes shining with nothing but sadness. "Playing music made me feel closer to him…"

"Toshi…"

"Well, it was the one thing that brought him and my mom together. After he died I… I kept learning. I wanted to learn and be as skilled as he was." Toshinori sighed softly before looking over at Inko once again before he gave her a small smile. "When… when I heard how much you liked hearing me play, to the point that you even used me as a ring tone well… I knew that I had to tell you the truth."

"No, you didn't tell me…"

"You're right, I didn't tell, but rather showed you the truth." Toshinori whispered softly before he made his way over toward the green haired woman and stood in front of her. "This is something that I wanted to share with you. The only other person to know this is Hizashi. I trust you with this secret Inko, I do care about you." He seemed to blush a little at his own words. It made Inko blush with him, her eyes filled with tears that refused to shed before she gave him a bright and cheerful smile.

"Thank you Toshi." Inko said before wrapping her arms around him, letting out a soft sigh as she nuzzled against him. Toshinori chuckled, it vibrated through his chest before he wrapped his arms around her and held her close to his body.

"No, thank you Inko." Whispered Toshinori.


	18. Screw You Todoroki

Toshinori felt so much lighter now… Who would have thought that letting someone else know about what he did in secret was so relieving. Letting out a soft sigh, Toshinori looked over at his reflection, giving himself a little once over. He wore a simple red t-shirt with a pair of his ripped blue jeans. Then of course his usual black leather jacket.

It seemed like something someone would wear for a day out and about. Running his fingers through his messy blonde locks, the young man wondered what they would all encounter. There was some kind of fair going on downtown but it was the first one that Toshinori would be going too since he hadn't gone before.

He couldn't help but be curious, there had to be something that he could do right?

Suddenly, he heard his phone ding. Blinking his blue eyes, he turned over to his side table and saw his phone dinging again. "Huh?" He mumbled before making his way to his table and picked up his phone. He had two texts from Inko.

 _Hi Toshi! I have something that I need to request from you?_

Weird, what kind of request could it be? Why did her text seem so bad anyway? Turning his gaze to the second text, he blinked a little in shock.

 _See, my cousin is down visiting and no one else is home and I don't want to leave her alone. Do you mind if she comes with us?_

Well, he didn't really have an issue with such a request. After all, Inko didn't want her cousin to be left alone at home and he agreed with her on that. He knew her parents were almost never home so why leave her cousin alone right? Chuckling, he texted her back.

 _Sure, I don't have a problem with it. I'm sure Hizashi won't either, he loves meeting new people._

 _Good, though I should warn you ahead of time. She is very shy and tends to hide behind me. But she will warm up to you, it'll just take a while is all._

Toshinori frowned a little at that. Her cousin was shy? He couldn't help but chuckle a little at the thought of that. How could anyone related to Inko be shy of all things? Smiling a little, his expression soft with affection as he thought about the green haired woman. Anyone related to Inko had to be important to her of course. He would make sure that she felt welcome but of course give her space so she wasn't feeling like she was backed up into a corner.

 _No worries Inko. Yoko was the same way when we were little. Hard to believe I know since she talked to you with no problem but it's true._

He remembered those days. When they had to move, Toshinori and Miyoko were always together. Mostly due to Miyoko being so scared and shy of everyone that was around them. She would always cling to Toshinori like a life-line. As if being separate from him would cause her harm. Though, he had figured that it was due to them losing their parents while they were in a sense, alone. That she didn't want to lose sight of her brother in the fear of him disappearing from her forever much like their parents had.

Toshinori though, had to assure his sister time and again that nothing bad would ever happen to him. That he would do everything within his power that he wouldn't leave her. It had gotten better with time yes, but at the same time Toshinori knew that she still held onto that fear. It just resided in the back of her mind, that one day he wouldn't be coming home. That she would end up losing him in some way. With his choice to being a hero most likely didn't help matters much either.

A hero's path was filled with blood. Pain. Tears. Among other things. All things that Miyoko didn't want him to go through but she also still understood his reason for being a hero. He wanted to help those who needed help. To help those who would cry out for help when being attacked by villains among those who were just in terrible accidents.

That was all things that Miyoko knew all too well. Yet she never held it against the heroes who didn't help their parents. As it wasn't their fault for not being there, their parents were just in the wrong place at the wrong time.

 _Miyoko had that problem too? How did she handle it?_ texted Inko.

Smiling a little down at the message, Toshinori had to think about it for a second. Shaking his head, the young man checked his phone as he tried to think on how to reply to her. Honestly, he wasn't sure how Miyoko really overcame it. Maybe it was just given some time.

 _I believe her shyness was mostly the fear of losing me like how we lost our parents. She didn't talk to people in the fear of getting close to them that she would lose them to. It took a couple years for her to adjust to the fact that she couldn't protect everyone by keeping them away. That she would only hurt herself and be alone so, she started to open up a little but was still shy. Once she got to know the person it was easier for her._

Toshinori knew that was a lot to put down in a text, but at the moment he didn't care. That was the best way he could really describe it. Miyoko's fear was what made her so shy with people, well that and the fact that the two of them were quirkless. The only thing that they really had going on for them was that they had some kind of twin bond.

It was something that always creeped people out. Bothered them that one could feel what the other felt. Could sense where their twin was and could even go into the other's dream. Though, the latter was most likely just something that was part of the dream itself and nothing more.

 _I see, you both had to go through so much. I'm sorry Toshi._

 _Don't be sorry for something you had nothing to do with Inko. The main thing, is that Yoko and I have for the most part moved on. We love our parents, that won't change but we are still good people despite that. Anyway, I'm gonna head out, I'll meet you at the fair._

Putting his phone away, Toshinori took a deep breath, hoping to calm his nerves. Honestly, that was the most he has ever spoken about his past to anyone. Not even Hizashi knew about it. Miyoko hated it when she talked about how she was before but, she had overcame such an ordeal.

Looking out the window, the young man just hoped and prayed that today went great. Or at the very least where he could spend even just a little bit of time with Inko. Just him and her, it wasn't like this was any kind of date… right?

* * *

Toshinori sighed softly as he leaned against the wall. He had driven his bike here though it seemed that he had arrived a little too early. As no one else had a chance to arrive yet. It made him feel a little bad, everyone is gonna think that they kept him waiting and of course, he would have to assure them that everything is fine.

Looking over, he saw the fair. So many people walking around as they went to play games or even go on rides. He couldn't help but smile a little at the thought. It would be nice to be able to spend time with his friends, though he just hoped that he didn't make a fool of himself in front of Inko. That was the last thing that he wanted.

It was something that, he won't deny, that he had dreamed of doing with Inko so many times in the past. He had wanted to take her to a fair, festival, whatever, and just be around her. Now, he felt a little guilty as this was a trip for them all as friends and yet he wanted to get away from Hizashi and Shouko in order to spend time with Inko alone.

Why did he have to have such a strong conscious?

Sighing softly, Toshinori looked up at the sky, not really sure how long it'll be until his friends arrive. He couldn't help but fish out his phone from his pocket as he gazed at the time. If he was guessing this right, they shouldn't be here for a few more minutes, so that gave him some time to think for the most part. To help him clear his thoughts of everything that would dare to bother him. Though, he wasn't sure what other thoughts he was to clear, maybe it was his feelings for the green haired woman.

Reaching up, he grasped at his chest right above his heart. It thudded painfully within his ribs, made him want to forget about what he believed was right and just outright tell her. To tell Inko that he loves her, that no matter what happens, no matter if she chooses him or not that he would always love her.

He gave a sad laugh as he shook his head. Honestly, he was rather pathetic… a young aspiring hero pining after a woman he knew that he could never have. It was sad really, and Toshinori knew that should his master be alive well, she would be a little disappointed in him. As for Gran Torino, well he would just punch Toshinori and to man up and ask Inko out most likely.

Yet, it was never as easy as that.

Letting out a soft sigh, the young man ran a hand through his blonde locks as he looked over and frowned a bit. Where were they? Was he even in the right spot in the first place? _'Maybe I should go looking for them…'_ he thought to himself before moving away from the wall and started to walk on to look for his friends.

Toshinori looked around, wondering where his friends could be. Honestly, he didn't know if they would show up on time or anything like that, though he also hadn't received any texts from them about being late or anything like that. Maybe he had gotten the time wrong? It was possible at the very least, though he also just couldn't be sure if he would be able to find them.

Pulling out his phone, the young man went to text Hizashi to see if he had heard from the girls. Until he bumped into someone. "Oh, sorry." Toshinori said as he gazed up only to go pale.

"Watch where you're going idiot." Snarled the voice, causing Toshinori to back up as fear etched its way into his heart.

Standing there was someone who was only a foot or so shorter than himself. His hair, short and styled in upward spikes and a shade of crimson. He had narrowed blue eyes as he glared down at the blonde. He wore a simple white t-shirt with a green vest that had a couple pockets on the chest. Most likely for his phone or wallet and the like. Yet, the one thing that always had Toshinori curious about was the scar that ran down the side of the man's face.

It started from the top of his hairline and went down in a jagged way as it narrowly runs down his face, over his left eye. It ends down in a point just going past his lips to his chin. Even though someone would want to pity the young man for the scar, everyone couldn't bring themselves to do such a thing as he would angrily tell anyone off, or even threaten to burn you to ashes.

That was what terrified Toshinori to no end.

Gulping, Toshinori went to back up, giving a nervous chuckle as he said "Sorry Todoroki. I'm just trying to text my friends is all, I was supposed to meet them." God, he needed a way out of here. Though how was he to do such a thing in the first place? He'd have to come up with a plan to get himself out of this though damn it he couldn't think straight!

"Maybe your friends finally got it through their heads on that you are a loser." Todoroki said with a smirk on his face.

Toshinori narrowed his eyes a little at that. He knew his friends would never think anything like that. Hizashi and he had known each other since he first came back from the states. Shouko, it was hard to say what she thought of him since she still was pissed about how he had treated Inko before the misunderstanding was finally brought into the light so to speak. As for Inko well, he knew that she would never think of such a thing about anyone. No matter if it was true or not, he knew better than that.

"You don't know them like I do." Toshinori said with a snarl. Narrowing his own blue eyes at him, he calmly said "You wouldn't know that because you don't have friends Todoroki! No one wants to be your friend because you are cruel, harsh, and you threaten everyone around you. No one wants to be your friend, because they believe you to be nothing more than a villain wearing the skin of a hero!"

"You little shit!" Todoroki said as he reached out and grabbed Toshinori's shirt. Lifting the young man a bit off the ground which was a little difficult with the slight height difference. "I'm going to make you eat those words." He snarled.

Just as Todoroki's flames started to grow, they went out in a puff, causing both Toshinori and Todoroki to blink in shock, and confusion.

"Toshi?"

Both men turned their gazes to stare at Toshinori's friends. Shouko's eyes were glowing red and her hair flying upward as she used her quirk on the flame hero in training. "Inko! Hizashi! Shouko!" Toshinori said with a sigh of relief. He didn't think that he would feel this relieved but at the moment he was just happy that nothing happened.

Inko frowned a little as she stared at Toshinori. Todoroki glared before releasing his hold on the blonde in front of him and just seeming to glare at Toshinori. "You should be lucky your loser pack came to your aid. Though…" He turned to Inko and smirked, causing Toshinori to snarl a little bit at him. "Leave it to you to have a girl to save your stupid ass."

Toshinori glared as he went to punch Todoroki until he noticed a change in the red head.

Todoroki's eyes widened as he stared at his friends. Toshinori blinked a little in confusion before turning his head back to his friends and it was then that he noticed someone else there with them. There, stood behind Inko was a young woman. She peeked over Inko's shoulder as if trying to hide herself away from everyone that was around them.

The woman, had long white hair and grey eyes that blinked nervously at the two arguing boys. Her skin was pale, not in a sickly way but, just a way that told Toshinori that she avoided the sunlight. Either unable to handle the heat so she avoided the summer weather.

From what he could make out, she was wearing an icy blue coloured dress that reached past her knees. He couldn't make anything else from how well she hid herself behind the green haired woman. Toshinori wouldn't deny, she was beautiful but he still liked Inko more.

"Um…" Todoroki said, causing Toshinori to look up and look at the teen as he saw a soft dusting of pink across his cheeks. "Hi." Was all he could get himself to say, his voice sounding a little off as he spoke. His gaze never leaving the white haired young woman behind Inko.

Toshinori raised an eyebrow at Todoroki and sighed softly. He slammed his elbow into the man's side, causing him to wince as he shot Toshinori a dirty look. "I'm Todoroki Enji. I'm a hero in training, it's nice to meet you." Toshinori couldn't be sure if he meant that, or if he was trying to sound nice to impress-wait impress? Impress who?

"Yeah, sure it is." Shouko all but snarled before releasing her hold on Todoroki's quirk. His face burst into flames, only to simmer down to two faint lines on his face that looked like a moustache.

Inko seemed to notice that Todoroki was staring at the woman behind her. She turned her green gaze and saw that the woman was trembling a little. Understanding seemed to shine in the green eyes that Toshinori had fallen in love with as she patted the woman's hand and smiled gently. "It's okay Rei, no need to be scared. Toshinori isn't scary, in fact he'll keep you safe." Inko said softly, so this must be her cousin. Interesting that Rei would be so scared, though wasn't sure if it was because of him, or because of Todoroki's behaviour before Shouko had managed to stop the flames from hurting Toshinori.

Toshinori managed to get away from Todoroki as he walked over to his friends and smiled at Rei softly. "Hello Rei, I'm Yagi Toshinori, it's such a pleasure to meet you. You're Inko's cousin right?" Seeing her nod slowly, Toshinori chuckled gently. "No need to worry Rei. I'm a hero in training. I'll keep you safe as I am sure we all will." Rei gave the faintest hint of a smile, causing Toshinori to grin all the more. At least he was able to break some of the ice at the very least.

"Let's go on some rides." Inko said with a bright smile. He couldn't help but blush, her smile was so cute and adorable. Toshinori just wanted to wrap her up in his arms and never let her go. Damn his heart, he felt like he would go mad if he couldn't confess but damn his mind telling him otherwise.

Toshinori decided to just smile along with Inko.

"Hell yeah! Oh, and let's try to win some prizes too!" Hizashi said with a grin on his face. It seemed that everyone was trying to ignore Todoroki. It was for the best that they pretended that he wasn't there. After all, the man was a hothead and he went a little overboard in trying to prove himself to be the strongest hero in training and even the top hero at that.

Toshinori turned back for a moment as he looked over at the flaming trainee and couldn't help but notice a strange expression on the man's face. It almost seemed as if he was in shock and awe. The blush never leaving his face and for a moment he thought that he saw an emotion flicker within his blue eyes. Tilting his head, Toshinori couldn't help but feel like he had seen such a look before somewhere though he wasn't sure where it was but maybe it was best that he didn't really think about such a thing for the time being. Right now, the only thing that he wanted was to spend time with his friends and nothing more.

"Toshi, what was about to happen back there?" asked Inko.

"Honestly, I have no idea what he was going to do Inko. He thinks rather highly of himself and thinks he is the best." Toshinori said with a soft sigh.

"What did you say to him to make him look like he was going to kill you?" asked Hizashi.

Toshinori blushed a little as he ran a hand through his hair. "I uh… kinda called him a villain in the skin of a hero. He was kinda pushing my buttons and it was pissing me off." Toshinori answered honestly. He couldn't lie to his friends and that was what bothered him. Todoroki was pretty much insulting his friends and that was something that he wouldn't stand for.

"Toshinori!" Inko shouted, causing him to flinch. Yup, he was in trouble for sure now. Though, at the same time he knew that he deserved to be yelled at. Calling someone that was indeed not called for. Even though they angered him. God, he just hoped that the day would get better.


	19. Carnival

Inko smiled a little as she walked through the fair with everyone. Though, for the most part she was more worried about Rei. Her cousin mostly spent her time locked away in her studio making her ice sculptures. When Inko was telling her cousin about the fair, of course Rei wanted to go as well. Though, Inko had to tell Rei that she would have to stick with her and her friends in order to keep her calm.

Rei had a problem with being shy, even got scared rather easily.

Inko remembered one time, when they were children someone had suddenly grabbed her from behind. Scaring her to the point that her quirk had activated by accident and froze the poor boy in a block of ice. It had taken some time, and they had managed to melt the ice and thus, saving him but still, Rei was scared and rather shy.

So, Rei mostly kept to herself. Afraid to be around others for the most part, but she was okay so long as someone she knew was around her. Such as Shouko, and Inko herself.

Shouko suggested that so long as Rei stuck with them, that there shouldn't be any trouble. Such Rei being around Inko and Shouko, so long as she is with them then there shouldn't be any trouble. Though, it had Rei's parents worried about their daughter's future in finding a husband. Someone to spend her life with, though it seemed that no matter what they tried, Rei just couldn't or wouldn't adjust to being around new people.

It had seemed like a normal day for sure. They had left Inko's home with no issue. So there shouldn't be a problem when Rei met Inko's friend. Hizashi was met on the way of course, since he didn't live far and he was even on the way to the fair. Shouko though had grumbled when Hizashi would try to talk to her and Inko wondered if Hizashi was just trying to get Shouko to like him as a friend as a way to start something.

The walk itself wasn't too bad. In fact, it was rather nice out to enjoy such a walk though she had felt bad for taking so long since Toshinori was most likely at the fair waiting for them.

Yet, what she hadn't expected to see was Toshinori being held by a flaming young man. If she recalled, she had seen that guy before in their class, though she couldn't be sure as to what his name was. Inko was about to say something until she felt Rei shift and hide behind the green haired young woman. She wasn't sure what was wrong with Rei, though most likely because two men were about to fight.

Yet, the flames on the young man went out, she wasn't sure what had caused that though just stared at her blonde friend. "Toshi?" She called out, causing both men to look over at them. She saw a flash of relief in his eyes as well as his voice, Inko couldn't help but wonder what it was that had happened, though Inko just hoped that nothing would happen.

Yet, what she heard from the crimson haired man, Inko knew that he was no friend of Toshinori. Maybe some kind of rival or something along those lines? She had no idea. Though what he said about a woman trying to save him well, Inko knew that Toshinori didn't need saving. Yet, the expression on Toshinori's face told her that he wanted to beat the man up.

Though it seemed that he had changed in that moment. For the man seemed stuck, no, shocked. Inko couldn't help but frown a little as she stared at the red haired man. His blue eyes widened as he seemed to stare at something behind Inko. Looking at the corner of her eye, Inko saw that Rei was hiding behind her. Most likely scared and nervous about the two men.

As she turned her gaze back to Toshinori and the red head, even noticing Toshinori slamming his elbow into the red head's ribs.

Honestly, Inko didn't care who he was as he introduced himself. The only thing that she wanted to do was to have fun with her friends and family. Nothing more and nothing less.

Once they were finally making their way to the fair, Toshinori seemed to have stuck close to Inko. As if he wanted to keep her safe from everything that was around them. Inko smiled a little as she gazed up at Toshinori, he looked down at her, as if he had sensed her gaze and smiled. "Where are we going?" asked a shy Rei.

"We're gonna try some games. It shouldn't be that hard." Plus, it shouldn't scare her cousin… at least she hoped that would be the case. Rei gave a small smile before clinging to her cousin's arm. Inko gave her cousin a small smile before looking on ahead. There had to be something that they could do to make sure that it wouldn't surprise Rei too much or even scare her for that matter. After all, they couldn't risk themselves being frozen and no way to thaw out.

"Okay." Rei said softly.

"What about the ferries wheel? I think it could fit all of us." Toshinori suggested, causing Inko to look up at him and smile a bit at the idea. That wasn't scary, and if Rei was nervous about the height then she would most likely just cling to one of them so that had to mean something… right?

"What do you think Rei?" asked Inko.

"Okay."

"Yeah!" Hizashi said with a big grin on his face.

"I'm not sitting with Yamada." Shouko grumbled before crossing her arms under her breasts. Inko just sighed softly and shook her head. Why was it that she couldn't get to know Hizashi? It seemed as if Shouko was going so far out of her way to avoid the man at all costs. It made Inko a little sad for her friend, though she knew that she had to do something. Just wasn't sure what that would be.

"Shouko be nice to Hizashi, he's our friend." Inko said with a smile on her face.

"I make no promises." Shouko grumbled.

Inko just laughed a little before looking up and saw that it was their turn. It was nice that they could soon get on this ride, though she also hoped and prayed that Rei wouldn't freak out or panic. As they made their way to the front of the line, the operator held up a hand as he said "Sorry, only two people at a time." Inko wanted to curse out for that. Toshinori groaned as he looked down at Inko, seeming like he wanted to come up with something that would make it easier for them.

Rei couldn't go in there alone, she would be panicking and freaking out and crying. Worst case scenario is that she would freeze the car that would be lifting them all up into the air. "Maybe we should go on a different ride." Shouko suggested.

"I'll go with her."

Everyone blinked as they turned around and blinked as they saw the red head that was arguing with Toshinori. He stood there, his flaming beard and moustache was gone, most likely so he wouldn't burn anyone. Though as Inko stared up at him, she saw that he seemed… nervous? Shy? A far cry from how she had seen him beforehand. He scratched at his cheek a little as he said "I can keep her company, I mean, wouldn't it be better if she was at least with someone that was in your classroom? Instead of by herself or a total stranger?"

"Really? After what you've tried to do to me Todoroki?!" shouted Toshinori, only to wince when he gazed at Rei who was now shaking behind Inko. "What makes you so sure we'll leave you alone with Rei? How do we know that you wouldn't try anything?" asked Toshinori with a glare.

"I would never hurt a woman." Todoroki said calmly before looking over at Rei, and for a moment, Inko swore that she saw his eyes soften when he gazed at her cousin. He closed his blue eyes before taking a deep breath as he said "What do you really have to lose here?"

"I don't know, Rei's quirk tends to get out of hand when she's scared." Inko said with a frown before shaking her head. "I don't want to risk her freezing you."

"My quirk is Hellfire, she can't freeze me." Todoroki said with a calm expression. Inko frowned a little more before letting out a soft sigh. Turning to Rei, she looked at her wondering what the right course of action was to do. Honestly, they could just go on a different ride but, she also knew that he was in their class even though there wasn't much that they could do. He was also trying to be a hero as well, so that had to mean something but it wasn't really her choice.

"What do you think Rei, do you want to be there with him or no? It is your choice."

Rei blinked her grey eyes for a brief moment. Looking away as if she was thinking on what she would or should do with this. Honestly, Inko herself would rather have her cousin away from this man at all costs, after how he was treating Toshinori but this was still Rei's choice. After all, she was a full grown woman.

Soon, a soft sigh escaped Rei causing Inko to blink in confusion. "I… I'll go with him. If I feel like I'm in trouble I'll use my ice to break the cart open." Rei said with a small smile before she added "I… I should also get used to being around other people right?"

Inko still wanted to say no, that trying to show that she was no longer afraid was the worst thing to do with this man but… again it was Rei's choice. Inko knew that she couldn't and shouldn't worry about her cousin so much but damn it all!

"Alright, but just remember if he tries anything you know what to do." Inko said with a soft smile. Rei just smiled at Inko though, the green haired woman knew that this was going to be a long day.

Yup, today was going to be a huge pain in the butt that's for sure.

* * *

Inko didn't like this at all. Not at all. The moment that they had gotten off, Rei and Todoroki had disappeared. It seemed that they had something that they wanted to do while they were here. This was what bothered her the most, but at the same time Inko hadn't noticed any kind of ice that would have formed should her quirk went off from her fear.

So she had to take that as a good sign right?

"Inko you okay?" asked Toshinori, causing her to look up and blink at him in confusion. Yet, it seemed that her concern must have shown in her eyes as he gave her a soft smile as he reached out and placed a hand on her shoulder. "It'll be okay. Rei has her phone right? I'm sure that you can call her or she would message you to know where you are." Okay, he had a point at that. Rei wasn't stupid, that much she knew.

"I can't help but worry. Rei has always been shy and scared of strangers. To the point that even if someone were to grab her out of nowhere, she would freeze them." Inko said with a soft sigh as she looked up at Toshinori and saw the soft yet gentle gaze he shot her. "Toshi, it is something that I have developed over the years. I want to keep her safe just like how I'd keep anyone safe but…"

"Inko, I hate to say this but I think Enji likes her."

"Now you call him by his first name?"

"Because for a split second he looked like he had wanted to change." Toshinori said with a soft sigh before running a hand through his hair as he stared down at Inko. It seemed that even he himself didn't really understand how it could have come to be. "You see, for as long as I've known him, Enji never once shown interest in anyone. All he cared about was trying to prove himself, to be stronger. That he was better than me and honestly? I was terrified of him until he seemed to first seen Rei. It was as if he was a different person."

"What do you mean?" asked Inko.

"He didn't care about anyone. Having no friends, and I doubt his family life is any better based on that scar on the side of his face." Inko couldn't deny that, it was rather strange to see a scar that bad on someone. More so if they were only students training to be heroes. "In fact he is always angry, telling everyone that he was better and stronger than him." Toshinori said with a frown before crossing his arms and let out a soft sigh. "Makes me wonder if that is just a front he puts up as a means of protecting himself. Now though, I think his true colours came out as he spoke about wanting to protect Rei, and make sure she was calm and collected."

Inko blinked a little at that. Was it really something like that? That Todoroki was acting like this because he liked her cousin? It was rather strange but if Rei could make that man happy and she was happy then who was she to stand in the way of that?

"Come, let's go and get something." Toshinori said with a chuckle as he gently grabbed a hold of Inko's hand. The young woman couldn't help but look up at the blonde, a soft blush tinting her cheeks as he walked with her to one of the many booths that held a game to win prizes. Toshinori chuckled a little as he said "I want to try to win something for you."

"Toshi you don't have to do something like that." Inko said with her eyes widening. Why would he want to win her something in the first place? Is that something that a lot of friends did for people? He chuckled a little before looking over at the booth and seemed to look around first. It seemed as if Toshinori wanted to make sure that there was a prize that he thought would be a good choice.

Nodding to himself, the young man reached into his pocket and pulled out his wallet before placing a couple dollars down. "I'll try to win this." He said with a chuckle. From what Inko could see, it was a ball throwing game. Mostly to knock down glass milk bottles. Amazing that a game like this was even still around. Shaking her head, the young woman looked back over and almost wanted to laugh. Toshinori had a smirk on his face as he held two of the three balls with his left hand and tossing the other in his right before catching it again. Honestly, it was a rather silly thing to see but it warmed her heart at the same time.

"Seriously Toshi you don't have too-"

"But I want too." He interrupted and chuckled a little before tossing one of the balls. He succeeded in knocking it down. Soon, his blue electric eyes landed on the other two before he carefully tossed the other ball into his empty hand before tossing both balls at the other two, and knocking them down as well. Inko blinked in shock that he was able to use both arms to throw them. Looking up at him, Inko saw Toshinori grinning a smile so bright that it made her think of the sun itself.

"Wow, you knocked them all down. Uh, what prize do you want?" asked the man who ran the game.

"I'll take that big yellow bunny." Toshinori said with a chuckle, causing Inko to blink in confusion. Turning to her, the young man smiled when he accepted the bunny and turned to her. He gave her a soft smile as he said "Well, since you gave me your handkerchief as a child, and slipped it back into my pocket…" Oh boy he found it again after all. "I figured, I could at least do this for you." He held out the stuffed bunny to her, a small smile on his face as he blushed.

"Toshi…"

"I know, you don't want to accept it but… humor me? Please?"

"Okay, but answer me this one first. How did you use both hands? I almost thought you'd miss with your other hand." Inko asked with a tilt of his head, causing Toshinori to burst out a boom of a laugh.

"Of all the things you ask is that? Inko, you are just too cute!" Toshinori said, only to gasp at his own choice of words. Looking away, his face a deep red as he gazed at anything but her. "Um… I'm slightly ambidextrous. I can use both hands, at least with some things. I can write with my right hand for example but can't write with my left. But, say if I'm using scissors I can use my left hand but not my right, throwing? I can use both. I know, it's a weird trait but it's true."

Inko blinked at the tall blonde before giving him a soft smile. Reaching out, she carefully took the bunny from his hands, causing him to look at her in confusion. "I don't think its weird Toshi, I just think that makes you more unique than anything else." Inko said with a soft smile, causing Toshinori to blink at her, only to smile brightly once again.

"Thank you Inko, I think maybe I'll go get us some drinks, I'll be right back." With that, Toshinori took off, leaving Inko alone as she went to clear her own thoughts. What was it that she felt for the blonde and why… why did he make her feel so warm and happy?

* * *

Rei wouldn't deny it, when she had first agreed to this she hadn't expected it to be so… awkward? Looking over at Enji, she saw that he wasn't really looking at her. His face had a faint tinge to it though she wasn't sure what the cause of that was. Yet, he had kept to himself for the most part, a few glances here and there though Rei had to admit, it was rather strange that he would avoid talking to her.

Tilting her head a little, the young woman rubbed at her arm, not really sure what more she could say. Or what she could _even_ say in the first place.

Sighing softly, the young woman looked up at the sky, it had been like this since they had gotten off of the ferris wheel. He wanted to walk, at least from what he had told her. But, here they were, not even saying a single thing as if he had no idea what it was that he could even ask or say to her for that matter. It was making Rei nervous though not enough so her quirk would go out of control.

"Um… Enji?" Rei called out, causing him to look down with a frown on his face. It seemed that he had been startled slightly. Though she had noticed that he hadn't jumped so maybe he was made of thicker skin than her. "Are you okay?" She asked softly.

"I'm fine." He whispered softly, causing her to tilt her head a little.

"Are you sure? You haven't really said anything since you and I went on the wheel." Rei said with a tilt of her head and blinked her grey eyes at the man.

"Sorry, I'm… just not used to this." Enji said, causing Rei to frown a little in concern. Her own fear and worries forgotten for the time being. "I'm not used to talking to people like this. I'm normally angry, a hot head and…" He let out a soft sigh before he covered his face with his hand. Rei just stared at him, a little concerned for him. "All my life, I was alone."

"Why? Why would you be alone? Are you scared of people like I am?" asked Rei, rather curious and concerned for the man.

"No, having friends, having people in one's life is nothing but a distraction. It makes you weak, makes you want to be something other than what your dream is. If I am not strong, I get hurt." Enji said with a soft sigh before he looked over at the young woman next to him. Rei just stared at him with wide eyes, unsure what it was that she was really hearing.

"Then, what am I then? You wanted to sit with me when it would only allow two people at a time." Rei said with a tilt of her head.

Enji frowned a little, rubbing at the scar across the side of his face. She couldn't help but want to reach out and trace her fingers against the scar with a frown on her face. It seemed that was a habit of his. Running his fingers over the scarred tissue as if he was nervous about something. It only had her all the more curious. Just as she was about to tell him that he didn't have to answer her, his voice stopped her.

"You have my curiosity. Making me feel something that I didn't think I could feel and, it isn't a bad feeling. I want to know what it is, and I hope that maybe I'll learn what it is if… if you'll let me keep seeing you?" Enji said, his face a soft pink while his voice had a shyness to it. It made Rei just stare at him in shock before giving him a small smile. That wouldn't be so bad, for the first person, that she wasn't nervous around that wouldn't be so bad right?

"Okay." She said with a smile on her face.

Enji's face went darker in colour, even to the point that sparks of flames appeared before they simmered down to smoke. He gave a nervous cough before he looked away only to blink in confusion at a booth that sat nearby. Walking on over, he looked at what it was that they had. Rei couldn't help but be curious as to what it was that had him curious.

Tilting her head, the young woman walked over to the booth and couldn't help but stare in awe. It was a bunch of hair accessories. She couldn't help but stare in shock and awe at how beautiful they were. There was even a hair clip that had a two different colour petals. On the inside was soft red, while on the outside was a light purple. Her eyes wide, almost seemed to sparkle at the beauty. It was her favourite flower.

"I'll take that hair clip there." Enji said, causing Rei to look over in shock and confusion. Enji pulled out his wallet and handed over some cash before accepting the trinket. He soon turned his gaze over to Rei and gave her a calm expression before calmly saying "Hold still." He whispered before he reached out, tucking a lock of her hair to the side carefully. Gently, and soon she felt the clip in place as it held her hair away from her face.

"Why did you get me this?" Rei asked softly.

"I saw you staring at it… so… I assumed you wanted it." He said, a soft blush on his face, Rei noticed that his hand remained on her cheek, causing her to look up at him with a blush tinting her cheeks. "Did you want it?" He asked softly.

"I did yes, it… it looked like my favourite flower." She said softly, and Enji blinked his blue eyes at her for a brief moment before nodding his head. Pulling his hand back, he gently grabbed a hold of her hand and looked away. "Enji?" She said softly.

"Let's go get some food, this way I don't lose you. I would rather not feel the wrath of your cousin." He whispered before walking with her to get something to eat. Rei couldn't help the smile that graced her lips.

* * *

Shouko walked through the crowds with Yamada. She refused to call him by his first name, there was no way in hell that she would ever get used to his presents. Sure, he has said a couple things that made her heart race in her chest but that was about it. The raven haired woman had her arms crossed under her chest as she walked with the blonde, who seemed to be searching for his friend.

Inko had messaged them not long ago, telling them that Yagi had gone to get drinks and hadn't returned yet. She had tried texting him but hadn't gotten a reply back yet. So there had to be something going on. Though, if Yagi left Inko alone because he didn't want to be around her then she would make sure that his death was long and painful.

"Hey Shouko, think Toshi went this way?" asked Yamada as he tilted his head to the side.

Shouko turned to Hizashi, he had his hair up like usual. Orange tinted sunglasses still covering his eyes and he wore simple clothes really. Nothing that really interested her in the man himself. Yellow top with a pair of blue jeans and a pair of headphones around his neck. The only other thing he had on were black biker's boots. Honestly, it was as if he was trying to make himself stand out or something along those lines.

Shrugging to his question, she calmly said "Honestly, I have no idea where he could have gone at this point. He just better not have left Inko and is avoiding her."

"He won't do that. That guy likes her too much to avoid her like that." Yamada said with a chuckle before he seemed to start scratching at his cheek. A little nervous it seems as he turned to stare at Shouko. "Hey, Shouko I kinda wanna tell you something."

"Right now? Whatever it is, it can wait I'm sure. We're looking for Yagi, not here for story time." Shouko grumbled as she looked over at the blonde next to her.

Yamada shook his head as he gazed at Shouko with an expression that she had never seen on his face before. It almost seemed as if he was afraid to say whatever it was that he wanted to say to her. He took a deep breath as he calmly stared at her, he bit at his lip, eyes looking starting to look nervous. "Yamada?" Shouko said as she tilted her head to the side in confusion.

He took a deep breath, as if trying to calm himself as he started to speak to her. "Shouko, this is something that I've wanted to say for a long time. I… I love you." He said, a nervous smile on his face as he stared at the young woman. "I've loved you for a long time and I-"

"You can stop yourself right there." Shouko said, her tired eyes just looking exhausted. "I don't know what kind of stunt you are trying to pull with me Yamada, but I'm not interested. You don't love me, you may say that you do right now but someday down the road, and there is no possible way that you would ever be caught dead with someone like me." She calmly said as she ran a hand through her long bangs that hung in her face.

"But, Shouko that isn't-"

"No, I know it's the truth. For all I know, this is just some kind of trick to get me to give into whatever sick demands that you may have for me. I won't mind you, and I know that you would only leave me for someone better looking." She calmly said, letting out a soft sigh. "It isn't logical for someone like you to like me, let alone love me."

"Shouko, none of that is true." Yamada said with a frown on his face. When she looked up at him, for a split second Shouko thought that he looked… shattered? Broken? Hurt? She wasn't sure, or maybe it was all three. But it was something that had to be done, that much was for sure. Though at the same time she didn't want to hurt him like this but it may have to be done this way sadly.

Looking away, Shouko calmly said "You can't prove that it won't. You always talk about being a radio host right? As well as being a pro hero, there wouldn't be enough time for you to have a life. I'll be a night time hero and that is how it'll stay."

Yamada let out a soft sigh. It seemed that maybe she had finally gotten through to him. Well, until he finally got himself to speak.

"I'll just have to prove to you that no matter what happens, my love for you won't change." Yamada said, causing her to look up at him in shock and confusion. He gave her a big grin and gave her a thumbs up. "I'll fight for you Shouko, or at the very least for your heart. I'll prove to you that I do really, and truly love you. I care about your wellbeing, and if I have to jump off a cliff to prove that to you then so be it."

Shouko just blinked at him in confusion. He couldn't be serious right? Why would he want to prove to her that he did love her? It just didn't make sense to her, though she just let out a soft sigh as she looked at Yamada and gave him a bland stare. "You are rather stubborn aren't you?" She covered her face before taking a deep breath, sliding her hands away as she calmly said "So, I'm kind of curious…"

"About what?"

"Well, how the hell are we having so much trouble finding a seven foot tall blonde? He's so fucking tall compared to us." Shouko grumbled.

"No idea that is something I've asked myself so many times but I have an idea."

"Oh? What is it?"

"Listen." Yamada said with a smile as he cupped his hands around his mouth. "Yo! Someone called Inko ugly and stupid!"

 _"What?!"_ came Yagi's voice.

"There he is." Yamada said as he gently grabbed a hold of Shouko's hand and started to make their way over to the blonde. How they found him? Well, it seems that he had left out telling Inko that he was getting drinks for not just the two of them, but everyone else as well. He hadn't been able to get his phone out to text for help as he tried to make his way through the crowds. Honestly, Shouko had to admit that besides this being awkward, it was a fun day.

At least, it was awkward with Yamada.


	20. Creativity and Chats

Inko hummed softly as she sat at her desk doing a minor sketch. She wanted to make her own mask for the dance though she wasn't sure what she could do. Honestly, she wanted to draw something that would speak to her. But just couldn't be sure what she could or should draw for the masks. Letting out a soft sigh, the young woman looked out the window, Shouko was sleeping like usual during free time. Hizashi and Toshinori were speaking among themselves about something.

Shouko had told her how the loud blonde had told her that he loved her. Only for him to be rejected, Shouko telling him that he didn't really love her. That it was just some kind of phase or trick because she wasn't an easy person to get with. A challenge.

But, Inko knew better than anyone that Hizashi really did love her. That he did what he could because he really did love her. So why was Shouko against the idea of being with him?

Sighing softly, the young woman looked down at the desk and frowned a little in confusion. Still stuck on what she could draw for her mask. To get any kind of design on what she could draw though for the time being she was drawing a blank on what she could draw for her mask.

"Still stuck?" asked Shouko with a yawn.

"Yeah, I just don't know what to draw for my mask. Everyone else is most likely going to buy their domino mask but I want to make mine." Inko said with a soft sigh.

"Hm… I have an idea." Shouko said before pushing herself up and stretched, her back letting out a pop before turning to stare at her friend. "I was gonna ask you this since I know you are good at art but, can you make my mask to? I kinda want a cat domino mask." Shouko said, her tired eyes held a hint of curiosity within their depths.

Inko blinked a little at that. That did seem like something Shouko would want for a mask, it wasn't that hard for her to draw such a thing and of course putting it together would be rather easy for her. Nodding, Inko smiled as she calmly said "Sure, maybe it'll inspire me to make my mask as well."

Shouko smiled before she leaned back in her seat and had a faint blush on her face as she seemed to stare at a note. It seemed that it was another letter from her secret admirer. "So what did he say this time?" asked Inko.

"He wants to meet me at the dance. He knows that I love cats so he asked me if I could wear a cat mask." She blushed a little as she let out a soft sigh of content. "So I know it's him, he told me that he'll wear a normal domino mask, no designs or anything like that. He also said he'd say 'hello my kitten' so I will know it's him." Shouko whispered softly.

Inko nodded, though she already had an idea on who it was. Though there was no way that she could tell Shouko on who she figured her admirer was. It would just break her heart, not to mention it would only make her want to deny that Hizashi had it in him to go so far out of his way to do something like baking her treats from scratch and sending her love letters.

Looking down at her sketch book, Inko tilted her head side to side as she drew the mask for Shouko. Wanting to make sure that it would suit her friend properly, the young woman drew in the ears atop of the mask, making whiskers that in a way had lace-like patters that would soon trace themselves around the edges of the mask. The middle of the mask, from between the eyes to the forehead would have lace patterns as well that would curl at the end going downward. Then meet a diamond on the forehead. Above the eyes, she was thinking to make it seem like eyeshadow.

Yeah, she liked that.

Shouko took a look and smiled happily. "I like that Inko. Are you still struggling with yours though?" asked Shouko.

"Yeah, I just don't know what to do for mine." Inko said with a soft sigh.

"What about a butterfly?" asked Shouko.

"Huh?"

"Well, butterflies are beautiful creatures in their own right. What better thing to have for a mask than a butterfly?" Suggested Shouko with a tilt of her head.

Inko blinked a little before she frowned in thought. Her pencil gently tapping against her bottom lip as she started to think about the possibilities of what she could or couldn't do with that possibility. It could work, if she could make it work with her dress then it is possible. "Yeah, it could work." Inko said with a smile on her face. Yeah, now she just had to think of a design so it wouldn't clash. Turning to Shouko, Inko asked "So, what colour do you want your mask by the way?"

"Black and silver if possible. If not, all black, it'll work either way." Shouko said with a smirk on her face. Inko just shook her head only to laugh gently. If she was honest, the young woman was a little excited for this dance to take place. It would be as if she was another person, though she wasn't sure if it would work out in that way but, she wanted to be able to enjoy herself that much was for sure. Though, she just hoped that nothing happened while they were at the dance.

Taking a deep breath, she started to colour in the cat mask, wanting to make sure that it would be to her friend's liking. Tilting her head a little from side to side, the young woman hummed in thought before shrugging to herself. Maybe if she added the diamond with a fake glue on gem or something it would work.

"Inko?"

Looking up, she saw Toshinori grinning down at the two of girls as he had a faint blush on his face. "I was wondering, a couple things. I was wondering if you could make me a mask? I don't mind what it is, I'll let you decide if you want… and if we could all go to the dance together. Hizashi won't be able to go, he has something that he has to do so, and maybe we could all just go together as friends." Inko blinked a little at that, honestly, she would love to go as more than that but, she just wasn't sure what it would be.

Giving him a soft smile, the young woman nodded. "That sounds fine Toshi, I'll give you the mask the day of the dance. I bet that would be lovely." Inko said with a smile on her face.

Toshinori blinked his big blue eyes at her innocently before he grinned widely. "Great!" He said only to cross his arms across his chest, his hand grabbing his chin as he started to mumble about needing to rent a car for them to use. He only had a motorcycle so that wouldn't do for them to get to the dance. Then of course he would have to think of when to pick the girls up and of course when to drop them off at him and- "Ow!" He said, rubbing the back of his head as he gazed down.

Inko's hand was glowing a soft pink from her quirk. She had tossed something at him from behind. "That was only a paper wad Toshi, please stop mumbling. It's getting weird and creepy."

"But you do it too." Toshinori whined.

"Yeah but when Inko does it, it's at least cute to see." Shouko pointed out.

"True." Toshinori agreed before grinning. "So cute to see her so focused, her nose scrunched while she's in deep thought. Her eyes sparkling as she gets an idea that she wants to try out it's so cute and… uh…" Toshinori blushed deeply before gulping. "I… I should get back to the desk… I mean my desk, bye." He blushed madly before making a mad dash for his desk.

Inko couldn't help but stare at Toshinori as a soft blush grew on her face. Honestly, she wanted to go to the dance with him, have a nice wonderful dance with him.

"Inko, you starting to like Yagi?" asked Shouko.

Blinking her green eyes, the young woman whipped her head to stare at her friend with wide eyes, a dark blush forming on her cheeks. "You do. Didn't think I'd see the day that you would finally have someone to like after the asshole."

"Shouko, I… I can't I mean… we haven't been friends long and… how could…" Inko looked down at her desk, her face a soft pink as she whispered "How can I possibly have feelings for him?"

"Easily, he cares about you and you care about him. That much is for sure, the only advice I can give you Inko, is to take it slow with him." Shouko suggested before letting out a soft sigh of her own. Inko nodded, though she couldn't help but feel scared, nervous… Everything seemed to be crashing into her at this point and it made her a little curious as to what she could do.

* * *

Inko hummed softly as she walked through the mall. Trying to pick a dress that she would know that would go with her eyes. Though that was easier said than done. She had waited far too long to pick out her dress. It was rather frustrating and it made her want to scream in her hands. Though she just hoped that she would find the answer soon before it would drive her mad.

And it wasn't just the dress that she had to get. No, she also had to get items that she would need for the masks. Though she just hoped that she would be able to get enough material to make three masks. Though, she still had no idea on what to make for Toshinori's mask.

Frowning, she couldn't help but think about the man. Honestly, she didn't know what it was that she had felt for him.

Honestly, just thinking about him made her feel safe, secure. He was tall, proud, protective and so bright and warm. In a way, he made her think of a sunflower. Though, Inko couldn't help but wonder if that would be enough to impress Toshinori. A sunflower mask? That would be different, and it would be a bit of a challenge though she just hoped that it would work.

Letting out a soft sigh, the young woman looked at all of the crafts and couldn't help but frown. Now she would just have to think on the colours for Toshinori. Using a normal sunflower colour seemed rather boring and dull. Maybe she could get creative with it all though she wasn't really sure on what she could use. Covering her face, the young woman let out a soft groan as she tried to think though maybe she could just grab different colours and see if it would suit the man when she handed it to him.

Or maybe she could make a bunch of them and see which one would fit better with Toshinori.

Filling her cart, the young woman made her way over to the dress section of the mall and started to look for the right dress. Hm, she couldn't help but look at the different kinds of dresses. There were so many choices but she just couldn't pick which one would suit her.

Looking left and right, Inko frowned a little as she gazed and went through the racks of dresses in the hopes of finding something that she could wear for the dance. Yet, it seemed as if nothing would come to light for her. Letting out a soft sigh, the young woman wanted to groan, it seemed that today just wasn't her day after all.

Closing her eyes for a moment, the young woman took a deep breath wondering what she should do. There was just so much on her mind, it was hard to focus on her problem at hand. Why she was trying so hard to make something for Toshinori. To even impress him, was it that she did have some feelings for the tall blonde?

Reaching up, the young woman opened her eyes as she wondered if this was what it felt like to care for someone. To… dare she say it? Love someone? Honestly, Inko had no idea, though she knew that she had to be careful that it didn't end up like it had with Hisashi. That man was someone that she had known for years and he had just put up a front so he could see how far he could get with her.

Opening her eyes, the young woman feared that it would be that way with her and Toshinori. What if all of what he was doing was nothing but a front? That he was trying to do the same? Even though he was the same boy that she had saved all those years ago, there was still no way of knowing if he had changed since then. It saddened her to think of such a thing in the first place, and it was something that she never wanted to face ever again.

Her heart couldn't take such a thing. Couldn't take that kind of pain anymore.

Shaking her head, the young woman knew that she couldn't just jump into anything either. Knowing that if that was the case, that there would be a chance that it could go sour it frightened Inko. Reaching up, she placed a hand over her heart as she tried to calm herself. Why did this have to happen? Everything was going perfectly fine and yet here she was, having doubts and allowing her fear to cloud her thoughts because she was scared about what was going to happen.

Taking a deep breath, hoping to calm herself, the young woman knew that she shouldn't allow that to happen. There was no way that she should think that about Toshinori. He hadn't done anything to show signs of him trying to get far with her… right?

Gulping a little, the young woman looked through the rows of dresses once again and blinked when she found one that she liked. It could work if she fixed the colour of her mask a little to make it work. Smiling a little, the young woman carefully pulled it off of the rack and checked the tag. It was her size though would she still fit it regardless?

Shaking her head, the young woman made her way over to the changing room as she went to try on her dress. Which, ended up being a perfect fit though she was still a little nervous with it being a little low on her. Blushing deeply, the young woman decided to get a jacket as well, with the fall weather coming in it would be rather chilly.

Though, she just hoped that Toshinori still liked the dress. Yet, why she wanted him to love her in the dress, she had no idea. But, it was still a thought in her mind that made her wish and hope with all of her heart that Toshinori would somehow return her feelings. At least, she hoped that would be the case.

As she started to make her way to pay for all of her items, Inko heard someone call out to her. "Yo! Inko!" Turning around, she saw Hizashi making his way over to her and he had a big smile on his face. "Fancy finding you here!" He said with a chuckle.

"What brings you by Hizashi?" asked Inko with a frown.

"Well, my parents asked me to go pick up a few things for dinner, so I thought I'd look for a couple things as well." He chuckled a little. Inko looked down at the cart and saw some fabric as well as food. Though, she didn't really think much of it. Turning back to the blonde, she was about to ask him something else until Hizashi stopped her to it. "Mind if I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Well, I told Shouko that I love her and well, she turned me down. But, what she said got me thinking…" Hizashi said with a frown on his face.

"What was it?" Inko had a feeling that she already knew what it was that Shouko said. Must have said it in the moment since she was normally such a secretive person. But, for her to have just blurt it out like that well, it had Inko a little worried for her friend.

"Said something like I was trying to pull a stunt with her. That I may say that I love her now but it would only change and that I was only saying it to get her to do as I pleased. Then I would leave her when I found someone better. I don't know what got her to say something like that, and it concerns me." Hizashi said with a sigh before rubbing the back of his neck. "To be honest, I would never ever think of such a thing, but it got me thinking had… had Shouko gone through something like that with a guy before?"

Inko's eyes widened in shock. Of all the things that Hizashi could have asked it… it had to be that? Letting out a soft sigh, Inko rubbed her arm, a frown marring her face as she peeked up at the blonde. He seemed like he really wanted to know, wanted to learn how to mend Shouko's broken heart. To be honest, the young green haired woman thinks that Hizashi is a good fit for Shouko. He seemed earnest. "Shouko loved someone once before." Inko began, causing Hizashi's green eyes to widen from behind his sunglasses.

"What happened?" He asked softly.

"She loved him, there was no doubt about that. He seemed like he loved her too, mind you this took place before U.A but, after a while he kinda started to avoid her. Only coming to her when he would want something or the like. Even going to the point of pretty much ignoring all of her texts." Hizashi seemed to glare a little, and to think she hadn't even gotten to the worst part yet.

"So, he just ignored her? A great girl like Shouko being ignored? Was he blind?" asked Hizashi.

"No, his quirk was a sight based one to be honest." Inko said with a soft sigh. "I was going to meet Shouko for lunch and just before I could turn the corner Shouko was screaming at someone. When I peeked I saw her and her boyfriend screaming at each other and well, I won't lie I was disgusted with him."

"Why?" asked Hizashi, his eyes shining with nothing but anger.

"She found out that he was sleeping with another girl behind her back. Saying that she was prettier and at least more willing to give into him. Willing to sleep with him while Shouko wasn't ready for such a thing. So, after that Shouko was a little more closed off and started to follow the path of logic. Seeing things in a different like and figured that no one could like a moody girl like her."

When Inko looked up, she couldn't help but stare at Hizashi in shock. His eyes narrowed behind his sunglasses, his body shook and trembled with a rage that she had never seen on him before since knowing him. It was as if she was staring at a different man.

"That…"

Oh boy, his voice was trembling with anger as well. As if he was trying to hold himself back just so he wouldn't use his quirk by accident. "Hizashi?" Inko said carefully, not really sure what she could say to the man.

"That fucking lowlife! He better hope I never find him or else I'll make sure he goes fucking deaf for putting Shouko through such a thing!" Hizashi hissed through clenched teeth. Turning to stare at Inko, he said "What's his name?!"

"I'm not telling you that!"

"Why not?!"

"Because if Shouko finds out that you went to jail because you fought with her ex then you'll lose any chance with her!" Shouted Inko.

Hizashi took a deep breath, closing his eyes as he breathed in through his nose and out through his mouth. Inko didn't know what he was doing, well other than trying to calm himself, though she was at least happy to see that he was trying to do something to calm himself. "You're right. I have to try to win her over in my way and getting myself in trouble like that won't put me in any kind of good light." He took a deep breath, only to smile brightly. "Alright, I know what I can do. Thanks Inko!" He gave her a hug before running off.

Inko felt so lost, not sure if she had done a good or bad thing in telling Hizashi about Shouko's past.

* * *

"Inko hurry up!" Shouko said with a bored tone. Inko sighed softly, Toshinori was picking them up soon and Inko was scared that she wasn't going to look good enough. God, why was she freaking out like this? Shaking her head, the young woman looked at herself in her mirror and frowned. She couldn't get her makeup and hair right. It just seemed as if everything was against her.

"Shouko help me!" Inko all but whined as she sank down, sitting on the closed toilet seat as she let out a soft yet sad sigh. Of all the things that had to defeat a future hero it had to be this?

Shouko opened the door and blinked at her friend. The raven haired woman indeed, went for a black dress. Though Inko had to admit that it looked great on her. The dress only had one shoulder strap that covered her right shoulder, but the dress itself clung to her curves perfectly. A split at the left side of the dress that ended just at her thigh showed off her pale legs as she walked but it was complimented with her black strap heeled shoes.

Now, Inko thought that Shouko would have looked nicer if she wore makeup, but instead the erasing hero-in-training decided to settle on clear lip gloss. Otherwise, Shouko's hair was in curls that fell over her shoulders and almost seemed to look longer to Inko.

Shouko frowned a little at her friend. Inko looked down at her own dress. It was a pale lavender colour with flecks of purple around the chest in a heart shape, and on the waist into a V shape. The rest of the dress flared out from her waist and reached the floor. To finish her outfit, was the white heels that she bought to go with the dress and of course, the black jacket that she thought would help her keep warm, but it seemed that wouldn't happen.

Now, she was stuck on how to have her makeup and her hair.

"Hold still alright?" Shouko mumbled before turning Inko around and looked through a small bag that Inko used that kept all of her hair accessories and makeup. Shouko seemed to turn her gaze and stared at Inko and frowned a little as she hummed her responds before going back into the bag. "Okay, I think I have an idea on what to do for your hair."

"What is it?" asked Inko.

"Don't worry about it, just hold still for me okay?"

"Okay."

Inko felt Shouko pull her hair back, running her fingers through the green locks as she ran a brush through. The soft sound of humming was heard as Shouko worked on Inko's hair. The young woman could hear the sound of items being moved around before the green haired woman felt Shouko clip something at the side of her head.

"What are you doing?" asked the green haired young woman.

"Just wait a little longer." Shouko whispered before nodding to herself and spun the green haired woman around and knelt in front of her. "Well, since we are wearing masks, there isn't much makeup to do but I know what I can do to get Yagi's attention."

Inko blushed madly before Shouko pulled out some eyeliner. "Look this way please Inko." Shouko said, drawing purple lines under her eyes. Shouko frowned a little in deep thought before trying it again on the other eye and nodded to herself. After that, she reached into the bag and pulled out pink lip gloss. "Here." She helped to apply it before standing back up and smirked at her friend. "Take a look."

Inko stood up and turned to look at her reflection in the mirror and gasped out in shock. Her hair was pulled back, with two locks framing the sides of her face. Her bangs had been swept to the side and held in place with a butterfly clip. The rest of her hair was pulled back in high bun with a lavender coloured ribbon that was tied to look like the wings of a butterfly.

It seemed that Shouko wanted to keep the theme with her hair as well, so it would go along with her friend's mask. Inko looked up at her friend and gave her a smile. "Thank you Shouko."

"You're welcome Inko." Shouko said with a smile before saying "Now come on, I bet Yagi is waiting for us." Nodding, Inko followed her friend to the door, grabbing her jacket and making her way to the door. Yet, when she opened the door, there stood Toshinori dressed in a fancy black suit with a blue tie.

Toshinori grinned as he looked at the girls, well, he had looked at Shouko first saying "Well Shouko, you sure clean up very well." He chuckled before saying "You look beautiful." Though, when he turned and stared at Inko, he couldn't help but widen his eyes as he looked at Inko. Inko wasn't sure what it was that was going on in his head. Though, he just stared at her, unable to say anything.

"Toshi?" Inko said, worried that something was wrong.

"So beautiful." Toshinori managed to say, only to blink and blush deeply as he looked away. "Uh… let… let's go to the car shall we? I… I managed to rent a nice car for us to use for tonight so… uh… um… yeah." He then started to make his way toward the car. Though Inko couldn't help but blink in shock as she watched Toshinori walk away.

What just happened? Did she amaze him? Wow him? So many questions yet she had no idea, but she just hoped that tonight went great. Please, please let this night go well for a change for her.

"I think he liked what he saw." Shouko said with a laugh before shaking her head. "Come on, let's get this night over and done with alright? Got the masks?" asked Shouko.

"Yeah, in my purse here. We'll put them on when we get to the school." Inko said with a smile.

Shouko nodded as both girls made their way to the car. Tonight was going to be interesting, at least, that was what they were thinking.


	21. To Live

Shouko looked out the window of the car as Yagi drove all three of them to the school for the dance. The sky, dark with stars twinkling in a blanket of darkness. She couldn't help but look at the front of the car as she heard Yagi and Inko chatting to each other. Honestly, she didn't care if she wasn't spoken too. Her mind was filled with many problems.

Tonight, she would finally see who it was that was sending her those letters. See who the man was behind the letters so to speak, though that would be rather difficult for her since she knew that he would be wearing a mask like everyone else.

Letting out a soft sigh, the young woman hoped and prayed that tonight had no problems. Though, maybe that would just be her luck now wouldn't it? The moment that she seems like she is having the time of her life, that she would end up with something ruining the night.

Leaning her head against the window, feeling the cold glass on her skin made her feel a little better at the very least. Calming her a little though it still had her feeling a little anxious over what was to come around. Everything was a little nerve wrecking though she just hoped that it would turn out okay, even just for a moment.

"You excited Shouko?" asked Inko, causing the woman in question to look over and frown a little. Was she excited? Maybe a little, though there was no way that Shouko was going to tell her friend that she was scared of meeting the man that had been sending her those letters.

"Not really sure. If I'm not asleep you'll know that I'm having fun." Shouko said with a smirk on her face. Inko just laughed a little, it was nice to see that even after all the freak out about her hair and makeup well, and it was nice to see her friend calm down. Though, Inko still seemed a little nervous, most likely from the fear of how Yagi would take the mask that she had made for her.

Turning her gaze back to the window, the young woman could see the school coming into view. It was so weird to be coming here so late at night, though Shouko just sighed as she leaned against her seat. There was no way of knowing how many people were going to be there, after all the school was huge yes, and had many students there.

She wondered if there was even a big enough room for them all to sit in. Closing her eyes for a brief moment, the young woman took a deep breath, hoping and praying that she would indeed meet her secret admirer that was all she wanted out of tonight.

"Well, we're here." Yagi said with a chuckle as he parked the car. It was rather strange that they were all even in the car together. That much was for sure. Though, Shouko knew that right now Yagi made Inko happy. But, she just wished that they would hurry up and admit their feelings already. It wasn't that hard in all honesty.

Once they were all out of the car, Inko dug around her purse and pulled out three masks. One was the cat mask that Inko had shown her, but it seemed that she still added the silver eyeshadow to the mask. In the center of the forehead, was a red diamond shaped gem. Shouko smiled a little before slipping it on. It didn't press into her face, well the edges didn't anyway. It fit her perfectly fine, and had indeed hid most of her face.

Turning her attention to Inko, she saw that her friend had a butterfly domino mask. The design was for the most part mostly black but it had purple and silver to colour in the wings. Her eyes poked out in what anyone could easily describe as emeralds. Shouko knew that Yagi wouldn't be able to look away from her at all tonight. In fact, she was sure that he would be commenting a lot on her eyes.

Yet, Inko seemed rather nervous when it came to pulling out Yagi's mask. Shouko couldn't help but frown at her friend, seeing that the green haired woman was shaking, or at the very least trembled a little bit. "Inko, go on." Shouko whispered, hoping that Inko would just pull the mask out and hold it out to him.

Inko gulped a little, the fear was clear in her eyes. It seemed that Inko was indeed just going to rush it as not even a second later, Inko whipped out a mask and held it out to Yagi. The tall blonde blinked his blue eyes a couple times as he stared at the mask. Shouko blinked as she stared at the mask herself. From what she could see, it was a simple black mask, no doubt. Most likely so everyone could see just how bright his eyes really were.

Yet, around the edges, or at the very least covering his forehead, were colourful petals. Blue, and yellow that seemed to blow in the gentle breeze. Yagi carefully accepted it from Inko's hands and held it. Staring at the mask in his large hand and just stared at it really. Shouko and Inko both just stared at the mask as it resided in his hand.

He carefully lifted his other hand and held the mask with both. Inko looked down, as if she was scared and sad that Yagi was disgusted with the mask. But, Shouko wasn't sure why he would hate it. Honestly, Shouko thought it was nice and also rather creative. So why would Yagi hate such a thing in the first place?

Yet, the words that came out of his mouth had caused both girls to look up. "I love it." Inko just stared at Yagi with wide eyes, though Shouko couldn't be sure if she was going to cry. "I really do love it Inko, thank you." He whispered softly, reaching out a hand as he gently placed a hand against her cheek, causing the green haired woman to lean against his palm.

Shouko smiled at her friend before shaking her head. "I'm gonna head on inside, I'll see you both later." With that, the raven haired woman started to make her way on inside.

Really, why did it bother her to see her friend like that? Was she jealous that Inko really did have someone that loved her? And, not to mention whom she loved? While Shouko herself, still didn't even know who had been sending her those letters. Nor, did she know if she truly did love the man.

Now, don't get her wrong, the letters he had written for her were always sweet and warmed her heart. But, it wasn't the same as meeting someone. If she did feel something for the man, then that meant that she did in some way love him but at the moment she had no idea if that would even come to pass.

Letting out a soft sigh, the young woman made her way over to the refreshments table and hummed to a song that was playing softly in the back. Maybe he didn't even care in the endo f he chickened out in the end. After all, who would want to be seen in public with her in the first place? She couldn't help but sigh once again before picking up a small glass and held it to the punch fountain and allowed the contents to fill up her glass.

"Maybe he really won't show up." Whispered Shouko before sighing softly. After all, how would he know what she was wearing? It wasn't like she had a big ass sign near her saying 'I'm Aizawa Shouko!'

"Hello my kitten." Came a male's voice, causing her to whip around and blink in shock. Standing behind her was a man, a couple inches taller than her. He wore a simple black suit with a matching bowtie. Though she noticed that he had long blonde hair that was pulled back at the nape of his neck in a simple bow that held it back. He had a thin moustache over his lip, and she had also noticed the white gloves that covered his hands.

Why was he wearing gloves? Turning her gaze upward, the young woman noticed his mask, black with the left side going upward toward his hair line covering that part of his face, while right side went downward just ending below his cheek. But what she noticed the most, was his eyes. He had blue eyes but something seemed off about them. It was a strange shade of blue that much was for sure though she didn't make any kind of comment about it.

"Are you alright kitten?" asked the masked man with a frown, he tilted his head a little to the side in confusion.

"I'm sorry, I… I thought for a moment that you wouldn't show up." Shouko whispered softly, turning her black eyes away from him before looking back up at the man. "How did you know it was me with the mask?" She asked softly.

He gave her a soft smile, eyes sparkling in the dim light of the room. "Shouko, I would be able to find you anywhere. It doesn't matter if you wear a mask, or hide yourself in some way or form where no one would know who you are, I would always know if it was you or a fake." Shouko blushed a little at that. Soon, she felt something grabbing her hand, causing her to look down and saw that the masked man was holding onto her hand. Looking back up at him, she saw the soft smile on his face as he pulled her hand up and bent down as he kissed the back of it.

Shouko felt her cheeks burn in a blush as she gazed at him. "Why did you send me those letters?" she asked softly.

The man blinked as he stood up straight once again as he released his hold on her hand. "Why?" He whispered softly before giving her a soft smile. "I won't lie Shouko, but I had fallen for you at first sight. Though I had no true courage to tell you any of that." His smile faded before he closed his eyes and let out a soft sigh. "I thought, that maybe I wouldn't have been good enough for you. Thinking that I would have no chance with someone like you."

"Like me?" She narrowed her eyes.

Shaking his head, the young man chuckled a little. "You're smart, beautiful, kind yet you see so much in logic over anything else. Shouko, you are everything that I am not." Shouko blinked as she stared at him. It seemed as if he was in pain just speaking from having to watch her from afar for so long. "So, I decided to try sending you letters when I couldn't stand it anymore. Seeing you so sad, so alone… you were so happy reading the letters that I had to keep doing it. Just to keep you happy."

Shouko stared with wide eyes as she tried to process what it was that he had just said. He had gone through all of that just to see her happy? Just to make sure that she would always be happy, to always be smiling? Tears filled her eyes but refused to fall. "Shouko, I didn't mean to make you cry." He whispered softly, reaching out and cupping her cheek against his gloved hand and frowned a little. "I never wanted you to cry Shouko, I want to make sure that you are always happy." He whispered softly, not sure what he could do for that. Shouko shook her head and gave him a small smile.

She laughed a little before shaking her head once again. "Sorry, I think my friend is rubbing off on me. I'm not a crier, but she is."

"Maybe she has indeed rubbed off on you." He whispered softly. Soon, music started to play, causing Shouko and the masked man to look around as they all saw the couples starting to dance. The masked man smiled before turning his attention back toward her. "May I have this dance?" He asked with a smile on his face. For some reason, his smile reminded her of someone, but she couldn't be sure who that was.

"Yes." She said before slipping her hand in his as the two of them started to make their way toward the dance floor. Music started to pick up, Shouko placed a hand on his shoulder while the other rested in his hand, while his free hand wrapped around her waist, holding her close as they swayed to the music.

 _In a perfect world one we've never known_  
 _We would never need to face the world alone_  
 _They can have their world we'll create our own_  
 _I may not be brave or strong or smart_  
 _But somewhere in my secret heart_  
 _I know love will find a way_

The music was lovely, though Shouko wasn't a huge fan of songs like this. There was after all, no such thing as a perfect world. If there was, there would be no villains, no illnesses, no death. No one would suffer but, she knew that was something that people would only see in their minds. Within their dreams and nothing more. But, she knew that there was still a part of her that wanted this world to be perfect, even if it wasn't logical or even remotely close to such a thing.

 _Anywhere I go I'm home_  
 _If you are there beside me_  
 _Like dark turning into day_  
 _Somehow we'll come through_  
 _Now that I've found you_  
 _Love will find a way_  
 _I was so afraid_

"You are an amazing dancer, you know that?" The masked man said, causing her to look up and blink at the young man that stood in front of her. His smile, still soft yet filled with love toward her. Honestly this was something that she had never seen coming in her life before. What was she to do about a life like this in the first place? It was something that she had always wanted in her life yet for some reason, she felt like something was wrong at the same time as it feeling right in this moment.

 _Now I realize love is never wrong_  
 _And so it never dies_  
 _There's a perfect world shining in your eyes_  
 _And if only they could feel it too_  
 _The happiness I feel with you_  
 _They'd know love will find a way_  
 _Anywhere we go we're home_

"I think I'm far from being a good dancer." Shouko whispered.

"Do not doubt yourself Shouko. You are amazing, any man would be lucky enough to have you in their life." He said with a smile on his face. It was so big, bright and so damn familiar. Shouko had no idea why it seemed so familiar to her though she wanted to keep seeing that smile. Now and forever… that much she knew for sure, yet at the same time she wasn't sure if she had a right to see such a smile like that. Even if, right now it was directed at her. In all honesty, she felt a little bit of pain in her heart when she thought about the person this smile reminded her of, even if at the moment she couldn't think of who it was.

 _If we are there together_  
 _Like dark turning into day_  
 _Somehow we'll come through_  
 _Now that I've found you_  
 _Love will find a way_

Twirling around on the floor, Shouko looked up at the masked man, his image never changing yet his smile… it was calm, collected yet at the same time it shined with a love that she had only seen once before on someone. It was the same smile, but she couldn't be sure if it was possible. There was no way that it could be right? No, he was busy, most likely working right now right? After all, he couldn't come to the dance, Yagi had told her and Inko that he wouldn't be able to make it to the first place.

Looking up at him, she saw that he leaned in a little closer to her. His eyes hidden, lidded with an emotion that she couldn't see what it was, nor could she understand or even comprehend in the first place. What was he trying to do? What would he end up doing should she allow this to happen in the end?

 _I know, love will find a way_  
 _Yes it will_  
 _Anyway we go_  
 _I'm home, right home_  
 _If we are there together_  
 _Like dark turning into day_  
 _Somehow we'll come through_  
 _Know that I found you_  
 _Love will find a way_  
 _I know love will find a way_  
 _I know… love… will find… a… way_

The masked man pulled his hand away from hers, Shouko almost missed the touch of his gloved hand until she found him placing it upon her cheek. Though it was hard for him to place a hand upon her cheek thanks to her mask. As he gazed at her, he whispered "I love you Shouko. More than any man should be allowed to love any other. I would gladly fight to keep you safe should that time ever arise." He gave her a soft smile before adding "Not that you need a man in shining armour. No, I would be the man that you could depend on in the matters of your heart."

Shouko blushed a little at his words. Unsure on what she could say. On what she _should_ say in this moment. Honestly, this was something that was entirely new and different, something that she wasn't sure if she had a right to feel in the first place.

Yet, she couldn't stop herself as she leaned against his touch, letting out a sound that to her almost sounded like a purr. He chuckled a little, leaning in closer as he whispered "You truly are like a kitten… I hope, one day I could truly call you mine if you'd allow it."

Shouko couldn't turn away from him, she was unable too. Not because he stopped her, not because she wanted too but she was captivated by his eyes. Watching as he leaned in closer and closer to her, his own eyes closing as he was mere inches from her lips. Shouko closed her black eyes before leaning closer and kissed him.

The feeling?

It was incredible. It was a feeling that she never wanted to lose. A feeling that she never thought would have been possible for her to feel in her entire life. She soon found herself wrapping her arms around his neck as she kissed him. The masked man, wrapping his arms around her waist, pulling her closer to his chest. The feeling of his own heart beat in time with hers. Shouko never felt so complete and whole before.

Yet, the moment she pulled back, eyes still closed in bliss as she found herself soon breathing deeply before whispering "I love you Hizashi."

"What?" The masked man said in shock, only for Shouko's eyes to widen in shock. Unsure as to why she had said Yamada's name, of all people why did she say his name?!


	22. To Love

Toshinori took a deep breath as he fixed up his suit. The drive wasn't bad, that was for sure, though he couldn't help but feel a little nervous. He had noticed during most of the ride that Inko had been rather nervous about something. He wasn't sure what it was, though he knew that he would have to ask her about it when the time was right.

As for Shouko, she was just quiet for pretty much the whole drive.

Maybe she was nervous about her meeting. He knew what was going to happen, though neither of the girls knew. There was no way, that he would ruin _that_ plan. There was no way he would be forgiven for that little bit.

Parking the car, he turned his gaze as he announced their arrival. Yet, he still noticed that the girls were acting rather strange. Or at the very least, Inko was. Fixing his suit, the young man sighed, wishing that he had gone for that yellow suit that he saw in the store. He winced thinking back to when he had gone suit shopping, Miyoko slapped him saying that no brother of hers was going to wear such a suit.

Turning his gaze back to the girls, he saw that they were now donning their masks. He looked over at Shouko, seeing that she had a cat mask, most likely made by Inko. He had to admit, it was rather nice. He remembered seeing some of her artwork in class, it was why he wanted her to make him a mask as well. He couldn't help but smile a little before turning his gaze back to Inko and frowned a little at her.

She seemed nervous.

He wanted to ask her what was wrong when he noticed her trembling. Shouko telling her to 'go on' whatever that meant. He could clearly see the fear in her eyes, he couldn't help but want to pull her into a hug and assure her that everything was going to be okay. Inko whipped out something from her bag and held it out in her hands toward Toshinori.

The blonde could only blink his blue eyes in confusion. It was a mask, black for his face yet it had blue and yellow petals made from some kind of fabric. He couldn't help but stare at it in shock before carefully taking it from Inko's hands and held it in his. His gaze studying the mask for a moment. He had to admit, it was rather amazing. He couldn't believe that Inko had made this.

Holding it with both hands, he ran his thumb over one of the colourful leaves, no _petals_ and smiled softly. It was rather soft. He couldn't believe that she had made him something like this. It was amazing, and he couldn't help but feel pride swelling within his chest. Grinning, he turned to Inko as he said "I love it." He noticed her eyes widening at him, filling with unshed tears. "I really do love it Inko, thank you." He whispered the past part, reaching out as he gently cupped her face against his hand as he used his thumb to wash away any stray tears.

Turning his gaze, he saw that Shouko was already walking inside. He knew that maybe she was looking forward to meeting her 'secret admirer'. He chuckled a little before turning to Inko and saw that her tears were gone. He smiled at her before looking back down at the mask and slipped it on. He blinked a couple times, it was rather weird to see through a mask as he never wore one.

Not even while he was a kid and he had gone out trick or treating.

Yet, the mask that Inko made for him? It was rather soft, and didn't cut into his face. He couldn't help but chuckle a little as he ran his fingers along the side before reaching the petals. "This feels amazing, the petals feel like felt."

"They are, I thought it would be nicer to have felt instead of plastic or tissue paper. I had a little bit of trouble though with the mask, not really sure if I should have made the mask blue, or yellow and the petals to be the opposite colour. So, I chose this design." Inko said softly, he could faintly make out a blush on her cheeks that her mask didn't cover. Toshinori just smiled all the more, feeling more love growing in his heart for this tiny woman.

"Inko, thank you so much, this is amazing." Toshinori said with a smile on his face before looking up and blinked. He could faintly hear a song going on. Though he had a feeling that Shouko was already dancing, he couldn't help but smile at the thought. Turning back to the green haired woman next to him, he held out his arm as he said "May I escort you this evening Inko?" He said with a chuckle.

Inko giggled before slipping her hands onto his bicep, only to slowly wrap her arms around his arm. Toshinori seemed to smile at the feeling, yet she could faintly make out a blush where his mask didn't cover. Toshinori didn't know that Inko looked at him with adoration, though he knew that he felt rather happy to have her holding onto his arm.

If Toshinori was truly honest with himself though, he didn't think that he would ever see himself in this kind of situation. Really, he had thought that he would simply be a hero with no love life, thinking that he had no right to have someone to love. Though, then again he didn't really have a right to love anyone. Inko was the only one that he could love, and he knew that she would be the only woman in his heart. He just hoped though, that they could always be happy no matter what happens or comes at them.

Giggling a little, the young woman leaned against Toshinori's side as she let out a soft sigh of content. He turned to stare at her, it just seemed rather perfect really. The young man looked down at Inko and saw the happy smile on her face. Though, when he looked away, he had reached up with his free hand, feeling the yellow and blue felt petals that she had made for his mask. Inko smiled gently as she turned to gaze at Toshinori as she whispered "Like the petals?"

"Yeah, they're so soft!" Toshinori said with enthusiasm. He chuckled a little before gazing down at the green haired woman as he whispered "I want to keep this mask forever really. It's the nicest thing anyone had ever made for me in my entire life." He chuckled a little more before blushing as he rubbed the back of his head. "My aunt used to tell me that I should find a girl who is really creative. Honestly, she'd love you if she ever came down to the states."

Inko blushed a little at his words. Was he trying to get his aunt to meet her? Maybe. Inko started to blush all the more, and the young woman buried her face against his side, only to hear him chuckle. No, he knew that she didn't just hear it, she could _feel_ his laugh vibrating through his chest, to his ribs and to his sides. Inko pouted up at Toshinori, though that only seemed to make him laugh all the more. "What? What's so funny?"

Toshinori gave her a small smile. His eyes sparkling in mirth, happiness and joy. Toshinori could see that she was a little confused, though he still found it rather cute. Adorable even. "I'm laughing because… you are so damn cute and adorable that your actions are just… so pure." Inko blushed a little more, though didn't say anything. "You are just so adorable Inko, anyone would be lucky to have you tonight but you are here, with me of all people."

"Why wouldn't I want to be here with you Toshi?" asked Inko.

"I'm not really sure, but I know that I am so happy and lucky to have you with me right now." Toshinori whispered softly, even to the point that Inko had to listen closely to even know what he had said in the first place. She frowned a little before standing on her toes before kissing his cheek. Causing him to blush all the more and stare down at her with wide eyes.

"I would rather be here with you Toshi, than anyone else. You make me happy and… I hope that I make you happy." Inko said softly, her gaze soft and almost, fearful. It made him wonder why her eyes shined with such feelings. What was going on in her head? The young man frowned a little before he let out a soft sigh.

"Of course you make me happy Inko! It's rather hard to upset me really but if I had to choose on who makes me the happiest out of anyone in our small group of friends…" He said, turning his gaze over to the green haired woman and gave her a soft smile before leaning down closer to her. "I would pick you, every single time." He chuckled before pressing his forehead against hers, a soft sigh escaping him.

Toshinori didn't think that Inko's face could get any redder than it was in that moment. Of all the things that could have made her blush like that it had to be what he had said? Then of course there was him pressing his forehead against hers. Toshinori didn't think that she would be able to keep herself from fainting. At least until Toshinori pulled himself back and chuckled a little before he looked around the room and smiled as he saw something in the distance.

"Toshi?"

"Look over there." Toshinori said, gesturing to the dancing pairs that were on the dance floor. Inko looked over and blinked in shock as she saw Shouko dancing with a masked man. Toshinori knew that had to be Shouko's secret admirer. He knew that tonight would turn out perfectly fine for them. Though, he just hoped that they both had the time of their lives.

"I feel bad." Inko said with a frown.

"Why?" asked Toshinori with a frown on his face.

"Don't you know that Hizashi has a crush on Shouko? He's going to be crushed." Inko said with a frown on her face.

"Don't worry Inko, I'm sure it'll work out for the most part." He looked over at the green haired woman as he added "Just like how I hope it'll work out for us tonight." He chuckled a little before pulling the young woman close to his side, causing her to blush a little as she gazed up at the blonde. He had a soft smile growing on his face, she could only blush all the more as she stared at him. Only to bury her face against his side once again. Of course, Toshinori chuckled a little as they both started to walk on away from the dancing couples.

"Stop staring at me like that Toshi." Inko said shyly.

"But why?" Toshinori asks with a big grin on his face.

"Because…"

"Because why?" He asks, kinda enjoying this right now.

"Just because!" Inko all but whined.

Toshinori chuckled a little before kissing her forehead as he said "Sorry Inko, but I can't help it. You're just so cute and adorable! You're a cinnamon bun." He said the last part with a chuckle.

"I am not!"

"But you are." He said, trying hard to hide his snicker.

"If I'm a cinnamon bun then you're a sunflower." Inko said softly, causing Toshinori to blush. Of all the things that she had to say, it had to be that? Damn it, it was a joke when his sister used to call him that when he had hit a sudden growth spurt but damn it all.

"Did you talk to my sister about that?" asked Toshinori.

"… No?"

"You did."

"Okay yes I did, we get along." Inko said with a giggle.

Toshinori couldn't help but groan. Of all the things that his sister had to say it had to be that? "I'll have to get her back for this someday." He covered his face, being careful of his mask before sliding them down his face as he gazed down at Inko. Giving her a small smile, he calmly said "So, shall I have this dance?" A new song had started to play, making him want to dance with Inko, just once.

Inko blushed deeply but smiled as she said "You shall." Toshinori chuckled before carefully taking a hold of Inko's hand and walked with her to the dance floor. Turning to face her, the young man placed his hands on Inko's hips, and felt her hands resting on his chest. Damn him for being so tall, but this was just as good.

 _I found a love for me_  
 _Darling just dive right in_  
 _And follow my lead_  
 _Well I found a girl beautiful and sweet_  
 _I never knew you were the someone waiting for me_  
 _'Cause we were just kids when we fell in love_

Toshinori smiled down at Inko, swaying to the music. His steps all but seemed to match to the sound of the beat as it played. Inko gazed up at him as a soft blush tinted her cheeks. Honestly, Toshinori loved seeing her blush, it was cute, adorable and it made her all the more beautiful in his eyes. It was hard to believe that he had crushed on her as a child, and fell in love with her as a teenager.

 _Not knowing what it was_  
 _I will not give you up this time_  
 _But darling, just kiss me slow, your heart is all I own_  
 _And in your eyes you're holding mine_

Side stepping, being careful so Inko wouldn't trip trying to match his long strides. Honestly, he would have caught her even if she did fall. Toshinori knew that no matter what, he would always catch Inko. No matter if it was in a battle, trying to help her rescue someone or even just to catch her should she fall in her everyday life, he would always catch her. He found himself slowly wrapping his arms around her waist, causing the young woman to gaze up at him with curious eyes.

 _Baby, I'm dancing in the dark with you between my arms_  
 _Barefoot on the grass, listening to our favorite song_  
 _When you said you looked a mess, I whispered underneath my breath_  
 _But you heard it, darling, you look perfect tonight_

"Toshi are you okay?" asked Inko.

"Never better Inko. I… I've never been happier than I am right now in this instant."

"But why?" asked Inko with a frown on her face.

"Because I'm here with you." Inko blushed at his words, laying her head against his chest. Or at least just a bit below his chest. Again, he cursed his height but he knew that Inko couldn't help with her height as much as his own. Giving her a gentle smile, he knew that this moment would be something that he would have burned in his memory forever. Nothing would ever change that, though he just hoped that Inko felt the same.

 _Well I found a woman, stronger than anyone I know_  
 _She shares my dreams, I hope that someday I'll share her home_  
 _I found a love, to carry more than just my secrets_  
 _To carry love, to carry children of our own_  
 _We are still kids, but we're so in love_  
 _Fighting against all odds_  
 _I know we'll be alright this time_  
 _Darling, just hold my hand_  
 _Be my girl, I'll be your man_  
 _I see my future in your eyes_

Chuckling, Toshinori lifted Inko in his arms, causing her to squeak in surprise. Blinking her green eyes owlishly, she stared at Toshinori with surprise only to smile when she saw that she was now eye level with him. Resting the woman on the crook of his arm, he held her close and wrapped his arm around her back. Toshinori smiled at Inko, a true and bright smile as he held her close to his chest. His heart hammering within his ribs knowing that she was now so close to him. It was rather surprising that he hadn't ran off yet. This was a moment that he had wanted for a long time yes, but to have it happening, well it was nerve wrecking.

 _Baby, I'm dancing in the dark, with you between my arms_  
 _Barefoot on the grass, listening to our favorite song_  
 _When I saw you in that dress, looking so beautiful_  
 _I don't deserve this, darling, you look perfect tonight_

Toshinori let out a soft sigh as he gazed soften at the green haired woman on his arm. Inko blushed a little more as she gazed at him. He felt like he was close enough to kiss her. Damn it he wanted to kiss her but wasn't sure if he even had that right to yet. After all, he hadn't even told Inko how he felt and feared that she would reject his feelings in the end. Tightly shutting his eyes, the young man looked at Inko and saw that she had leaned herself closer.

Blushing all the more, Toshinori couldn't help but lean himself closer to the young woman. Did she want this as well? Did she want him to kiss her or was she merely leaning closer?

 _Baby, I'm dancing in the dark, with you between my arms_  
 _Barefoot on the grass, listening to our favorite song_  
 _I have faith in what I see_  
 _Now I know I have met an angel in person_  
 _And she looks perfect_  
 _I don't deserve this_  
 _You look perfect tonight_

Toshinori pushed himself closer and closer to the green haired woman. They were mere inches away from each other. He couldn't believe that this was happening. Finally, Toshinori thought that he was going to kiss the woman of his dreams.

Until…

"Let my Inko down you fucking American wannabe!"


	23. But at What Cost?

Toshinori couldn't help but stare at the man that was staring down at Inko and himself. Everyone in the crowd had stopped as they stared at the stranger who dared to come to their dance. The blonde knew that something had to have set this man off, was it because Inko didn't want to be with him? More so when he was pretty much begging her to go back to him?

"Inko isn't yours, nor is she anyone's." Toshinori said with a glare.

"That's what you think!" Hisashi said with a smirk on his face.

Toshinori glared, he carefully set Inko down onto the floor, though she allowed her hand to linger in his. As if she was afraid to let go of him. This guy must scare her, at least now that he was pretty much stalking her.

He knew that he had to think of something, something that would keep Inko safe. If she was this scared, there was no way that she would be able to get her quirk to work properly. Not to mention, he highly doubted that there was anything in the room that she could even use her quirk _on_ in the first place!

Taking a deep breath, he calmly said "First off, I'd like to point out that I'm not an 'American Wannabe' as I am actually half-American." He was sure that everyone just slapped their foreheads when he said that. But he didn't give two damns about it. "Secondly, Inko isn't some piece of property to own, or a doll that you can take down whenever its 'play time' or when you feel like you wanna have some kind of sick fun with her."

"Toshi…" Inko whispered.

"Inko is her own person and she left you because you were nothing but a pig. You weren't satisfied with just one woman, but you had to not only flirt with her best friend, but you broke her heart. I won't allow you to hurt her ever again!" Toshinori declared, his eyes narrowed into angry slits, eyes that now held nothing but an electrical storm of hate and anger within their depths.

"Never again huh?" Hisashi said, a smile growing on his face. Why did he sound confident that Toshinori couldn't keep his promise? Before he could even blink, the black haired man's hand shot into his pocket and pulled out something that had a shine in within the darkened room. A loud BANG echoed through the room and Inko's cries hit his ears.

Whipping his head toward Inko, his eyes widening in shock as the storm faded from his eyes. Inko was sitting on the ground, holding onto her bleeding leg though it was just a graze. It wouldn't bleed much but the pain in her eyes, the tears that pooled within her green orbs. It made Toshinori's blood boil in rage and hate for this man. He would never allow anyone else to be hurt because of him. No, he would have to find a way to get Inko out of here or at the very least get Hisashi out of here.

Shaking his head, his glare went back toward Hisashi but his blue orbs burned and sparked with more hate than ever before. It almost looked as if hell burned within his eyes in that moment. "If you care about her so much why would you shoot her?!"

"Why? I wanted to prove a point. Inko doesn't belong to you, but she belongs to me." Hisashi said with a laugh, only to glare at the heroes in the crowd as they started to come near him. "Come any closer and I'll shoot again!" With that threat, the heroes stopped. Though it seemed that a couple of them went to use their quirks as a means of self-defence. "Not even using your quirks, the moment I see them being used, I'll shoot their fucking brains out!"

Toshinori wanted to curse, the bullets were limited yes but it seemed that no one wanted to take the risk of getting shot. Inko was already down because of the pain and no one could move in order to comfort her. Taking a deep breath, he stood in front of her, wanting to shield Inko from this mad man. "I won't let you have her." Toshinori warned.

"Oh? And what are you going to do about it fucker?!" Shouted Hisashi.

Toshinori wanted to curse to himself. He honestly had no idea how he could use his quirk without hurting anyone else in the process. He would have to think outside the box. Think back to whatever his master had taught him.

"Toshi?" came Inko's voice, causing him to turn his head as he gazed at her. Though it seemed that she didn't like how his eyes looked in that moment as she flinched. Calming himself, he gave her a faint smile. "Just let him have me, he'll just keep hurting people." Inko said with a sniffle.

Shaking his head the blonde just gave her a soft smile. His gaze softening into love as he whispered "He'll never get you Inko. You are a free woman, to love and have love in return. Not abuse or threats, or even pain. You deserve to be in love… and have their love in return." Toshinori gave her one last smile before tearing his gaze away from her and glared at Hisashi. His hate burning like a thousand suns in that moment.

"Aw, did the bitch tell you to let me have her? What are you going to do about it blondie?" asked Hisashi.

"Simple really, I'm going to protect Inko with all that I have! No matter what comes my way, I will always protect her. Even if I'm broken, and bleeding, I will _never_ let her be hurt so long as I can shield her heart from people like you!" Declared Toshinori as his body buffed up in size, causing Hisashi to stare agape and hold his gun up with a shaky grip.

"The hell!?" shouted the raven haired man.

"What?! Never seen someone's quirk activate like this before!" Shouted Toshinori, his voice much deeper and menacing than it should be.

Toshinori took his first step, and Hisashi shot at the blonde, only for Toshinori to stop walking. He looked down at his chest, blood seeping out of the wound. He shook his head before taking yet another step. Hisashi stared with wide eyes before letting out another bullet, hitting him in the chest once again. Though, just like before, the blonde only stopped a moment to stare at the bleeding wound and started to walk forward once again.

"What the hell?! Stay down!" Shouted Hisashi.

"Toshinori!" shouted Inko.

"So long as she is happy, so long as I can protect her, I'll never back down." Toshinori said with a smile on his face, yet his eyes shined with how much hate he had in his heart toward this man.

Toshinori noticed that Hisashi's hand started to shake and tremble. It seemed that he hadn't expected the blonde to walk toward him. Though, maybe it was because, to anyone, his walk made it appear as if he was a hunter stalking its prey. Which, in a way was a bit true.

Toshinori was a hero, or at the very least a hero in training whom was hunting down his prey, which was a villain and in this moment, that was Hisashi. Though, Hisashi didn't seem to know what he could do in order to stop Toshinori's advancement.

Hisashi's eyes widened in shock as his body started to shake out of fear. "Stay away!" He shouted, shooting his gun at Toshinori once again. The blonde grunted in pain as he looked down at his chest and saw more blood seeping through his clothes. Honestly, the pain was bad, but for the moment he was filled with an adrenaline rush that pushed him past his pain.

Shaking his head, the blonde looked up and blinked his blue eyes as if confused by the whole thing. Tilting his head for a brief moment, and Hisashi seemed to have a trembling smile. As if he had just won this fight.

Only for Toshinori to start walking forward once again.

"Toshi stop it!" Inko shouted at the blonde, as if hoping that her voice would have been enough to get Toshinori to stop his advancement. Though, he wouldn't stop, he would never stop so long as he could help the woman he loved more than anything. She meant more to him than his own life, and he would make sure that she lived to see another day.

"Why don't you give up!?" shouted Hisashi as he let out another bullet. In the hopes of killing Toshinori once and for all. Though, it seemed that he wouldn't stop walking as even after another bullet him, this time near his ribs, Toshinori gritted his teeth to fight through what little pain that surged through him. "Stop coming closer!" he shouted, as if hoping that his voice would be enough to derail the blonde's advancement.

Which was a failure in of itself.

Hisashi took a step back, his eyes wide as he was let out a loud, and wild scream before he just kept shooting at the blonde. Toshinori ignored all the pain that was slamming through his body. Honestly, it almost felt like nothing but mere bee stings to him. At least for the moment they did, he didn't care how many times he had been shot at. So long as he was a shield, a shield for Inko just so she wouldn't be hit again by this mad man and his gun then he would always shield her.

"Toshi!" Came Inko's tearful voice. Damn it, he knew that that this was only hurting her in her long run, but this was the only way. The only way that he could keep her safe, to shield her from bullets, from pain, and suffering.

Tightly shutting his eyes, Toshinori took a deep breath in the hopes that he would be able to stop Hisashi before it was too late.

Yet, in a last ditch effort, Hisashi chucked the gun at Toshinori, though the blonde easily caught the weapon. The feel of the cold steel in his hand almost made him want to shudder from the chill. Toshinori smirked at the so called 'villain' and crushed the gun in his hand, before allowing it to drop onto the floor.

Hisashi stared, fear creeping into his dark eyes before his body shook like a leaf. Toshinori knew that he was going to make sure that this man went to jail. He had shot Inko, and of course himself along with attempt to kill. Toshinori managed to grab a hold of Hisashi's shirt and glared at him. "I am here… to make you pay."

Though it seemed that Hisashi had one more last ditch effort as he opened his mouth and flames spewed out. The young blonde yelped out in shock but did the next best thing. Tilting his head backward, the blonde slammed his forehead against Hisashi's, knocking him out.

Breathing heavily, Toshinori didn't think that he could feel this much pain before. It felt as if his entire body was on fire, it was a little hard to breathe really.

Dropping Hisashi to the floor, Toshinori seemed to have shrunk down to his normal size and weakly look at the other students. At least until he saw Inko, Shouko must have arrived while he was busy stalking toward Inko's ex as she was now helping the green haired woman up onto her feet. Blinking slowly, Toshinori noticed that everything was starting to blur.

Reaching up, he grasped at his chest, his breathing was a little harder, raspy and rather desperate. Why was it so hard… to breathe? Weakly looking over at the woman of his dreams, he saw her green eyes wide and fearful for him. Blinking slowly, only to fall to his knees, as darkness started to consume his vision.

The last thing that he saw, was Inko reaching out to him, tears in her beautiful green eyes as the tears streamed down her face. He could faintly hear Inko's voice crying out his name before he lost consciousness.

* * *

Inko felt like everything had happened in a flash. After Toshinori had fallen over, out cold and bleeding on the floor well… Let's just say she was just going by motions and nothing more. She didn't remember how she managed to crawl herself toward Toshinori as he laid on the floor unconsciousness. Didn't remember pulling him up, wrapping her arms around his shoulders and buried her face against his fluffy blonde hair as she cried.

The only thing that she could recall, was how she rocked him back and forth, crying and whispering his name over, and over again. The paramedics had arrived, pulled Toshinori away from her arms and of course she had started to panic. "No!" She had cried, her eyes wide, almost unseeing. All she knew was that someone was taking Toshinori away from her.

"Miss, please remain calm." The paramedic had told her, before he had managed to help her up and helped her walk to a gurney and set her down. Inko didn't think of anything that had happened. Honestly, all she wanted was to see Toshinori, to make sure that he was going to be okay.

Yet, she was left in the dark the whole time. Why was it that this was happening in the first place? It seemed, that the moment that Toshinori came into her life that she had been bad luck for him. Sure, at first it had started out as a misunderstanding on his part but he got hurt twice now because of her. So, what was she to do? What could she do?

Honestly, the young woman didn't know what she could do. It just seemed as if everything was just whizzing by her, time flying out the window so to speak.

"Inko?" came a voice, causing her to slowly raise her head and look at her friend. Shouko stared down at her in concern, holding a bag that most likely had a fresh change of clothes for her. The young woman frowned at her friend before tilting her head a little to the side. "Inko, please say something." Shouko said in concern before letting out a soft sigh and set the bag down on the side of the bed, and taking a seat next to her friend. "He'll be okay Inko."

"…"

Shouko let out a soft sigh as she wrapped her arm around her friend's shoulders and pulled her close. Inko's eyes widened, feeling the sting of tears behind her eyes. "He's a strong man, he's also too much of an idiot to not stay around for you. He cares about you too much Inko."

"…"

Letting out another sigh, Shouko placed her head over her friend's, holding onto her in the hopes that she could comfort her friend. Inko didn't know why Shouko didn't leave her alone. Honestly, she wanted to be alone but knew that it was mostly because she didn't want her friend to see her fall apart at the seams.

Inko felt her body starting to shake and tremble in her friend's arms. Shouko hummed a soft tune under her breath in the hopes of calming her friend. Though really, it only made Inko feel worse. "They took Hisashi in custody. He is most likely going to face some jail time for carrying a weapon. No idea how he even got it, said he bought it from someone."

So, he had gone so far just to get her back… would he have shot and killed her if she didn't go back to him? There had to be more to it than that. Though maybe it was best not to think about it… there would be no way of knowing what it was that he would have really done in the first place.

Sniffling, the young woman couldn't help but hold onto her friend, tightly gripping her shirt as she cried. "It's my fault." Inko sobbed out.

"Hey, now it isn't your fault Inko."

"But it is! If I never met Hisashi, if I never broke up with him then he wouldn't have shot at me or Toshi and now look!" Inko sobbed out, burying her face against her friend's shirt as she sobbed harder. "Toshi could be _dead_ and it could be my fault for it!"

"He wouldn't want you to blame yourself for this Inko." Shouko whispered, causing the green haired woman to peek up at her friend, tears still clinging to her lashes. "Yagi took the risk, he was being a hero in order to not only keep everyone safe, but you as well. He knew that if anyone got too close, then they would have died. Yagi, for the most part has a slight resistance to pain to a certain degree and this was the only way that he could keep everyone safe by being a shield."

Inko sniffled, pulling herself back and wiped her eyes as she looked up at her friend. "Inko, I'm sure that if given a choice, if he had a choice to allow you to be taken away, or to keep you safe Yagi would have risked his life again, and again." Inko frowned a little at that, Shouko was right. Toshinori would risk his life to keep her safe, over and over again. No matter how much pain he had to take. No matter how much he would bleed in the process. It didn't matter, how much suffering Toshinori would go through, he would do anything and everything he could to keep people safe. That was just the kind of person he was and Inko knew that she had to do something.

But she just wasn't sure what it was yet.

Wiping at her eyes with the balls of her palm, the young woman sniffled. Not really sure what she was to do. Her leg, for the most part was numb from the pain meds that they had given her so she couldn't really move very well on her own right now, but she knew that right now she would have enough time to think.

Closing her eyes, Inko looked up at her friend as she asked "When can I see him?"

"Right now, he's in surgery. We don't know how long he'll be in there, but from what the doctor had been allowed to tell me well, it was promising for the most part but still not a hundred percent sure." Shouko said, though it only seemed to upset Inko all the more.

What was she to do?


	24. I'm Sorry

Inko for the most part, stayed in the hospital. Her leg thankfully was only grazed from the bullet so no real damage was done. But, didn't mean that it made it easier for her to walk. She had to walk with a crutch for a little while, having to take some weight off of her leg for the time being.

Yet, the only thing that she wanted to do was to see how Toshinori was doing. She knew that she had to make sure that he was okay… but, she also knew that she had to say something to the man.

It had been something that bothered her for a few days now. That had given her some time to think things through but, at the same time she was scared. Taking a deep breath, the young woman looked up and out the window in the room. Honestly, the day was nice and all, but Inko knew that she had to do this. That she had to see Toshinori and hopefully speak to him.

Closing her eyes, the young woman knew that she would need courage for this. This was something that would take all of her nerves, but she just hoped and prayed that she would be able to do anything. To say what she wanted to say, after all she had a lot of time to think about this in the first place.

Taking a deep breath, hoping to calm her nerves, the young woman grabbed her crutches and started to make her way out of her room. She needed some time to walk, needed some time to think and hopefully clear her head and of course think of how she would talk to Toshinori should he be awake. After his surgery, they had put him in his own room for rest, no one had been allowed to visit him the first night which was understandable.

He had just been shot at, and they had managed to fix up any problems. The bullets, for the most part hadn't hit anything vital and it wasn't something to be taken lightly. So, for the first night, they mostly kept him for observations and nothing else.

Afterwards, he hadn't woken up. Though that was mostly due to his body needing rest, though he had woken up here and there after a couple times to drink something in order to keep himself hydrated but he was mostly a little delusional.

Yet, she hadn't been able to visit him. Only going by what she had heard from the doctors. She was allowed to know, because she was a victim of the shooting, Toshinori's friend, and of course the person that Toshinori risked his life to save. Inko wanted to cry as she thought back to that day. The blood that stained his suit, his hands… the floor… her dress, her hands and arms. Inko couldn't stop thinking about that day, but knew that she couldn't stop herself from thinking about such a thing.

Toshinori could have died that day and it would have been her fault for it.

Biting her lower lip, the young woman couldn't help but feel a little choked up from everything. Looking back down, the young woman couldn't help but stare her hands. Clean from her so called 'shower' but in her mind, they were still stained in Toshinori's blood. Hands, dripping in the crimson that gave Toshinori life, staining her hands. She couldn't help but feel her eyes stinging with tears once again. How was it, that even now, after all that had happened she couldn't stop seeing the blood on her hands?

Tears rolled down her cheeks, and dripped onto her hands. "Why?" Inko whispered, tightly shutting her eyes as she lowered her head. Unsure of what she was to do now. What could she do now? What should she do now? There was no way that she would give up her dream of helping people. Of becoming a rescue hero for sure. But, she just hoped and prayed that somehow, someway, that she could ever forgive herself for what she had done to Toshinori.

And of course if he would forgive her.

"I'm so sorry Toshi, I never wanted you to risk your life for me." Inko covered her mouth, trying hard to keep herself from crying out. Damn it, why couldn't she have been stronger? Why wouldn't she have been strong enough, to have fought through the pain and used her quirk? If she had been able to use her quirk, even on Hisashi's gun then she could have pulled it away from him then Toshinori wouldn't be in this mess! He wouldn't be hurt, wouldn't have been bleeding!

"I almost got him killed." Inko whispered, tears still rolling down her cheeks. There was no way that she could ever forgive herself for this. Could never, forgive what could have happened. It was all on her, she was a hero in training damn it and yet… she failed.

Biting her lip harder, Inko started to taste blood, she had broken the skin and now the taste of copper laced itself over her tongue. "Toshi…" Inko felt like her heart was breaking. A heart that she hadn't known, would beat for one man now. Before, it used to beat for Hisashi once upon a time, and now it beats for Toshinori but she couldn't allow this to happen again. She had to make sure it would never happen again and there was one thing that she knew, that she could do to make sure that it wouldn't.

No matter how much it would hurt her, she knew that it was the only path that she could take.

Taking a deep breath, the young woman pushed herself to move forward once again. She just hoped, that Toshinori would be awake. After all, her first priority is to make sure that he is okay. That was what had to be done.

Looking up, the young woman saw that she had managed to get to the room that held Toshinori. A small smile grew on her face, only for it to fade as she lowered her head. Bangs falling in her eyes as she felt a few stray tears roll down her cheeks.

Well, it was now or never no wasn't it? At least, that was what she was telling herself over and over again. Looking back up, the young woman saw the door, just staring at the plate that had Toshinori's name written upon it. This was the only thing that she could do, the only thing that would make life… easier. Right?

Breathing deeply, the young woman reached out and grabbed onto the door knob and turned before walking through. Blinking a couple times, the young woman frowned as she saw Toshinori laying on the bed, sound asleep. The sounds of beeps echoed in the room, attached to his chest as it kept tabs on his heart beat.

Inko wanted to sob but pushed past that. Looking over, she saw a chair near Toshinori's bed, and saw that it was occupied. Frowning, she carefully made her way over to the chair, wondering who would be in here with Toshinori in the first place. Was it Hizashi? Or Shouko?

"Huh?" Came the voice of whomever occupied the chair. The person turned themselves around and looked over only to give a small smile. "Hey Inko." It was Toshinori's twin, how long had Miyoko been here for? "He hasn't woken up yet, only thing he's done is mumble things though can't figure out what it is." Miyoko said with a soft smile before turning back in her chair. "Take a seat, we can talk while we wait for Nori to wake up."

"You sure? I could come back later…" Inko whispered softly.

"No, I… I wouldn't mind the company." Miyoko whispered softly, causing Inko to stare at Inko with a small smile on her face. Inko looked around and saw another chair. She went to go get it, but Inko held up her hand, stopping her in her tracks. "Take my chair, I'll go get the other one. You shouldn't be moving around so much in the first place." Miyoko said, getting up from her chair and made her way over to the other side of the room and grabbed the chair.

Taking a seat, Inko let out a soft sigh, her leg had been hurting her this entire time. Though it was rather amazing that she hadn't noticed until now. Looking over at the bed, she couldn't help but frown a little as she watched Toshinori.

He looked rather peaceful. That was for sure, though she couldn't help but frown a little at the man as he slept in his bed. What could she do? What could she say to the man that had risked so much for her? Looking down at her lap, hands folded on her lap as she stared at anything, other than the sleeping blonde in the bed. Why? Why couldn't she do this? Why couldn't she just tell it to his face?

Most of all, why did this have to hurt in the first place?

Taking a deep breath, Inko leaned back against her seat, trying to think on what she could say to Toshinori. Or, maybe she would take the coward's way out of this. Looking up, staring at Toshinori's peaceful expression, she couldn't help but just noticed how calm he was. It was almost as if he was merely asleep, without a care in the world that would bother him.

If only that was the case.

It wasn't fair, not to him nor to anyone. No one deserved such a fate that was for sure. Turning her head, she saw that Miyoko had managed to pull the new chair over and had it next to Inko. Once she was seated, she looked over at the green haired woman and gave her a soft smile. "I'm happy to see that you are still safe. Nori wouldn't forgive himself if you were in worse shape."

"It's my fault that he's like this." Inko whispered before looking away.

"He wouldn't think that, Nori would never blame his friends, or anyone he cared about for anything that wasn't their fault. I know this wasn't your fault, it wasn't like you told that guy to bring a gun or shoot you and Nori." Miyoko whispered gently, a soft smile on her face. When Inko looked at her, it made her think of Toshinori. And it hurt her heart thinking about him. Turning away, the young woman just didn't know what she could say to that.

Really, it almost felt as if should Inko say anything else to prove that it was her fault more than anything that Miyoko would only say something that… that sounded so much like Toshinori.

"When he could say something coherent enough, he would ask for you." Inko blinked as she looked over. Tilting her head as she stared at the raven haired woman. "I won't lie, I'd hear my brother talking about some girl for years. Saying how, she saved him, how he wanted to return the favor though it seems that he's done such a thing twice now." Miyoko giggled a little before looking back over at the green haired woman. "It almost seems unfair now huh? He's saved you twice and you only did the once."

"Miyoko-"

"Sorry, I wasn't trying to sound mean about it. But, I just know that no matter how many times you guys do make it even, Toshinori will somehow make sure that he keeps it either in your favor, or his… He would use the 'owing you' rule to make sure that you are both still friends no matter what." Miyoko said with a small smile before turning to her brother.

Inko had a feeling that would be enough. It was Toshinori after all. She knew that better than anyone, more than she should know about this man. That he would do whatever he could to keep their friendship going. Though, for a long while, they were even after he saved her the first time. Yet, Inko still felt guilt over that incident as well. Now? She felt so much guilt over this that she was sure that she could never forgive herself for this.

Taking a deep breath, the young woman calmly said "He shouldn't have to go so far out of his way to keep this friendship going." Inko turned away and looked back at her lap once again. "I was fine being his friend, I had hoped that would have been enough."

"You see, Nori has a bit of a problem with his self-esteem." Miyoko said, causing Inko to look up in shock. What? "Ever since we were kids, Nori was a tough kid yeah but, until his quirk came around everyone treated him, us, horribly. They tormented us, teased us because we were deemed 'quirkless' and we hated it. Nori never made any friends because of that until his quirk manifested itself and… sometimes, I wonder if he still fears that he'll lose what friends he does have." Inko couldn't help but stare with wide eyes. It was making her feel worse about what it was that she was going to do.

"Then of course there were the girls that would sometimes throw themselves at him. Yet, that was after his quirk came about. People didn't see him for him, at least in his words and his emotions. He had assumed, that they only cared about him because he had a quirk and a powerful one at that." Miyoko whispered before letting out a soft sigh, turning to the blonde that rested on the bed. Inko couldn't help but wonder what it was that Miyoko was trying to tell her with this. "He would always decline everyone though, thinking they only cared about him because of his power."

Well, that would make sense. Being quirkless for most of your life, and then suddenly gaining a powerful quirk in the end? It made him wonder what it was that got Toshinori to have such a powerful quirk in the first place. But, at the same time it made her wonder if that had happened in his life, how could he be so strong to have a smile upon his face at nearly all times of the day?

Taking a deep breath, Inko whispered "I can't."

"Can't what?" asked Miyoko, causing her to frown at the green haired woman.

Inko took a deep shuddering breath, her eyes welling with tears before she looked over at the raven haired woman. "I can't let this keep going on. Miyoko, what if next time something happens like this? It could be my fault and Toshinori could end up dead because of me!" She shook, and trembled as the tears kept building up within her eyes. Threatening to over fill as they would roll down her cheeks.

"Inko." Miyoko whispered softly, as if she wasn't sure what she could say.

"No! Toshinori is like this, because of me. He was hurt once before because of me and this is what happens! I can't allow this to keep going on, I can't allow this to keep happening between he and I." Inko said, sobbing as she did so. All of her pain, it had finally overfilled her and spilled over. She just couldn't take it anymore and it was hurting her more than it should but… that was the problem when it came to bottling up your emotions like this.

Sniffling, Inko wiped at her eyes before looking over at Miyoko and saw the concern in her brown eyes. "I can't be Toshinori's friend anymore, it isn't that I don't want to be but for his safety, I can't be near him. He gets hurt because of me and he'll keep getting himself hurt in the long run. I can't do this anymore." Inko pushed herself up from her seat and took a deep breath, trying to get her nerves to calm down. To relax but it seemed that they were going about everywhere.

She couldn't calm down.

Inko sniffled once more before wiping at her eyes and started to walk away from the room. "Please, please tell him that I'm sorry. I can't do this anymore, I can't be his friend and it needs to stay that way. I… I'm so sorry Miyoko." Inko whispered as she walked out of the room, and made her way down the hall.

Yes, Inko knew that this was the coward's way to do this that not saying it to him herself was weak and pathetic. Though, the young woman knew that this was the only way to do this. Should she have said it to Toshinori's face, then she would have broken down and tried to get some kind of forgiveness. Though, she couldn't do that anymore… couldn't… couldn't…

Inko found herself on the floor of the hospital, crying in her hands as she felt everything crashing down on her all at once. Everything, the pain, both physical and emotional had finally taken its toll on her and she just couldn't handle it anymore. The young woman just couldn't take this kind of pain anymore and it nearly killed her. She had to get this to stop, had to get the pain to stop though that was easier said than done now wasn't it?

But, what really hurt her the most, was that she now lost an important friendship. Toshinori was one of her best friends aside from Shouko. Yet, it was more than that to her. To her, Toshinori was the only man that she would ever love. She was sure of it this time, though she knew that no matter how long she lives that there would never be any kind of happiness in her life after this. At least, not like what she had always dreamed for herself.

Now, there was nothing left for her but deep emotional pain.


	25. Coward

Inko laid on her bed, her leg still wrapped in bandages from the dance but, that was the least of her problems.

Her heart hurt… Miyoko had texted her the other day, long after she had gotten home to let her know that Toshinori had woken up. For that, she was thankful that he had at least woken up but, she still couldn't face him. He had been able to go back to school, as she had as well. Though it seemed that he wanted to hear it from her as well.

The memory itself was still fresh in her mind and that was what hurt her more than it should have. Inko couldn't help but tightly shut her eyes, tears building up behind closed lids as she thought back to the first day Toshinori came back.

 _"Hey! Inko!" Toshinori called out in the hall, Inko's crutches stopped dead in her tracks. She had tried all she could to avoid Toshinori. Knowing that it had to hurt that she had tried to avoid him all this time but, it had to be this way._

 _"What is it Toshinori?" Inko whispered softly, not wanting to be harsh but if it had to be this way than so be it._

 _"Yoko… she told me that you seemed like you didn't want to be my friend anymore." Toshinori said, his voice sounding rather soft. More so than it should be. Damn it, she feels so bad for this. She knew that Toshinori had trouble with friends, though that was from what she was told from his sister, but for her to do this to him? It made her feel all the worse._

 _"I… I don't." Inko said softly, trying to stay strong just so she wouldn't break._

 _"Inko, that can't be true… after everything that we've been through, everything we've done. I… I thought you were happy being my friend." Toshinori said, his voice trying to sound strong though it seemed that he was trying his hardest not to break himself._

 _"I don't… want to be friends anymore Toshinori." Inko whispered softly._

 _"I know that isn't true, I know you want to be my friend still. You're trying hard not to cry! I see your shoulders shaking." Toshinori said, his voice sounding a little more accusing than it should have._

 _Turning around, not looking him in the eye she whispered "Our friendship is over and done with Toshinori. That is how it has to be. I'm sorry, but this is how it needs to be." Inko felt herself shaking, felt like any minute, she would fall and shatter into a million pieces and she wouldn't have anyone to pick up those pieces._

 _"I know that isn't true." He whispered, his hand reaching out and placed upon her shoulder. Only for Inko to slap his hand away. "Inko?"_

 _"Don't touch me!" Inko all but shouted, her voice breaking as she yelled. Toshinori looked at her with wide eyes. It seemed that her actions, her raised voice had put him into some kind of shock. "Don't touch me Toshinori, but this has to be the way it needs to be."_

 _"Answer me why that is Inko. I deserve to know that much!" he shouted back, causing Inko to flinch._

 _Turning to look up at him, her eyes filling with tears as she gazed upon him. "I won't have you put your life in danger anymore because of me. You could have died that day Toshinori, you should have died with how many bullets that had been shot at you!"_

 _"I was doing that to keep you safe Inko."_

 _"Yes, by being stupid and risky!" Inko cried out, only to look up at him with a weak glare. "I… I can't be near you anymore. If I am, you could get yourself killed because of me and I can't… I can't…" Inko felt her body trembling, started to feel herself shake as the sobs started to take hold over her. Damn her for being such a crier of all things. "I will not allow myself to be the reason for your death so, in order to do that I… I have too…"_

 _"Inko, please… don't." Looking up at him, his eyes looked so broken and hurt. It tugged at her heart strings. "Please Inko, don't leave…"_

 _"It has to be this way Toshinori, I'm sorry. But we can't be friends anymore…" Inko whispered before she started to walk away. Yet, it still hurt her heart to see him staring at her like that. Why? Why did this have to hurt her so much?_

 _Right, because she loved him… even though he couldn't feel the kind of love for her in return but he would love someone that was worthy of him. As well as someone he wouldn't have to risk his life for at all times of the day._

 _Taking a deep breath, the young woman knew that she couldn't look back on this. Her choice had been made, and this was the way that it had to be. Toshinori would be safe, and away from her was the only way to keep him safe for the most part. Yes, she knew that the life of a hero was a risky one, but she never wanted to be the cause of his death, or anyone else's for that matter._

 _This way, he would always be safe. At least, safe from her, and no longer risking his life just to keep her safe._

Inko rolled onto her side, pulling the large fluffy stuffed bunny into her arms as she buried her face against it. If there was one thing that she got from Toshinori that she would keep it would be this. A reminder of the friendship they had and of how much she loves him. This was going to be the only thing that she could do.

But, why did it have to hurt so much in the first place?

Shaking her head, the young woman let out a choked sob as she felt her body shake and tremble. There was no way that she could allow this to happen. It hurt her so much to be apart from him, but this was for his own safety, she knew that better than anyone. There would be nothing that she could do to fix this, but she knew that she had to do this, in order to make sure he wouldn't risk his life like that again.

Soon, her phone ringtone started to go off. The song that she had recorded of Toshinori's singing. She could never change that ring, it was something that she wanted to treasure forever.

"Hello?" came Inko's voice, still choked up from her crying.

 _"Inko, what's going on here? Yamada told me that you stopped being friends with Yagi and he's mopping around now."_ came Shouko's voice.

Inko bit her lip before letting out a soft sigh. "I did it to keep him safe. Shouko, you saw the shape he was in at the dance. I… I don't want to be the reason for his death. For him getting hurt because of me, what if next time he's killed because of me? I couldn't bare that." Inko said with a sniffle.

 _"Inko, I can understand that… not wanting to be responsible for a friend's death but doing this will only hurt you in the end. Right now, you are hurting as is Yagi. Inko the man hasn't smiled since you stopped being friends."_ Shouko said, a soft sigh escaping her.

"He'll be fine… he… he's Toshinori. He always gets back onto his feet. I know that better than anyone." Inko whispered, feeling more and more pain in her heart when it came down to him.

 _"Inko…"_

"It's better this way Shouko. It is the way it needs to be, just like how you still haven't told me about your secret admirer. Did you ever learn who he was?" Inko hoped that a change in subject would help her. God, she just wanted this all to end right now. No more pain, no more suffering. Though she just hoped that it would get easier over time.

 _"I met him, we danced, and we kissed but uh… I called him Hizashi."_ Shouko said with a guilty voice.

"What?"

 _"I know, I know. I didn't even know who he was and I ended up calling him Hizashi. I don't even know why that is!"_ Shouko said with a groan.

"I think you do love Hizashi and being caught up in the moment, made you want to believe that he is, indeed, Hizashi… is he?"

 _"I don't really know. I ran before anything else could be done. I hid for a while and when I started to hear gunshots, I came out of my hiding spot and saw you on the ground, and Yagi bleeding until he passed out."_ Shouko whispered.

So that was what happened to her friend. Shouko hid because she had called the man someone else's name. And it just so happened, that the man was also in love with her. Inko just hoped that Hizashi did something to prove to Shouko that he did love her, that he wanted to be with her. Though, he felt like there had to be something else that would make Hizashi wait so long to confess anything.

 _"Now, back to you and Yagi. Inko, you need to talk to him again. This whole, being split apart thing is hurting you both and everyone can see that. He cares about you and-"_

"That's the point. What if his kindness and concern for me will get him killed? I can't allow that Shouko. That is the only thing that can be done, it has to be this way no matter how much it hurts me to do such a thing." Inko said with a sigh before snuggling a little more against the stuffed bunny. Really, what more could she do about it in the first place?

 _"Look, Inko… I know that you have a reason for this but you should remember. We're heroes, this is how it's gonna be. Yagi is someone who will care for anyone, and everyone. At some point, he'll be a hero, he'll save people, stop villains while doing so and he would have died while saving someone. Putting his life at risk to do so in order to keep them safe. Much like how he did the same for you."_

Inko frowned a little at that. There was no way that it could be like that… no, of course she knew it was. But… "It's different for me Shouko."

 _"Because you love him, that's why isn't it?"_

"Yes, I love him and because of that I know that I can't risk it. I won't allow it to happen, it's the way it needs to be… and… and I'm happy about it."

 _"… You are a terrible liar you know that?"_

"Huh?"

 _"Saying that you're happy with this? Inko, I've known you far too long not to know when you are lying to yourself. This is just a front you're putting up in the hopes that you can deceive people. It's no way to live Inko, I know that better than anyone."_

"Shouko…"

 _"So stop lying to me, and stop lying to yourself. I don't know what it will take for you both to talk to each other again but I know that there has to be something done. You can't allow this to go on, what if he ends up doing something worse because he can't think straight?"_

"He won't…"

 _"But what if Inko? What if it gets to that point that while he's out on duty should he get his license and bam, he gets killed because he just couldn't get you off of his mind?"_ asked Shouko, her voice sounding a little stern. Inko couldn't help but frown a little at that. Would that happen? No, that couldn't happen. Toshinori was a tough man, he could get through anything that would happen in his life. She knew that better than anyone, and yet she couldn't get the possibility out of her head now.

"I don't know…"

 _"At some point, you'll need to talk to him Inko. You owe him that much."_

"I… I can't. I'm sorry." Inko said before hanging up. It was the one thing that she would never do to her friend, but knew that this was the only way that she could do this. It was the only thing that would allow her to get through her life without worrying about this but, at the same time she couldn't help but worry.

It was in her nature.

Letting out a soft sigh, the young woman took a deep breath, hoping to calm her nerves. Though, she wasn't sure if that would be the case now would it?

Looking out the window, the young woman saw that the sun was out and about. Though, she couldn't help but worry for Toshinori at this point. What if he did do something stupid? What if he put his life at risk more often than not? She couldn't help but worry now. Yet, at the same time she had already ended things with Toshinori, so what right did she have to worry about him in the first place?

It just seemed, out of line really.

Besides, what if he did get over her? What if, he even forgot about her? There would be no way, absolutely no way that she would be able to help Toshinori at this point anymore. There was just no point to it in the first place. Closing her eyes, the young woman took a deep breath before pushing herself up and made her way over to her door once she had reached her crutches.

Walking around was rather a difficult challenge in her home, but it was doable at the very least.

Letting out another sigh, the young woman managed to get to the main floor of her home and made her way to the kitchen and started to make something to eat. The young woman had to think of something, anything to get herself to think of something else. Yet, the only thing that she could recall was Toshinori's smile. How bright and brilliant it was. How it would always make her feel warm and sunny deep within her heart.

Now, that was something that she would never see again, and it was something that she would have to accept now wouldn't it? After all, this was a choice that she made, a choice that she had decided on and even now she had to admit, it was a price that she was paying for.

Closing her eyes, Inko got to the kitchen and took a deep breath in the hopes of calming herself down. Yet, she couldn't, it was as if someone was pulling at her nerves, tugging them until they were drawn tight one by one. Why did this have to happen? Why did Hisashi have to ruin everything that happened to her in the first place? If he had just stayed out of her life, she could still be happy but her happiness now… should be that Toshinori is still alive and well. Nothing more and nothing less.

Yet, at the same time she couldn't feel such things. Not knowing that she was no longer able to make him happy in the first place. Letting out a soft sigh, the young woman sighed softly before rubbing her arm, pain shooting up her leg for a moment before it faded.

"This is my life now…" Inko whispered before pulling things out of the fridge and started to bake something. Yeah, baking always helped her to relax. It was the one thing that got her to feel some kind of comfort, no matter how bad it was, no matter how bad her life became baking was one thing that made her happy and relaxed her.

Shaking her head, the young woman could only get flashes of him in her mind. How much he smiled, how much he laughed. How his eyes looked when he would gaze at her and the way his face blushed when she noticed his stares. Then of course the small comments on when he would call her beautiful.

All of those things, all of those memories would stay with her and it made her feel so much worse. Knowing, that now she would never be able to have moments like that ever again. To be able to see those smiles, to hear those laughs and smile and laugh with him… all of those moments would be gone and she would never have those back. Not ever again.

For that, she would feel nothing but pain and it hurt her to feel and remember all of the good times, and only feel nothing but pain.

Tightly shutting her eyes, Inko covered her mouth, to stop the sobs as they broke from her barrier once again. The young woman wasn't sure what more she was to do. She kept telling herself over and over again that she did that in order to keep Toshinori safe, that she did it, because she loved him so much but at the same time she couldn't help but think if she had made the right call. Having made the right choice, and taken the right course of action.

There was so many things that she could have done, and yet she had chosen the cowards way out. By cutting off all ties with Toshinori, and hurting them both in the process. Why did this have to happen? Why did this have to be this way? Why did she have to pick the worse possible choice above all others? Oh right, because she became the tone thing that she never wanted to be.

The one thing that she hated just as much as villains and heroes who only picked the job for greedy purposes.

"I'm nothing but a coward."


	26. Toshinori's Pain

Toshinori sat on his bed, gazing down at the mask that Inko had made for him. His thumb idly rubbing against the felt petals that lined the brow of the mask. He couldn't believe that, everything that had happened. Inko stopped being his friend and she claimed that it was to keep him safe? Somehow he doubted that. But, deep in her eyes, he saw that it was partly true but there was something else.

Did she think that he only did that because she was his friend? No, he didn't do it because of that. He did it because he loved her, and he would have survived such an ordeal. He had been through worse before and this was nothing compared to that pain.

This pain, it was nothing compared to what he was feeling right now. For this pain was something that no bandage, medicine or surgery could ever fix or heal.

This was a pain that resided within his heart.

Letting out a soft sigh, the young man turned his head and looked over at his nightstand and saw a picture that had been taken. It was of him, Inko, Hizashi and Shouko. Shouko looking tired and bored, Hizashi throwing his arms in the air like he was at some kind of rock concert as he almost seemed like he was shouting at the camera. Inko, stood next to Shouko in the front, her eyes wide and filled with joy and happiness and Toshinori, had rested his hand upon her shoulder, gaze resting upon her with love and adoration within their depths.

It was nothing more than a fleeting fantasy.

Closing his eyes, he took a deep breath having felt a stray tear rolling down his cheek. "Inko… why?" He whispered, voice choking up a little before burying his face in his hands. He couldn't help this feeling. Inko was the only woman that he had loved, the only one that he was sure that he could only love in his entire life. It hurt, it hurt him so much. Sure, he knew that people would say 'don't worry Toshi you're young, you'll find someone else'. No, he knew that would never happen.

He didn't know what to do, didn't know what he should do. Even just seeing Inko in class hurt him, knowing that she had ended their friendship. Why? So she wouldn't get hurt? So he couldn't go in and protect her from all the danger in the world? Yes, he knew that she was a hero, but when you love someone you can try to protect them if you can.

Closing his eyes, the young man let out a soft and set the mask on his table before pushing himself up and left his room. Staying in his room all day wouldn't help him. Though, his chest still hurts from the bullets, as do his shoulders. Really, it was as if the bullets had been made for him but he knew that was impossible. He had just overdone it with taking all those bullets for Inko, not to mention his tux that night wasn't meant for someone in his hero state. Let alone meant to stop bullets.

Rubbing at his chest, the young man took a deep breath, feeling his chest burn with pain. Though it was at least a little more bearable this time around.

Letting out a soft sigh, the young man made it to the kitchen and looked around. His sister wasn't home, most likely still at work still. That gave him the place to himself. Letting out a soft sigh, the young man made his way over toward the fridge and pulled out some eggs and some bacon. Honestly, he just wanted to be alone anyway.

Even Hizashi couldn't help him, and he knew that his friend had tried, more than once. Tried to help him, tried to talk to him but really Toshinori just blocked him out. There was nothing that could be done, nothing that he could do to help the blonde through his depressed state of mind.

It had even gotten to the point, that Hizashi had asked him one question that almost made his blood freeze within his veins.

 _"You aren't going to… kill yourself are you? Please I don't want to lose my best friend."_

Freezing in his actions, the blonde tightly shut his eyes. No, he had never thought of ending his own life, he still wanted to be a hero, and then of course find his own pupil to take on his own duty. That was his life choice and he was going to stick to it. There would be nothing that would stop him, he knew that better than anyone. And there would be nothing that would stop him that was for sure.

But, he did have the feeling now and again to wonder if he was dreaming. In a never ending nightmare that he couldn't wake up from. It was something that he couldn't stop, wouldn't stop feeling no matter how much pain it hurt him. He wanted to wake up from this nightmare and feel like he was back in his bed, sleeping before the dance and just be able to enjoy themselves.

Pinching himself didn't help.

Nothing did.

Letting out a sigh, he started to scramble some eggs after putting the bacon on the pan. He tried to hum to himself but every time he did, he would always end up humming the song that he and Inko danced too that night. And it brought more tears to his eyes.

Letting out a choked up sob, Toshinori covered his mouth as he tightly shut his eyes, hoping to stop the flow of tears. Damn it, damn it _damn it all to hell why does this have to hurt so damn much?!_

Opening his eyes, Toshinori felt like he was being torn apart. As if his heart had been ripped out of his chest and stomped onto the ground by someone's heel. He couldn't help but feel so much pain that it had overwhelmed him. To the point that he couldn't keep hiding this anymore. He just couldn't keep hiding this pain anymore and it hurt him more than it should ever hurt.

Toshinori didn't feel as hungry anymore. Throwing the food out, he knew his sister would yell at him for it later but at the moment he didn't care. He just… didn't give a damn.

He just wanted to wallow alone in his own sadness.

Suddenly, he heard someone banging on the door causing him to wipe at his eyes with his sleeve before making his way over to the door. Once opened, he was automatically pushed back into his home with a yelp. He had no idea who it was that had managed to push him back into his home, he had no idea as it was nothing but a blur.

Before he could even think, he was shoved onto his couch with a grunt of shock and pain. Looking up in shock, he blinked and couldn't help but stare at two people in his home. Hizashi and… Enji of all people?

"Hizashi? Enji? What… what's going on here?" asked Toshinori with a grunt and stared at the two young men in his home.

"We're tired of your bullshit." Enji said with a glare.

"What bullshit?" asked Toshinori with a frown on his face.

"Toshi, we're worried about you." Hizashi said with concern.

"Oh really?" Toshinori said before raising an eyebrow and looked between the two of them. He felt like they had a really weird feeling about how they show their concern. Or, at the very least Enji's version of concern. It only made him want to roll his eyes at his friend and… rival and he didn't really give a damn right now. "Look, whatever it is that you want, it can wait. Right now I want to be left alone-"

"So you can wallow in your self-pity and sadness." Hizashi said with a glare.

"Yeah."

Enji rolled his eyes and slapped Toshinori upside the head, causing him to yelp out in shock. "Shut up Yagi and listen well. I don't give a shit about what goes on in your life with any woman you are in love with. Doesn't matter to me." Though it seemed that Toshinori was about to speak, Enji beat him to it as he started to walk again. "But when I see that it hurts Rei, to see her own cousin down in the dumps."

Toshinori looked away, not sure what he could say for something. Closing his eyes, the young man took a deep breath, not sure what more he could do, how much he could say. Really, he wasn't sure what he could say or do about that. Rei wasn't his problem, he knew that but to hear that she already knew about Inko's state of mind well, it bothered him a bit. But again, what could he say or do for that matter? Nothing, that's what.

"Aren't you going to say anything?" asked Enji.

"What's the point? It won't do me or Inko any good. Don't forget, she's the one that cut off our friendship, nothing else happened between us anyway." Toshinori whispered, his eyes empty, showing no emotion in fear of breaking down in front of his friend… and Enji.

Hizashi let out a soft sigh before narrowing his eyes. Toshinori knew his friend was only trying to show that he was concerned. It was how Hizashi was though it seemed that Enji had his own ideas on how to get through to Toshinori. IT was just that, he didn't want to listen to them. "Just get out of my house alright? I don't want to deal with any of this." Toshinori whispered before trying to push himself back up, only for Enji to slam his foot into the blonde's chest, keeping him there.

Yet it caused the air to disappear from his lungs, mostly from the pain that still resided from when he had been shot at. His breath caught in his throat, trying to breathe but it seemed that the air wouldn't return to his lungs. What was happening?! What was going on!? He didn't like this feeling and it started to show on his face. His eyes, filling with panic and fear at the idea of this being his last breath.

"Enji lay off him! I don't think he can breathe!" Hizashi panicked.

"I'll remove my foot if you promise to listen to me Yagi." Enji said with a glare.

Nodding quickly, Toshinori struggled to get the man's foot off of him, struggled to catch his breath. The pain was unbearable and he just wanted to catch some air, to fill his lungs with the nectar of the sweet filled air that his lungs so craved.

Carefully, Enji removed his foot and planted it firmly onto the ground, Toshinori took a deep breath, then another and another. Coughing violently as he tried to catch his breath. It just seemed as if everything had slowed down for him in that moment. He had no idea what it was, but he knew that something had to have happened for his lungs to burn like that. But what he did know, was that he could breathe again, and his lungs started to fill once again.

"Are you alright?" asked Hizashi with a frown on his face.

Nodding, Toshinori placed a hand onto his chest, allowing the air to fill his lungs before he looked up. Eyes no longer filled with panic and fear but with slight anger. He wanted to beat Enji for causing him such distress but knew that he couldn't do that. Even though he had every right to do so as they had pretty much broken into his home. Snarling a little, Toshinori went to sit up only to fall back down. His limbs a little numb from his moment of panic.

"Toshi, look we're only trying to look out for you. Even Miyoko is worried about you, saying that you almost never leave your room." Hizashi said with concern.

Great, his sister was the one that got them involved. Well, her and of course Rei who decided to get Enji involved. Shaking his head, the young man took another lungful of air before looking back up at his friends. Wondering what it was that he could do to say to them. It only seemed as if everything would go against him in that moment, though then again what wouldn't go against him in the first place? Inko sure did, and now his friends were trying to… as they put it, 'help him' in some way or another.

"What do you want? What do you suppose we do?" asked Toshinori.

Hizashi and Enji looked at each other before both turning their gaze toward the blonde who remained on the couch. IT seemed that they hadn't thought about what to do should they have gotten this far in the first place. Toshinori wanted to slap them hard for seeming to waste his time as they had no idea on what it was that they were to do in the first place.

Shaking his head, Toshinori let out a soft sigh leaning back in his seat. Wanting to comfort himself before looking back up at the two 'visitors'.

"Well for one, I personally want you to be friends with Inko again." Hizashi said with a frown.

"Easier said than done Hizashi. Inko won't talk to me, I tried." Toshinori said with a whisper.

"Have you even told her of your feelings for her in the first place?" asked Enji while crossing his arms across his chest.

Toshinori looked down at his lap, feeling a little uncomfortable on all of this. Honestly, he had wanted to tell the woman how he felt at the dance, but that had been interrupted thanks to Inko's ex. Now, he would never have that chance to do so. Inko was gone from his life, and he would never have her back. No matter what he did, no matter what he would say, he could never have that chance.

She was gone from his life and he would never get her back.

Hunching forward, Toshinori had his arms resting on his knees, head bent down low. "It doesn't matter now does it?" He whispered softly, an empty hallow laugh escaping him as he just sat there on his couch. Biting his lip, the young man tried to keep himself calm, tried to keep himself collected for the most part. Breathing deeply, the young man wondered if he would ever have any kind of right to anything anymore, other than being a hero anyway.

Letting out a shaky breath, he whispered "I never got the chance to admit anything to her, never got the change… to tell her how much I have loved her or how long." He laughed, throwing his head back and it was then that the two young men in Toshinori's home stared at him in concern.

"Toshi…" Hizashi whispered softly, feeling concern growing for his friend in that moment.

"It just doesn't matter. We'll go our separate ways after we graduate, and I most likely will never see Inko ever again. It doesn't matter if I see her again, if I could ever fall out of love with her. Nothing matters to it, alright? _Nothing else fucking matters anymore!"_

"Toshi, everything matters." Hizashi said with a frown on his face, causing him to frown.

Toshinori peeked up at his friend before looking away. "Of course everything matters Toshinori. Everyone cares about you, even Shouko cares in her own… special way." Hizashi whispered softly, letting out groan before running a hand through his blonde locks.

Enji rolled his eyes before glaring down at Toshinori and groaned. "Listen up Yagi, if you want to prove that you care about that girl, more than a friend then tell her damn it." The blonde couldn't help but frown on Enji in confusion. Tilting his head a little in confusion, the young man wondered what it was that was going to happen or at the very least what Enji was going to even say in the first place.

"Okay, listen up Yagi. From what I know, Inko only left you because she believes, that you only see her as a friend. That you were only, protecting a 'friend' and nothing else. She loves you damn it, but you have yet to tell her, to show her that you love her do you not?" Enji said which… kind of surprised him to say the least. How was it that this man had changed in such a short time… must have been Rei's influence.

"Then what do you suggest that I do? Not like I have any way I can really tell her how much she means to me." Toshinori said with a soft groan.

"Well, think then Yagi! What do you know about her that would allow her to truly know how you really feel by something other than words? There has to be something that you know about her, anything that would get her to listen to you." Enji said, causing Toshinori to think a little. What did he know about Inko that would help him to get her to understand? There had to be something, anything that he could do to get her to understand his feelings.

That no matter what, he would always protect her, always love her no matter what happens in the end. His love for her, would never… ever change.

Closing his eyes, the young man wondered what he could do.

"Come on Toshi, you know what the answer is. Just like how I do with Shouko." Hizashi said with a soft smile, causing the blonde to look up in confusion. Tilting his head, Toshinori wondered what it was that Hizashi was talking about. What would work on both Shouko and Inko that would show that they were indeed loved like no other? Shaking his head, the young man leaned back in his seat, trying to think on what it was that would help him in some way.

Until it finally hit him.

The one thing, that the girls always enjoyed doing. Even Shouko enjoyed doing such a thing when it came right down to it the girls always did something to help them pass the time. To help lift their spirits when one was down, the other or even both. Toshinori knew what he had to do now, though he knew that he would need help.

And of course something to help build up his courage as he knew that he'd be scared shitless for this. After all, he was never good when it came to standing in front of large crowds like that.


	27. Duel Confessions

Shouko didn't know what the point of this was. All she knew was that Hizashi had asked her, and Inko to go to the Karaoke Restaurant and to dress nicely for it. Why that was though, she still had no idea on what that was. Honestly, she had tried to avoid him at all costs because of what had happened at the dance. It had bothered her as to why, of all people she had called out to 'Hizashi' with some kind of love confession instead of the man that was before her.

Okay, she didn't know his name but still that was rather odd wasn't it?

Letting out a soft sigh, the young woman looked over at her friend and saw that the light had all but faded from Inko's green eyes. It honestly hurt to see her friend like this, but she knew that she had to do something. Anything really that would allow Inko to be happy again.

But what could she do? Or, was this what Hizashi was trying to do? To cheer Inko up in his own way?

But then again, why not only ask Inko to come instead of inviting both of them? It didn't really make sense, and it bothered Shouko a great deal. To the point that she wanted to figure something out but again had no idea on what she could or should do in this situation.

It was a situation that Shouko found herself grossly unprepared for and it bothered her to new heights. Turning back to the entrance of the restaurant, the raven haired young woman frowned as she saw that it was rather packed. Not sure why that was, as normally it wasn't this busy on a Sunday with school going on the next day. Tilting her head, she looked over and saw that Hizashi was waving them over and had a big grin on his face.

"Yo! Shouko! Inko! Over here!" called Hizashi, his smile still bright and radiant as it usually was. Wait, did she really think that about his smile? Oh god she had to be ill.

Making their way over, Shouko saw that Hizashi was wearing a yellow t-shirt and black jeans. Then of course his usual orange tinted glasses. Something that she knew would end up being part of his hero costume. Why that was, she had no idea, though just knew that he would never allow such a thing to disappear. "So, why did you call us over here Yamada?" asked Shouko as she crossed her arms. Her tired black eyes bore into him, almost directly into his soul.

"Well, I knew Inko was down so thought she'd enjoy the show tonight!" Hizashi said with a big smile.

"Okay? But why bring me here?" asked Shouko.

"Well, two reasons. Inko wouldn't leave the house if it was only her coming and I knew you'd get her out of the house." Okay he had a point on that one, Inko wouldn't leave the house unless it was for school and she knew that better than anyone. "And two, a special guest wanted you here so he could show you something." Special guest?

"Who-"

"Sorry, I can't tell you right now. You'll have to find out on your own, sorry Shouko." Hizashi said with a small smile, only to lead the girls to their seats. "Anyway, I'll be right back. My boss wanted me to help out in the back with a few things. So you girls will have to stay put!" He gave a firm smile before waving them off and disappearing in the back.

Okay, that was… rather odd of him.

Shouko knew one thing, and it was that Hizashi was hiding something from the two of them. He was up to something, it was one thing to be able to be an honest person, but for said honest person to try to hide something? Well, Shouko knew that there had to be something going on. Something that he wasn't willing to speak of yet or at the very least he wasn't that good of a liar in the first place.

But again, Shouko had no proof that he was even lying to the two of them in the first place. After all, for all they knew he really was helping his boss in the back for something. Whatever it was in the first place.

Shaking her head, the young woman turned to her friend as she asked "So, what do you think will happen Inko?" Shouko tilted her head to the side in confusion, or at the very least rather curious as to what it was that would happen tonight.

"I don't know." Inko whispered, her voice sounding anything but happy or even _alive_ for that matter. It made Shouko worry all the more for her friend. Wondering what it was that she could do in order to help her friend. Though, what was it that she could do to liven up Inko's life when the only man that she had been able to love after Hisashi had been all but forced out of her life, because of her own fear at losing him in the end?

Well, that was the life of a hero, and Inko knew that. Of course she knew that. But, what really drove her was that she was afraid of being the cause of his death. That was something that Shouko could understand, of course she could understand but at the same time she knew that this was no way to live. No way to live her life as such.

But what could she do? Talking to Yagi proved useless and there wasn't much that she could do on her end. If this plan of Hizashi's really worked then she would have to thank him somehow. Though, after shoving him away, and turning him down so many times she didn't think that he would accept something else from her other than a 'thank you' from her. Not after how many times that he had been shot down by her.

Letting out a soft sigh, the young woman looked over at the stage as she saw everything started to dim in light, but a few lights shined on the stage. She couldn't help but tilt her head a little to the side in confusion as she wondered what was going to happen first.

 _"Will Aizawa Shouko please come to the stage. Your presents is requested of you."_ said a voice, she couldn't help but frown a bit at that. If she knew that she was going to be on stage, she wouldn't have dressed like she had. Wearing a simple black blouse, matching black tights and black heeled boots. Gulping a bit, she made her way over to the stage though gave one look over at Inko who just shrugged at her direction.

Of all the things that her friend could have done was just shrug? Inko had to snap out of it and soon! At least, she hoped that she would, before Inko would do something drastic. In fact, Shouko feared that her friend may hurt herself in the long run.

Gulping, Shouko made her way to the stage, curious as to who would request her of all people. There had to be someone that knew she was here… unless… it couldn't be.

"Hello my kitten." Said a voice, causing her to nearly jump and stare with wide eyes. It was her secret admirer though… he was nearly dressed the same way as the dance. Only thing missing was that he wasn't wearing a suit, just a long cape that kept most of his body out of view. His mask covering half of his face and blue eyes shining at her with nothing but joy, happiness and love.

"Tonight, I shall prove to you… that if anyone deserves love it is you my kitten. Nothing will change what I feel for you and that you have nothing to fear… At least, if you trust me."

"I…"

"Shouko, do you trust me?" His voice whispered, a hint of fear and nervousness was lacing his words. Why would he be so scared? Though she couldn't help but feel at least a sense of trust for him. As he had never hurt her. Or even showed any kind of sign of hostility in person or in his letters. Nodding her head slowly, he gave her a small smile as he whispered "Then, for this to work I just need you to wear this…"

Looking down, she saw a cloth, a blindfold. Eyes widening, she was about to speak until he cut her off. "I know, your quirk works by your sight but I promise you, I won't try anything and I won't prevent you from attacking me should you feel threatened. I won't stop you Shouko, nor would I ever dream of hurting you my kitten."

Frowning a little, Shouko looked down at the cloth before looking back up at him again. His eyes didn't show any kind of lie. That his words were nothing but truth.

Letting out a soft sigh, she took the blindfold from his hand and tied it behind her head, blinding herself for the time being. "Tonight, you will know the truth Shouko, the truth about who I really am." He whispered, and then music started to play in the background.

 _Come stop your crying_  
 _It will be all right_  
 _Just take my hand hold it tight_

Shouko could only see darkness, and could hear her secret admirer singing to her and… to be honest he wasn't that good. Not bad, but he wasn't good either. She could feel his hand gently tracing along her cheek before he reached down and gently grabbed a hold of her hand, lacing their fingers together. Shouko felt a warmth within her heart at the contact.

 _I will protect you_  
 _from all around you_  
 _I will be here_  
 _Don't you cry_

Shouko felt him lifting her hand and placed it upon his cheek as if wanting her to know that this was his skin. As if asking her to know the feel of his skin by memory. To be honest, Shouko felt like she had felt this skin before, not just on the night of the dance, but somewhere else. Long ago in a distant memory.

 _For one so small,_  
 _you seem so strong_  
 _My arms will hold you,_  
 _keep you safe and warm_  
 _This bond between us_  
 _Can't be broken_  
 _I will be here_  
 _Don't you cry_

Letting go of her hand, she could feel his hand along her arm before being placed upon her shoulder. Shouko felt him wrapping his arms around her from behind, not as a means of keeping her there, but as if to comfort her. To support her in any choice that she would make no matter if… he was there or not. But he would always support her. But why would that be? It wasn't as if he had ever spoken to her in person before… right?

 _'Cause you'll be in my heart_  
 _Yes, you'll be in my heart_  
 _From this day on_  
 _Now and forever more_

Soon, Shouko found herself being spun around and held close to his chest. His head all but laying on her shoulder and she thought for a brief moment that she felt a stray tear falling from his eyes and onto her shoulder. Why would he be crying? He wasn't trembling, no, as if he was trying to comfort her. Why would he want to comfort her?

 _You'll be in my heart_  
 _No matter what they say_  
 _You'll be here in my heart, always_

Soon, he seemed to be walking around in circles with her, dancing with her in his arms as he sang. Did he have some kind of hidden microphone or something clipped to his shirt? Everyone though was rather quiet, and it made her a little confused as to what it was that they were witnessing.

 _Why can't they understand_  
 _the way we feel_  
 _They just don't trust_  
 _what they can't explain_  
 _I know we're different but,_  
 _deep inside us_  
 _We're not that different at all_

He seemed to have stopped, holding onto her hand again before placing it over something. She felt fabric and the steady thump against his chest. Shouko felt blood rushing to her cheeks as she felt his heart beating within his chest. It was steady, and for a moment Shouko was sure that he had seemed so sure of himself that he was doing the right thing by trying to show her who he really was in not just removing his mask (should he do that, she hoped so) but by touch itself.

 _And you'll be in my heart_  
 _Yes, you'll be in my heart_  
 _From this day on_  
 _Now and forever more_

He reached out and placed his hand over her heart. Shouko blushed a little, she knew that he wasn't trying to cope a feel, as if he would then well… he would have started to squeeze but he just laid his palm over her heart. It thumped quickly within her ribs but she knew that it was a mix of nervousness and anxiety.

 _Don't listen to them_  
 _'Cause what do they know_  
 _We need each other,_  
 _to have, to hold_  
 _They'll see in time_  
 _I know_

He grabbed her hands and placed them both on the sides of his head and she felt him shaking his head. As if telling her, them, not to listen to anyone on what they felt for each other was wrong. That no matter what, his love for her would never change. Shouko, for a brief moment felt a stray tear falling down her cheek as she bit her lip.

 _When destiny calls you_  
 _You must be strong_  
 _I may not be with you_  
 _But you've got to hold on_  
 _They'll see in time_  
 _I know_  
 _We'll show them together_

He reached up and gently wiped the stray tear with the pad of his thumb. Shouko couldn't help but feel like more tears would fall. Yet, it seemed that her blindfold had managed to keep most of them at bay. Why was it that he could make her feel this way? Make her feel so vulnerable when normally she was strong. Not just for herself but for others, her friends, family and anyone else that would need a hero.

 _'Cause you'll be in my heart_  
 _Yes, you'll be in my heart_  
 _From this day on,_  
 _Now and forever more_

Holding her close to him, the masked man wrapped his arm around her waist and shoulders as he dipped her. Shouko almost wanted to yelp out in shock as she placed her hands on his shoulders, fearing that he would drop her. Or worse, hit her head and be knocked unconscious. That wouldn't look good for a hero not to be able to take any kind of pain.

 _Oh, you'll be in my heart_  
 _No matter what they say_  
 _You'll be in my heart, always_  
 _Always_

"Shouko… I love you." He whispered before kissing her gently. Shouko knew that kiss better than anyone. This was the kiss that she had felt when she had gone to the dance. She knew that this was the same person, the same man that she had danced with, and of course that she had kissed. Shouko could feel as he lifted her hand and placed it upon his mask. Shouko knew what it was that he wanted. He wanted her to be the one to remove the mask. She couldn't help but feel a little nervous, not sure what it was that she could do.

Taking a deep breath, the young woman bit her lip before gently grabbing a hold of his mask and pulled it off. Dropping the mask onto the floor, Shouko reached up and gripped onto her blindfold, feeling a little nervous on seeing who it was that was under the black mask that had once covered her face. Yet, she knew that she had to do this. That she had to see who it was or else she would always live a life filled with nothing but regret.

Sliding the mask away from her eyes, the young woman took a deep breath and opened her eyes. At first, her vision was blurred from the light and of course having her eyes blocked from all source of light. Yet, as her vision started to adjust, she saw blue eyes looking down at her but, when her eyes vision finally cleared, she saw him.

"Hizashi!?"

He grinned at her as he said "Yo Shouko, sorry, I would have told you sooner but well, I didn't think you'd believe me." He chuckled a little nervously before pulling them both to stand upright and took a step away from her. As if he was nervous about her reaction.

"But… your eyes…"

"Coloured contacts. I couldn't find green so I thought I'd get creative and got blue contacts." He said with a smile. Looking over, he chuckled nervously as he said "How about we go off stage for the next act okay? We'll talk."

Shouko could only nod her head. Oh hell yeah were they to start talking! She wanted answers and wanted them now!

* * *

Inko had been rather shocked to say the least. That of all people that had appeared on stage that had been Shouko's secret admirer, that it was Hizashi of all people. Though at the same time it shouldn't have surprised her. After all, he had said how much he loved Shouko, that she was everything that he wasn't.

It was something that made Inko a little envious but she was happy for her friend. She just hoped that it would work out for her friend. Letting out a soft sigh, the young woman could only watch as her friend and Hizashi walked off of the stage. Most likely to talk about everything that had happened lately.

Though, Inko just wished that she hadn't been left alone, she wasn't sure what she could do, what she should do in this situation. She had never been left alone outside since she had left Toshinori behind. So, it was rather nerve wrecking and… saddening as well. Letting out a soft sigh, she just listened to a few other people singing songs. Some about love, some about being happy and among many others.

Really, she just wanted to go home and hope that everything would be different for her. Though she knew that it would never be that way. Her life wasn't rather empty, even with her dream of becoming a hero. She knew that she would have so much more to live for but at the same time, she felt like there would be nothing more to her life other than being a hero and trying to put on a happy smile on her face.

Sighing softly, she ordered a simple drink, mostly soda as she was still too young to drink. Looking up, the young woman frowned as she tilted her head as she saw that the stage was empty. Was there anything else there? Anyone else that was going to sing? Hm, rather strange that no one else was going onto the stage, though maybe it was better this way that it wasn't another singer. Honestly, music right now hurt her as it reminded her of Toshinori and his… amazing singing voice.

It hurt to be reminded with how shy he was when it came to playing for others. He hated playing, or at the very least singing in front of people. Yet, he had no problem so long as he knew that no one else was listening. So that had to mean something but Inko wasn't sure what more that she could do. Letting out yet sad sigh, Inko was about to push herself up from her seat until the owner of the store spoke out, stopping her.

 _"Next up, is a new comer. He's never been on stage before but is a good friend of one of my employees."_ That was a little strange that they would say that, though Inko just let out a soft sigh and went to leave. _"Hey where is he?"_ Inko shook her head, the guy must have baled while he had the chance. If he's never done it before then it makes sense that he would just take off before anything else could happen.

Shaking her head once again, the young woman started to make her way out of the building until the announcer started to speak once again. _"Yagi Toshinori get out on stage right now!"_ Inko stopped at that, did they really just say… Toshinori's name? Turning around, the young woman couldn't help but blink her big green eyes in shock as someone seemed to have pushed the blonde onto stage.

Inko couldn't help but stare. Toshinori looked rather nervous, scared even. His eyes were wide as he looked at about the crowd as he seemed to be speaking to himself. Maybe trying to calm himself down. He took a few steps toward the microphone, his body trembling as he stood there. Music started to play for a moment, yet when the cue was missed Toshinori couldn't seem to get himself to sing.

"I… I uh…" He managed to say, the crowd started to boo at the blonde. Telling him to get the hell off of the stage. Yet, as he stood there, Inko saw that his blue eyes were looking around, was he trying to find her in the crowd? How would he know that she was there in the first place? Unless… Hizashi planned this. She was going to have to try to kill him later for that.

"I'm sorry, I can't do this." Toshinori said, started to turn around. He couldn't do this, he couldn't sing in front of a crowd. Inko knew that better than anyone here though she had… wanted to hear him sing in person once more. Knowing that it may be the last time she would hear such a thing. She didn't want anyone else to sing for her ring tones but knew that… it would never happen.

Shaking her head, just as Inko was about to take off, the lights seemed to all but shut off. Causing Inko to look around with a frown before looking around as she tilted her head a little in confusion. The only thing that she could see in the darkness was strands of Toshinori's hair and his blue eyes as they all but seemed to shine in the dark.

It was strange that the lights had gone off, yet there were still really dimmed down lights that were still going on. She couldn't help but feel all the more confused. Turning her gaze over to the bar, she saw that there were still some lights going on, so someone had shut off the lights on the stage and around it.

It was then that an idea had hit Inko. A reason for the lights to have done off. The only way that Toshinori would have been able to play at all was this. The way to help him, to give him some kind of illusion was to create a blanket of darkness for Toshinori… so it would make him feel like he was alone.

Inko's eyes widened as she stared at the blonde that still trembled on the stage, though not as badly as before. Of course, someone had to have shut the lights off to make it easier for Toshinori to sing. It was a classic thing, for those who have stage fright. Block out the sight of something that is the cause of their fear of performing in front of others by creating complete darkness. In a way, it was the perfect plan and it could possibly work though, Inko wasn't sure if it would work for Toshinori's case. At least, she hoped that it would work.

As she gazed upward at the blonde, his eyes were searching, searching for something. She had no idea what it was that he was truly looking for. In a way, she had hoped that it would be her that he was looking and searching for her above all others. Yet, she knew that it couldn't be. She had ended things, and even though she should stay, stay and listen to him, there was no way that she would be able to handle so much pain in her heart.

Even now, she could see that Toshinori was trembling on the stage. His fear may have consumed him, even with the plan that could have worked. There were still lights on, no matter how faded they were, there was still light, and people who could easily be seen by the dim light.

She knew that plan was easier said than done there was no way that he could sing now even if he truly wanted too. Closing her eyes, the young woman went to leave before music started to play music once again. Inko turned herself around and stared as she could faintly make out the blonde's frame in the darkness as he sang, as did his eyes search for hers.

 _Even though you've never loved me, you're the Only One_  
 _Even though you've really hurt me, you're the Only One_  
 _How could I ever get over, a love I never knew_  
 _I guess I'm still just a fool_  
 _You're the Only One, the Only One_

Inko couldn't help but raise her hand and cover her mouth in shock. Toshinori sang so beautifully, yet his voice trembled a little. Yet at the same time, it pulled at her heart. It felt as if he was singing his heart out to her. To a feeling that she had never known that he was feeling deep in his heart. Yet, as he sang, she was sure, that for a moment that she could feel his gaze onto her of all people in this darkness.

 _I don't know how you make me feel this way_  
 _Never knew my heart could feel, such pain_  
 _Why won't you, just gimme a chance to show I love you_  
 _Every time we try to talk_  
 _You just walk out the door_  
 _(Out the Door)_

Tears started to build up within her eyes as she watched and listened to Toshinori. For a moment, she thought that she had seen his hands digging into his jean pockets why that was, she had no idea. Was this all something that he was feeling deep in his heart? Something that he had wanted to tell her for so long but hadn't been able to tell her because of something that was holding him back? She had no idea, though, Inko hoped and prayed that she would be able to talk to him afterwards.

 _But every time I try to let you go, my heart holds onto you_  
 _No matter what I say or what I do_  
 _I feel like such a fool_  
 _Even when you lie right to my face_  
 _I wish that they were all true_  
 _I guess you just really wanna leave_  
 _So I'll let you go_

Placing her free hand over her heart, Inko tried to keep herself from sobbing out right. Had she hurt him this much? Had he… really loved her all this time? No, it felt as if he had loved her longer than when their friendship had started. Thinking back to all the times that they had spent together, she could recall how he would stare at her, his eyes shining with affection and love. At first, she had thought that he was only staring at her with the love of a friend but… was it possible that it had been something so much more?

 _How can I get you out my head, you're the Only One_  
 _You will always be my baby, you're the Only One_  
 _Even though you've never loved me, you are still my queen_  
 _I'm just a fool who's in love_  
 _You're the Only One, the Only One_  
 _(You're the Only One, Only One)_

Inko's legs felt like they were going to give out on her. As if they could no longer support her weight. How was it that Toshinori, could put down all of his own emotions into such a song? It felt, as if she could feel his pain, his inner turmoil within his words and his voice. How could she have been so blind to such a feeling before and not even be aware of it? Looking back up at him, she saw that his eyes, only thing that she could clearly see was the only thing that would be gazing onto her.

 _I haven't felt your touch in so long_  
 _And the image of your smile, is long gone_  
 _Did all the memories that we had shared_  
 _Mean nothing to you?_  
 _You lead me on you broke my heart_  
 _So why can't I get over you_

All the times that she recalled him leaning so close to her, close enough as if to kiss her. She had thought that maybe he had merely noticed something was in her eye, on her face or anything close to such a feeling. Yet, for him to want to kiss her? That was something that she would never ever, think of to be possible. Why? Why wouldn't he ever tell her that he felt anything like this for her in the first place? It hurt her, to know that she had caused him so much pain.

 _Oh every time I try to let you go my heart holds onto you_  
 _No matter what I say or what I do_  
 _I feel like such a fool_  
 _Even when you lie right to my face_  
 _I wish that they were all true_  
 _I guess you were never mine_  
 _(Never Mine)_  
 _So why do I care?_

His heart… it couldn't let her go could it? Inko felt like the worse kind of person. She knew that he had been holding onto such love and her leaving him like that had only hurt him more than she had ever wanted it to. She had only left him to make sure that he would stay safe. Yet, Inko only hurt him more than she had ever wanted. Guess, it wasn't just her that was hurting, but it was also Toshinori that was hurting as well.

 _Even though you've never loved me, you're the Only One_  
 _(Only One)_  
 _Even though you've really hurt me, you're the Only One_  
 _How could I ever get over, a love I never knew_  
 _(A Love I Never knew)_  
 _I guess I'm still just a fool_  
 _You're the Only One, the Only One_  
 _(You're the Only One)_

Inko knew, that she would have to make him understand. She had to talk to him, make up with him and hopefully he wouldn't turn her away as a means of payback. Though, honestly, she knew that she deserved it more than anything in the world. Closing her eyes, tears streaming down her face as she felt her own heart filling with far too much pain to allow her to keep bottled up anymore. "Toshi, I'm so sorry… I didn't mean to hurt you." Inko whispered, knowing that no one else had heard her, but deep in her heart she knew that this kind of pain was only a start of a payback, and she deserved it.

 _How can I get you out my head, you're the Only One_  
 _(I'll never let you go)_  
 _You will always be my baby, you're the Only One_  
 _(Baby Never Again!)_  
 _Even though you've never loved me, you are still my queen_  
 _I'm just a fool who's in love_  
 _You're the Only One, the Only One_

Inko looked up as she saw that the lights were starting to come back on. This was the moment of truth, she knew that she had to get up and talk to him before it was too late. Sniffling, the young woman pushed herself to stand upon her feet as she looked up at Toshinori and saw that he was indeed staring at her. His eyes filled with pain and remorse as well as many other emotions that she couldn't figure out. She knew that she had hurt him with her actions so long ago.

 _You're the Only One, Only One_

Once the song was done, Inko made a mad dash to go see Toshinori, yet it seems that he had other plans as he started to walk off the stage, and away from her. "Wait! Toshi! Please, listen to me!" Though it seems that he didn't want to stop, as the man couldn't seem to get out fast enough. "Please! Toshi wait!"

He was gone.

Inko fell to her knees as she cried into her hands. She knew that she deserved this, having hurt him like she had and she knew that this was something that she could never fix. She was sure of that.

"Inko?" came Hizashi's voice, causing her to look up at him. "Inko, Toshi already left… but, he had asked me to give you this." Inko frowned a little as she saw Hizashi look at a slip of paper that he had within his open palm. Frowning, she accepted the paper and looked at what it held.

 _"Meet me at the gym tomorrow around lunch… I'll be waiting… Signed Toshinori."_

Frowning a little, Inko couldn't help but look up at Shouko and Hizashi in confusion. "Why didn't he… how long has he…?" Inko whispered. She wanted to know the answer to this, wanted to know just how long he had really felt the way he had toward her. It was something that she was sure, no, she knew that she had a right to know just how long he had loved her for.

Hizashi seemed to stare at her for what Inko had felt like an eternity. Why did he just seem to stare at her like that? As if she had done something so terrible? Oh wait, because she did. She had hurt his best friend's heart, and maybe he was debating on whether or not to not tell her anything as some kind of revenge. No matter if he liked her as a friend or not, he had known Toshinori for a far longer time than she did. Yet, Hizashi just seemed to let out a soft sigh as he ran a hand through his blonde hair before he looked down at Inko, who had yet to stand back up onto her own two feet. "Inko, Toshi's love isn't something new."

"But…" What did he mean by that? How could Toshinori's love be anything but new? There was no way that it couldn't be longer than when he had first seen her in their class right? After all, it just didn't make any kind of sense to her otherwise. Why would… why would he have any kind of feelings beforehand?

"Okay Inko, listen for I am gonna tell you something that Toshinori has confide in me and he'll kick my ass for this but listen okay?" Hizashi said with a frown on his face, yet Inko could see the seriousness in his blue eyes. It seemed that he hadn't taken out the contacts from his little performance yet. Though Inko could only nod as she wondered what it was that Toshinori was trying to say, what he had confessed to Hizashi all those years ago and that he had most likely sworn to secrecy all this time. "He's loved for you years Inko, ever since you first saved him when you were both children. That love, never faded and it only grew to the point that you are the _only_ person he could love."

Inko couldn't help but feel her eyes widen in shock. Toshinori… was in love with her? All that time he had loved her and… she never knew.

She felt like the worst kind of person more so than ever before in that moment.


	28. I Love You

Inko took a deep breath as she stood outside of the school gates. They had gone very far to ensure the safety of their students after the shooting. Hisashi was in jail that much was for sure. Though Toshinori had to pay the price for the safety of students, as did she.

Closing her eyes, the young woman took a deep breath as she tried to think on what she was to do, or what she could say. Now, no one could get into the school unless they had a student or teacher pass. Really, pretty much no one could enter the school grounds if they didn't belong here. Whoever tries to get on school grounds without a pass of any kind that belonged to the school well, the gate will slam shut.

Of course, leave it to Toshinori to have such a thing put in place.

Inko couldn't help but have a small smile at the thought. In his own way, he was still protecting people. Now, this gate was put in place as a means of protecting the students. She couldn't help but feel her smile slowly fade away as she knew why the gate was put in. Because he was protecting her from her crazy ex.

Letting out a soft sigh, the young woman made a soft sigh as she started to make her way toward the school entrance. Her mind in a haze as she tried to think on what she would say to Toshinori. On what she could do when she found him at lunch. It just seemed as if every time she would think of something, that something else would come up to confuse her. It just seemed as if she just couldn't make up her mind.

Running a hand through her hair, the young woman wondered what Toshinori would end up saying to her. Ugh, her mind was a swimming mess and it only made her all the more worried about what it was that was going to happen.

Though, Hizashi's voice echoed in her mind.

 _"He's loved for you years Inko, ever since you first saved him when you were both children. That love, never faded and it only grew to the point that you are the_ only _person he could love."_

Had Toshinori really loved her all that time? How could she have not noticed that in the first place? It just seemed rather unreal to her. As if this was nothing more than a fleeting dream, a fleeting fantasy but, she knew deep in her heart that this was something that she wanted. That this was something that she so wanted to learn the truth about.

Toshinori loved her.

She loved him.

But at this point, did she really deserve for him to ever forgive her? Inko didn't think that she really deserved any of this. Didn't deserve his forgiveness, didn't deserve his love. Nothing good would come out of this, she knew that. Breathing deeply, the young woman started to wander around the halls. Mostly needing to get to her locker but she felt like she had enough time until class started.

Class…

That was another thing that she had noticed, Toshinori almost never showed up to class anymore. At least, he hadn't for the first few days after his recovery but after that? He almost never showed up. When he did, he always looked so sad, looking down at his desk and never once looking at her. She knew then that she had caused him pain.

For a moment, Inko thought that it would have been better to go back to her old school but she couldn't do that.

Sighing softly, the young woman made her way to her locker and started to look around for her books and other items that she would need for her day. Yet, as she searched, she saw a letter for her in her locker. Frowning a little, she pulled it open and tilted her head as she saw that it was indeed from Toshinori. It was mostly a reminder for her to meet him at the gym. The paper was crinkled, a few rips here and there and of course it seemed that he had tried many times to try to get this right.

He had to have been nervous while writing this. His anxiety was the worse, she knew that though she just hoped that he would be able to overcome this. He was a strong man that was for sure. Inko knew, that she had to tell him. That, even if he never forgave her… that in her heart that she knew that she messed up that she only did what she did in order to protect him.

Letting out a soft sigh, the young woman looked up at the ceiling for a brief moment. Wondering what it was that she could do. There had to be something that she could do. Something that she could say. "Easier said than done." Inko whispered before letting out a soft sigh and started to make her way toward class.

Honestly, the class felt rather slow and dull. Gran Torino had decided to talk about how to proceed about a bank robbery. Inko had for the most part found that rather interesting, but she wasn't focused on such a thing. In fact, she was more focused on the front row, Toshinori sat idly twirling his pen through his fingers like usual. Most likely thinking about what he could or should do for class. She wasn't sure what she could do.

Should she say 'screw the letters' and confront him now? Or was it rude to do such a thing? No, she couldn't do that to him. He was already a nervous wreck, she could see his shoulders trembling the closer it got to lunch hour.

No, she couldn't do that to the man that she loved.

Sighing softly, Inko listened to the teacher, listening to him speak, the sound of pens scraping across paper and of course Shouko's snores echoed in the room. She almost wanted to poke Shouko awake though figured that it was best not to do such a thing right now.

Turning her gaze to Shouko, she saw that she had another bag of treats. Most likely Hizashi's doing. She wanted to smile at such a thing, though Inko wasn't sure if she could right now. Her nerves were everywhere and unraveling one by one.

Letting out a soft sigh, the young woman looked back at the board and just went about listening to the teacher. Really she just wanted lunch to be here and over with already, that was the only thing that would make this day at least a little easier. Knowing what her fate with Toshinori would be.

* * *

Inko took a deep breath as she started to pack up her things. When she looked up, she saw that Toshinori had already taken off. Most likely trying to think on how he was going to tell her off or something. Letting out a soft sigh, the young woman sighed softly before packing her bag and pushed herself up onto her feet.

"Inko?" Came Shouko's voice, causing her to look around and blink her eyes in confusion. "Look, I don't know what will happen with you and Yagi, but just know though that no matter what happens, I'll be here for you. As will Hizashi."

"I think you should focus on your love life." Inko said with a smile, seeing how Shouko blushed a little at the little reminder. Really, it was fun to tease her friend about such a thing before, though she just hoped that Shouko and Hizashi were always happy. That was the only thing that she cared about for her friend.

"Inko, you need to think about your life as well. Don't just worry about others right now, but worry about yourself okay?" Shouko said with a tired sigh before running a hand through her raven locks. "Anyway, I'll maybe see you at lunch?" asked Shouko.

"Maybe, depends on how long it'll be until Toshinori tells me off or worse." Inko said softly before checking her phone quickly for any kind of messages from anyone. Nothing. "Anyway, I'll maybe see you later. If not at lunch then at home." She laughed a little before making her way down toward the gym. Though, her mind, still a jumbled mess as she thought about what she could do.

It just seemed as if everything was starting to surround her, crowd her into wanting her to believe in what they wanted her to believe. Or, at the very least, make her think that what she had wanted to do in order to protect Toshinori was for his own benefit, was really the worse choice and course of action on her part.

For that, she knew that she could never forgive herself.

Sighing softly, the young woman walked along the hall. The sounds of people wandering around the halls. Chatting among themselves about where they were to eat and what they were to do. A few of course, had noticed her and waved. She would wave back, though most likely they pitied her as a means to make themselves look better from when she had been shot at the dance.

That was something that she never wanted.

Shaking her head, the young woman stretched her arms above her head, a soft moan escaping her. Though, her mind just wouldn't calm down, nor did her heart.

Closing her eyes, Inko couldn't help but press her forehead against the nearest wall. A few people would stare at her, but at the moment she didn't give a damn. The only thing that mattered was the matters of her own heart. Which, she didn't know what it was that she wanted.

Of course, she wanted to be with Toshinori, wanted to be with him no matter what happens. Yet, at the same time, she wanted him safe, and it had seemed that he was in danger while being around her because she hadn't been brave enough to stand up for herself when Hisashi came in and attacked her. No, not just attacked her but _shot_ her above all else.

Because of her own stupid mistake, Toshinori had to pay for that price and nearly died. Tightly shutting her eyes, tears running down her cheeks as she tried to control herself. God, what was wrong with her? Why was she having so many thoughts within her mind, running a million miles a minute? Letting out a deep yet sad sigh, before opening her eyes and wiped away her tears.

Though, she couldn't help but think that maybe she shouldn't go. That she should just keep avoiding Toshinori for as long as possible. Then again, she thought about how Toshinori was when he sang that song. All but pouring his heart and soul for them all to see, hear, and feel. If he had a quirk, it was that he could project his own feelings and emotions onto them all just with the power of his voice alone. It made her feel everything that she had put him through and Inko knew that she couldn't do it.

She couldn't leave him alone like that.

Couldn't allow him to keep waiting for her like this. The only way to make it up to him now, was to make sure that she knew where she stood with the man, and that he finally get whatever was on his chest off and allow himself to have some kind of peace within his heart.

She owed him that.

Taking a deep breath, the young woman started to make her way over to the gym. She could faintly hear the sound of piano keys playing though rather slow, and lazily. Bored even. Inko frowned a little before she started to make her way down the hall in the hopes of hearing Toshinori playing. Though she just had to hope and pray that it was him playing and not someone else.

Upon her arrival though, the music seemed almost sadder than before. Frowning a little, the young woman slowly opened the door and she frowned. Toshinori was there alright, his large back hunched forward, hand resting on the edge of the piano as his free hand idly played on the piano. She couldn't help but wonder what was going on in his head right now.

Wiping her eyes, the young woman closed the door behind her as she said "Toshi?" The blonde stopped in his tracks, peeking over his shoulder at her for a moment before he looked away from her. Inko let out a soft sigh before making her way over toward him. "Toshi, I'm sorry… I… I only left you like that because… I feared for your safety."

"…"

"I'm so sorry Toshi, I never wanted to hurt you and… and I… I never thought that you cared about me like that."

"…"

"Toshi, hurting you was the last thing that I never, ever wanted. I had feared that… what if, one day while you're not just protecting others but me that… you died. I could never forgive myself if I let the man I love die because of me."

"Love…" He whispered, causing Inko to look up at him with wide eyes. Inko thought that maybe she had broken through to him, he was finally saying something, even though it was only merely a single word, he had at least spoken to her. That had to be a good sign… right?

"Toshinori, I love you and I'm sorry… can you ever forgive me?"

"…"

"I understand… I wouldn't forgive me either. Someone that you have loved since you were a child… hurting you in such a way… I get it. I'm sorry." Inko went to walk away, until a voice stopped her.

"Sit down with me Inko."

Eyes widening in shock, the young woman turned around, Toshinori's hands seemed to have rested on his lap, seeming as if he had some kind of energy within himself again. Frowning, she carefully made her way over toward the blonde before taking a seat, feeling a little nervous about sitting with him. Though knew that this may be his way of telling her something, something that only he could express himself through?

Wringing her hands a little, the young woman took a deep breath before sitting down on the wide bench with Toshinori, he didn't look at her. Didn't seem to take his gaze off of the piano. As if he was in some kind of trance, Inko couldn't help but look at him with worried green eyes. Thinking that maybe he hadn't really asked her to sit down with him, but her own wishful thinking.

 _Heart beats fast_  
 _Colors and promises_

When the music started to play, Inko was rather shocked and surprised to say the least. She couldn't help but look up at Toshinori, his eyes closed as his fingers seemed to dance over the keys. How he could play so beautifully, she had no idea, though she couldn't help but feel her heart beating quicker within her chest.

 _How to be brave_  
 _How can I love when I'm afraid_

Tears started to build up within her eyes, Toshinori had been so afraid to tell her what he felt for her. She knew that, it was a feeling that she knew. She had been terrified to tell him what she had felt for him and it had been the same for him as well. Toshinori took a deep breath through his nose as he kept playing away at the keys, singing his heart out to her.

 _To fall_  
 _But watching you stand alone_  
 _All of my doubt_  
 _Suddenly goes away somehow_

She couldn't believe how well he could play. Looking at his fingers, she saw that they just flew, dancing as if they were dancing to their own song instead of what Toshinori was playing. Heart aflutter within her chest, she couldn't help but reach up and place a hand over her heart with a soft pink dusting her cheeks. It was amazing that he was singing this song really, it was as if he had… waited so long to find a song to best suit what it was that he had felt toward her.

 _One step closer_

It was so hard to believe that this was a man that had loved her for so long. A life that they could have had together long ago but had been so afraid. Afraid to let the other know, out of fear of being rejected. Inko just couldn't believe that she had allowed this to happen as long as it had. It hurt her heart thinking about such a feeling.

 _I have died every day_  
 _Waiting for you_  
 _Darlin' don't be afraid_  
 _I have loved you for a_  
 _Thousand years_  
 _I'll love you for a_  
 _Thousand more_

Looking up at the man, Inko felt more tears filling her eyes before they had fallen down her cheeks. Reaching up, she wiped at her eyes as she sniffled. She knew better, that she had hurt Toshinori and yet he plays such a beautiful song instead of telling her off. Telling her that he never wanted to see her again. Giving her a false hope that they couldn't be together because she had cut off all ties with him. Because she had been afraid for his own safety.

 _Time stands still_  
 _Beauty in all she is_  
 _I will be brave_  
 _I will not let anything_  
 _Take away_  
 _What's standing in front of me_  
 _Every breath,_  
 _Every hour has come to this_

Sniffling a little more, the young woman peeked up at Toshinori and saw that his eyes were still closed. He was just playing by his own memory of the keys, of the song itself. Lowering her gaze to her lap, she couldn't help but feel worse than before. She had confessed to Toshinori and knew that no matter what may come her way, she would never love another. He was the only one, the only one to have made her feel this way, made her feel like she was worth something to someone. Now, she had felt like she had lost everything that would ever come around for her again.

 _One step closer_

 _"He's loved for you years Inko, ever since you first saved him when you were both children. That love, never faded and it only grew to the point that you are the_ only _person he could love."_

Inko still recalled the words that Hizashi had told her at the dance. She didn't know if he would keep loving her. If he could ever forgive her for that matter, let along love her. Wiping at her eyes once again, the young woman couldn't help but look up at the man, his eyes had opened a crack as he stared at the piano. Had he heard her sniffling through the sound of the music?

 _I have died every day_  
 _Waiting for you_  
 _Darlin' don't be afraid_  
 _I have loved you for a_  
 _Thousand years_  
 _I'll love you for a_  
 _Thousand more_

Toshinori had paused in his playing, reaching out and carefully pulled Inko to lay against his side. Her head resting against his ribs before he went back to playing. The young woman's eyes were wide to say the least, he wanted to comfort her, while he was playing such a beautiful song. What did this mean for them? Just what the hell did this mean for the two when before, she had tried everything to get away from him? Now, he was trying to comfort her…

 _And all along I believed_  
 _I would find you_  
 _Time has brought_  
 _Your heart to me_  
 _I will love you_  
 _Thousand years_  
 _I'll love you for a_  
 _Thousand more_

Sniffling, Inko tightly gripped onto Toshinori's uniform and sobbed against his side. She just wanted this to be over with, just wanted him to speak to her. Tell her what he felt, what he wanted. If he just wanted her out of his life and never come back. That she had caused him so much pain, and that he never wanted to see her again. Not comfort her to make the pain worse.

 _One step closer_

Inko took a deep shuddering breath, hoping to calm herself. Her heart was in turmoil, not sure if she should be happy or sad at this point. His own heart had to be steady in order to keep himself calm for this moment. To play, without faulting, without missing a beat, missing a note or his voice cracking with emotion. She didn't know what she could do. What _should_ she do at this point?

 _I have died every day_  
 _Waiting for you_  
 _Darlin' don't be afraid,_  
 _I have loved you for a_  
 _Thousand years_  
 _I'll love you for a_  
 _Thousand more_

Taking a deep breath, Inko looked up and went to pull herself away from Toshinori, but he stopped playing for a brief moment, playing with one hand before using his free hand to wrap around Inko's shoulders and holding her close to his side. He rubbed her shoulder, wanting to comfort her, which only made her feel worse.

 _And all along I believed_  
 _I would find you_  
 _Time has brought_  
 _Your heart to me_  
 _I will love you for a_  
 _Thousand years_  
 _I'll love you for a_  
 _Thousand more_

Why? Just why was he trying to comfort her? She didn't deserve it, clearly she didn't. But, then again this was Toshinori. He would try to make anyone smile, no matter what comes his way. He would do everything he could to make sure that they were always happy and smiles. Now, he was trying to do that for her.

 _One step closer_

Soon, the song slowly came to a close, and Inko couldn't help but want to avoid all eye contact with Toshinori. There was no way that she could face him now. She couldn't do it. Couldn't face him, not after he played such a beautiful song. Oh no, what was she going to _say_ to him?!

"Inko…"

Crap!

"Yes?"

"I honestly… have no idea how to say this." Oh no, he was going to tell her to get out of his life. This was a nightmare that she couldn't live with. There would be nothing more that she feared than this moment right now. "I… I love you."

He told her to get- wait what? "What?"

"I love you." He whispered softly, causing her to look up at him with wide eyes. Toshinori blushed a little, twirling a lock of his blonde hair as he tried to think of his next course of plan perfectly. "You see, I've loved you for so long Inko."

"Hizashi told me…"

"I know."

"Huh?"

"He couldn't keep his mouth shut, I knew he couldn't." Toshinori said with a faint yet weak chuckle. Looking away, he took a deep breath before letting go of his hair and turned himself to face Inko. Looking at her, eyes sparking like the electrical storm that she knew and loved above all else. She couldn't help but gaze upon him as he looked down at her. "I was scared to tell you Inko, scared to tell you that I loved you and… I guess you had the same problem?" He gave her a small smile.

"Yes… that… that's why I cut you out. Because I loved you too much to allow you to be killed protecting me." Inko whispered, lowering her gaze away from him.

Toshinori reached out, his knuckle tilting her head up from under her chin as he forced her to look at him. "Inko, it didn't matter, should you remove me from your life or not. I love you, and I would always protect you. I know you are a powerful woman in your own right but… I want to help keep you safe." He gave her a small smile before letting out a weak chuckle and ran his free hand through his hair. Not sure what he could do or say right now. It just seemed as if everything was crashing in on them right now.

"I want you safe too Toshi."

"I know." He said with a soft sigh, pressing his forehead against hers. His eyes closed as he whispered "I love you Inko."

"I… I love you too Toshi." Inko whispered.

He opened his eyes, gazing at her, eyes reflecting the love that his heart felt for the tiny woman before him. Inko couldn't help but gaze at him. This was a moment that she had always wanted for herself. To love, and be loved. Tears streamed down her face as she whispered "I love you so much." Toshinori reached up and gently wiped her tears with the pad of his thumb.

Sniffling a little, Inko felt more tears streaming down her face as she tried to get herself to stop. Yet, it seemed that no matter what the tears just wouldn't stop coming. "Inko, I love you with my heart and soul. Nothing will ever change that."

"Toshi…"

"If I have to, I would lay my life down for you."

"Don't risk your life for me Toshi. It isn't just me that needs you, but the world." Inko whispered before slowly slipping her hands up his chest, and wrapped her arms around his neck as she tried to hard not to fall apart.

The blonde nodded his head slowly, not wanting to hurt the green haired woman as their foreheads still pressing against the other. He took a deep breath and held her close to him as he whispered "Okay, I will be everyone else's hero, but I'll be yours and yours only otherwise." He chuckled softly.

"I don't want you to be stupid Toshi, I want you safe." Inko whispered.

"You know what Shouko would say."

"It isn't possible to be safe as a hero." Inko said with a giggle.

"There is that smile that I love." Toshinori said, causing Inko to look up at him in shock. He gave her a small chuckle before nuzzling their noses against the other as he let out a soft sigh. Taking a deep breath he whispered "I missed this… more than I ever thought to be possible." Inko knew that she had missed him as well, missed his smile. His hugs and just talking to him altogether.

Though…

"Toshi, I wish to try something." Inko whispered.

"What is it?" He asked softly.

"I… I wanna kiss you." She whispered.

Toshinori seemed rather quiet, and it made Inko think that she had said something rather stupid, and silly. They had after all just confessed so maybe it wasn't the right thing to do, the right thing to say. Maybe she was being stupid. Not to mention, they had still a ways to go until they could mend the bridge that she had in a sense, burned away with her choices.

"Never mind, it's silly and stupid. I'm sorry." She said, pulling herself back, only to feel Toshinori grabbing onto her elbows and causing her to look up at him in shock. "Toshi?" She asked softly.

"I…" He went to say, licking his lips as if he was trying to think of his next words carefully. Not really sure what it was that he could say. Though, if what Hizashi had said was indeed true, then he had never had such a request from someone before. Toshinori took another deep breath as he whispered "I'd like that."

Inko's heart was beating quicker in her chest than ever before. She didn't think that he would have said that! Breath quickening, Inko tried to calm herself, her green eyes closed for a brief moment before she looked back up at the blonde that towered over her. "Okay." She said with a smile. Toshinori gave her one in return before he started to lean in closer to her.

Her eyes lidded by her lashes before she leaned in closer to the blonde, wanting to be as close to him as she could. Tightening her hold on the man, the young woman felt Toshinori pulling her to his lap and it was in that moment, the green haired woman felt the blonde's lips pressing against her own.

It felt like magic in that moment.

Lips soft, filled with warmth and love. Inko didn't think that it would have ever felt like this. When she had kissed Hisashi when they started to date, his lips tasted like charcoal thanks to his fire breath quirk. Toshinori? It was comforting, and made her feel safe and loved.

It was a feeling that she wasn't going to ever forget. Never want to forget or to lose for that matter. She was here, right now in this room with Toshinori. Having a man in her life that could play, express himself in more than just one way and it was something that she would always treasure with every single minute of the day.

Inko knew, that so long as Toshinori and she were together. They could do anything that they put their mind too. Overcome anything that would dare come in their way and stop their love. Well, the two young heroes knew that this was something that she would always protect, always keep and everything would be the way that it should be from here on out.

Though, she knew that right now there was still more things that they would have to get through. After all, they still had a year of high school left before they could become true heroes, but so long as they were together, they could do everything that they could put their minds and strengths to.

They won't be a hero team per say, but Inko knew that they would always help the other out should the need arise but, there was one other concern that she knew that they would have to be careful of.

To make sure that no one knew that they were together as both civilians and heroes.


	29. Our Happily Ever After

"It's okay, I got you!" shouted a masked woman. She wore a simple pink helmet that had a dark visor that hid most of her face from view. Her outfit, was a dark blue spandex with rather large pink boots, and large pink gloves that all seemed to swallow her hands and feet. Around her belt was what one would assume was a rather large and long cloth belt. Wrapping around her waist like that of a scarf.

Next you could see a long white cape billowing out behind her with the breeze that nearly had it wrapping around the young woman. She stuck out her tongue in the hopes of grabbing a hold of the citizen but seemed that she was having trouble trying to grab a hold of her.

"I can't reach!" the child all but whined.

The hero frowned a little before she stood back up before taking a deep breath. Her hands glowing a soft pink as the scarf-belt around her waist started to unravel itself from her hips and started to reach out toward the child. The child sniffled and whimpered as they tried to grab a hold of the scarf.

Only for it to wrap around the child's waist. "Hold still, I'll pull you up. Just don't move or I could drop you okay?" The child looked nervous, but nodded their head. Grabbing onto the cloth, the child looked up at the masked hero and nodded their head at her. "Okay, get ready." She said before pulling her hands up and down, making grabbing motions as the child started to be pulled up toward the masked hero.

The child sniffled a little, but didn't move as instructed. It was something that she never wanted to say to a child, but she knew that it was the only way for them to hold still.

Once the child was in reach, the masked hero smiled happily, her quirk fading before she grabbed a hold of the little girl and held her close to her chest. "It's okay now, you're safe." The little girl sniffled before tightly holding onto the masked hero and sobbed. Crying for her mother. "Shh, it's okay. We'll take you to your mommy."

"Okay…" The little girl said, honestly the masked hero was thankful that this rescue was going as it should. She was also happy that she wasn't in this alone. Taking a deep breath, the masked hero looked around before jumping from one broken piece of concrete to the other until she reached the paramedics.

"Ah! Mystic! You found another I see?" said one of the paramedics.

"Yes, her mother seems to be elsewhere though. Was there any record as to where she could be?" asked Mystic.

"We still aren't sure. There are still other heroes finding people from the building's collapses. I think the other heroes that we have called upon are making their way to the others."

"Okay. Who are the other heroes that are on duty?"

"Hm, Lady Erasure is here as she also has some tools that could help in such a task."

"She must be so exhausted." Mystic said with a soft sigh before rubbing the back of her pink helmet. Only to laugh softly before turning around and looked at the building. There were many heroes here today, helping the rescue heroes in the matter of an earth quake. Not a lot of buildings had fallen, and not a lot of people were trapped thankfully but at the same time, Mystic knew that she had to do what she could.

Making her way toward another building, she knew that she had strengthened her body enough to handle lifting a couple people are best. Though she was still nothing compared to her boyfriend. Smiling at the thought, the young woman ran toward the building and looked around. Hoping to find something, anyone that could still be trapped though she wouldn't be sure until she had one last look over.

After all, she was one of the best rescue heroes here.

Pressing a button on her helmet, the young woman tried to locate a sense of sound, body heat or anything that would give signs of life. There was nothing there, so that was at least a good thing. The only thing that mattered was that they had managed to get everyone out of there.

"Look at what we got here!" said a voice, causing Mystic to turn around and look up at a shadow of a man. He had a twisted and cruel smile upon his face as he looked down at her. She backed up a bit, her hands clenched into tight fists as she prepared herself for some kind of fight. There were many rocks in here that she could use, though she wasn't sure if it would work on a shadow. If this guy was the one who caused the earth quake, then it would be a little difficult to fight him.

"Are you the one who caused the earth quake?" asked Mystic.

"Hm? No, no, I have no such power. I merely control shadows of course, and what I want is within this building." He said with a smirk upon his face. Mystic narrowed her eyes behind her visor in anger. He must have used the shadows to make the building fall apart. The trembling from the earth itself must have been in a way a start to making the buildings fall apart.

Watching as the man leaned forward, giving her a leer, no, almost as if he wanted something from her that she was not willing to give. "You are rather cute, I wonder what you look like under that costume." Mystic felt her eyes widen behind her visor, this was not an idea that she wanted to happen. Her hands glowing a soft pink, rocks floating up in the air surrounding her causing the villain to laugh. "Do you think that you can stop me? I'm in complete darkness, the shadows are strongest here. You are _nothing_ but a weakling in my home territory."

Soon, the building started to rumble, causing the hero and villain to look around in confusion. Soon, there was a boom of a laugh before light shined through the wall. Mystic looked over and blinked in shock and surprise as she saw a hero clad in a tight red and blue suit. The two blonde locks swept back in a V with the rest slicked back behind his head. He gave a big grin as he said "Now, now, is that anyway to treat a lady?"

"All Might!" Mystic said with a laugh.

"Damn it!" shouted the villain. Though it was in that moment, that Mystic thrust her hands outward, causing all of the rocks that she had managed to lift to slam into the villain. He yelled out in pain and cried out, trying to shield himself.

Before anything else was done, All Might marched forward and punched the villain in the head, knocking him out. "Well my dear that was rather troubling now wasn't it?" said the blonde hero.

"It was, though I just hope that little girl's mother is safe." She let out a soft sigh, rubbing her arms with a wince. Her body started to hurt, as did her head. Having used her quirk for hours like this was a bit of a strain on her part but it was at least bearable for the most part.

"Are you alright?" asked All Might, his voice laced with concern.

Looking up, the masked hero blushed as the blonde seemed to have stood in front of her instantly, she hadn't even noticed that he was even there until he spoke. Just as she was about to speak to him, his touch silenced her. He had reached out, grabbing onto her arms and gently massaged her arms and shoulders, Mystic had felt a little bit of comfort as he massaged her and honestly, it wasn't that she disliked what he does.

But she knew that there was still a time and place for everything. Now was not the time for such a thing, she knew that and knew that she would have to set him straight.

Again.

"Toshi, not now." She whispered softly.

"But-"

"No buts. We still have a duty as heroes, you can massage me later after our shift. Then we can relax and maybe watch a couple movies."

"But Inko-"

"Toshi, later."

"Fine…" Pouted the tall hero, the only time his smile would fade into anything other than that smile. Inko couldn't help but smile as she laughed at her boyfriend. Even after all these years they were still together. So many hardships, so many misunderstandings among other things. Something that had almost torn them apart yet it made their love all the stronger for the other. "By the way, I need to talk to you about something after our patrol tonight."

"About what?" asked Inko with a frown.

"Ah, that's the surprise!" Toshinori said with a big grin on his face. Inko frowned a little, she was a little worried now. "Don't worry my dear, it isn't anything bad I promise you." He gave her a gentle smile, gently touching her cheek with his fingertips as he said "Nothing would ever tear me away from you I promise you that."

"Okay." Inko replied with a small smile.

"Now, let's finish up shall we?" Inko smiled happily at Toshinori before nodding her head at the man in question before they left the building. At least they didn't have anyone listening in on them just now.

* * *

Inko let out a soft sigh as she pulled off her helmet. Her hair, nearly pulled back in a bun at the back of her head as a means of hiding herself from everyone. Really, she just wanted to try to live a normal life that was the only thing that she had wanted out of life, hence why she picked this helmet for her costume. But, at the same time she hated that it was a little hard to wear sometimes.

Stretching her aching muscles, the young woman set her uniform in her locker before starting to walk out of the locker room and started to make her way toward the main office. Signing paper work that she and Toshinori had to fill out since they both had to face off a villain.

It didn't take her long that was for sure. Though, she just hoped that everything went smoothly from here on out.

"Had a rough day huh Mystic?" said her boss.

"Yeah, but it was worth it to have that little girl reunited with her mother." Inko said with a bright smile that would almost rival Toshinori's. Her boss chuckled and waved her off. The green haired young woman made her way out of the office building, wondering where Toshinori was. Though she just hoped that he was okay, knowing him he had a lot of paper work to catch up on since he tends to try to avoid paper work like a disease.

Taking a deep breath, the young woman walked outside and hummed a tune under her breath, though couldn't help but blink as she looked up at the sky. It was a little dark, it was a little chilly tonight but not something that she couldn't bear.

Though, she wished that she had some gloves on her right now.

"Inko?" called Toshinori, causing her to look up and smile as she saw her boyfriend looking down at her. "I didn't keep you long did I?" He asked, tilting his head at her. It was so strange to see him in two different sizes. But, something that she had grown accustomed too.

"No but… I thought you would have taken longer filling out paper work." Inko said with a frown on her face.

"Uh… right… paper work."

"Toshi…"

"Yeah?"

"Did you fill out your paper work?" asked Inko while crossing her arms across her chest.

"… Yes?"

"Toshi!"

"Okay, okay no I didn't. I'll do it tomorrow." Inko could only sign at her boyfriend. Of all things that he hated about being a hero it had to be the paper work. But that was to be expected, any kind of rescue that wasn't on their route they had to fill out. Yet, he seemed to try to avoid doing paper as much as possible. Really, it was like she was with a child sometimes.

Running a hand through her hair, the young woman let out a soft sigh. "Maybe one of these days you'll end up with a side-kick that would be more than happy to fill out the paper work for you." Inko said with a smile on her face.

"Nah, I don't want to have a side-kick myself. I think I'll be good just owning my own hero agency and having people work with me rather than for me." Toshinori said with a chuckle before looking back up at the sky. A soft yet content sigh had escaped his lips before giving Inko a soft smile. "Though, I'd love it if you would come with me when that comes." Inko just smiled up at Toshinori as she leaned against him. Yeah, she would like that more than anything in the world.

"So, what did you want to tell me?" asked Inko as she peaked up at the blonde.

"Not yet." He whispered before he lifted her in his arms, causing her to squeal out in surprise. "I want to take us somewhere first." Inko couldn't help but look at Toshinori with wide eyed confusion. He held her close to his chest before jumping into the air, his body shifting mid jump before he landed on a rooftop. Inko was about to speak, until Toshinori jumped yet again. It made her wonder where it was that he was going to take her.

Looking around, she saw the city below, so many people. Most of them not yet knowing what had taken place in the city mere hours before. Not knowing that before, a villain had taken down a city building just so he could cause mad havoc and fear.

To think, villains don't care about anyone other than themselves. It made her fear and worry for others most of the time, though she knew that she had to do what she could to help. Whatever it took, Inko knew that she would do it so long as she could help them.

Her green eyes couldn't help but widen with amazement and sparkle with awe. She had never seen her home city look like this, in a way it reminded her of the night sky with how many city lights were on. How the lights just seemed to brighten up everyone's lives. Is this what Toshinori saw while he would travel from one location to another in order to save someone who would call out for his help.

Honestly, she couldn't believe that something like this was just so beautiful.

Turning her green eyes onto Toshinori, she couldn't help but blush as she watch the breeze push his hair back. Showing his face to her as he had a happy look on his face. She couldn't help but feel a blush creeping onto her cheeks as she gazed at him. As if sensing her stare, Toshinori looked down at her and frowned a little in confusion. "Something wrong?" He asked.

"No, everything is perfect." Inko said before smiling at him and kissed his cheek. Causing the blonde to blush a deep red before he gave a small chuckle. It seemed that she could still fluster him even after all this time. They had only been out of high school for a few years but it still seemed to get him going it seems.

Soon, they landed in a park, causing the young woman to frown as she saw that it was a park that she played in a lot as a kid. Frowning, Inko couldn't help but look up at Toshinori and tilt her head as she stared at him in confusion.

The blonde scratched at his cheek a little before looking away from the green haired woman. As if he was rather shy about… something. No, not shy but rather nervous. "Can we sit?" Toshinori whispered, causing Inko to nod a little. Once seated, Inko couldn't help but look up at her boyfriend as she wondered what he was going to tell her.

"Inko, you know where we are?" asked Toshinori, she could only nod. He chuckled a little before turning to her, whispering "I wanna hear it."

"At a park I went to as a child, why?" Inko asked as she tilted her head to the side in confusion.

Toshinori gave her a soft smile before reaching out and grabbing a hold of her hand. "This is also where we first met as children. That day, you saved me from bullies because I was believed to have been 'quirkless'. You saved me from those bullies back then and that was when I started to have a crush on you." He chuckled.

Inko blinked her green eyes in shock before taking another look around the park. It was… it really was the park that she had met Toshinori at. Her eyes widened in shock before looking up at the blonde. "I had wanted to thank you all these years as you know… I also wanted to try to keep you safe which I couldn't do as a 'quirkless' loser."

"You were _never_ a loser Toshinori." Inko whispered before scooting closer to him.

"I know that now Inko." He whispered before holding her close to his side. Letting out a soft sigh, the blonde rested his head atop of hers before he went on. "I trained, day in and out until I knew I could protect you and that was when I came back to Japan with Yoko." He chuckled a little, causing Inko's heart to beat quickly within her chest as she listened to him. "Yet, I had no idea how to find you."

"I'm sorry."

"You have no reason to be sorry Inko. I found you, it was better late than never." He let out a soft sigh, nuzzling the top of her head as a soft smile graced his lips. "I had spent all that time thinking about you, about what I could do in order to find you and what I would do in order to return the favor for what you had done for me."

"Then I ended up in your class."

"Yes. I knew that I had my chance and well, I fucked up so much." Toshinori gave a sad laugh before pulling himself back before standing on his own two feet as he looked up at the sky. "I could only watch from afar Inko, trying to think on what I could do to impress you, on how to thank you. Then I did and… and we became friends and I only started to grow fonder of you, to the point of falling in love with you."

"Toshi…" Inko whispered, tears building in her eyes as she listened to how Toshinori spoke. His voice, laced with his feelings, with his heart. The young woman was rather amazed that he could speak like that. Though, Inko knew that this was for a reason. That he was saying this for some reason or another. Oh how she feared for a moment that he was only saying this because he no longer loved her.

But, then she remembered that he assured her that it was nothing like that.

Yet, why was he speaking of such a thing, why was he bringing up the past when there was no reason for such a thing in the first place? It just didn't make sense to her, though she felt like that he had a reason for this. That he was trying to get to a point… but what could it be?

"So, I have been thinking lately Inko."

"About what?"

"Well, about how much I love you."

"I love you too."

Toshinori gave her a small smile before turning to look up at the sky. As if it would hold all the answers to his many questions. Questions that even Inko herself wouldn't ever dream of knowing about. It made her wonder what it was that he was going to say now. "We have been together for five years now and… every time I dream, I always see nothing but a future for you and me."

Inko blushed.

"A future where we are happy, in love and nothing would ever tear us apart. No matter what happens or may be thrown at us. Nothing would stop that from happening."

"Toshi…"

"I know my master had told me to never be in love with anyone but… I can't stop what I feel Inko so that is why I have one question to ask of you." Inko couldn't help but wonder what he was going to ask her. The way he was speaking, the way he was talking to her made it sound like he was going too… no, that can't be right. There was no way that this was what he wanted.

Soon, Inko saw him pull something out of his pocket and kneel down in front of her with love in his eyes. Such love that she thought could have only been in dreams, in movies or books. He just stared at her before whispering "Inko, I love you with my heart and my soul. Would you do me the honor, of becoming my wife?" He opened the tiny black box, it shined a gold band with yellow diamonds in the shape of a sunflower. She couldn't help but cover her mouth in shock.

"Toshi…"

"I mean, I get it, if you don't want to be my wife. I'm happy with still dating if that was what you want or… unless… you don't want me anym-GAH!"

Inko didn't listen to what more he was going to say, as she ended up tackling him in a hug, while kissing his lips. The young woman couldn't stop herself anymore. She wanted him, wanted to be near him. Wanted to be with him forever. "I love you Toshi, my answer is yes! I will marry you!" She said, before kissing her once again.

Toshinori blushed a dark red before he grinned. Wrapping his arm around her before he slid the ring on her finger. The pair could only gaze at the other, giving the other smiles before laughing happily.

"I love you…"

"And I love you."

"Is this gonna be our lives forever Toshi?"

"It will be Inko, I'll make sure that you will never regret marrying me, and I'll make sure that you are always happy and filled with joy." Toshinori whispered, brushing his fingers against the loose lock of hair that had fallen out of her bun.

"How did I get to be so lucky to have you in my life Toshi?" asked Inko.

He smiled softly at her, eyes sparkling and shining with so much love. More so than anyone could have ever felt for another person. "Because it all started when you saved me, and how I saved you."

Inko could only smile at Toshinori, this was something that she never wanted to forget. Both Inko and Toshinori just laid there for what felt like hours. Wanting to enjoy being in each other's presents. Anyone that would walk by, could easily see just how much Inko and Toshinori loved the other.

At least, now Inko knew that her life was the way that it should be. That she could be happy, and be in love with someone that had felt the same for her. And to think, it was all because she saved a little boy who was deemed quirkless and had no powers. No way to defend himself. To think, that, that same boy would grow up into a handsome and wonderful man who would end up being her soul mate.

Inko didn't think her life could get any better, to her, nothing could top off how Toshinori proposed to her. But, at the same time she knew that nothing else would ever change how she feels for this man. That no matter what may come her way, she would always love him, and always be with him. As he would for her.

Because they saved each other.

 **The End.**

* * *

that's the end of this story. Now, here are some ideas as to what I have in mind for future stories thus far.

Witch/Familiar AU called 'The Feral Familiar'  
Ghost AU Toshinori as a ghost who has no idae how he 'died' or who he was  
Musicion AU - Toshinori as a famous singer, no quirks  
Themed Story- Spirited Away  
Here series - I Am Here... To Stay, I Am Here... to Ruin You  
the first one is between I Am Here... For You and the other takes place after all of them.  
Mer AU Inko as a mermaid who saved Toshinori as a child  
Remake of Wishing To Be Human  
Possible Story Idea, Toshi's and Miyoko story from before 'I Am Here... For You'

what do you think? what would you like to see next?


End file.
